Lost Then Found
by mario mm
Summary: Down on her luck Darcy Ray thought her life couldn't get any worse. She was wrong. Her new boss hates her she's been evicted and then she somehow gets embroiled along with an ex-army doctor in a murder investigation. All she wanted was a flat-share but didn't expect an eccentric genius of a man for a roommate. Maybe her luck is beginning to turn around. Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a dreary morning in London and Darcy Ray was currently snuggled in her blankets sleeping peacefully, her vivid red hair was sprawled out on her pillow and there was light snoring coming from her. Her peaceful slumber didn't last for long.

'KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-'Darcy abruptly sat up gasping as she looked around and her tiny flat

"What-"

"RAY ANSWER THE DOOR. NOW" she groaned realising it was her landlord's voice, she hated that man "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE NOW-"

"I'M COMING" Darcy yelled back, she swung her legs out of the bed and walked the short distance to the front door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She very reluctantly opened the door and saw the small Asian man.

"Mr Ha-"

"Don't Mr Hans me" the little man barged into the cramped flat "You're two months behind on your rent-"

Darcy scowled and turned around so that she was facing the man "Look I told you I'll pay, I start a new job at Bart's today and I can get an advance or-"

"Here" he handed her an envelope, she frowned and looked down at the piece of paper, and her heart sunk reading the letter.

"What's this?" her green eyes met the man's muddy brown

"You can read can't you?"

Darcy's jaw clenched hearing this "Yeah but you're supposed to give me two weeks' notice-"

Mr Hans rolled his eyes "Honey I gave you two freaking months to sort your shit out, times run out. I'm losing money because of you; I have a guy already interested. You got a two weeks to move your crap out"

"You can't do this" Darcy snapped "I-"

Mr Hans smirked and took a step towards her making her take a step back, she swallowed and inwardly cringed when the man raised his hand to her cheek, "I'll reconsider" his alcohol laced breath washed over her "if you make it worthwhile"

"What do…" she trailed off when his pudgy finger travelled down the length of her throat and rested just above her breast.

"You get what I mean?" Mr Hans leant forward so that his chest

She balled her fists up "Oh I get what you mean" she plastered a smile onto her face

"Great now what's your answer?"

"This is" with that Darcy slammed her knee up hitting the Asian man right in his groin making him fall to his knees

"You bitch-"

"Hey you're the pervert here" she snapped "now-"

"You got three days" the man literally crawled away unable to stand up

"Wait what-"

"Three fucking days" Mr Hans shouted managing to get onto his feet he leant heavily against the door. "Until I grab your pretty red hair and throw you out-"

"No Mr Han-"

"Too late" he slammed the door shut behind him with enough force to send a cracked picture frame crashing to the ground. Darcy let out a moan and flopped down onto the bed. God damn it she thought, if the greasy little man just waited a couple of days then she could pay him back.

She glanced over to the small alarm clock and saw that she only had forty five minutes to get to work,

"Fuck" she swore jumping onto her feet it took half an hour to get to the hospital she definitely was going to be late now. Not a first good impression she wanted to make on her first day.

Darcy ran to her bathroom and stripped out of her pair of shorts and camisole. The bathroom was more like a cubicle; she hurriedly brushed her teeth whilst turning the shower faucet on, so it could warm up. Darcy rinsed her mouth and spat it out in the grotty sink. She held out her hand and swore when the water was freezing cold.

"Bloody Mr Hans" she muttered under her breath. He cut off her hot water supply; she glanced at the time and saw that she had no time to heat the kettle on. "Oh man" she would have to have a cold shower.

Darcy gritted her teeth as she stepped beneath the freezing water and had the quickest shower she could possibly have.

She grabbed her wash cloth and lathered it in strawberry scented shampoo. Even though at the moment she was tight on money hygiene was important to her. When she was done Darcy dried herself off and ran back into her room and once again checked the time. Yep she thought she was definitely late. She opted to get dressed her in her uniform and shoved her street clothes into her backpack; there was no point in changing when she got there.

Darcy looked around her flat, well she couldn't really call it a flat, it was more like a room with a tiny kitchenette shoved in the corner. She didn't have enough room for even a sofa. The majority of the space was taken up by her double bed. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket, slammed the door behind her.

Now all she had to do was to jump on the tube in rush hour. This was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

Darcy panted and finally entered the busy hospital; she looked around and saw that the place was busy. She made her way to the receptionist and cleared her throat

"Can I help you?" Darcy didn't missed the way how the woman gave her a once over, god not even ten seconds and she knew she wouldn't like this woman.

"Yeah…"Darcy cleared her throat "I'm Darcy Ray-"

"Is that meant to mean something to me?" the bleach blond woman asked in a nasally voice, Darcy forced herself to keep her cool.

"Yeah I'm the-"

"New nurse" a female voice rang out over the busy reception area, Darcy spun around saw what she assumed was a woman who was most likely the head nurse; the woman had black hair that was peppered in grey. She was portly and had a no nonsense expression on her face. Darcy could tell that this woman wouldn't be taking any bullshit.

"Hi I'm-"

"Don't care you're late-"

"Well-"

"Again I repeat I do not care, we got a pile up coming in three critical and one minor. On the ward in three" she bustled away.

Darcy let out a breath of air causing her bangs to fly up, she turned to the receptionist "Erm do you know where the staff-"

"Third floor last door on your left"

"Thanks" Darcy hurried away, she headed towards the elevator but saw that it was busy. She decided to take the stairs and took two at a time, she made her way down the left side of the corridor and spotted the blue door labelled 'staff room'.

Darcy entered the room and saw the place was quiet large there was several couches darted around, along with a few tables and chairs. There was a fridge sitting in the corner of a fairly decent size kitchenette.

Darcy saw the lockers near the back of the room. The number three locker was a bit battered; she dug through her rucksack and unzipped the front pocket. And pulled out her mobile phone, she had been texted her locker combination. Darcy entered the combination and tugged on the handle.

"What the….?"

"You have to slam your hand just beneath the dial" Darcy nearly jumped out of her skin and spun around "Oh sorry, sorry. I thought you heard me come in" the man apologised. Darcy could see that he was a fellow nurse and was very built and easily towered over her petite stature

"What?"

"Watch" the man instructed and without further ado he slammed his large hand against the locker and the door jumped open

"Wow, thanks" Darcy grinned at the man she shed her jacket revealing her light blue scrubs, she shoved her jacket into the locket and rummaged through backpack

"So how's your first day turning out? Everything you expected?" the man asked pulling out his own stethoscope.

"How did-"

"That you as a newbie?" the man smiled at her. Darcy nodded dropping her own device around her neck and placed her pager into her pocket. She also slipped on her ID card and key card. She had all these things given to her when she had finished her interview. "It's kind of obvious honey; you've been given the shitty locker"

"Oh" Darcy shut the locker door and was about to ask the man a question but the staff room door was slammed open

"Newbie what are you doing?" the head nurse snapped, her ID card read 'Mary Lawson'

"I just-"

"Sorry it was my fault" the male nurse intervened seeing the red head struggling to form words. He didn't blame her Mary Lawson can send grown men twice her size running off with their tails in between their legs. "Got chatty-"

"Shut up Scott, you got a minute left to get your ass onto the ward" without another word the portly woman was gone.

Darcy groaned and leant against the locker "Brilliant. I haven't even known the woman for five minutes and she already hates me"

Scott snorted "What did you do?"

"I was late" Darcy replied pulling her red hair into a messy bun, Scott cringed

"Yeah she'll hate you for like three months"

Her eyes bugged out "What? Because-"

"No talking go and show her what you're made of" Scott lightly pushed her towards the door, Darcy nodded and hurried out but not before she heard the other nurse call out to her

"Hey newbie what's the name?"

"Darcy" she yelled over her shoulder, and steeled herself knowing that the next couple of hours would be tense.

* * *

"Wanted roommate, no pets and must be open the satanic worshipping?" Darcy was currently in the park which was across from the hospitals. "A big fat no" she muttered under her pen using a red biro to put a massive 'X' across the ad.

"On to the next one, wanted roommate non-smoker, pets are welcome-"her full lips stretched into a smile this one was looking good, but her smile dropped reading the rest of the ad "open to escorting and wouldn't mind be filmed-oh for god's sake!" she angrily threw the newspaper in to the litter bin, or attempted to but it hit the man on the other bench spilling his coffee

"Oh my god" Darcy exclaimed her cheeks flush "I'm sorry I…let me get you another one….here" she shoved her hand into the pocket of her jacket pulling out a wad of tissue. And started to wipe the man's trouser leg down.

"Whoa hold it-"

"Sorry, do you?" she held out the tissues to him "I just-"

"Darcy? Darcy Ray?" she finally looked up and saw the man that she had splattered with coffee. He wore a pair of framed glasses and had thinning dark hair

"I…-"

"It's me Mike Dunmore?" Darcy smiled realisation hit her, "do you-"

"Yeah I do remember" he grinned at her, the man was once her mentor when she was starting out to become a nurse. He attempted to push her into becoming a doctor, but the red head couldn't afford it. So in the end she had become a nurse. "How are you?" he smiled as they both sat down on the park bench "You haven't changed a bit"

"Well you-"

"Gotten fat, I know"

"There's always something you can do about it" she murmured and tucked in a stray curl, the park itself wasn't busy there were just a few birds chirping and some dogs barking.

"I know, I know" Mike chuckled "And you?"

"What about me?"

Mike rolled his eyes "I'm not blind Darcy, you started a new job at Barts?" he could see the scrubs she wore beneath her jacket.

"Yes" Darcy nodded tapping her fingers against her knee

"And…I'm going to need more than that" Mike stated, he knew Darcy for about three years and was used to her mannerisms. Getting information out of the pale woman was occasionally like getting blood out of a stone "How's it going?"

Darcy sighed and leant back in her seat "Terrible" she muttered

Mike frowned "What's up? Lost patient-"one thing he knew about being a doctor or a nurse was that when you lose a patient you tend to blame yourself.

"No" Darcy shook her head "the head nurse Mary literally hates me. I got a bum locker and….I've been evicted" she finished off.

Mike whistled "Now that is a bad start to the day" she shot him a dirty look causing him to raise his hands in a sign of surrender "Ok no sarcasm"

"Ya think?" she snorted and groaned "I got three days to vacate my shitty flat-"

"Shouldn't the notice be two weeks?" Mike frowned

"It was but then my landlord made a pass at me. So….I kneed him in the crotch"

"So you're looking for a flat share?" Mike uttered a small devious smile coming across his face

"Have you been listening to my story?" Darcy asked, she heard the sound of a crutch tapping against the ground and followed the sound. She saw a man who was more than a few years older than her rushing pass. He had a serious look to him.

"Wait here" Mike instructed and jogged after the man "John, John Watson"

Darcy watched on, she could clearly see that the man named John wasn't currently in the mood to be stopping and have a chat. Since the crutch aided man was avoiding eye contact with Mike, but the portly man ever persistent managed to stop him.

"It's Dumford-"Darcy could hear the pair from where she was sitting on the bench. She glanced down at her phone and saw that she had about an hour left of her break. "It's Mike Dumford, we were at Bart's together-"

Darcy canted her head to the side and wondered was this how Mike greets all of his old friends/students.

"Hello" John shook the man's hand

"Yeah I know I've gone fat-"

Darcy rolled her eyes "You know you can change that" she called out to the bespectacled man catching John's attention. Core blimey he thought now she was a sight to see, the sun had hit her red hair just right. Darcy shot the man a small wave.

"I heard you were abroad somewhere getting shot out" Mike stated "what happened?"

"I got shot" John said deadpanned, Darcy fought down a smile and shook her head

"I think we've got some catching up to do" Mike had a proposal for the pair they were unknowingly in the same boat. "How about some coffee?"

"My treat. I owe you" Darcy uttered jumping onto her feet.

* * *

Soon enough Darcy returned with three coffee cups, she handed them out.

"This is John Watson, we use to work together" Mike introduced the soldier to the nurse "and this John was one of my protégés, Darcy Ray" the red head gave the man a bright smile and shook his hand

"Nice to meet you" she uttered

"Likewise" John nodded, he noted that she was a quiet a few years younger than him. Diminishing some of his chance of her going out with him on a date,

They were all soon settled on the bench. Mike sat in between Darcy and John. The red head sipped some of her hot beverage

"Still at Bart's then?" John asked Mike.

"Teaching now, bright young things like we use to be" Mike replied looking at the other man "God I hate them-"Darcy cleared her throat causing the man to roll his eyes, "Darcy you're the exception-"

"As always" she murmured making John laugh

"And always so modest Darcy"

She smiled and sipped her drink "So you've been a nurse for long?" John asked the red head

"Well today is my first day and-"

"It's not going so well" Mike finished off "trust me it will get better"

"It will" John nodded and downed the rest of his coffee

"So what about you?" Darcy asked him

"I was an army doctor" John told her

"So are you staying in town while you're getting yourself sorted?" Mike questioned, the sky was overcast with cloud. Darcy groaned quietly praying it wouldn't rain later on, she had left her umbrella at home. But knowing her luck it probably downpour with rain,

"I can't afford London on an army pension" John stated, Darcy looked over to him

"So you're looking for a flat share?" she questioned, he nodded

"You?"

"Yep, not having any luck though" Darcy admitted "people who want a roommate are either running a porn den or like worshipping Satan"

John's jaw drop "Serious?"

Darcy nodded Mike glanced between the pair "So you couldn't bear to be anywhere else?" Mike murmured "That's not the John Watson I know"

"Yeah I'm not the John Watson you knew" John snapped, both Darcy and Mike exchanged bewildered looks. The former army doctor clenched his hand

"Couldn't Harry help?" Mike asked, Darcy shifted in her seat and once again checked the time. She had plenty of time till she had to get back to the hospital.

"Yeah like that's going to happen" John shook his head. He saw the confused look on Darcy's face so added on "she's my sister." A look of understanding passed her face. She nodded and licked her lips; Darcy gazed across the park and saw that on the bench opposite the trio was a couple holding hands.

"I don't know, what you both need is a flat-share" Mike uttered.

Darcy nodded truth be told she wouldn't mind sharing a flat with John he seemed like a decent guy, he just reeked of security.

"Hmm, but there are no decent places in London to rent out" Darcy murmured

"Come on, no way Darcy would want me as a flat-mate. Plus who else would want me as a flat mate?" John scoffed

"Me as well" she shook her head "I'm not too easy to live with"

Mike chuckled; both Darcy and John looked at him in confusion "What?" they asked in unison

"You guys aren't the only people who said that to me today" Mike smiled

Darcy's brows furrowed in confusion "Who's the first?" John asked.

"I think you both need to come with me" Mike said getting on to his feet, "don't worry Darcy you'll be back before your break is over"

"Should we follow?" Darcy asked as Mike walked away.

John shrugged his shoulders "Might as well"

"Ok then" the pair of them got onto their feet, Darcy fell in step besides John as they exited the park and headed to the hospital.

* * *

**AN: I'm sure some of you realised that i took my othr fic down. It wasn't working for me. I felt like I've brought nothing new to the storyline. So Hopefully you guys can sink your teeth into this. **

**Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Banner link on profile. **

**So in this chap-We see some of Darcy's situation. First day of nursing. She meets John. **

**Next Chap-Darcy meets Sherlock. **

**Please REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

"So….this is awkward right?" Darcy commented, John glanced over to her giving her a questioning look, they were trailing after Mike.

"You're blunt aren't you?"

"One of my many talents" Darcy smiled at him. John could that she was keeping him company since she could easily surpass him

"I bet you have many"

Her smile dropped. John flushed realising how that may have sounded "Oh god I didn't mean it like that. Sorry I am-"

Darcy chuckled and gently patted him on the arm "Calm down John, I know what you mean"

John smiled in relief and nodded, "You know you don't have to keep me company you and Mik-"

Darcy snorted "No between you and Mike you are definitely the better choice. He means well but Mike tends to prattle on"

John laughed "True, so how long have you known him?" they were nearing the gates of the park.

Darcy could see Mike waiting near the roads for them "Mike? Hmm seems like forever but truth be told is that the man can natter on and on"

John chuckled "Yeah he does that. So…"

"Oh right I trailed off your questions didn't I?" Darcy murmured "for about three years now I reckon." They stepped in the road "So-"she gasped when a truck zoomed passed them. John grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her back. She stumbled into his chest and was breathing heavily

"Holy crap" Darcy gasped her breathing rate going back to normal

"Seriously you need to watch where you're going" John shook his head. Darcy licked her lips and nodded. They crossed the road

"So Army doctor ey?" she uttered as they walked through the reception area. Once again the red head wasn't paying attention and slammed into someone hard. Folders spilled across the floor

"Oh crap" Darcy bent down and hurriedly picked up the scattered folders. John looked over to Mike who merely shook his head he saw his former colleague mouthed 'She's extremely clumsy"

"I am so sorry" she apologised

"You really are a walking disaster" Darcy cursed under her breath realising that it was the bitchy receptionist.

"Well-"both women stood up, John was standing awkwardly beside the petite woman. The blond receptionist towered over both Darcy and John, before Darcy could say anything else the woman barged passed her. John had to grab her by her upper-arm to stop her from toppling over. "Walk much-"

"Such a-"

"Darcy John" Mike waved them over to the lift. She hurried towards it with John on her heels

"So is that your boss?" John asked as the portly man pressed the button to the basement level

"No that's just the receptionist. She hates me as well" Darcy muttered leaning her head back against the lift

"How did you get on the wrong side of her?" John asked in bemusement seems like the pretty little red head was downtrodden

"I told her my name" Darcy replied.

Mike shook his head as John looked at him wide eye "Darcy doesn't make a good first impression on people-"

"Hey sometimes some people are just too judgemental. Look at how we turned out Mike" she uttered.

Mike chuckled "Ok, I'll give you that" John looked lost clearly having no clue what they were talking about. Mike saw this so explained "Darcy was one of my students. The first time I met her was in the park-"

"The park we were just in" she added

Mike nodded "She was running late and knocked me down with her bike. And swore at me"

"And spilt his coffee all over him, anyway I ended up being late to my first class because I took the wrong directions it turned out Mike was my professor as well as my tutor. I told my professor the f-word-"

"But luckily she turned out to be more than a capable student. So I didn't kick her out"

They exited the lift, Darcy realised that this floor led to the labs.

"Wait you insulted your teacher?" John asked amused

"Could happen to anyone. Mike why are we down here?" she asked one thing Darcy hated about the lower floors were that they always appeared deserted. Plus she also knew the morgue was further down the hall.

"Just wanted to show John his old stomping ground and I wanted for you to meet someone"

* * *

They finally came to a stop at a door with a small in it. Mike knocked on it to alert whoever was inside that they were coming in. he held the door open for John and Darcy.

The redhead looked around hmm she thought it hadn't changed by much.

"So how is it John?" Darcy asked leaning against one of the workbenches. She saw various vials and beakers set about,

"A bit different from my day" he told her "you?"

"Exactly the same" Darcy uttered smiling at him, she glanced around and noticed for the first time that there was a man at the other end of the lab looking down what appeared to be a sample.

"Mike can I borrow your phone?" the stranger asked his voice was deep. It didn't escape her notice that from what she could see of him he was good looking. "There's no signal on mine"

Mike walked ahead leaving both John and Darcy at the other end of the room.

"What's wrong with a land line?" he asked

"I prefer to text" the man said

Darcy snorted causing all three males to look at her; she blushed from the attention and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I…I prefer texting as well…you don't have to talk to people….well this is awkward" she muttered the last part. She rolled her eyes seeing the amused looks on both John's and Mike's face. "Just offer him your phone" she hissed at John

"And you can't offer yours because?" he murmured

Darcy licked her lips "Erm…no battery" she said lamely. John quirked an eyebrow she merely smiled "He obviously needs it" she added it.

The ex-army soldier shook his head and pulled out his phone from his pocket

"Use mine" John offered causing the raven head man to look over to both him and Darcy.

"Oh thank you" the man said getting on to his feet

"Holy crap you're tall" Darcy blurted out and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth "Oh I-"

"I'm six foot. Not too tall. Perhaps you feel like that because you're rather smaller" the man pointed out.

Ok he was more than good looking; he was bloody handsome she thought. But for some reason he irked her.

"I'm five foot three-"

"Smaller than the average woman" the man said taking the phone off of John, who was busy watching the pair. From the corner of his eye he could see Mike smiling knowingly.

"Not that small" Darcy said through gritted teeth "now are you going to use the phone or just simply point out how small I am"

"Oh I wasn't pointing. Technically you started this conversation I-"

"Ok" John spoke over the pair "Mike want to make introductions?"

"Right" Mike cleared his throat "This is one of my old friends John Watson and a pass student of mine Darcy Ray"

"Nice to meet you" Darcy smiled

"You're lying" the man uttered. Her jaw clench

"How about that?" she said sarcastically, Darcy shook her head and licked her lips. The man smirked at her and glanced down at the screen. His blue-greyish eyes were lit with amusement. She had the nagging feeling it was because of her.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

Darcy's head shot up at that, she looked at John who was looking perplexed

"Sorry?" the sandy haired man asked

"Which was it? Afghanistan or Iraq?" the man repeated his question. Darcy shifted from one foot to the other. She stood between the men, damn was she that short? John was only a couple of inches taller than her.

"Afghanistan, sorry how did-"but before John could finish off his question the lab doors opened. Darcy glanced over her shoulder and saw a woman with dark hair scurrying in. she had a timid look to her.

"Ah Molly coffee" the man snapped the phone shut "Thank you" he uttered giving the phone back to John. "What happened to the lipstick?"

Darcy's eyes widened did he really just asked a woman about her make up? She thought

"It wasn't working for me" Molly replied, Darcy could see that the woman was embarrassed

"I thought it was a big improvement" the man strolled away from them going back over to his work space "your mouth is too small now"

The red head's jaw dropped hearing that "Ok" Molly muttered, she was about to walk away but Darcy grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Erm…if you want I can…shopping?" she finished off lamely

"Oh…erm-"Molly stuttered

Darcy smiled brightly at her "You don't need to answer right now. I'm going to be around" she gestured to the uniform. Molly smiled now this was a nice person she thought she noticed the outfit and realised that the attractive red head was a nurse.

"Thank you. I'm Molly"

"Darcy" the petite woman smiled. Molly nodded and hurried away. Damn and Darcy thought that she had some self-esteem issues.

She looked over to the man and saw him setting his coffee down on the counter. Was you even aloud to drink in the lab? She wondered

"How do you feel about the violin?" the tall man asked both Darcy and John.

Both of them shared a look of confusion

"I'm sorry what?" Darcy asked him since John still looked slightly surprise that the stranger knew about him being a soldier

"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worse about each other" the man uttered glancing over to them and smiled for some reason to her it looked a bit strained.

"Huh? Flatmates?" Darcy asked realisation hit her. So this was why Mike was so incessant about her coming into the labs.

"You told him about me?" John asked Mike

"Not a word" Mike uttered picking up a vial of what looked like blood.

"So who said anything about flatmates?"

"I did. And I'm not just talking about you moving in. Her as well" he nodded towards Darcy as he pulled on his coat. "I told Mike in the morning that I am a difficult man to find a flat mate for, and here he is just after lunch with an old friend who's clearly just home from military service and a former student of his who is having money problems."

Darcy's frowned deepened what the hell? Does everyone know about her money problems? Was it stamped across her head?

"How did you know about Afghanistan"? John asked

"Yeah and who the hell said I have money problems?" Darcy added on, she felt her phone vibrate in her scrubs.

"I have my eye on a place in central London. All of us together should be able to afford it" the man picked up his own phone "we meet there tomorrow seven o clock. Try not to be late" he uttered smirking at an irritated Darcy. "Sorry got to dash picking up my riding crop from the mortuary" he said his shoulder brushed against her. Darcy caught a whiff of his cologne it smelt a bit like peppermint.

"Wait what the-"

"Is that it?" John called out stopping the man. Darcy turned around so that she was facing him

"Is that what?" he asked a hint of annoyance in his tone

"Is that it?" Darcy repeated "we all just met and we're going to look at a flat?"

"Problem?"

Darcy and John exchanged bemused looks

"Yes problem" she uttered "no offence but you want me to move in with two guys who I know nothing about"

"And we don't know where we're meeting" John pointed out

"Yeah that" she said "so problem?"

"Yes" John replied

The man's lightly blue eyes darted between the pair, Darcy found it eerie it was like he could see into her soul. She was somewhat relieved when they finally landed on John.

"I know you're an army doctor and you've been discharged from service from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you but you won't go to him for help. Possibly because you disapprove of him possibly because he's an alcoholic more like because he recently walked out on his wife and I know that your therapist thinks your limp is psychosomatic which is true I'm afraid"

Darcy's jaw dropped she looked over to John and saw the man appeared to be baffled.

"And you" the tall man rounded on Darcy "this is your first day of being a nurse, you've been evicted from your previous flat. And are having money issues, you've got no current living family so are on your own. I think that's enough to go on"

He smirked, before Darcy thought that his smirk was somewhat sexy but now she found it as annoying as hell. He opened the door of the lab and was about to step out but stopped

"The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street" Sherlock told them he then winked at her "Afternoon" he called out to Mike and left.

There was a moment of silence "Is he-"

"He's always like that" Mike informed the pair.

"Wait" Darcy frowned "did he say something about a riding crop?"

"That's what you're focusing on?" John cocked an eyebrow. Darcy shrugged sheepishly

"It kind of does stick out of the…holy crap I'm late" she shrieked the last few words seeing the time "I have to-"

"Darcy-"

"Bye Mike. Nice meeting you John" the red head sprinted out of the room, John looked over to Mike

"Yeah she's always like that" they both chuckled.

* * *

Darcy sprinted down the corridor and glanced over her shoulder she rounded the corner and slammed into something hard. Her momentum knocked herself and the stranger she had collided with tumbling to the ground.

Darcy slammed her head hard against the floor and groaned in pain. She grimaced and slowly opened her eyes feeling something heavy on her.

"Ow-"

"Yes that was quiet a knock to the head. So an ow would be-"her eyes focused and she found herself staring straight into the eyes of Sherlock Holmes. Darcy pulse spiked feeling him against her.

Sherlock's eyes roamed her face; he could smell her sweet scent. It wasn't too flowery nor too in your face.

"Do you mind?" she grumbled not liking the fact that her whole body was literally tingling because of him "getting off"

Darcy pushed herself up on her elbows she only realised how close they were when she accidentally bumped her nose against his. "Erm….Mr Holmes….what the hell?" she snapped as his fingers trailed her collar bone she was about to whack him away but saw that his attention was focused on the locket that she had tucked beneath her top

"Your mother's I assume?"

"Yes" Darcy's canted her head to the side

"Excellent, I'm right once again"

"Wait what-"

"Oh my god" Molly spluttered seeing the scene. Darcy's eyes widened realising how this would look, Sherlock draped across her and his hand currently near her chest. "I…I didn't-"

"Don't be silly Molly. Darcy was showing me something" Sherlock jumped onto his feet and waltzed away leaving the red head sprawled out on the floor

"Sherlock" she shouted "what was you right about?" her curiosity got the best of her

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" he smirked at her and rounded the corner

"That's why I asked" Darcy huffed and got onto her feet,

"You know he wouldn't go for you" Molly uttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You're too normal." Darcy got the feeling that the somewhat blooming friendship between the females was extinguished she was proved right by the next few words out of Molly's mouth "I can't do a shopping trip sorry" she turned on her heel and walked out.

Darcy groaned wow she thought; only she could manage to make a friend then lose that same friendship in the span of five minutes of knowing them. She slumped against the wall and leant her head back she then closed her eyes.

"Darcy?"

Her bright green eyes snapped opened and she met the concerned gaze of John Watson "You ok?"

"Yeah just…I think I nearly got grope, knocked someone down and made an enemy again"

"Damn how long was I gone for?"

Darcy laughed loudly her sound was infectious soon John was laughing also "It does sound ridiculous" she smiled at the man "Thanks John I really needed that"

John nodded "I know what you mean. Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a couple of drinks when your shift is over"

"Oh John" Darcy started she had no idea how she would let him know that she wasn't interesting in him like that. Shoot she hope she didn't let this budding friendship blow up in her face "I don't-"

"As friends of course" John quickly added seeing her struggling to get words out

"I would like that" Darcy smiled sincerely "I would really like that"

John grinned and nodded "I'll text you the time and place"

"Sure" Darcy pulled out a scrap of paper from her pocket and a pen. She jotted down her number and handed it over to him.

"So-"

"Darcy" Mike peered out of the lab "Aren't you late?"

Her eyes widened comically and she bolted "Bye John" she shouted over her shoulder

"Bye" she heard his faint reply as she tore up the stairs.

* * *

Darcy groaned and sagged against her locker. She had just finished her twelve hour shift and it had been a hectic day.

She was currently in the staff room she had changed out of her clothes so was now wearing a pair of skinny jeans, ballet flats and a cream coloured top. She had pulled her hair out of its messy bun opting to leave it loose.

Darcy ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey"

"Hi Scott" she smiled at the man

"So how was your first day?" the male nurse asked as Darcy closed her locker,

"Hectic. Painful and humiliating" she drawled

"Sounds wonderful" Scott grinned and chuckled seeing the look on her face "listen honey. No one's first day ever goes smooth. Mine now that was a day to remember"

Darcy buttoned up her coat and slipped on her bag "What happened?" she asked curiously

"The first guy I treated was my boyfriend" Scott told her as he went through his bag

"Oh so-"

"He had contracted STI'S-"

"Did you get checked out or-"

Scott shook his head "I never slept with the bitch. So-"

"Ouch" Darcy scrunched up her nose "so-"

"He cheated and ended up with chlamydia bastard deserved it"

She bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her laughter. She glanced down at her phone feeling it vibrate. Her screen flashed indicating that there was a message. Darcy frowned not recognising the number

'_Hey if you're still up for those drinks, I'm at the Lion's pub. Just down the road from Barts. _

_John"_

Darcy smiled now this is what she needed "_Be there in five. Darcy"_

"What's got you smiling?" Scott asked "Is it a guy?"

Darcy chuckled "A friend plus potential flatmate"

"But a guy right?"

"Yes"

"I knew it"

Darcy was about to retort but the staff room door swung open revealing Molly who hadn't noticed the red head

"Scott, you need to sign some Mr Gordon's paper work, since you've treated him"

"Oh right will do. Molly this is Darcy-"

"We've met" she said briskly, causing Scott's eyebrows to shoot to his receding hairline "could you hurry please?"

"Sure" without another word she walked out.

Scott turned to Darcy who was just about to leave but he grabbed the back of her bag "Hey-"

"I know Molly and she's timid as a mouse. So what did you do to make her hate you?"

"Nothing-"

"Darcy"

"Seriously no clue, I bumped into a guy and it looked compromising but it wasn't" she empathised this point "and then she just blew me off, saying something how the guy would never like me because I'm boring. Technically I should be offended"

Scott hummed thoughtfully realisation hit him "Wait who's the guy you bumped into?"

"Some jerk called Sherlock-"she yelped when he abruptly pulled her back and dropped his hands onto her shoulders and spun her around

"Sherlock? As in Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes" Darcy said getting slightly annoyed "what's the big deal-"

"Big deal is now Molly Hopper's got it into her head that you're going to steal him-"

"Wait are they together?"

"Hell no. in her words I think she's too boring for him" Scott replied that was true he had met the man once through Molly and knew that the young woman's fantasies about going off with the consulting detective would just remain a fantasy

"Well I don't care. You know he's just…ergh-"a knowing smirk appeared on the male's nurse face "what?"

"You fancy him"

Darcy snorted "Get lost. Have you met him? He's a complete-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah keep bitching about him love" Scott rolled his eyes "I don't blame you. He's hot it's the cheekbones that do it for me. You know what I would do-"

"Ok, lovely Scott" Darcy blushed and shook her head "I've got to go now bye"

"Bye" he hollered as she left. Scott leant against his locker. He knew one thing was for sure Darcy Ray was far from boring, sure everywhere she walks disaster appears but that definitely wasn't boring. She was perfect for Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Darcy appeared in the crowded pub and looked around for John

"Darcy" she heard her name being called from the other end of the bar. She smiled seeing the doctor.

"Hi" she greeted him taking the vacant seat beside him

"Hi, I thought you were going to blow me off" he waved the barman over

"Nope, just got delayed" she replied and ordered a rum and coke "so John you going to check out the flat?"

"And see that Holmes guy again?" he scoffed

Darcy quirked an eyebrow "Seriously? Don't tell me you're not curious about how he knows literally everything about you"

"Ok I'm curious" John admitted. "You? Are you going to check it out?"

Darcy sipped her drink and licked her lips. The pub had a low buzz of music and there were patrons scattered around chatting to one another. The room had dark red walls and looked cosy. She knew this is where she'll be spending some of her time here.

"I sort of have to" Darcy admitted

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I've been evicted so I need a place to stay"

John nodded now that made sense it was settled "So I'll be seeing you tomorrow"

"Huh? Wait are you going to check out the flat?" she grinned

John smiled and nodded "Yeah I need a place to stay and I've got a feeling you'll probably end up on a murder charge if it's just you and him"

Darcy laughed and for the rest of the night they spent chatting and exchanging life stories. Darcy had found out that John didn't have a brother in fact he had a sister and his father passed away when he was younger, the ex-army doctor learnt that the red head was an orphan.

After about an hour they parted ways.

Darcy walked down the dark road with a bounce in her step; she had made a friend and felt as if things were going to change for the better.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks for reviews, alerts and faves. **

**So in this chap-We see Darcy, John and Sherlock's first meeting. She thinks he's good looking but gets annoyed. He calls her short and tells John and her where to meet for the flat. Darcy and Molly speak for a moment. Darcy collides with Sherlock. Molly doesn't like her anymore. So another person who doesn't like her. John offers her a night out. Scott tells her about Sherlock. Some John and Darcy bonding. He agrees to check out the flat. **

**Next Chap- John, Darcy and Sherlock meet again. A crime scene, and Darcy meets Donovan and Anderson **

**Please REVIEW (They make me want to carry on with this story)**


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy yawned and slammed her hand down on her shrilling alarm clock. She groaned and managed to open one eye to spy the time. It was five in the morning. Once again the red head had a twelve hour shift. She started from six in the morning to six in the evening.

Darcy yawned and glanced over to her window which was covered by thin netting. She managed to push herself up onto her elbows and run a hand down her tire face. When she arrived at home last night she had a box of takeout and collapsed on the bed.

Darcy sung her legs out of the bed and stretched her arms above her head and stumbled onto her feet. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and headed towards the direction of the tiny bathroom. Darcy was still half asleep so she wasn't looking where she was going. So it was no surprise when the petite nurse tripped over her own shoes that she had left lying around in the middle of the room.

"Oww" Darcy groaned in pain. She slammed her head against the coffee table. "Bloody hell" she muttered under her breath and meandered her way into the bathroom.

Darcy pulled her hand back and glanced down and scrunched up her nose seeing the red sticky liquid. "Wonderful start to the day" she murmured under her breath. And looked back at her reflection and saw a small gash near the crown of her temple.

Darcy didn't want to be late again and opted to have a quick shower, and then clean up her small wound. And hopefully she'll be able to grab something to eat on the way there. She brushed her teeth and stripped out her nightclothes whilst turning the shower faucet on. Darcy hissed feeling the cold water hit her skin.

She gritted her teeth as the icy water washed over her. She hurriedly washed herself as well her hair. Darcy felt the small stinging sensation from her gash. Once she was done she dried off and wrapped her towel around her naked torso. Darcy quickly slipped on her underwear and like yesterday decided to wear her scrubs there and changed when she finished her shift.

Soon enough Darcy was ready and locked the flat behind her. She tiptoed pass Mr Hans's door and had just managed to get to the bottom of the staircase when she heard shouting

"RAY TWO DAYS-"

"OK" Darcy yelled slamming the door hard behind her.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BREAK YOUR DOOR" the Asian man screamed at her retreating form. Darcy shook her head and was glad that she was leaving that flat. She hoped that the new landlord/lady was more than decent.

Today after work she had to go and see the flat and meet up once again with that arrogant yet delightfully insightful man Sherlock.

* * *

Darcy was relieved when her shift was over; she slipped her top over her head and buttoned up her coat. She pulled her hair out of its messy bun and let her red locks flow down her back. She rubbed her aching head and glanced at the time. She had about half an hour to get to Baker Street she had Google the address last night.

"Fancy going out for some drinks tonight?" Scott asked as Darcy shouldered her bag. She looked over to the male nurse and saw that he was out of his scrubs and in his street clothes.

"Oh Scott I'd-"

"Come on, it'd be fun. You're new and it's a chance to make people hate you less" she rolled her eyes at him

"Thanks-"

"No come on seriously." He urged her Scott had found the little red head to be a delight. She certainly had brightened the wards and the patients seemed to love her even though Darcy had somehow managed to alienate half the staff. There was no denying it the red head was a scatter brain.

"I can't. Sorry Scott I'm looking at a flat this evening" she told him.

"Oh what-"

"Got evicted last night. So hopefully the new place is good"

Scott nodded "Alright, but Friday I am taking you clubbing-"

Darcy shook her head violently she wasn't one for going out. She preferred to stay in and have a quiet night.

"No I-"

"Yes you are, I'm not taking no for an answer. Celebrate your first week here" Scott uttered "please" he begged "you can meet Andrew he'll love you"

Darcy cocked an eyebrow and tucked in a stray curl behind her ear. "Who is that?" she asked as they walked down the corridor heading towards the lifts.

"My boyfriend" he informed them. They stepped into the somewhat full lift "He's a hairdresser. He'll love your hair trust me"

Darcy chuckled and shook her head "Ok…well I guess I can't say no-"

"No you can't. I would literally hunt you down if I have to" Scott grinned. The lift doors opened revealing the busy lobby. There were more than a few patients around. "Alright see ya later bitch" he hollered at her as they stepped out into the busy London Street.

Darcy chuckled and shook her head she couldn't get offended by the man, he was just full of fun and humour which was rare because of the job they had. She walked down the street and rummaged through her pockets and pulled out her mobile since she had put the directions in there.

* * *

Darcy climbed up the staircase of the tube station being shoved by several people. The petite woman pushed her way through and sighed in relief when she was back on the street.

Darcy's eyes roamed the street signs and she frequently glanced down at her phone to check if she was going in the right direction. She slowed down a look of confusion marred her face where the hell was she? She looked around there was a fork in the road and she didn't know which direction to go in.

"Left….or right?..."she murmured under her breath.

"Darcy. Darcy" a voice called out from behind her. She spun around and grinned seeing the familiar face of John Watson limping towards her.

"John" she greeted him, the relief washed over her. "I was so-"

"Lost. Yeah I saw your face. This way what happened to your head?" he led her down a road. The ex-army doctor saw the ban-aid on her temple

"Tripped" she simply replied

"Ok" He had spotted the red head at the other end of the bustling street. Darcy kept pace with him as they steadily made their way down the street. "So you finished your shift at the Hospital?" he asked seeing her carrying her backpack

Darcy nodded "Yep just got off a twelve hour shift" she told him.

"How'd you spend your day?"

"I googled Sherlock-"

"You Google men?"

"What? No I'm not gay or anything." John spluttered "I mean I don't have anything against gay people in fact-"

"John chill" Darcy laughed "I'm only teasing. I know you're not gay." She assured him as they crossed the road, Darcy could make out a café near the end of the road. She glanced up at the street sign and saw that they were on Baker Street. "So what is your deal? Bisexual?"

John didn't miss the grin on her face and knew she was messing about. He lightly elbowed her making her laugh.

"Here we are" John murmured. The pair stopped at a door painted black '221B' was etched in the front.

Darcy stepped forward and backed the knocker and took a step back. She glanced over her shoulder seeing a black taxi.

Sherlock stepped out of the cab "Hello" he greeted the two he paid the man and walked over to the pair "glad to see you're on time. So you can be punctual at times" he smirked

She sent him a withering glare "Mr Holmes" she uttered

"Nice to see you again" John shook the man's hand.

"Sherlock please" he shook John's hand. And then held out his hand to her

Darcy cocked an eyebrow now he was trying to be civil? She thought. Darcy didn't miss the glint in his icy blue eyes. He was challenging her. She inwardly sighed and took his hand. Sherlock's leather clad hand shook hers. He was pleased to feel that she had a firm grip

Darcy was surprised when he gently touched the gash that was covered in the beige coloured tape. "You should be more careful"

Darcy nodded and took a step back. She was irritated yet flustered by the tall man's presence.

"So this is a prime spot" John said making conversation "must be expensive"

"Sure is convenient thought" Darcy uttered looking around the street. The tube station was only down the street so it wouldn't take her that long to get to work.

"Mrs Hudson the landlady has given me a special deal" Sherlock explained holding his hand behind his back. "She owes me a favour"

"What did you do?" Darcy asked curiously

"A few years back her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida I was able to help out"

"Wait you stopped her husband from being executed?" John questioned looking at the man.

"Oh no I ensured it"

Darcy's eyebrows shot to her hairline in surprise, she and John exchanged baffled looks

"Mrs Hudson must've really hated her husband" she whispered to John as the door was opened revealing a little old lady who had a friendly vibe to her.

"Sherlock" the elderly lady hugged him. Now that's something Darcy thought. Sherlock Holmes appears to be more human when he hugged the old lady and kissed her cheek.

"Mr Hudson"

Ah so this was the landlady. Darcy could already tell that she was much better than Mr Hans.

"Mrs Hudson this is Darcy Ray" the red head grunted when the smaller woman hugged her hard

"Hello dear."

"And Doctor Watson" Sherlock gestured to the other man. The landlady pulled John into a hug as well

"Come in" she stepped aside. John gestured for Darcy to enter first.

* * *

The red head walked in and saw a door at the other end of the corridor she came to a stop near the staircases "Where-"

"This way" Sherlock strolled passed her and took the stairs two at a time. Darcy followed his heels and they came to a stop at a door as they waited for John. She smiled at the ex-soldier as he finally trudged up the stairs.

Sherlock opened the door; Darcy stepped into the flat and was impressed it was more than large enough for the three of them. It was slightly cluttered though. Yeah she definitely could see herself living here. But at the moment there were various cardboard boxes strewn around.

"This is great" Darcy breathed. Missing the small smile on Sherlock's face, she moved over to the large kitchen and saw that like the living room it was also a mess.

"Yeah this could be very nice" John nodded in agreement "very nice indeed" he limped over to Darcy to peer into the kitchen

"Yes" Sherlock uttered "Yes that's why I think so. My thoughts exactly" he began to unbutton his coat "so that's why I went straight ahead to move in-"

"We should get rid of all this junk-"

"Get the place cleared out"

Sherlock, Darcy and John all said at once. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Oh" Darcy uttered "so this is yours" she gestured around to the mess "it's….erm-"

"So this is all-"Sherlock froze and hurried over to the mess and dropped a bunch of papers into a box.

"Obviously I can straighten things up" Sherlock said with his back to the pair and moved over to the mantel place where he stabbed a dagger into the wooden surface "a bit"

Darcy eyes widened when she spotted something else on the mantel place. "That's…you…is that a skull?" she asked incredulously

"Friend of mine" he replied.

"Lovely"

"Am I sensing sarcasm?" Sherlock asked

"No-"

"There it is again" he pointed out. Darcy shot him a dirty look but he merely smirked at her. Why was he so annoying yet so freaking sexy at the same time? The red head thought.

John closed his eyes; yeah living with the pair wasn't going to as peaceful as he thought.

"What do you think Miss Ray? Doctor Watson? Mrs Hudson appeared in the flat. Sherlock shed his long coat revealing that he was dressed in a sharp suit.

"Please call me Darcy" the red head smiled at the woman "and this place is wonderful" she added on.

Mrs Hudson beamed "Aren't you a polite little thing. Your room is down the hall. There's another bathroom there so you don't have to share with the men"

Darcy nodded glad that she wasn't going to be using a cluttered bathroom. "There's another room upstairs if you'd be needing it" Mrs Hudson told John

"Of course I'll be needing another bedroom" John frowned "why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh don't worry dear" Mrs Hudson uttered "there's all sorts living around here." Her eyes darted between Sherlock and John "Mrs Turner next door got married ones."

"Ha" Darcy snorted as Mrs Hudson headed into the kitchen "She thinks you and Sherlock are ga-"

"Ok Darcy" John spoke loudly over the petite woman shutting her up.

"Sherlock" Mrs Hudson groaned taking in the cluttered kitchen "the mess you made"

Darcy dropped down into a leather armchair whilst John took the armchair opposite her. She dropped her bag beside her and leant back, yeah this seat was comfortable.

"Tired?" John murmured seeing her closing her eyes

"You've got no idea, I've been up since five this morning" Darcy yawned and opened her bright green eyes.

"I remember those days" John chuckled "you'll get used to it"

Darcy nodded and looked over to Sherlock who was meandering around on the other side of the room he looked as if he was rummaging through the boxes.

"I looked you up on the internet last night" John blurted out

"Anything interesting?" Sherlock asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I found your website, the science of deduction

Darcy hummed and leant back in her seat "What did you think?" Sherlock uttered

John sent him an 'are you serious look?' causing the taller man to frown Darcy rolled her eyes

"What is it about?" she asked interested.

"He said he could identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb"

Darcy scoffed clearly not believing him "Yeah right-"

"Yes right" Sherlock said seriously "and I can ready your military career by your face and leg, and your brother's drinking habit from your phone. And you" he rounded on Darcy "I can read you as well. Your sense of character from the gash on your head and your financial issues from your phone"

Darcy frowned ok she definitely did underestimate him.

"Darcy-"

"Just still processing how the man could ready my whole life" Darcy uttered softly causing Sherlock to smile.

"How about these suicides then Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson returned to the living room reading the newspaper "thought that'd be right up your street three exactly the same"

Darcy frowned she never actually knew what the man did for a living.

"Four" Sherlock said looking out of the window "there's been a fourth. There's something different this time"

"A fourth?"

There was the sound of heavy footfalls pounding up the stairs, a grey haired man walked in, he was tall and broad. He looked to be in his forties somewhere

"Where?" Sherlock asked

"Brixton Lauriston Gardens." The man replied

"What's different about this one? You wouldn't have come if there wasn't something different" Sherlock said quickly, Darcy had a hard time to keep up with what he was saying.

"You know how they never leave notes?" the stranger asked. Darcy leant forward in her seat she had read about the suicides in the papers. It was all rather strange to her people committing the same suicides? Yeah that wasn't normal at all. "This one is different will you come?"

Darcy swallowed and licked her lips watching the exchange with John and Mrs Hudson. She could see that Sherlock was thinking things through

"Who's on forensics?" the tall man asked.

"Anderson"

"Anderson" Darcy quirked an eyebrow hearing Sherlock spitting the name out "he won't work with me"

"He won't be your assistant"

"I need an assistant" Sherlock uttered

"Will you come?" he repeated his earlier question, Darcy frowned she swore he look so familiar

"Not in a police car, I'll follow behind" he said curtly

"Thank you" the grey haired man nodded to Darcy, John and Mrs Hudson and left. Darcy shifted in the leather armchair the floorboards creaked beneath her.

"Brilliant" Sherlock exclaimed "Yes…" he looked like over excited child "four serial suicides and now a note. This is like Christmas"

"My god" Darcy muttered "what the hell do you do on your birthdays then?"

John's lips twitched in amusement hearing the petite red head. They watched as Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf,

"Mrs Hudson I'm going to be late. So I'll need some food" he rushed pass the landlady

"I'm your landlady dear not your house keeper"

"Something cold will do" he told her pulling on his coat "Darcy, John have a cup of tea make yourselves at home. Don't wait up"

Darcy blinked "Wow he's excited" she stood up and shed her jacket revealing her sweater

"That's how he is dear. Always dashing about now tea-"

"I can make it Mrs Hudson" Darcy smiled at her

"Dear-"

"No, it's no trouble" she assured her and walked into the kitchen. She stepped over the threshold and saw that it was cluttered with what looked like lab equipment; she could imagine the weird experiments that he no doubt conducted.

She flicked the kettle on and set about finding the items to make the tea.

As Darcy rummaged through the cupboards which she found that some of them was bare she could heard hear John and Mrs Hudson in the other room.

"Look at them both, can't keep still for a minute" Mrs Hudson chuckled, Darcy finally found the mugs and set three down deciding to make the landlady one. "Sherlock's always dashing about, my husband was just the same-"the red head briefly wondered if it was the same guy that got executed "but you're more of the sitting down type I can tell" from the corner of her eye she saw Mrs Hudson patting John on the shoulder, she stifled her laugher and dropped the teabags into the mugs.

"Mrs Hudson do you know where the sugar is?" Darcy called not being able to find it.

"Bottom cupboard dear, let me help. You rest your leg dear" the elderly woman told John.

"DAMNED MY LEG" John shouted startling both females "sorry" he immediately apologised "I am so sorry. It's just-"Darcy walked over to John and could tell that he was clearly frustrated "this damn leg" he whacked his crutch against it.

"I understand dear. I got a hip, Darcy is it?" she nodded "I'll finish the tea off"

Darcy smiled and sat down in the chair opposite of John as Mrs Hudson bustled about "John have you ever thought about physical therapy?" she asked softly causing the older man to look at her.

"Darcy I can't-"

"I'm just going to pop down dear. There's not enough sugar here" Mrs Hudson left the pair. Darcy barely paid attention to the landlady she was focused on John.

"So?"

"I don't see the point." John admitted picking up the newspaper and held it up so he didn't have to see her bright green eyes boring into him "My leg is gone and it-"

"That's crap" Darcy snatched the paper off of him "you and I both know that medical miracles occur, maybe if you got out and about and actually use your leg it'll help?" she suggested

"Darcy-"

"That's it John" she smoothed out the newspapers. Her eyes skimmed the article she recognised the detective that was here only a few moments ago. She saw that his name was Lestrade "you and I are going jogging every morning and I'll make sure you get your leg fully functioning"

John couldn't help but smile at that. It's been a long time since someone was actually concern about him sure he had Harry but she was so busy sorting out the mess she called her life.

"Ok"

Darcy gaze was torn away and she met the ex-army doctor's one "Ok? No resistance? I was expecting some form of protest"

He shook his head, her full lips stretched into a smile "Great, will have you up and sprinting in no time"

"Sprinting?"

Darcy grinned and nodded "Might as well go the whole way"

John chuckled and shook his head "Well-"

"You're a doctor" Sherlock said from the doorway startling the pair "and you're a nurse-"

"I thought you knew that" she frowned yesterday he made such a big deal about knowing her whole life story

"In fact you're an army doctor" he ignored Darcy's comment.

Darcy followed John's lean and stood up "Yes" the sandy haired man cleared his throat and gripped tightly on to his crutch

"Any good?"

"Very good" John replied

"Arrogant much?" Darcy scoffed. Sherlock waltzed over to them

"So both of you've seen a lot of violence? A lot of deaths?" he asked towering over them both

"Yes" neither John nor Darcy knew where he was going with this

"In a bit of trouble too I expect?"

"Yes" once again John replied, the red head lips thinned "of course enough for a life time. Far too much"

"Want to see some more?" Sherlock asked

"Oh god yes" John breathed.

"Darcy-"

"No. I'll rather stay here-"

"You're coming" he didn't wait for her to argue and simply grabbed her wrist and literally dragged the petite woman down the stairs

"Sherlock what the hell?" Darcy snapped wrenching her wrist out of his iron grip. John limped after them holding on his and Darcy's jackets

"Oh come on Darcy" the raven head man smirked at her "you and I both know you're accustomed to violence, this won't surprise you. Also I know you're just as curios as John. So save your drivel and let's move. Yes?"

"Fine" she scowled taking her coat off of John. Damn she thought he really could her like a book.

"Sorry Mrs Hudson" John called "we'll skip the tea we're popping out" Darcy buttoned up coat as they came to a stop in the corridor

"All of you?" Mrs Hudson asked coming over to them, the red head slammed into Sherlock as he turned back around. John grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from crashing to the floor.

"Four possible suicides? There's no point in sitting at home now that there's something fun going on" Sherlock walloped a kiss on the landlady's cheek

"Look at you all happy" Mrs Hudson shook her head "it's not decent"

"Who cares about being decent?" Sherlock exclaimed storming pass both Darcy and John "the game Mrs Hudson is on"

Darcy and John followed after him "He is aware that a poor woman is dead?" she muttered to John who simply shrugged his shoulder. She slammed the door shut behind her. Whilst Sherlock hailed a cab.

"He can even hail cabs better than me" she muttered under her breath seeing a black taxi stopping in front of them. Sherlock climbed in first and then Darcy clamored She was followed by John who shut the door behind them.

* * *

Darcy sighed for the sixth time causing Sherlock to roll his eyes. She was sitting in the middle of him and John and was slightly squished both men were slightly broad shouldered. She shifted slightly

"Would you stop?" Sherlock snapped, Darcy glared at him and peered out of the window on his side. Sherlock's jaw clenched when she leant over him.

"Oh I'm sorry is this annoying you?" she said sarcastically he had spent the last twenty minutes texting his phone and didn't say a word.

Night was beginning to set in and Darcy was getting anxious, she leant back in her seat Sherlock caught her and John glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

"Ok" he uttered placing his phone in his pocket "You've got questions-"

"Understatement" Darcy bit out "I-"

"Where are we going?" John interrupted her

"Crime scene. Next?"

This time it was Darcy who asked the question "Who are you? What do you do?" she asked now this question had been ringing around her head,

"What do you think?" Sherlock countered looking at her

Darcy bit her bottom lip "I'd say private detective" she murmured

"But?" he uttered

"The police don't go to private detectives" Darcy said.

"I'm a consulting detective" Sherlock said at last. John and Darcy exchange baffled looks

"There's no such thing as a consulting detective" she scoffed. The raven head man smiled mockingly at her and surprised her by gently tapping her temple

"You know" he murmured his breath washing over her ear. Darcy repressed the small shudder of delight running down her spine "you should open this up more often. Then you wouldn't be so narrow-minded" he moved back

"What?" she spluttered anger crossed her face "did you-"

"What do you mean by consulting detective?" John asked he could see that living with the pair will most likely be a nightmare. Sherlock ruffled her feathers the wrong way and she did the same to him.

"It means when the police are out of their depth which is always they consult me" Sherlock explained

"The police don't consult amateurs" John chuckled. Darcy smiled in amusement.

Sherlock smiled as well but the red hair didn't like the expression, he was going to prove the both of them wrong

"When I met you for the first time yesterday I said Afghanistan or Iraq you looked surprised" Sherlock uttered. Darcy leant back slightly so the ex-army doctor could see the so-called consulting detective

"Yes. How did you know?" John asked interested

"I didn't know I saw" Sherlock claimed "your haircut and the way you hold yourself says military." Darcy glanced over to John now coming to think it he did scream army-type. "And the conversation as you entered the room says trained at Barts. And you Darcy from your comment it said that you only just recently trained at Barts since according to you the place hasn't changed much." Darcy was somewhat miffed was he paying attention to them the whole time?

"So army doctor John? Obvious. Your face is tanned but there's no tan above the wrists you've been abroad but not sunbathing. Your limp is really bad but you don't ask for a chair so you stand like you've forgotten about it. So it is partly psychosomatic-"

"Knew it" Darcy muttered under her breath, the city light reflected on Sherlock's face highlighting his high cheek bones and his dark hair.

"That says" Sherlock carried on glancing at the red head from the corner of his eye "the original circumstance of which the injury occurred in was traumatic. So wounded in action then, sun tan so Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"You said I had a therapist" John stated

"You have a psychosomatic limp of course you have a therapist" Sherlock uttered "Then there's your brother-"

"Yes what do you know about his brother?" Darcy asked knowing that John didn't have one, no he had a sister.

"His phone, it's expensive. Has an mpr3 player, you're looking for a flat-share you wouldn't waste money on this. It's a gift then scratches." He showed Darcy the markings on the phone "not one but many over times so it's been in the same pocket with keys and coins no one would treat a luxury item like this, so it had a previous owner" Sherlock flipped the phone over revealing an engraving "Next bit is easy you know it already"

"The engraving" John stated eyeing his phone Sherlock handed the phone over to Darcy, who ran her finger over the engraving

"Harry Watson family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father this is a young man's gadget could be a cousin but you're a war hero who can't find a place to live clearly you haven't got an extended family not one that you're close to."

"So you've got a brother, now Clara. Who's Clara? Three kisses say it's a romantic attachment, the expense of the phone says it's a wife not a girlfriend. He must've given it to her recently the model itself is only six months old. So marriage is in trouble then, six months old and now he's just giving it away? If she left him he would have kept it. But no he wanted rid of it so he left her. He gave it to you so he wants you to stay in touch you're looking for cheap accommodation."

Darcy slipped slightly when the taxi drove over a bump, Sherlock clutched her wrist and pulled her back, he looked over her head to John "you're not going to him for help says you got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife maybe it's because of your drinking"

John frowned at him "How could you possibly know about the drinking?" he asked the detective.

"Shot in the dark" he smirked, Darcy shook her head "good one though. The power connection, there's scuff marks around the edge of it. Every time at night he goes to plug it in to charge but his hands are shaking, you never see those marks on a sober man's phone." He paused

"Wow" Darcy breathed "That's…that's-"

"I'm not done" Sherlock uttered his eyes narrowed in on the red head "You have financial problems. Yesterday when I met you, you told John to give me his phone; you didn't offer your own one claiming you had no battery. Incorrect you had no credit, your phone lights up when it receives a message." He paused and took a deep breath.

"And you've got no living family as you're looking for a flat-share, a young girl like you would have received offers from family members asking you to stay with them. Your parents are long gone, and you're accustomed to violence since throughout your child you've been abused."

Darcy tensed she didn't want to think about that she had long since pushed her horrific childhood to the back of her mind. She no longer dwelled on it but it did hurt at times. "How-?"

"This" he gently grasped her hand and flipped it over and shoved the sleeve of her coat up revealing old scars. Sherlock had spotted the marks yesterday when she had come to the lab. "You didn't do this to yourself as the scars here" he ran the tip of glove finger down one large puckered scar "are at an angle where it would be physically impossible for you to do." John shifted in his seat

"Sherlock" he warned the man but the detective carried on carelessly

"I'm thinking your father was the abuser as you kept this locket which belonged to your mother but have nothing of your father's. Your father killed your mother and then took his own life. There, you were both right" he stated leaning back.

Darcy frowned and pulled her sleeve down, she knew she had a messed up childhood but didn't want to be reminded of it. But there was no denying it Darcy was impressed at the man's deduction skills. He was almost right about everything. In an odd way she couldn't wait to rub it in his face which in no doubt she would do.

"Right about what?" John asked breaking the silence

"The police don't consult amateurs"

Darcy glanced down and from the corner of her eye she could see a small smile on John's face "That was amazing" he declared

"Understatement, it was brilliant" Darcy uttered surprising both Sherlock and John. The former doctor assumed that the red head would be upset or angry. But she acted as if nothing had happened.

"You think so?" Sherlock asked looking at the pair

"Of course it was" John uttered

"It was extraordinary. Extraordinary" she empathise her point by repeating it.

The taxi turned left causing Darcy to press into the tall man. Sherlock didn't miss the feeling of her soft supple body against his own lean one "That's not what people normally say"

She sat back closer to John, the tiniest frown form on the consulting detective's face when he saw that.

"What do they usually say?" she asked

"Piss off" Sherlock uttered.

Darcy bit her bottom lip to stifle her giggles whilst John looked out of the window grinning. Sherlock didn't miss this and looked out of the other window with a smile on his face. Yep he was definitely happy with his new roommates.

* * *

Darcy felt the taxi coming to a stop. She could make out what appeared to be a large old looking house. There were police cars and an ambulance scattered around.

Sherlock climbed out "Shall we?" he offered his hand to Darcy who took it. Once they all exited the car they gazed up at the house

"This is going to be a long night" she head John muttered

"Got that right" Darcy murmured back a small smirk on her face "but at least we can't say it's boring."

* * *

** AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who Favorited, Alerted and reviewed so far. **

**So in this Chap-Darcy goes to work. Scot wants to take her out. She goes to Baker Street and gets lost. John finds her. She and John meet Mrs Hudson. Sherlock drags them to the crime scene. In the taxi, Darcy's and John's past is somewhat revealed. **

**Next Chap- Anderson, Donavan make an appearence. A crime scene where John and Darcy are once again amazed by Sherlock's abilities. And Darcy meets a man with an umbrella. **

**Please REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy took in the scene there were various police cars around as well as a whole hoard of offices scurrying around. She spotted the police tape cordoning off the house. The red head swallowed that must be where the dead body was she thought.

"Darcy?" John glanced over his shoulder realising that the petite nurse. She was brought back to reality and felt her cheeks heating up seeing both men were watching her "You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine-"

"Did you know that is the most common lie told by a woman" Sherlock stated rearranging his coat "I'm fine-"

"And did you know the most common lie I tell?" Darcy cut him off as they walked down the dark street heading towards the crime scene "I'm listening"

John snorted and Sherlock narrowed his eyes on Darcy. She merely smiled at him.

"Did I get anything wrong?" the consulting detective asked aiming his question at both of his roommates

"Harry and me don't get on" John answered "never have, Clara and Harry split up three months ago. They're getting a divorce. Harry is a drinker-"

"I got it spot on I didn't expect to" Sherlock uttered.

Darcy smirked at him "Did you really?" she asked him

"What do you know?" Sherlock asked his voice low

"John can tell you" the tall man's jaw clenched at that.

"Harry is short for Harriet" John revealed he and Darcy kept walking, but Sherlock swiftly blocked the red head's path

"Harry is his sister. And you knew-"he pointed at Darcy

"You can't possibly think you're right about everything?" Darcy cocked an eyebrow and pushed pass Sherlock but the detective grasped her dainty wrist. She felt her heart pumping a mile a minute. He was so close he could see how bright and luminescent her eyes were "What about you? Did I get anything wrong?"

Darcy glanced away and was about to step around him but he blocked her again, he noted her lips thinning in anger

"Fine you want to know what you got wrong?" she asked. Sherlock nodded

"I would like to know-"

"My father didn't kill my mother. My mother killed him and then she killed herself out of guilt I watched the whole thing. There the great Sherlock Holmes knows every dirty little secret about his roommates. Happy?" she stormed passed him with John limping behind her

"Far from it" Sherlock muttered under. Darcy slowed down when she neared the police tape, she saw a dark skin woman standing there talking to an officer.

"Darcy you ok?" John asked quietly, the red head nodded "seriously?" he rounded on Sherlock "what are we doing here?"

Sherlock surged ahead of them "Sherlock" Darcy snapped and the pair of them followed him up to the tape.

"Hello freak" the woman greeted Sherlock.

Darcy frowned at that "I bet you any money she's a bitch" she whispered to John who snorted loudly and poorly covered it with a cough. She played along and slapped his back gently

"Inhale John" the ex-army doctor could see the glint of amusement in her eyes. From the corner of his eye he saw Sherlock's lips twitching with supressed amusement

"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade" Sherlock announced. Both John and Darcy were standing behind him.

"Why?" the woman asked.

"I was invited" Sherlock snapped, Darcy's eyes darted between the pair. The woman clearly didn't hide her distain for the man

"Why?"

"My god woman seriously? Are you on your period" Darcy snapped. Her eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth "Did I say that out loud?" she whispered.

John swallowed and nodded "She's not well….erm-"

"I think he wants me to take a look" Sherlock intervened taking Donavan's attention off of his new roommate.

Darcy sighed she really need to watch what she said at times.

"Well you know what I think don't you?" the woman uttered.

"Always Sally" Sherlock uttered and ducked beneath the police tape, he inhaled the woman's scent. It was rather unpleasant compared to Darcy's scent Sherlock resisted the urge to scrunch up at his nose. "You know you didn't make it home last night" he commented.

Darcy audibly sighed as John stepped forward, the consulting detective went to lift up the tape but Sally stopped him.

"Who's this? Wait who are they?" she asked

"Colleagues of mine. This is Dr Watson, and this is Darcy Ray a nurse. This-"Sherlock gestured towards the curly haired woman "is Sargent Sally Donavan"

"Hi" the red head uttered.

"Colleagues? How'd you get a pair of colleagues?" Sally asked. "Did he follow you both home-"

"No. If we think about it we sort of followed him home" Darcy muttered frowning slightly. "Would it be better if we wait out-"

"No" Sherlock snapped raising the tape up high, John ducked beneath it, "Darcy" he snapped

"What? I could-"

The detective let out a growl and grabbed her hand dragging her beneath the tape

"Freak is here. I'm bringing him in" Sally said into her radio.

"Sherlock-"

"Just follow" he instructed and wouldn't let go of her hand forcing her to go along with him. Darcy managed to free herself and fell into step with John who was slightly behind,

"Ah Anderson" Sherlock drawled. Darcy followed his gaze and saw a short man with slick back hair. From the unflattering blue suit he was the forensic scientist. Darcy watched as both men squared up to each other "we meet again"

"It's a crime scene I don't want it contaminated" Anderson snarled "Are we clear on that?"

"Quiet clear on that" Sherlock stated "Is your wife away for long?"

Darcy quirked an eyebrow and nudge John "And I thought I was random" she whispered to John both of their attention was snapped back over to the other two men.

"Oh don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that" Anderson scowled dropping his hands onto his hips.

"I'm surprise he's married he's sort of feminine isn't he?" she commented attracting Anderson's gaze. Sherlock shifted slightly so that he was blocking the forensic scientist gaze of the red head. He didn't miss the lustful look on the shorter man's face.

"Your deodorant told me that" Sherlock said curtly distracting the man.

"My deodorant?" both Darcy and John edge slightly closer they were curious to know what Sherlock had deduced.

"It's for men" the raven head man stated.

"Well of course it's for men I'm wearing it" Anderson exclaiming

"Don't say anything" John whispered seeing Darcy opening her mouth. She clamped it shut and placed her hands behind her back

"So is Sargent Donavan" Sherlock glanced over to Sally who was hovering in the background, Anderson spun around eyes wide. Darcy smothered a giggle seeing Sherlock taking in a whiff of air. Sure the guy was an arrogant-know-it-all arse, but he was definitely funny. "Oh you've just vaporized me. May I go in now?"

"Now look whatever you're trying to imply-"Anderson wagged his finger but Sherlock pushed passed him

"I don't get why people assume you're gay John" Darcy muttered "if it was him-"she nodded towards Anderson "I'd understand"

"I'm not trying to imply anything" Sherlock called over his shoulder strolling pass a bewildered Sally "I'm sure Sally just came round for a nice little chat and just happened to stay over" John walked passed Sally glancing at the woman "And I assume she scrubbed your floors by going the state of her knees"

Darcy snorted loudly; John let out a low sigh as Sherlock smiled and walked into the house with the army-doctor followed after him "Oh my god…"the red head exclaimed "you gave this bloke. This bloke-"she jerked her thumb in Anderson's direction "a blow-job-"

"Hey" Anderson snapped "Why do-"

"I sound like I'm in total shock?" she rolled her eyes "Have you looked in a mirror dude? And you" her gaze was focused on Sally "I thought you'd had better-"

"She's not well" John hurriedly limped back; he had gotten halfway down the corridor into the large house and noted that Darcy wasn't on his heels.

Sherlock had told him that their roommate was most likely getting into unintentional trouble, and sure enough the consulting detective was right. "Come on" he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house where Sherlock was waiting just in the doorway.

They entered another room, Darcy recognised the man from earlier who was busy pulling on a blue suit

"You need to wear this" Sherlock instructed

"Who are they?" Lestrade asked seeing the pair. John picked up suit and handed it over to the nurse. She looked at the garment in distaste

"They're with me" Sherlock said pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"But who are they?" the detective inspector repeated his question

"They're with me" Sherlock snarled "Darcy put the suit on-"

"Why?" she frowned "you're not wearing one"

He sent her a look causing her to sigh "this is so not my colour" she muttered under her breath as she shed her jacket and folded it. Darcy placed it next to John's jacket. She slipped on the suit it was slightly baggy on her.

"So where are we?" Sherlock asked

"Upstairs" Lestrade responded. "I'm-"

"Detective inspector Lestrade, I read about you in the paper" Darcy smiled at the man "I'm Darcy and this is John" she introduced herself and the doctor seeing that Sherlock wouldn't be doing it anytime soon. Lestrade nodded and shook their hands he wondered how the pair knew Sherlock Holmes and what their ties to him were.

* * *

Once John and Darcy were dressed for the occasion they followed Lestrade and Sherlock out of the room, she looked up and saw a spiral staircase. She bit her lip and looked over to John

"You ok with this?" she gestured to John.

"It's fine" John assured her liking the feeling that someone actually cared for him

"Good, because soon enough you'll be sprinting up the stairs by the time I'm done with you" she smiled; he chuckled and limped after her. Lestrade was leading the way after him was Sherlock and then Darcy and John brought up the rear

"I can give you two minutes" Lestrade uttered as they climbed up the stairs

"Won't need longer" Sherlock murmured. Truth be told Darcy was sort of looking forward to seeing the consulting detective at work, there was no denying it the man was amazing.

"Her name is Jennifer Wilson according to her credit cards; we're running them now for contacts for details. Hasn't been here for long some kids found her"

They climb up another spiral staircase soon enough they arrived at the top, Darcy saw a police officer standing guard over a room. Lestrade led them in, Darcy was followed by John. The red head lips tugged in a frown seeing a woman who was wearing the most atrocious shade of pink lying on the middle of the floor dead.

"Shut up" Sherlock snapped at Lestrade startling the detective inspector as well as his roommates.

"He…he didn't say anything" Darcy uttered

"You shut up as well-"he snapped at her.

"You're such a rude-"

"Ok" John played peacemaker,

"You're both thinking loudly it's annoying" the consulting detective turned his back to Darcy. She made a face behind his back causing Lestrade to smirk and John to snigger. "Real mature Darcy." Sherlock drawled

"How did-ergh I'm not even going to ask" Darcy huffed and looked around the room. She took in the sight of the damp obviously neglected room. Come to think of it this house could be magnificent if it was fixed up. But she doubted anyone would be interested in it now.

Darcy watched as Sherlock stepped over the body, he was taking every little titbit of information. She could make out something carved in to the wooden ground, but from where she was standing she couldn't make out what it said.

She shifted slightly Darcy wasn't accustomed to dead bodies like this; it was her work to keep people alive. Sherlock crouched down beside the body and ran his large hand over the woman's back.

The trio watched as the consulting detective pulled out a small magnifying glass and examined what appeared to be the woman's jewellery. Whoever this woman was Darcy thought she was high up the food-chain to be able to afford all of that jewellery.

Sherlock slipped off the wedding band and held it up to the light, Darcy pressed her lips together and from the corner of her eye she could see Lestrade looking at her inquisitively.

"Can I help you?" Darcy uttered breaking the man out of his gaze. Lestrade cleared his throat realising he had been caught staring at her.

"I'm sorry…but you've just look so familiar. What do you?" he asked

The red head smiled at him "I'm a nurse….well I've just qualified and started today-"

"That's not it" Sherlock pointed out "This is Darcy Ray. Think back to roughly fifteen years ago"

Darcy frowned and sighed seeing the look of realisation hit Lestrade, he clearly recalled who she is.

"Oh sorry-"he had remembered that case more than a few years ago. He had been a rookie when it was reported in the papers of a married couple dead and a small child had been hiding under her bed.

"It's fine" Darcy said softly and looked back over to Sherlock who was moving around the body.

"Got anything?" Lestrade asked after another minute.

"Not much" Sherlock replied, none of them believe him. Darcy didn't miss the small smile on his face and now associated it with him finding something out. He pulled off the latex gloves

"She is German" Anderson commented he was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed "Rache is German for revenge" he pointed out. His dark eyes landed on Darcy "So erm…I was thinking after I finish up here" he gestured towards the body "would you like going out a date with me?"

Darcy scowled "Aren't you married?"

"Yes but if the wife doesn't know then there's no harm-"Sherlock strode towards the door his eyes were in his phone.

"Thank you for your input" Darcy was amused to see Sherlock slamming the door in Anderson's face.

"He's creepy" she muttered to John who nodded, the man did rub him up the wrong way.

"So is she German?" Lestrade bringing the conversation back onto track.

"Of course she's not" Sherlock uttered typing into his phone. "She's from out of town though intending to stay only one night before returning home to Cardiff. So far so obvious"

"Sorry obvious?" John asked like Darcy he was completely lost. She had no clue how Sherlock found out she was from Cardiff.

Her brows knitted together "Whatever this is," she twirled her index finger around "isn't obvious"

"What about the message?" Lestrade asked

"Doctor Watson, Darcy what do you think?" Sherlock ignored the detective inspector's query

"Of the message?" John asked glancing over to Lestrade

"No of the body. You're both medical people-"

"Oh no we have a whole team for that"

"They won't work with me" Sherlock uttered, the red head rolled his eyes

"I wonder why….you're so pleasant" Darcy murmured and looked down at the body

"I'm breaking every rule letting you in here" Lestrade snapped getting more and more frustrated by the taller man

"Yes because you need me"

Darcy licked her lips and knew it was true that Lestrade needed Sherlock when the man didn't argue "Yes I do" he admitted "God help me"

"Doctor Watson, Darcy-"the both of them was unsure what to do. Lestrade saw this and sighed

"Oh go ahead and do as he says" with that the detective inspector walked out.

"Shall we start?" Sherlock smirked at the red head, she felt like she was about to be taught a lesson. Darcy rolled her shoulders and knelt down beside Sherlock "Anderson keep everyone out for five minutes" she heard Lestrade called.

John knelt down opposite the pair with some difficulty "Well?" Sherlock uttered.

"Wait what are we doing here?" John asked, was there any point of the consulting detective dragging both him and Darcy along

"Helping me make a point" Sherlock whispered

"We're supposed to be helping you pay the rent" Darcy whispered back, her long red hair flowed over her shoulders, as she crouched "not this"

"Well this is more fun"

Darcy and John exchange baffled looks "Are you completely blind?" she snapped at Sherlock

"There is a woman lying dead here in case you forgot" John uttered

"Perfectly sound analysis but I was hoping you'd go deeper" he said dryly. Darcy sighed and rolled her eyes. Lestrade re-entered the room John leant down and studied the body

"Yeah asphyxiation she choked on her own vomit can't smell alcohol she could of have a seizure -"

Darcy shook her head "No…why would she come here? Look at her this woman wouldn't be found in a place like this" she uttered tucking in a stray strand.

"Finally" Sherlock declared "there is someone here with a brain. You read the papers-"

"So she is one of the suicide victims?" John asked.

"Sherlock two minutes I said. I need anything you've got" Lestrade said anxiously he wasn't meant to let this group in here.

Darcy's shoulders brushed against his broad ones. There was a draft in the air, she was met with a face-full of his scent which was something unique.

"The victim is in her thirties professional person going by her clothes-"

"She looks as if she can work in the media" Darcy piped up taking in the pristine suit that the woman was wearing. Sherlock nodded and held out his hand to her, she grabbed it and was helped onto her feet. John also got onto his feet

"Right, she travelled from Cardiff today intending to stay in London for one night. You can get this from the size of her suitcase" he pushed pass Darcy and looked around the room. She frowned suitcase? Where did he get that from she thought. She couldn't see any suitcase here.

"Suitcase?" Lestrade questioned

"Suitcase yes, she's been married for at least ten years. But not happily she had a string of lovers none of which knew she was married"

Darcy glanced over to John and could see that like her he had no idea how Sherlock came to that conclusion

"Oh for god's sake if you're just making this up…"Lestrade spluttered

"Her wedding ring" Sherlock uttered.

Darcy folded her arms across her chest "What about it?" she asked

"Well it's at least ten years old. The rest of her jewellery has been regularly cleaned but not her wedding ring. That's the state of her marriage right there the inside of the ring is shinier than the outside-"

"So" Darcy looked down at the consulting detective "she constantly takes it off and on?"

"Hmm I seem to have misjudge you, you're not as stupid as you look" Sherlock uttered

"Er….thanks?" she frowned

"It's a compliment" Lestrade said slightly surprise by the scene "take it he hardly give those out"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Moving on she constantly works it off her finger and from the state of her hands she hardly works with her hands so who does she remove her ring for? Clearly not one lover she would never remain the fiction of being single for that amount of time so most likely she's got a string of them" he finished off.

"It's brilliant" John stated.

"Got that right" Darcy added she was more than impressed. "But Cardiff? How did you get Cardiff?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Sherlock asked receiving blank stares from Lestrade, John and Darcy

"It's not obvious to me-"

"Or me-"

"Me either" Lestrade said

"Dear god" Sherlock breathed giving the other three a look "what is it like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring"

Darcy's jaw clench "And you have a thing for being insulting to people. Are you going to tell us or are we going to have to guess?"

"Now that sounds fun" Sherlock simply replied ignoring the withering glare from the red head.

"Sherlock" Lestrade wanted to hurry things along.

"Her coat" Sherlock replied "it's damp; she's been in heavy rain in the last few hours. No rain anywhere in London in that time. Under her coat collar is damp too she turned it up against the wind." Sherlock gestured to the woman "She's got an umbrella in her left pocket it's dry and unused."

"Not just wind too strong wind to use an umbrella. We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight so she must've come a decent distant but she can't have travelled over two or three hours because her coat is still damp. So where has there been heavy rain and strong wind in the last few hours in the radius of that time?" he dug into his coat pocket and pulled out his mobile phone "Cardiff" he held it up to Lestrade and then spun around so Darcy and John could see.

"That's fantastic" John exclaimed

"You know you do that out loud?" Sherlock asked

"Sorry I'll shut up-"

"No it's fine-"

"Now do you wonder why people think you're gay?" Darcy whispered to John but Lestrade overhead and snorted he covered in with a laugh. The ex-army doctor's response was to elbow her hard in the ribs.

She grunted and elbowed him back with enough force to make him stumble. Darcy grabbed on to his arm to steady him.

"So suitcase-"

"Why do you keep saying suitcase?" Lestrade asked

"Yes. Where is it?" Sherlock spun around as if expecting the woman's suitcase to pop out of nowhere. "She must've have a phone or an organiser, find out who Rachel was-"

"She was writing Rachel?"

"No she was leaving an angry note in German" Sherlock said mockingly "of course she was writing Rachel that's the only word it can be"

Darcy sighed and once again her green eyes wondered around the room "Question is why did she wait until she was dying to write it?"

"How did you know she had a suitcase?" Lestrade asked.

Darcy shifted from one foot to the other she didn't see a suitcase anywhere near the vicinity of the room.

"Back of her right leg, tiny splash marks on the heel and calf not present on the left. She was dragging a suitcase behind her with her right hand" Sherlock pointed out. Darcy saw the tiny splash marks damn she thought he literally absorbs everything as soon as he enters the room.

"You don't get that splash back any other way. Smallish case going by that spread, woman that close in that conscious. Could only be an overnight bag she was only staying one night" he flipped his long coat out and crouched down beside the body. Darcy shifted slightly and licked her lips "what have you done with it?"

Darcy tucked in a stray curl behind her ear. She looked over to Lestrade who folded his arms across his chest. "There wasn't a case" he revealed

Sherlock slowly looked up "Say that again" he instructed.

"There wasn't a case, there was never any case" Lestrade repeated

Sherlock all of a sudden stood up and gently pushed aside Darcy heading towards the door "Suitcase" he yelled "has anyone seen a suitcase? Was there a suitcase in this house?" he rushed down the stairs.

Darcy, Lestrade and John followed after him. She leant against the banister so she was peering down at the raven head man

"Sherlock there was no case" Lestrade yelled, he and John stood either side of the red head.

"They take the poison themselves, they chew, swallow the pills themselves. There are signs even you lot couldn't miss them." Sherlock jogged down the stairs.

"That's nice" Darcy muttered

"Yeah I know" Lestrade huffed "And?" he stretched the last word

"It's murder" Sherlock exclaimed pausing "I don't know how, but there not suicides there killings. Serial killings-"he clapped his hand a look of excitement on his face. "We got ourselves a serial killer, I love those there's always something to look forward to"

Darcy cocked an eyebrow hearing this he really does get off on this, she saw the other forensic scientists and police officers' shooting the consulting detective incredulous looks

"Why are you saying that?" Lestrade called down leaning over the banister so he could keep his eyes on Sherlock.

"Her case" he noted the blank looks on their faces "come on where is her case? Did she eat it?" Darcy brows furrowed come to think of it, where was the woman's case?

"Was someone else here?" she asked

"Finally" Sherlock declared "someone who isn't as stupid as you lot. Yes someone else was here and they took her case. So the killer must've driven her here. Forgot the case was in the car" Darcy had a hard time keeping up with the rapid words that were flowing out of his mouth.

"She could have checked into a hotel and left it there" John suggested.

"She never got to the hotel" Sherlock cut him off "look at her hair-"

"True" Darcy nodded causing Lestrade and John to look at her, she rolled her jade green eyes "she has matching shoes that go with her outfit. No way would a woman like that would go out with her hair out of place"

"So she would never the hotel with-"Sherlock's eyes widened in realisation "oh…"now Darcy was also completely lost like the others "Oh" she could tell that he figured something out. He clapped his hand

"Sherlock?" John called wondering what the hell was going on.

"What?" Lestrade asked.

"Serial killers are always hard…have to wait for them to make a mistake" Sherlock muttered.

"We can't wait" the DI yelled

"Oh we're done waiting. Look at her, really look at her. Houston we have a mistake" from the corner of Darcy's eye she could see John looking back over to the dead woman "get a call to Cardiff, find out who Jennifer Wilson's family and friends was. Find out who Rachel is" he yelled up the stairs. Darcy watched as he ran down the stairs with his long legs.

"Of course yeah-BUT WHAT MISTAKE?"

"Bloody hell" Darcy clutched her ear "Sherlock?"

The consulting detective trudged back up the stairs "PINK" he screeched and ran off.

"What?" Lestrade muttered.

"Oh" Darcy murmured "the woman is dressed in pink, she coordinated everything in that colour so her suitcase must be pink"

"He's a freak sweetheart, so don't go along with him" Anderson drawled coming up the stairs, she scowled at the pet name "let's get on with it" the rest of the forensic team rushed passed them shouldering pass Darcy and John, she grabbed on to the ex-army doctor's arm to steady him.

"Nice to meet you" Lestrade uttered and headed back into the room.

"I think that's our cue to leave" John said clutching onto his crutch

"Guess you're right" Darcy nodded beginning to unzip the blue suit "fancy getting a takeaway?" she questioned

"Sounds great" John smiled; it's been a long time since he had company, especially company that he enjoyed.

"Come on" Darcy smiled at him, she kept pace with him as they slowly made their way down the stairs. She peeled off the latex gloves and had only gotten halfway down the spiral staircase when an officer barged passed them nearly knocking John down

"Hey" she yelled "Watch where you're going ass"

"Darcy it's ok" John muttered she frowned "I got use to it-"

"Well you shouldn't" she huffed "if anyone does that again John I'll punch them in the face for you" John couldn't help but smile at that.

* * *

They finally arrived at the room that they had first entered, both Darcy and John stripped out of the issued forensic clothes. She slipped on her jacket and handed John his own.

"Let's go" she led him out of the house, which was still swamping with various people. Darcy headed out into the street and frowned not spotting the consulting detective, she had assumed that Sherlock would wait for them. But it seems not to be the case.

"He's gone Darcy" John uttered

"Yeah" she murmured "let's get a cab back to the flat and we could pick some food on the way"

John nodded "Yeah but where do we get a cab" Darcy followed him towards Sargent Sally Donavan. The curly haired woman saw the pair "He's gone-"

"Yeah we gathered that" Darcy uttered "thanks"

"What? he-"

"Yeah he just took off, he does that" Sally informed them

"Is he coming back?" John asked,

"Didn't look like it" Sally replied.

"Great" the red head muttered under her breath. Sherlock had abandoned them god knows where, she didn't recognise the area at all. And from John's face she could see that he didn't know as well. Sally turned to face the officer who she was speaking to beforehand

"Yeah… Darcy do you know where?" she shook her head. John looked around and let out a sigh "excuse me, do you know where we are?" he asked

"Brixton" Sally replied

"Erm…do you know where we could get a cab?" John questioned, Darcy remained quiet truth be told she didn't particularly like the Sargent

"Try the main road" she lifted up the tape, allowing John and Darcy to duck beneath it.

"Thanks" John said, Darcy tightened the sash of her jacket around her waist, it was getting quiet chilly now since night was setting in.

"But you're not his friends though" Sally commented, Darcy frowned and turned around

"Excuse me?" she uttered

"He doesn't have friends" Sally smirked "or girlfriends. So who are you?"

"None of your business, why don't you go and see if Anderson is free, I'm sure there's a broom closet free somewhere in the house" Darcy bit out

"I'm just giving you some advice-"

"We're not interested" she snapped, and grabbed John's arm "Come on" she tugged him away

"Stay away from him" Sally called after their retreating figures.

"Why?" John stopped causing Darcy to also stop in her tracks

"Do you know why he is here?" Sally asked "he's not paid or anything he likes it, he gets off on it, the weirder the crime the more he gets off. You know one day showing up won't be enough. One day we will be standing around a body and Sherlock Holmes will be the one that put it there."

"And why would he do that?" Darcy asked the wind passed through causing her red locks to fly forward

"Because he's a psychopath, and psychopaths get bored" Sally had a smug smile on her face.

"Donavan" Lestrade yelled

"Coming" she yelled back. And walked off towards her superior "Stay away from Sherlock Holmes"

Darcy frowned and shook her head "Come on John just ignore her"

Together they walked down the dark road, John limping along and Darcy keeping pace with him. She stopped hearing the phone from the telephone box ringing, she exchange looks with John but shrugged it off. It had nothing to do with them. Or so they thought.

* * *

They were finally on the high street, it was getting busy and there were pedestrians everywhere.

"There's one John" Darcy told him spotting a taxi

"TAXI" John shouted but it drove passed them. "Darcy look-"he pointed to another black cab.

"TAXI" she yelled and whistled loudly but it drove passed her and even splashed her "son of a bitch" she swore feeling the wetness seeping into her denim clad legs

"Darcy-"John grabbed the red head by the back of her jacket and pulled her back just as a double decker bus zoomed passed them. The wind set her hair in a flurry. "We should split up, better chance of one of us getting a taxi" he reasoned.

Darcy nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sounds like a plan, when one of us gets one we'll call?"

"Yep" John nodded "Good luck"

Darcy waved and went off in the opposite direction of John, she pushed her way through the crowds and stood on her tip toes and looked around for a cab, she couldn't see any black cabs. She walked pass the shops and paused hearing the sound of ringing, she followed the sound and spotted the noise was coming from one of the stores.

Darcy shook it off and carried on walking. "Oh there's one-TAXI" she waved her hand but it drove pass her "What the hell?" she scowled was there a neon sign hanging above her head saying 'All cabbies avoid' or something.

Darcy ran a hand through her thick red hair and walked even further down the street. She slowed her pace when a black cab pulled up beside her.

"Need a lift doll?" the driver asked, Darcy took in his appearance, and he wore a cap and had oddly shaped teeth and was also sporting thick framed glasses. She noticed he looked like a typical cabbie. But she couldn't help but feel there was something up with him. "I saw you trying to flag a cab a down earlier"

"Yeah" she laughed nervously "it's harder than it looks"

"That's what you get on a night out. Cabbies tend to go for big groups I reckon. So where are you off to?

"Baker Street"

"Well hop in, for that splash mark" he nodded towards her stained jeans "I'll cut your fare in half"

"Really?" she smiled and grabbed the door handle

"Yeah"

Darcy nodded "We got to pick up a friend of mine as well" she informed him and was about to open the door but her cell rang loudly.

The red head pulled out her phone and took a step back away from the cab. She frowned not recognising the number. Darcy was completely oblivious to the scathing looks that the cabbie was shooting her

"Hey do you mind if we take this one?" there was a group of teenage girls who looked as if they needed to be home. "Our mums are freaking out and-"

"No sure go ahead" Darcy smiled, the four teens climbed into the cab. "Maybe next time" she told the cab driver with a wave of her hand she carried on in her search for a cab

"Definitely next time" the cab driver muttered.

* * *

Darcy hanged up since she didn't answer unknown calls and kept walking, passing another row of shops. The red head passed a telephone box and jumped when it rang all of a sudden. She looked around and saw that the street was emptying. She shrugged her shoulders and stepped into the telephone box.

"Hello?" she picked up the receiver and held it up to her ear.

"There is a security camera" the voice on the other end began "on the building to your left. Do you see it?" her brows furrowed she looked over to her left and sure enough there was a security camera there.

"Who is this? Who's speaking?" Darcy asked swallowing, things were getting weird

"Do you see the camera Miss Ray?" the voice uttered, she got even more nervous when the other person knew her name.

"Yeah I see it" she replied clutching onto the phone

"Watch" the unknown person instructed. Darcy's green eyes followed the security camera as it moved, she saw it swinging around. "There's another camera on the building opposite you see it?" she did see it and saw it move. "And finally on top of the building on your right"

"Ok this is freaky" Darcy muttered "and weird…and did I mention freaky? How are you doing this?" she asked

"Get into the car Miss Ray—"her eyes widened seeing a sleek black car pulling up to the curb.

"Erm no?"

"I would make some sort of threat but I'm sure your situation is quiet clear to you" the voice uttered.

"I rather not get in the car thank you very much. Goodbye-"

"Oh now Dr Watson was much more cooperative"

Darcy froze "John? How do you know John?" Darcy asked "wait do you have John? Kidnapping a soldier how low can you go? And-"

"Get in the car Miss Ray" the person on the other end sounded impatient "either way Darcy you will get in the car, willingly after all your friend is waiting for you"

The driver of the car stepped out and opened the back door, Darcy sighed knowing she got no choice, she hanged up and left the telephone box.

She climbed into the car and saw that someone was sitting in the back already. It was a muscular looking man who was too busy texting to even spare her a glance.

Darcy leant back in the leather seat and watched as they zoom pass buildings. She had no clue where she was going but she went on through with it knowing John was most likely in the same situation as her.

* * *

**AN: So I know it's been a while since I've updated this fic. But I finally gotten around to it. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap we find out more about Darcy's past (which will come up again) She and John meet Sally, and Anderson. Darcy doesn't like either of them. She and John also meet Lestrade who recognises the red head. They see the body. Sherlock in an odd way compliments her. He tells the trio of his deductions. And leaves. Darcy sticks up for John and informs him that he would punch someone in the face for him. Sally tells them a few things. Darcy and John attempt to flag don the cab. They split up. Darcy meets a cabbie who wants her in his cab, but she gets a call. And is dragged off to an unknown location. ****So next Chap-Darcy meets an umbrella carrying man. An awkward dinner which Darcy makes even more awkward.****Please REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy let out another sigh and looked over to the man who was busy texting to god knows who. She sighed and slumped in the leather seat.

"Hi" she broke the silence,

"Hello" the man replied still texting. She rolled her jade green orbs

"Where are we going?" she asked, once again he ignored her questions. Darcy's jaw clench she surprised the man by snatching the phone off of the beefy guard

"Hey" he snapped

"No" Darcy held the mobile phone away. And leant away her eyes skimmed the screen "M.H? Who's that? And I'm being annoying?" she asked incredulously reading the text, "says the man who doesn't-OWW" she yelped when the muscular man grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip, he tore the phone from her grip.

Darcy frowned and rubbed her throbbing wrist "No need to get rough" she muttered. The man merely gave her a once over and went back to texting.

The red head sighed and tucked in a stray curl and glanced out of the window "So what's your name?" she asked

"James" he replied not even sparing her a glance. Darcy was irked by this; the answer from the man came to easy

"That's not your real name is it?" she drawled

'James' smirked "You're right about that"

Darcy licked her lips and looked out of the windows, they were passing an array of buildings and truth be told she had no clue where she was being taken to. It ease her nerves somewhat knowing John would be waiting for her though. "Well I'm Darcy"

He smirked "I know-"

"And that doesn't sound creepy at all" she said sarcasm was oozing from her. "So is there any point of me asking again where are we going?"

"Not at all" 'James' replied she could see amusement flashing through his eyes. "Darcy"

* * *

Darcy straightened up; she felt the car slowing down. She looked out of the window and saw the exact same car that she was currently sitting in also pulling up besides theirs.

"Get out" 'James' ordered.

Darcy shot him a glare "Be a bit nicer why don't you?" she muttered under her breath.

John got out of the other car and spotted the familiar red head. Darcy rushed over to him and surprised the older man by hugging him fiercely

"Thank god John. You ok?" she asked taking a step back.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine. What's going on?" she shook her head, he realised like him Darcy had no clue what was going on.

"I haven't got all night you know" a voice drawled from the other side of the darkened warehouse. Darcy only could manage to make out a tall figure leaning against an umbrella. John cleared his throat and led the way towards the man. The only sound that filled the empty, dank warehouse was their light breathing and John's crutch tapping against the ground.

Darcy licked her lips and tightened the sash of her coat around her waist and trailed behind John. She noted that there was a single chair in the warehouse.

"Have a seat John" the man uttered politely using his umbrella to point at the uncomfortable looking chair "I would offer you a seat Darcy but I know you prefer to stand"

"Yeah…it doesn't at all sound odd when you say it like that"

The unknown man chuckled "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Miss Ray. Please do sustain yourself from using it. You're far cleverer than that"

Darcy didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered by this, so she chose to remain quiet.

"You know we both got phones" John stated not at all happy by the situation "very clever all that, but you could just called us"

Darcy tucked her hands into the pockets of her coat "He's right you could have called us on our phones, instead of using all these theatrics" she gestured towards the cars and the surrounding areas.

The man shot Darcy and eerie smile; she couldn't help but notice that there was something familiar about him. It was as if she had seen his mannerism before somewhere.

"When one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes one learns to be discreet. Hence this place" he said smoothly. "Your leg must be hurting you" he was talking to John "sit down-"

"I don't want to sit down" John's voice was clipped

"Sit-"

"He doesn't want to" Darcy snapped narrowing her eyes on the man. The older man glanced over to her and canted his head to the side. It was the second time today she felt as if she was being subjected to an x-ray.

"You don't seem very afraid"

"You don't seem very frightening" John countered.

"It's not as if you can beat us with your umbrella" the red head muttered under her breath. The man let out a hearty chuckle

"Ah the bravery of the soldier, and the forever feisty and spunky nurse" he drawled "bravery is by far a kinder word for stupidity don't you think? What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?"

Darcy cocked an eyebrow "You know Sherlock?"

"I do. The connection Miss Ray" the man uttered.

"We don't have one" John offered an answer "we're just his roommates…" he trailed off.

"We just met him" Darcy added on "Yesterday" she finished off.

"Hmmm" the man murmured "and since yesterday you both have moved in with him-"

"Which is the point of being a roommate" she cut in, but the man ignored her

"And now you're solving crimes together. Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?" he questioned looking at Darcy.

"Do you usually ask pointless questions" she scowled annoyed by the man which was proven when she set her hands on her hips. John would later learn this was a tale-tell sign of when the red head was extremely vexed.

"Do you Miss Ray always have to chat back?" he countered. She rolled her green orbs, god this guy is a smarmy git she thought.

"Who are you?" John intervened he knew that Darcy could literally talk herself in to trouble if he let her.

"An interested party" the umbrella wielding man declared, twirling his umbrella in his hands. Darcy assumed this man held and important position, and that he must also come from money.

"An interested party? As in interested in Sherlock? Why?" the red head asked

"I'm guessing you're not friends" John commented. Darcy also got that feeling.

"You've met him" he uttered

"Yeah lovely guy" Darcy drawled

The man chuckled "How many friends do you imagine he has?"

"None, the guy comes across as an arse" she muttered.

"Now that's a new way to describe him" the man smirked he let out a breath "I am the closest thing to a friend Sherlock Holmes is capable of having" he glanced down at his shiny shoes

"And what's that?" John asked.

"An enemy"

"An enemy?" Darcy exclaimed causing the man to look at her more intently

"An enemy in his mind? Certainly" the man tapped his umbrella. "If you were to ask him, he'll probably say he's arch-enemy. He does love to be dramatic"

Darcy scoffed "You got that right" she huffed, she barely knew the man but she could already that the tall man did have a flare of dramatics. With his mysterious exit and that bloody trench coat,

"So you're saying you're not dramatic?" Darcy made a show of looking around "Got to say the tricks with the camera and a dark warehouse, to get out attention" she pointed at herself and John "is a bit dramatic" John fought the urge to chuckle, he could see that the unknown man wasn't amused, in fact in some weird way she was getting under his skin.

There was a moment of silence, Darcy jumped when her mobile beeped indicating she's got a message, she pulled out her phone and quirked an eyebrow seeing the message. She held it up to John so he could also read it.

'_Baker Street._

_Come at once, if convenient._

_SH'_

"How the hell did he get my number?" Darcy muttered under her breath.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he pick-pocketed you" John murmured.

"I hope I'm not distracting you" the man drawled. Darcy rolled her eyes at this and shook her head. And shoved her mobile back into her coat pocket

"You're not distracting us at all" Darcy smiled; it was strained and completely fake.

"Do you plan on to continue your association with Sherlock Holmes?" the man got to the point. Darcy frowned

"I might be wrong but I believe that's not any of your business" John took charge his eyes narrowing

"It could be" the man's eyes remained focused on John but they snapped over to the red head since she was next to speak

"It really couldn't" she uttered softly eyeing the tall man. She watched as he opened his coat and pulled a small diary out of his pocket

"If you two do move into-what am I saying" he chuckled to himself "you're going to move in regardless" he glanced over to Darcy "after all your current landlord isn't a very nice man. Are you aware he has convictions against him, for harming young women? So I believe you should get out of that flat as soon as."

"Mr Hans has convictions?" Darcy asked wide eye "damn"

"Well if you do move into 221B Bakers Street" he tucked the small leather bound diary back into his jacket "I'd be happy to both of you a meaningful sum of money on a regular base to ease your way"

Darcy frowned at this something didn't sit right with her.

"Why?" John asked

"Because neither of you are wealthy, nursing can only get you so far Darcy" he smirked

"I don't do it for the money." Darcy uttered she shoved her hands into her pocket "What do you want in exchange?" she questioned her

"Information" he declared, Darcy blinked and pushed aside a stray curl "indiscrete of course, nothing you'd feel uncomfortable with just tell me what he's up to"

"You want us to spy on Sherlock?" she asked incredulously "After you told us you're his arch enemy? You got some screws loose" she shook her head.

"You're very blunt aren't you?" the man sneered at her.

Darcy smiled mockingly "I've been told that before"

"It's a quality that both I and Sherlock both admire" the man smirked knowingly "no wonder why you caught his eye"

Darcy frowned at him, the muscle in her jaw ticked "Why do you want us to spy on Sherlock?" she asked

"I worry about him constantly."

John glanced over to Darcy to see if she was following. The red head merely shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"That's nice of you" John commented

"But I would prefer for various reasons that my concern go un-mention. We have what you might call a difficult relationship." He was interrupted once again by a mobile phone beeping. But it wasn't Darcy's this time it was John's phone. She saw the frown on his face; John looked up and met her eyes. He held up the phone so she could read the message.

'_Tell Darcy it's not amusing that she's ignoring my messages. _

_Anyway if inconvenient, come anyway. _

_SH'_

"How does he know I'm with you?" she muttered to John, not intending for the stranger to hear her but he did since he commented

"He obviously noticed your budding friendship with the good doctor" he smirked at her. She found it eerie and swore she'd see something similar to that.

"No" John replied answering the man's earlier question

"I haven't even mentioned figure" the man countered straightening up

"Don't bother" John spat shoving his phone into his pocket

The man chuckled, a breeze blew pass them. Darcy tightened her jacket around her. Winter was fully underway now.

"You are loyal very quickly" the man uttered

"No I'm just not interested" John replied

"You are loyal John; you've even taken Darcy under your wing fairly quickly."

"Look he said he's not interested so we're leaving" Darcy said seriously, grabbing John's arm and was about to leave but she stopped seeing the man pulling out the diary once again.

"Trust issues it says here" he held up the diary. Darcy felt John tensing besides her brows knitted together, she saw John's adams apple bobbing up and down.

"What's that?" the ex-army doctor asked.

"Could it be that you both decided to trust Sherlock Holmes of all people? Seems like Darcy you've got similar trust issues but that stems from your childhood"

"I do not have trust issues" Darcy said through gritted

"Now that's a lie. A very obvious one" he said with a smarmy grin on his face, her lips thinned she resisted the urge to punch him in the face. "You both don't seem the kind to make friends very easily, but you both had found some common ground between you." The man met their gazes "please don't tell me this turns into a very tedious love triangle"

Darcy narrowed her eyes and glared at the man "Are we done?" she bit out

"You tell me" the man replied.

"We're done then." Darcy declared turning on her heel "Come on John" they both started to walk towards the big black sleek car, but they only made it a couple of feet before they were stopped.

"I imagine you two have been warned away from Sherlock Holmes" Darcy glanced over her shoulder to peer at the man. "I can see from you Darcy that's not going to happen and I don't believe Sherlock will let you go so easily. You intrigue him" she licked her lips; her sentiments towards Sherlock Holmes were exactly the same. "And from your left hand John I can see that that's not going to happen"

She frowned in confusion "He's left hand?" she uttered. John shook his head and rounded on the man

"My what?"

"Show me" the man demanded he nodded towards John's left hand. Darcy shifted from one to the other, it was eerily silent and the only sound that filled the empty warehouse was John's crutch tapping against the ground as he once again approached the man.

Darcy watched as John raised his hand and cocked an eyebrow when she saw the taller man waltzing over to him.

"If you'd be so kind Darcy" the man didn't give her a chance to reply he handed her his umbrella, she rolled her eyes and leant against it.

"Don't-"John attempted to pull his hand back but the man merely gave him a stern look. The ex-army doctor scowled but held his hand out; Darcy licked her lips as the man inspected John's hand. She wondered what he was looking for, but whatever it was he seemed to have found.

"Remarkable" the man declared taking a step back but not before taking his umbrella off of the red head.

"What is?" she asked curiously.

The man turned around "People blunder around this city all they see is streets, shops and cars" the man uttered, his voice was somewhat soothing Darcy found. "But when you walk with Sherlock Holmes you see a battlefield." He turned back to face them "You've seen it already" he nodded towards John "and you Darcy can't wait to dive into it, to get out of that rut you've being stuck in"

Darcy had to hand it to the man; he did seem to know a lot about them.

"What's wrong with my hand?" John asked breaking the brief moment of silence

"You have an intermittent tremor in your left hand. Your therapist thinks it post-traumatic stress disorder. She thinks you're haunted by your military experience.-"

"Who the hell are you?" John snapped. Darcy could see that the man had clearly hit a nerve. "How do you know that?"

"Fire her" the man instructed "she's got it the wrong way round. You're under stress right now and your hand is perfectly steady" Darcy glanced down at John's soldier and saw that there was no sign of shaking. "You're not haunted by the war Dr Watson. You miss it. Welcome back" he declared. And walked away from the pair "Oh and listen to Darcy, she's right. Strenuous activity will get rid of that psychosomatic limp"

Darcy pressed her lips together and watched as he walked off "Time to choose a side Miss Ray, Dr Watson. But I believe I already know your choice Darcy"

Just then her mobile beeped alerting her that she once again received a message. She pulled out her phone from her pocket

"I'm to take you both home. " The woman stated.

"What happened to James?" Darcy asked glancing down at her phone and rolled her eyes seeing it was another message from Sherlock.

'_Not smart to ignore my message Darcy. _

_Could be dangerous. _

_SH'_

"Oh he left, something about you being annoying" 'Athena' uttered her lips twitched slightly in hidden amusement.

"Well he was being annoying first" the red head muttered showing John the message, John smirked and glanced down at his hand. It somewhat didn't surprise him that the petite woman could annoy a guy who most likely didn't speak.

"We should get a move on then yes?" John uttered handing her phone back over.

"Yes-"

"Address then?" 'Athena' questioned.

"Bakers Street" John said clearly looking over to Darcy who nodded, she wanted to see what Sherlock was on about "221b Bakers Street. But we have to stop off somewhere first" he said using his crutch to help him as he limped over to the car, the red head went ahead and slid into the car. 'Athena' and John clamored in. Darcy found herself in between the two.

"So where are we off to?"

"My old place" John replied and gave 'Athena' the address.

* * *

Soon enough they were back at Bakers Street, John exited the car first and waited for Darcy to come out. The red head glanced over her shoulder "Erm…tell your James friend sorry about snatching the phone. But to be fair he was annoying"

'Athena's' lips twitched in amusement at that "I would surely tell him that-"

"Yeah and you should tell him to smile more" she added

"Darcy" John called

"Coming and erm…try a different fake name…Athena sounds way too old for you" she called over her shoulder and slammed the car door behind her. As soon as 'Athena' saw the car door shut her façade broke. She couldn't help but chuckle damn the red head made her laugh. Her phone beeped and she saw that she had a message from her employer.

"_You think Sherlock will have his hands full?_

_M.H"_

'Athena's thumbs blurred over the keypad as she typed her reply, she knew he was referring to the red head. _"No doubt"_

* * *

Darcy walked over to the front door of 221B, and raised her fist and knocked on the door. "So what did you get from your old flat?" she asked

Darcy had stayed in the car when John popped out; the ex-army doctor had insisted that he would only be a minute which turned out to be true.

"It's something I think we might need" John replied as Darcy took a step back. A cold wind passed them sending her red locks flying.

"Ok" she didn't question him further "If you think so" just then the front door opened revealing Mrs Hudson, she wasn't surprised not to see Sherlock answering the door.

"Oh hurry in dears, it is rather chilly out there" the friendly elderly woman ushered them in.

"Thank you" Darcy smiled stepping into the hallway, it was warmer in here than out there.

"Is Sherlock here?" she asked

"Upstairs dear, now do you want me to make you two a cup of tea?" she asked "it is rather cold out there."

"No thanks" Darcy grinned as John stepped around the pair of chattering women "You're not our house keeper after all"

"Ohh, finally someone knows. Tootsie" Mrs Hudson scurried back to her flat. Darcy shook her head and hurried up the stairs and saw John standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" John asked, she frowned and spotted Sherlock lying on the couch with his fist clenched. The man gasped and his eyes snapped open.

"Nicotine patch-"he pulled his shirt sleeve up revealing three large patches on his arms.

"Are you out of your mind?" Darcy asked surprised, she stormed over to Sherlock and grabbed his arm and shocked the man when she ripped one of the patches off. "You're just going to become addicted to the patches." He glared at her, she returned it "Why do you need so many for anyway?" she asked sitting on the edge of the table.

"It helps me think. It's impossible not to sustain a smoking habit when you live in London-"

"Er you can…I don't smoke and I don't think John does" Darcy commented.

"It bad news for brain work though-"

"Good news for breathing-"

"Ergh" Sherlock rolled his eyes "breathing is boring" he pulled his sleeve back down.

"Breathing is what keeps this-"she tapped his temple "Going-"Sherlock batted her hand away.

"You're annoying-"he said bluntly

"Sherlock-"John warned limping further into the room.

"And you're not very nice" she countered.

Sherlock's bros knitted together, he frowned usually when he insulted people they would scurry back to wherever they came from or occasionally burst into tears. Hardly anyone would insult him back but when they did they would storm off. Now Darcy's reaction was different she didn't seem unfazed by this.

He cocked an eyebrow she merely mimicked him, causing him to scowl

"Seriously?" she questioned him and from the corner of her eye she could see John peering out of the curtains.

She rolled her jade green eyes when Sherlock closed his eyes "Well?" John uttered "You asked us to come-"

"And you sent each of us texts. Sherlock?" Darcy licked her lips she and John exchanged looks, both of them were clueless. "You said it was important."

Sherlock came crashing back to reality hearing her voice "Oh yes of course. Do you know Darcy that's it is impolite not to answer your phone?"

Darcy smiled mockingly "And did you know Sherlock that I do not care"

"You should-"

"No…not really" Darcy uttered getting more annoyed at him; she glanced over her shoulder hearing John rattling around. So she missed the amused smirk on his lips "So the annoying texts you sent were because…" she trailed off.

"Oh right" he cleared his throat "Can I borrow your phone. Not yours Darcy you'll have no credit in yours I'm thinking" she resisted the urge to hit his handsome face.

"My phone?" John asked confusions and disbelief laced in his tone.

"I can't use mine, there's a chance it's be recognised from the website" Sherlock uttered. Darcy shook her head, she he sent them each incessant texts so he could use their phones, well John's phone.

"Mrs Hudson got a phone" John pointed out; Darcy got onto her feet and walked over to the window to see the view she really didn't get the chance earlier.

"Yeah she's downstairs." Sherlock said "I tried shouting but she didn't hear me-"the red head cocked an eyebrow, and smoothed down the curtains.

"Ever thought of using your long legs to walk downstairs and knock on Mrs Hudson door?" Darcy questioned, Sherlock shot her look

"Tedious way to waste my time" he drawled,

The muscle in John's jaw twitched "We were on the other side of town" he said through gritted teeth.

"It was no hurry-"

"You said come even if it was inconvenient, a sense of urgency right there" Darcy commented she walked over to the armchairs and dropped down in a cushioned seat.

She sighed and leant her head back and closed her eyes. She was exhausted since she had a twelve hour shift earlier and straight after that she was whisked away to a crime scene. Darcy licked her lips and sighed

"John just give him your phone" she uttered. She mentally reminded herself that she needed to actually get her things from her old flat before tomorrow evening. She wouldn't put it pass Mr Hans to go rooting through her bags. John inhaled sharply and pulled his phone out of his pocket

"Here" he held it out to the taller man who merely raised his hand. The ex-army doctor rolled his eyes and slapped the mobile into Sherlock's open palm. He limped over to Darcy and took the opposite seat to the red head.

"Is this about the case?" Darcy asked after a moment of silence, opening her eyes. She shifted in her seat crossing one leg over the other.

"Her case" Sherlock murmured.

"Case?"

"Her suitcase" the consulting detective clarified "of course obviously." John shook his head and glanced over to Darcy, he could see that the new nurse was tired; he could make out the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes.

"So the suitcase?" Darcy questioned

"Yes, the killer took her suitcase. The first big mistake he's done." Sherlock muttered under her breath. Darcy unbuttoned her coat and slipped it off

"So he took her case?" John frowned

"So there's no other way" Darcy got the feeling that Sherlock was talking more to himself then them "We'll have to risk it. Darcy wake up-"

"I am not sleeping" she grumbled she was beginning to doze off.

"Ah but you was about to" Sherlock stated "On my desk there's a number I want you to send a text" he held out John's phone. "Hop to it Darcy, we haven't got all day"

Darcy refrained herself from swearing and got onto her feet and she went to snatch it out of his hand but Sherlock held it away. "Sherlock give it…" she snapped "you brought us here to send a text-"

"Text yes, and don't do it with too much hostility" Sherlock told her, she once again went to snatch the phone out of his hand but leant to far forward and would have been sent tumbling onto him if he hadn't grabbed her hip to stop her. Darcy's breath hitched and she quickly grabbed the phone.

Sherlock frowned feeling something odd in his gut when he touched Darcy's sliver of skin. "The number is on my desk"

John shook his head and was impressed when the red head managed to control her temple. He set his crutch down beside him and stared straight ahead. Whilst Darcy glanced down at the screen and the over to the window, one thought that had been running through her mind was whether Sherlock's 'arch enemy' had people stationed around the flat.

Sherlock didn't miss the look on her face and frowned "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" she replied curtly, the nurse was closed off with her feelings, she didn't like revealing too much of them to anyone really.

The consulting detective wouldn't blame her, not after her horrific childhood she had experienced.

"We met a friend of yours" John uttered having a vague idea why Darcy's eyes were darting towards the window

"A friend?" Sherlock exclaimed he hadn't moved an inch from the sofa. Surprise was laced in his tone.

"Well he said enemy" Darcy further explained tucking in a stray curl behind her ear.

"Oh which one?" the consultant detective asked casually, Darcy's lips twitched in amusement and scratched her nose.

"Your arch-enemy" John uttered clearing his throat, "Do people have arch-enemies?"

Sherlock looked over to John who was residing in an armchair whilst Darcy was leaning against the large windows; his eyes met hers "Did he offer you money to spy on me?"

"Yes"

"Did you take it?"

"No" this time it was Darcy who answered, she cocked an eyebrow when he sighed and rolled his eyes

"Pity we could of split the fee. Think it through next time. Darcy surprised that you didn't-"

"Ok I am not a gold digger. And quite frankly I don't really want to spend my time spying on you" she said bluntly.

"Who is he?" John asked his voice was clear

"One of the most dangerous man you will ever meet" Sherlock instantly replied. Darcy pursed her lips, he didn't seem that scary, just kind of annoying. "It's not my problem right now. On my desk there's the number Darcy"

"And?" she asked

"Text the number" he ordered.

He grated on her nerves "What's the magic word?" she uttered causing Sherlock's eyes to snap over to her.

"I beg your pardoned?"

"Where are you manners" she huffed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Please" she smiled at him; he could tell that her smile was face. And she could see right through him that he didn't mean what he had just said.

Darcy walked over to the desk and plucked the card off of the desk, her eyes skimmed over the writing, she frowned

"Jennifer Wilson?" she asked

"Wasn't that the dead woman?" John frowned and straightened up.

"Yes that's not important" Sherlock sighed boredom was evident in his tone; she could tell that didn't find this conversation at all stimulating. "Just enter the number Darcy"

The red head did as she was told; her thumbs flew over the keypad as she typed the number. "Are you doing it?"

"No" Darcy said deadpanned, Sherlock peeked one eye open and spied the red head. "You're very demanding aren't you?"

"And you're very sarcastic and clumsy-"

"I'm not clumsy-"her point wasn't proven correct when she accidently dropped John's phone, causing the army doctor to cringe

"There-"

"Shut up Sherlock" she snapped hurriedly picking the phone up again. She had just finished putting the number in "now what?" she asked looking over to Sherlock. She bit hard on her lower lip seeing the smug smirk on his face.

"These exact words-"she found it odd that to her his voice even though was condescending at times, was actually quiet soothing and calm. "What happened at Lauriston gardens? I must have blacked out. 22 Northumberland Street. Please come" She typed in the message with a frown on her face. Wondering what the point of sending this message was.

"You blacked out?" John asked

"What?" Sherlock frowned "No, no. Darcy type and send it" he finally got onto his feet and instead of going around the coffee table he stepped right on it. "Have you sent it?"

She was oblivious to the fact that Sherlock strolled passed her to collect a pink suitcase. John however was not and sat up paying more attention.

"Have you sent it?" Sherlock peered over her shoulder just as she pressed the 'sent' button. "Good" with that Sherlock snatched the phone out of her hand and threw it over to John.

"Really…wow" Darcy's eyes widened taking in the sight of the pink suitcase. "That's the…a pink suitcase"

"Good to know you're observant" Sherlock sniped she narrowed her eyes on the raven head man and glanced over to John who shook his head. The ex-army doctor leant forward in the seat and rested his elbows on his knees.

"That's Jennifer Wilson's case" John stated. Sherlock took the other armchair, feeling out of place she sat down on the armrest of where the consulting detective was sitting. Darcy shifted slightly, the raven head man rolled his eyes.

"Oh perhaps I should mention that I didn't kill her" Sherlock drawled.

"We didn't say you did" John uttered. Darcy cocked an eyebrow

"Well to be fair it is a logical assumption" she muttered her eyes roamed the open case. It held the typical things that one would find in a woman's case. A wash-bag, hair-straighter, she leant forward seeing a novel buried in the case and picked it up. As soon as she did though she dropped it back in, seeing that it was rather a racy novel.

"Do people usually assume that you're the murderer?" John asked blinking rapidly; Sherlock smirked as he jumped onto the armchair so that he was crouching on it. Darcy was taken aback by the sudden unbalance of the chair and felt a large hand on her back pushing her forward to even out the weight distribution.

"Stay there or do you want both of us-"

"Alright" she cut him off. Darcy shrugged off his touch and shuffled forward. The consulting detective steeple his fingers beneath his chin,

"How did you get the case?" John asked idly rubbing his leg, he didn't miss the look that she shot him, and he could see it in her eyes that she was determined to sort his leg out.

"I looked for it" Sherlock hummed

"Where?" Darcy looked towards him her eyes met his.

"Such a good question" he murmured "the killer must of driven her to Lauriston gardens, he could only keep her case by accident because it was in the car. Nobody could be seen with this case without drawing attention to themselves. Particularly a man which is statistically more likely so obviously he felt compelled to get rid of it from the moment he had noticed he still had it." Sherlock explained to them.

Darcy was once again impressed at how quick he was; she fiddled with her lock as she listened to the man.

"It wouldn't have taken him more than five minutes to realise his mistake." Sherlock declared. "I checked every back street wide enough for a car five minutes from Lauriston gardens. And any way you can dispose of a bulky object without being observed. Took me less than an hour to find the right skip" Darcy's nose scrunched up slightly.

"So that's what that funky smell is" she commented

"What?" Sherlock asked

"You" she stated. He merely rolled his eyes and went back to what Darcy would call his 'thinking pose'

"Pink" John uttered "You got all of that from pink? You realise that the case had to be pink?"

Sherlock clearly was befuddled by John's comment "Of course it had to be pink."

"Why didn't I think of that?" John said

"Because you're both idiots" both Darcy and John shot him an equally offended looks

"Oh don't be offended-"

"Kind of hard not to be" Darcy drawled "what with being called an idiot"

"Don't worry about, practically everyone is. Now look" Sherlock inched forward so that he was slightly closer to her "What is missing?"

"From her case? How could I?" John shook his head.

Darcy pursed her lips and scoured the case. Her mind went back to the scene the woman had an umbrella, her purse wasn't there. And now her case is here….she was missing one vital thing for a serial adulterer.

"You're getting there" Sherlock urged her. His eyes were alight with something different something exciting.

"Phone" Darcy declared "There's no phone here. So the killer took it?"

"Maybe she left it at home" John suggested

"No, she has a string of lovers she would be careful about it." Sherlock uttered "She would never leave her phone at home"

"Hmm….wait why did Darcy send that text?" John frowned looking down at his mobile,

"The question is where is her phone. And I believe that Darcy said the answer earlier…"

Her brows knitted together "So the killer….wait I sent a text to a killer?-"

"Using my phone?" John asked panic coming into his tone. "Wait you think the murderer has her phone"

Sherlock nodded as Darcy got on to her feet, she paced the room wanting to stretch her legs.

"Maybe she left it with her case. Or maybe the killer took it off of her for some reason" Sherlock uttered his eyes moving back and forth over the pacing red head. "Either way the balance probability is that the murderer has the phone"

"Sorry…but what are we doing?" John asked having trouble following what was going on. "You got Darcy to text the killer? What good will that do?" the red head meandered over to John and was about to calm the somewhat franking man but before she could John's phone rang she watched as John picked up the phone, she peered over his shoulder and saw that the caller was withheld. This must be the killer.

"A few hours his last kill he receives a text that could only be from her. Somebody found that phone they would just ignore that text" Sherlock commented.

Darcy licked her lips and tucked in a stray curl behind her ear, "But the murderer would panic" with that he slammed the suitcase lid shut and jumped onto his feet.

"Have you talked to the police?" John asked

"Four people are dead there's no time to talk to the police" Sherlock buttoned up his jacket,

"But you talked to us" Darcy pointed out leaning behind John's seat

"Mrs Hudson took my skull" he grabbed his long trench coat and scarf, both Darcy and John glanced over to the mantel piece and saw that the skull was gone.

"Don't say I blame her. It was kind of creepy" she said.

"Wait so what? We're your replacements for a skull?" John fumed.

"Relax you're both doing a great job. Darcy I do expect more though" Sherlock grinned she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well?"

"Well what?" John snapped "You want us to come with you?"

"Well I do think better out loud and the skull will just attract attention" Sherlock stated "problem?"

"Yes" John replied "Sargent Donavan-"

"Gosh she's a problem to everyone. You think she would get offended if I sign her up for speed dating or something?" Darcy asked chewing her bottom lip. John sent her a look of disbelief but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"She said you got off on this" John frowned

"And I said dangerous and yet here you are" Sherlock countered and turned on his heel and left.

"Damn it" John muttered getting onto his feet using his crutch to help him up. "Darcy-"

"I think I'll spend my night watching telly" she grinned.

"You sure?" he felt uncomfortable with the idea of leaving her behind, but he could see that the red head was exhausted, she probably did need a couple of hours to recuperate. "Ok, you should eat before you go sleep" he told her.

"Yeah and don't let Sherlock drive you crazy" she smiled at him. John nodded and limped out of the room.

* * *

Darcy dropped down into the vacated armchair and snuggled into the pillows

"Now this is good" she hummed leaning back. Darcy's brows furrowed hearing loud footsteps stomping up the stairs.

"Now this isn't a sight I like to see" her eyes snapped opened seeing Sherlock glowering at her from the doorway. "Up-"

"No-"

"Up. Get up"

"But you got John-"

"And he can be dreadfully boring at times" she scowled she was determined to stay sitting in this very armchair. But Sherlock had other ideas and grabbed her hands pulling her onto her feet.

"No Sherlock-"

"Move now" he pushed her towards the door.

John sighed and glanced down at his watch to see the time, he looked up hearing footsteps thudding down the stairs. He saw a pissed off red head being followed by a smug look consulting detective's face.

"What-"

"So much for a quiet night in" she hissed as she pushed pass John.

"It'll be fun" Sherlock declared handing Darcy her jacket as they stepped out of Bakers Street. John slammed the front door shut behind them whilst Sherlock hailed a cab. Darcy slipped on her jacket.

"Yeah catching a killer sounds marvellous" she said sarcastically.

"It is" Sherlock grinned as a cab pulled up in front of them. He opened the back door, Darcy and John exchanged looks.

"So what was that about Darcy? Not letting Sherlock drive you crazy" John stifled the urge to laugh seeing her face.

"Shut up John" she uttered climbing into the cab after Sherlock. John grinned and got in as well. Darcy was once again wedge between both men. So much for a quiet relaxing night in, she thought.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. I do appreciate them. **

**So in this chap-John and Darcy met Mycroft, they don't know who he is though. Darcy managed to annoy 'James.' John and Darcy returned to Bakers Street, where Sherlock makes her text the killer. She then get drags along with John to another outing. **

**Next Chap-A Dinner and a chase**

**Please REVIEW. (They actually make me want to carry on with this fic)**


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy sighed and glanced over her shoulder seeing Sherlock paying for the taxi, soon enough they were walking down the street. Night had set in and people were rushing up and down in a hurry to get home, she wished she was doing that.

"Come on" Sherlock pushed her forward; she walked in between both men as they walked down the street.

"So where are we going?" Darcy asked about to step into the road but before she could there was a violent tug on the back her coat. "Whoa" she gasped when a truck zoomed passed her. Her red locks flew in the wind.

"Jesus Darcy" John exclaimed "nearly gave me a heart attack there" he clutched his chest.

Darcy blinked rapidly, she felt a slight pull and looked over her shoulder seeing that it was Sherlock who had prevented her from literally get splattered across the pavement.

"Thank you" she breathed

Sherlock cleared his throat "Well for a nurse you're not very self-aware are you? Terrible trait not to have" he strolled passed her and fixed his scarf.

Darcy shook her head and scurried after him and John, leave it to him she thought. He saved her and in the next second he insulted her, she wasn't too surprise truth be told.

"Well thank you anyway Sherlock" Darcy uttered staring straight ahead. John lightly elbowed her

"Really Darcy, watch where you're going" she could see some remnants of worry still etched onto his face

"It's fine John" the red head assured him, not quiet use to having someone so concerned about her. Darcy had to pick up pace to keep up with Sherlock's long legs, "So where are we going?" she asked

"Northumberland Street." Sherlock replied swiftly "You sound rather grumpy…"he smirked. John could see that the consulting detective was messing about, but by the withering glare Darcy was shooting him. She didn't find anything funny.

"You're such a…arse" she muttered, of course she would be grumpy she was once again dragged off somewhere she didn't really know.

"You need to sort your language out" Sherlock pointed out. Darcy's eye twitched she bit down on her bottom lip hard to stop herself from cursing at him.

"You're still an arse" Darcy grumbled, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She missed the smirk of amusement crossing Sherlock's face. The consulting detective was having fun messing with the nurse. For some reason he found it quiet exciting seeing Darcy's reaction. They certainly weren't the norm.

"So we're going to Northumberland Street?" John asked bringing the subject back on hand.

"It's a five minute walk from here"

Darcy frowned "You think he's dumb enough to go back?" she uttered pedestrians littered the streets as did cars.

"No I think he's brilliant enough" he cleared his throat, a shiver racked through Darcy; damn it was cold she thought. "I love the brilliant ones; they're all so desperate to get caught"

"Why?" John asked limping besides Darcy as they strolled down the darkened street.

"Appreciation, applause at long last the spot light" Sherlock told them. "That's the frailty of a genius Darcy, John it needs an outlet"

"You sound like you know what you're talking about" Darcy commented.

Sherlock shot her a grin "I always know what I'm talking about"

"And once again you just highlighted how arrogant you are" she said deadpanned. Sherlock rolled his eyes and tightened his scarf around his throat.

"This is his hunting ground" Sherlock declared spinning around in the street. "Right here in the heart of the city. Now that we know that his victims were abducted it changes everything"

Darcy licked her lips and exchange looks with John who looked just as baffled as she did. "All of his victims disappeared from busy streets and no one saw them go"

Yeah the red head thought that was odd, people were disappearing off of the streets and no one noticed it.

"Think" Sherlock snapped, "Who do we trust even though we don't know them? Who passes unnoticed wherever they go? Who hunts in the middle of a crowd?" he clasped his hands and held his chin.

"No idea" Darcy admitted she frowned something had just occurred to her, "sorry" she apologised when someone barrelled pass her. John grabbed her arm to prevent the red head from landing on her arse. "So who?"

"Haven't got the faintest" Sherlock uttered stopping in the middle of the street "and you are aware Darcy you've just been pickpocketed?"

Darcy frowned "What?" she shoved her hand into her pocket and true enough her purse was missing. "What the hell?" she shouted.

"Darcy-"

"Bloody purse has been pinched" she scowled, John attempted to calm the fuming red head but it wasn't working. "Who the hell-"

"I got an idea" Sherlock smirked and scarpered off towards the direction that they had just come from. Darcy groaned and rubbed her temple

"Darcy you ok?" John asked peering around the red head, he could just manage to make out the tall consulting detective but lost sight of him when Sherlock rounded the corner.

"Am I ok?" she looked at him in disbelief.

Ok maybe this wasn't the smartest thing to say to an already hacked off nurse John thought "Darcy-"

"Am I ok?" Darcy's fists clenched "What kind of bloody question is that?"

John took a step back knowing that he was going to be on the receiving end of a venting Darcy "Look-"

"John I'm bloody fan-fucking-tastic, I started a new job where everyone hates me. I reckon if I breathed too loudly I might get fired. Oh my current landlord is a massive pervert" Darcy scowled her shoulders were hunched up but as the words poured out of her mouth they seem to relax somewhat. "He kicked me out because I didn't sleep with him. I got no sleep. And worse of all –I'VE BEEN PICKPOCKETED…" she resisted the urge to pull her fiery coloured locks. "And…as we were walking I think I swallowed a fly"

John swallowed and bit down on his bottom lip hard to stop himself from laugh. That certainly wouldn't help. He ushered her towards the side of the street so they were out of the way of other pedestrians, John didn't miss the looks that people were shooting them. He mimed the crazy sign and discreetly pointed towards Darcy.

Darcy took in a deep breath and looked at John. "I-"

"And here you are" Sherlock appeared out nowhere and waved her purse in front of her face. Her eyes widened "take it, I don't want people to think it's mine"

"Thank you" Darcy said sincerely "How-"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Do I really have to explain this?" he drawled but he saw their faces and continued "You Darcy Ray are the easiest person to pickpocket. You're not very aware are you-"

"Are you insulting me again?" she asked agape, one second he does something nice for her and the next he makes her regret thanking him.

"Yes" Sherlock stated, John groaned and rubbed his temple these two would be giving him a migraine by the end of the night. "Anyway he was an amateur, barging?" he scoffed, once again they were walking down the street "that's the oldest trick in the book"

Darcy brows knitted together she stopped in the middle of the street forcing Sherlock and John to stop. Her hands dropped to her hips "Really? You're giving pickpockets advice?"

"Well when one becomes an expert in an art they tend to share" Sherlock smirked, "Let me show you"

Darcy brows furrowed her heart hammered in her chest when Sherlock walked up to her, he towered over her small stature. She swallowed when he leant forward so that his lips were aligned with her ear.

"The key to pickpocketing-"Sherlock whispered, "is distraction" he purred his voice was low and husky. And he discreetly slipped his hand into her pocket and plucked her purse from her pocket.

Darcy stiffened as he turned on his heel "Hungry?" with that he walked off.

The consulting detective strode away not bothering to look back since he already knew that Darcy and John would be on his heels. He felt something clench in his gut when his chest brushed against hers. He shook it off it wasn't important at the moment.

John cleared his throat bringing the nurse crashing back to reality he saw her flushed cheeks "Darcy-"

"I'm good" Darcy said hastily controlling her breathing rate. "It's just…he's good-at pickpocketing I mean. Good-what the-"she dug her hand into her pocket and swore loudly

"Darcy-"

"He bloody pinched my purse" Darcy stalked off "SHERLOCK HOLMES"

John audibly groaned and shook his head "They are either going to murder each other or sleep together" he muttered under his breath, following after his companions.

* * *

"You know for someone so small you produce a lot of noise" Sherlock commented holding her purse up. She snatched it out of his hand and shoved into her pocket, where she even zipped the pocket up.

"And here I was thinking I'd never meet someone as arrogant as you" she countered and bumped into his back when he came to a stop. He easily grabbed her wrist to stop her from falling. Darcy looked up at the sign of the restaurant and could see that they had stopped at an Italian restaurant. One of the waiters clearly recognised Sherlock and waved his hand towards the 'reserved' table.

"Thank you Billy" Sherlock uttered, both Darcy and John slipped into the booth, her she was once again sitting in between the pair. The consulting detective was sitting in a way so he could peer out of the large window. John like Darcy had his back to the window.

Sherlock took his coat off and set it down beside the red head, who slipped off her jacket revealing the deep purple top she was wearing. Sherlock quirked an eyebrow and noted that dark colours seem to bring out her pale alabaster like skin.

"22 Northumberland Street" Sherlock declared pointing out of the window. Darcy glanced over her shoulder and saw the street; it wasn't as busy as she thought it would be. "Keep an eye on it"

Darcy idly tapped the tips of her fingers against the table; Sherlock let out a sigh and slammed his larger hand over hers.

"Erm...oww" she scowled "What the-"

"Don't do that it's annoying. I need concentration which I won't get if you keep doing that" he sneered at her. She gave him a mocking smile, she felt tingles erupt all over her skin at his touch.

Sherlock gritted his teeth when her tapping started again; she stopped when she saw the look on John's face. The ex-army doctor clicked his tongue; he got the feeling that his life wouldn't be too dull now not with Darcy and Sherlock making their way into it.

"So you aren't just going to ring the doorbell then?" John unzipped his jacket and place it in the empty seat on his other side. "You'd be mad to"

Sherlock unbuttoned his suit jacket as she tucked in a stray stand of hair behind her ear. "He has killed four people" the consulting detective murmured, Darcy didn't miss the way his eyes darted back and forth between her and John and the street.

"Ok" John cleared his throat. Darcy looked up seeing a portly man approaching their table, with his hair tied back.

"Sherlock" the man greeted the raven head man, they shook hands "anything on the menu-"he handed out the menus, "for free, for you and your pretty date" he gestured towards the red head.

Darcy coughed loudly hearing this "Whoa hold it…buddy…I'm not his date." Sherlock cocked an eyebrow

"Why do you sound so offended by the notion?" the detective questioned.

"Yeah Darcy why?" John grinned "They're all over-"

"Ok" Darcy laughed nervously over the doctor. "I'm not Sherlock's date so can we move pass this"

The portly man took in the scene and he realised something "My apologies miss. I thought you was his date I had no idea this one was his date" he gestured towards John. Darcy snorted and bit down on her lower lip. The grin that was on John's face was wiped off

"What?" he asked "No-"

"Now he thinks you're going out with Sherlock" Darcy said in a sing song voice so that John was only one able to hear her.

"Do you want to eat?" Sherlock asked, just then the red head's stomach let out a grumble.

"Wouldn't say no" she blushed rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly

"Wouldn't expect anything less" the detective murmured "You haven't eaten all day. You should eat now" her eyebrows shot to her hairline, was Sherlock Holmes actually concerned about her wellbeing? Nah she thought, he probably didn't want the nurse to collapse on him.

"I'm not his date" John said loudly glaring at the man, bringing Sherlock and Darcy out of their small conversation.

"He's shy" Darcy smiled serenely at the man. John in response pinched her hard causing her jump and to accidentally kick Sherlock in the shin. The ex-soldier was subjected to matching glares from his companions.

"This man" the grey haired pointed at Sherlock completely oblivious to the trio's interaction "Got me off a murder charge" he informed Darcy and John.

She glanced down at the menu; her eyes skimmed the delicious looking dishes.

"This is Angelo" Sherlock introduced them. Angelo shook John's hand, Darcy lips stretched into a smile when he took her hand and flipped it over kissing the back of her knuckles. "I successfully proved to Lestrade at the time of a particularly viscous triple murder that Angelo at the time was in a completely different part of town housebreaking" the consulting detective said the words rapidly came out of his mouth, he was busy eying the street across from them.

"He cleared my name" Angelo declared, Darcy leant back in the bench and crossed one leg over the other.

"I cleared it a bit" Sherlock said glancing over to the portly man. "Anything happened opposite?"

"Nothing" Angelo replied "If it weren't for this man I'd gone to prison-"

"You did go to prison"

Darcy licked her lips and idly scratched her arm. "I'd get a candle for the table" Angelo said quietly "it's more romantic" he winked at John.

Darcy giggled but schooled her features seeing the expression on John's face. "I'm not his date" John called out but Angelo already had wondered off.

Darcy shook her head "The more you deny it the more people think it's true" she commented. She handed the menu over to Sherlock noticing that Angelo hadn't even given Sherlock one.

"You must be hungry-"

"No, I don't eat when I'm on a case" he cut her off setting the menu down onto the table. "You need to-"he told her "and you" he rounded on John "may as well. We got a long wait."

Just then Angelo returned with a lit candle setting it down in front of John, Darcy bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing; she wasn't very successful though, since John pinched her hard.

* * *

Darcy dug into her pasta, damn she had to come here more often this was delicious. Like her John was also stuffing his face,

"People don't have arch-enemies" John declared chewing his food slowly, unlike Darcy he had managed to grab some lunch earlier so wasn't completely starving.

The red head sipped her white wine, to help the food go down her throat.

"Sorry?" Sherlock said finally paying attention to him

"In real life people don't have arch-enemies" John said, Darcy listened to the conversation as it went on. "There are no arch-enemies in real life. It doesn't happen he uttered.

"Doesn't it?" Sherlock questioned his eyes straying back over Darcy's shoulder so he could see the street. "Sounds dull-"

"Try peaceful" she countered "your life is peaceful without arch-enemies-"

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow and his bright eyes landed on the red head, once again she felt like she was being x-rayed. "From what I gather you have no arch-enemies and yet your life isn't peaceful, just one big nightmare"

Darcy felt a pang go through her heart, she steeled herself "You're charming" she said sarcastically and went back to her meal.

Sherlock frowned from the lack of reaction he received from the red head; did he step over some sort of boundary? He thought, "So" he cleared his throat "what do real people have in their real lives?" he asked.

John swallowed down a mouthful of food, and took a sip of his drink. "Friends" John answered nodding to himself "people they know, people they like, people they don't like" he paused. Darcy sat up and downed the rest of her drink; she could literally do with a whole bottle of wine. "Girlfriends, boyfriends-"

"Like I was saying dull" Sherlock declared.

Darcy quirked an eyebrow "How do you know it's dull?" she retorted "I doubt you ever tried anything like that?" she had hit the nail on the head. Sherlock Holmes had never actually experience an intimate relationship with another person. He believed that he didn't need that, but he was oh so wrong.

"You don't have a girlfriend then?" John asked cutting up his food

"Girlfriend? No not really my thing" Sherlock murmured, Darcy's eyes widened from the look on John's face she could see that he had gone to the same conclusion.

"Oh right…do you have a boyfriend?" the army soldier asked, she resisted the urge to smack her head against the surface the table. Sherlock frowned and looked at him, "which is fine-"

"I know it's fine" Sherlock snapped, Darcy shifted in her seat things were beginning to get a little awkward for her.

"So you got a boyfriend?" John questioned

"No" Sherlock shook his head, well that was one thing by the look on the consulting detective's face Darcy could see that he clearly wasn't gay.

"Right ok" John chuckled "you're unattached, just like me"

"Oh my god" Darcy muttered palming her face, and people call her oblivious she thought. There was a moment of silence that was filled with hers and John's cutlery hitting their plates.

"John erm…"Sherlock cleared his throat, as Darcy waved down Angelo

"Can I get some water please?" she asked politely

"Of course pretty lady" he grinned at her. She couldn't help but smile as soon as he left he returned with her glass of water. She sipped it leaning back slightly so John and Sherlock could talk.

"I think you should know I consider myself married to my work" Sherlock uttered "and while I'm flattered by your interest-"Darcy's eyes widened

"No, no" John hastily shook his head "I was just saying…I'm fine…"

"Good" Sherlock stated.

Darcy forced the water down her throat and grinned "Now do you wonder why people think you're gay?" she whispered to John.

"Ok, yeah now I get it" he hissed at her.

Darcy shook her head "Sherlock? You want some?" she pushed her plate of food towards him.

"I told you I don't eat on a case" he uttered

"I know, just thought I offer. Not eating isn't very healthy" Darcy said taking a forkful of her pasta.

"Look across the street" the consulting detective nodded towards the empty street, just as a cab pulled up. "Taxi it stopped"

Darcy and John looked over her shoulder and spied the ominous black cab. "That's what they tend to do Sherlock" she uttered.

"Don't be sarcastic" he snapped, she had the urge to shove her fork into his eyeball. "Nobody getting in, nobody getting out. Why a taxi?"

Darcy frowned she was confused so was John. She could make out a man sitting in the back of the cab; he looked like any other regular bloke. "Is he clever?"

"What?" Darcy asked

"Why is he clever?" Sherlock carried on.

"Ok, I have no clue what you're talking about" the red head stated.

"Wait" John said "Is that him? He's the killer?"

"No way" she scoffed.

"Don't stare" Sherlock told them

"But you're staring" John pointed out.

"All three of us can't stare" before either of them could ask what he was doing he grabbed his scarf and coat "Come on-"

"What? But I didn't even finish-"Darcy whined

"Come" Sherlock snapped

Darcy's jaw clenched and grabbed her jacket she ran out after Sherlock with John on her heels.

* * *

She stopped beside him and pulled her jacket, she saw the tall man staring at the man sitting in the back of the cab

"Sherlock-"

"Quit pouting Darcy" he uttered "you can return here anytime for a free meal-"

"Great make me sound more pathetic" she drawled. Darcy frowned and hurriedly button up her jacket when a cold breeze blew over them, sending her red locks flying. "Sherlock what-SHERLOCK" she shouted when the man sprinted into the street and nearly got ran over.

"Darcy-"John ran out of the restaurant. "Come on"

Darcy sprinted towards Sherlock and just managed to avoid getting hit she was too focused in following the consulting detective that she didn't notice that the ex-army doctor wasn't sporting his crutch any longer, John yelled a 'Sorry' over his shoulder to the driver and ran after the red head.

Darcy gasped and slammed into Sherlock when he came to a sudden stop. "What-"

"Be quiet-"

Darcy saw the cab driving off, John appeared alongside her "I got the license plate number" he declared.

"Good for you" Sherlock said focusing, Darcy could hear him saying something but the words were all jumbled together. He was speaking too fast for her to understand what he was saying.

"Come on-"

"Sherlock-"

He didn't give Darcy the chance to protest and grabbed her wrist forcing her to run with him, she picked up her pace and was all of a sudden pulled to the left to run into an alleyway she accidentally knocked over a pedestrian

"Sorry" John apologised for her and ran after them.

"Sherlock-"

"Just keep up" he ordered her, Darcy's breathing rapidly and the silent night echoed the trio's footsteps.

Sherlock slammed open the door to a building and Darcy found herself sprinting up several staircases. She was grateful that he had a hold of her since he kept her going. She could hear John following closely behind.

"Oh come on" Darcy groaned as they ran towards another staircase, but unlike the last one this one was metal and in the shape of a spiral, she glanced down and saw John several feet below them.

"Come on John" she called. Sherlock's grip on her tightened as they ran onto the rooftop, Darcy felt a sense of relief feeling the cool breeze against her heated skin. Sherlock let her go as he jumped over the railing landing on the roof.

Darcy gripped onto the banister and flung herself across it, she just managed to land on her feet. She picked up her pace and saw Sherlock jumping onto the next roof top. She made the mistake of looking down and realised how high they were. Darcy came to a screeching halt.

"Holy shit" she muttered, swallowing, John was only a couple of feet behind her. Sherlock turned back realising he couldn't hear his companions thudding footsteps.

"Darcy-"

"It's high, we're high-"

"Jump" he ordered

"You bloody jump-"

"I did" he snapped, he could see her flush cheeks; from her tense pose he could see that she was actually afraid. "You can do this, just jump." He said calmly "I got you"

Darcy swore and took a deep breath, she leapt across the rooftop she had just managed to land on the edge but her foot slip.

Sherlock reached out and grabbed the front of her jacket and tugged her forward so that the red head crashed against his chest. "Told you I would catch you-"

"You were right-"her heart was pounding a mile a minute

"Always am" he smirked "Now come on" the consulting detective once again grabbed her hand and forced her to run. She looked over her shoulder and saw John at the edge of the other rooftop. He had frozen like she had.

"Come on John" she shouted, "You can do it" her encouraging words worked and soon enough John had leapt over the large gap and was at their heels.

They ran down the fire escape, Darcy could see the puff of air coming out of her mouth. Sherlock jumped off the ledge and quickly turned back and grabbed the red head by her waist and hoisted off of the ledge, they were running down the streets.

Darcy was pulled to the left and they sprinted down the alleyway. They were approaching the end of the alley, she saw the black cab driving pass them she went to run off into that direction but Sherlock tugged her in the opposite direction

"But-"

"No" he cut her off. "This way John" he shouted. She glanced over her shoulder and saw John running in the other direction, he backpedalled

"Sorry" he called out.

They were once again running out in the open, Darcy managed to avoid knocking anymore people over, they turned and she was once again forced down into another alleyway. Bloody hell she thought, Sherlock was taking her places that she never been to before.

They had just got out onto the main road, Sherlock let her go and sprinted even faster jumping in front of the car forcing it to stop.

"Police" Sherlock pulled badge out of his pocket and flashed it "open it up"

Darcy panted and slowly followed after the detective as he pulled open the backdoor. She leant forward holding her knees attempting to get more air into her lungs, John stood next to her. She peered into the cab and saw the man that she had spotted at the restaurant. She glanced over to the cab driver but couldn't make out his face.

Sherlock tutted catching her attention "Teeth, tan, what Californian? LA Santo Monaco" he declared. "Just arrived"

John frowned catching his breath "How could you possibly know that?" he asked the question that she was thinking.

"The luggage" Sherlock straightened up, "Probably your first trip to London right?" the man nodded, and he looked thoroughly confused and looked over to the attractive red head and the serious looking man beside her. "Going by your final destination by the route the cabbie was taking you?"

"Sorry" the man's accent was thick "Are you guys the police?" he questioned the trio.

"Yeah" Sherlock flashed the badge "Everything alright?"

"Yeah" the man chuckled slightly alarmed by what was happening.

"Oh well welcome to London" Sherlock uttered and walked off leaving Darcy, John and a confused man behind.

John stepped forward trying to sooth the awkward situation "Erm…any problems let us know" he hastily walked off.

Darcy cleared her throat "Oh…erm…try and visit the London Eye if you the get chance. Wonderful view-"she went to slam the door shut.

"If there's a chance could you possibly show me around?" the man asked.

"Oh" Darcy stammered "Erm…well-"

"DARCY" Sherlock shouted she looked over her shoulder and saw the impatient looking consulting detective,

"Afraid not" she smiled at the stranger and slammed the door shut hurrying over to the pair of the men.

* * *

"What was that about?" Sherlock questioned

"Nothing" Darcy uttered she was finally getting her breathing rate back to normal.

"Basically that was a cab that just slowed down?" John asked, they gathered in the middle of the cobbled road

"Basically" Sherlock nodded

"So not the murderer?" Darcy uttered

"Not the murderer no" the consulting detective's reply came instantly

The streets were emptying since it was getting late so there were hardly any people out. "So wrong country good alibi" John said.

"As they go" Sherlock said shifting on his feet.

"Where did you get that?" Darcy pointed out the badge that was still clasped in the raven head's hand. John took it from him and flipped it open

"Detective Inspector Lestrade?" John uttered

"That's not yours" the red head frowned wetting her lips.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious" Sherlock stated "I pickpocket him when he is annoying. You can keep that one I got plenty of them back at the flat. I managed to get some female ones Darcy so help yourself"

"Thanks…I guess" she trailed off shaking her head. All of a sudden John let out a bark of laughter startling both her and Sherlock

"What?" Sherlock asked

"Nothing just…'Welcome to London'" he chortled.

Darcy giggled now that was funny. Sherlock joined in with their laughter, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw a uniformed police officer speaking the guy that they had stopped. The American was pointing at the trio. Darcy followed Sherlock's gaze and groaned seeing what was going on.

"Got your breath back?" Sherlock asked, they were going to run again

"Ready when you are" John grinned; the adrenaline was running through his veins. Without further ado Sherlock and John sprinted off.

Darcy's hand dropped to her hips and she shook her head when Sherlock returned the next second.

"No way-"

"Come on-"

"Can't I just take a cab and meet you there" she whined, Sherlock grabbed her wrist

"Nope" with that Darcy once again found herself sprinting through the dark night alongside Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-We see Darcy's bad day gets worse. She ends up getting pickpocketed and explodes at John. Who discreetly tells people that she is crazy. Sherlock got her purse back, some interaction between them. Sherlock pickpockets her. She and John meet Angelo. Where he mistakes Darcy for Sherlock's date, But he then mistakes John for Sherlock's date. Darcy and Sherlock snidely make digs at each other. Things get awkward. There is a chase scene, where Sherlock ends up dragging Darcy all over the city. He catches her. Sherlock stops a car. And once again Darcy runs with Sherlock and John.**

**Next Chap- A drugs bust **

**Please REVIEW (This update was much quicker since the amount of reviews I got for the last chap. So they work :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy slammed the front door behind her, the trio had just returned to Baker Street. The red head was breathless, she unbuttoned her coat and shoved it in Sherlock's chest as she moved passed him and John. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase and leant her back against the wall.

"Oh damn-"she inhaled, they had ran all the way back to Bakers Street. So understandably Darcy was out of breath. She leant forward so that her hands were resting against her knees.

"Really?" Sherlock drawled unwrapping his scarf from around his throat he shed his own coat and hanged it on the hook.

"Just be dear and do it" Darcy said through gritted teeth, "I think I'm going to pass-"

"No you're not. Really for a nurse I'd expect you to be fitter" Sherlock commented, his lips twitched in amusement seeing the filthy look she shot him.

"First week on the job, haven't built up my stamina" Darcy uttered straightening up; her red locks covered her face. Sherlock resisted the urge push her red hair away, he found it annoying for some reason. "Thanks" she uttered seeing the consulting detective placing her coat on the stair's banister.

"That was ridiculous" John gasped from Darcy's other side. "Most ridiculous thing I've ever done" he uttered. Darcy finally managed to get her breath back; she licked her lips and eyed John.

"Really John?"

"And you evaded Afghanistan" Sherlock uttered, once again the red head found herself in between the two men. They all broke out into laughter "And Darcy-"

"Not the most ridiculous thing I've ever done" she smiled "let's just say…I was once to force to climb out onto window ledge to get into the next room."

"What?" John asked incredulously.

"You locked yourself in didn't you?" Sherlock smirked.

"How the hell…"she huffed wondering how on earth he deduced that? "Never mind that" she shook her head. "What about the restaurant?" Darcy asked.

"Oh" Sherlock waved her off closing his eyes "they'll keep an eye out" he uttered. "It was a long shot anyway"

Darcy cleared her throat and tucked in a stray curl behind her ear,

"So what were we doing there?" the ex-army doctor asked the question that the red head was thinking. Darcy watched the tall raven haired man from the corner of her eye, she saw him shake his head.

"Oh just passing the time" he replied casually shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "And a way to shut Darcy's rumbling stomach up" he added. She rolled her jade green orbs,

"Yeah but you didn't even let me finish my meal" she huffed,

"Well next time you can eat as much as you want" Sherlock drawled, Darcy snorted was there going to be a next time? She thought. "And I was proving a point" he said smugly.

Darcy frowned thinking what was he on about? "Point? What point?"

"John. Come on Darcy, you're more observant than that" Sherlock uttered, her brows knitted together was she missing something. "Mrs Hudson" he called out "Dr Watson will take the room upstairs-"

"Says who?"

"Says the man at the door" he said just then there was loud knocks on the front door "And we always knew Darcy was going to move in"

John frowned and went to answer the door; the petite woman looked at Sherlock "What?"

"Come on Miss Ray" he murmured, staring straight into her bright eyes, "You are more observant, please don't tell me this-"he lightly tapped her temple just the way she had done a few hours ago. "Is empty. What did John have before but hasn't got now?" Sherlock questioned her.

Darcy connected the dots, throughout their brief stint through the city the good doctor didn't have his "Crutch" she said softly. "He's leg…it's better" she grinned at that. Darcy only knew John for a couple of days but knew that the man frustrated with his condition.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to be sharing a flat with a complete fool for a moment" Sherlock sagged against the wall.

"Arse" she muttered elbowing him,

"Come up with more descriptive words dear" he smirked seeing her sneer at his use of pet-name,

"Don't call me that-"Darcy and Sherlock quietened down hearing John talking to Angelo, the red head could recognise the portly man's voice from anywhere. Sherlock let out a puff of air, and quirked an eyebrow seeing the small red head attempting to eavesdrop, "Maybe if you move closer-"his low voice whispered into her ear causing Darcy to jump.

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to listen" she hissed and just managed to catch John's last few words.

"Erm…thank you. Thank you" she heard the doctor hastily saying goodbye. John turned back around and saw the grinning faces of Darcy and Sherlock.

"So…so much for my boot camp that I was going to set you up with" she said dryly. John chuckled but the smile on his lips faltered when she finished her sentence. "But we're still going jogging, looks like you're getting a Buddha belly-"

"What?" John looked down at his stomach causing Darcy to snort; his ears turned red realising that was only messing about

"No you're not fat John" she drawled, before either Sherlock or John could comment a distraught Mrs Hudson rushed out from her flat. The playful mood that Darcy had found herself in completely dissipated seeing the tearful little old lady.

"Sherlock" Mrs Hudson cried.

"Mrs Hudson?" Sherlock frowned; Darcy didn't miss the concern from his tone. She scoffed inwardly so the man wasn't as stoic and emotionless as he comes across.

"Upstairs" Mrs Hudson sniffed, Sherlock, John and Darcy all exchanged looks of confusion, Sherlock leapt up the stairs easily taking two at a time. John followed on his heels, Darcy quickly turned to Mrs Hudson.

"You ok?" she asked gently squeezing her hands.

Mrs Hudson nodded "I'm fine dear, they just startled me" she told the concern red head.

"Well, how about you make yourself a nice cup of tea ey?" Darcy smiled, "Come on up if you want to" she uttered.

"Thank you dear" Mrs Hudson nodded. With one last fleeting glance Darcy hurried up the stairs

* * *

"Whoa" Darcy gaped at the sight coming to stand in the room, there were various cops scattered around, some were in uniform others were not. They were tearing the place apart, her eyes widened taking in the sight of the kitchen counter being littered with several jars, and she swore she saw an eyeball floating in one.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock snarled her attention was snatched towards the fuming consulting detective. There sitting on the black armchair was a very looking relaxed Detective Inspector Lestrade.

"Well I knew you would find the case. I'm not stupid" Lestrade stated

"You can't just break into my flat" Sherlock snapped, John jumped when one of the officers dropped a petri dish onto the floor making it shatter. Darcy frowned, she would hate the notion of someone rooting through her belongings like the way these officers were doing.

"You can't withhold evidence" Lestrade countered "I didn't break into your flat" her eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"What do you call this then?" Sherlock said loudly

"This does look like a break-in" Darcy commented looking around.

"Got that right" John muttered beside her, he was holding loosely onto his crutch. "It's a drugs bust-"with that both Darcy and John burst out with laughter, causing Lestrade, Sherlock and the other people in the room look at them in disbelief.

"What?" Darcy defended herself and John, "It's funny…this guy" she jerked her thumb to Sherlock and took a step forward till she was standing right beside the tall man. "A junkie? Have you met him-"the raven head detective clicked his tongue

"Darcy-"Sherlock warned, John's grin once again slid off of his face seeing Lestrade smiling knowingly.

"I bet you could search all day-"she carried on completely oblivious to the looks that Sherlock was shooting her. He just really wanted her to shut up. "You wouldn't find anything you can call recreational and-"

"Darcy you probably want to shut up-"Sherlock gaze down at her.

Darcy's smile faltered "No…-"

"What?" Sherlock uttered.

"You…you're a- oh damn are you-"she was cut off when the detective slammed his large hand over her mouth effectively silencing her.

"Shut up Darcy-"he hissed. He could see the questions swimming around in her eyes "I'm not your sniffer dog-"once again he found an unexplainable clench in his gut when he touched the nurse. Sherlock abruptly let go, Darcy took a hasty step back her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"No Anderson is my sniffer dog" Lestrade pointed at, his eyes darting between Darcy and Sherlock he swore he saw something pass between the pair.

"What-"

"And-"

"Ergh-"was the three reactions from Sherlock, John and Darcy. The red head watched as the kitchen door slid further apart revealing a smarmy looking forensic detective.

"Anderson what are you doing here on a drugs bust?" Sherlock spat glaring at the other man.

"Oh I volunteered" Anderson smirked

"You can't do smug, you look dumb doing it" Darcy piped up, causing the short man to scowl. John coughed loudly so he could cover his bout of laughter.

"Why you-"Anderson snarled,

"Enough of your trivia" Sherlock cut in, the forensic scientist was subjected to a vicious glare from the consulting detective "What is he doing-"

"They volunteered" Lestrade declared, "All of them, they're not strictly speaking on the drug squad but they are keen"

Darcy's eyes roamed the room, "Damn Sherlock you must've pissed them all off to warrant this" she muttered.

"Not helping" he said through gritted teeth

"As if you are-"she hissed, Darcy's hands dropped to her hips she was about to carry on but Donovan caught their attention.

"Are these human eyes?" she called, the red head found the Sargent very annoying and irritating

"You've got eyes don't-"

"Not now Darcy" John muttered.

"Put those back" Sherlock snapped both Darcy and John saw that the consulting detective was slowly losing it.

"They were in the microwave-"Donavan stuttered.

"We so need to check everything before we put food away" the red head whispered to the army-doctor, the man hastily nodded. He didn't want to find anything unpleasant when he went to search for food.

"It's an experiment-"Sherlock sneered at the woman "And Darcy I'll explain later" he said before the nurse could get any words out. He didn't miss the way her eyes seem to lit up when he said the word 'experiment'

"Keep looking guys" Lestrade called out. Sherlock paced agitatedly, Darcy ran her fingers through her hair.

"You know for a detective inspector you're not good at keeping people calm" she commented wryly. Lestrade grinned causing her to shake her head. Sherlock growled and stormed passed Darcy as he carried on pacing, "Well would you do something before he burns a hole into the rug" she uttered.

The detective inspector sighed and reluctantly got off of the armchair. "Alright Sherlock you could start to help us properly and I'll stand them down"

Darcy jumped when there was another sound of shattered glass "Jesus, seriously?" she snapped startling Anderson who dropped a beaker.

"What-"

"Arse" she muttered, John stood beside her and looked somewhat confused.

"This is childish" Sherlock muttered.

"Well I'm dealing with a child" Lestrade countered, "Sherlock this is our case, I'm letting you in but you do not go on your own" to Darcy it looked like as if a father was scolding a petulant child. "Clear?"

Darcy shifted uncomfortable and glanced around, the officers and these so called volunteers were ransacking that flat. She licked her lips as Sherlock faced the silver haired man.

"So what? You set up pretends drugs bust to bully me?" he snapped

"It stops being pretend if they find anything" Lestrade murmured. Darcy's lip tugged into a frown was Sherlock a drug user beforehand? Did he abuse drugs? From what she could see he hadn't really displayed any symptoms of being one.

"Sherlock are-"

"I am clean" Sherlock stated staring into the red head's bright eyes, for some reason she found herself believing him.

"Is your flat? All of it?" Lestrade asked

"I don't even smoke" to further prove his point he unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and rolled up the sleeve, revealing his arm which had a nicotine patch plastered onto his skin.

"Neither do I" the detective inspector even rolled up on his sleeve. "So let's work together"

There was a brief moment of silence, Darcy tucked in a stray curl, and smoothed down her top.

"We found Rachel" Lestrade uttered

"Who is she?" Sherlock's head snapped towards him.

"Jennifer Wilson's daughter" he answered, Darcy folded her arms across her chest.

Sherlock frowned "Why would she write her daughter's name?" he muttered. "Why?"

"Never mind that" Anderson's droll voice murmured "we found the case. According to someone the murderer has the case. And we found it in the hands of our favourite psychopath"

"I'm not a psychopath Anderson. I'm a high functioning sociopath. Do your research" Sherlock hissed.

Darcy bit her lower lip "At least he knows what he is" she whispered to John.

"Got that right" John muttered.

"Hmm…so you're sure you're not gay-"she yelped attracting the occupants of the room's attention, she glared at John "Only messing-"

"Whatever" he muttered, his lips twitched in amusement. Darcy shook her head and glanced around the room, it looked like Sherlock was a caged animal, and she wouldn't be surprised if he let out a loud roar.

"You need to bring Rachel in, you need to question her. You need to let me question her" Sherlock said words rapidly flowed out of his mouth.

"She's dead" Lestrade said.

"Excellent-"Sherlock exclaimed, causing both the nurse and the army doctor to shoot him disapproving looks. "Is there a connection? There has to be-"

"I doubt it" Lestrade cleared his throat, the background noise was filled the officers and volunteers, who was still busying rummaging aimlessly through Sherlock's belongings. "Since she's been dead for fourteen years, technically she was never alive" Darcy cocked an eyebrow "Rachel was Jennifer Wilson's still-born daughter."

She cringed slightly hearing that, god poor woman she thought. Darcy wondered if that was the beginning of the downfall of Jennifer Wilson, losing her daughter helped aid her in becoming a serial adulterer. She was brought out of her musings by Sherlock's comments.

"No that's not right." Sherlock uttered "Why would she do that? Why?"

Ok now he was losing both Darcy and John "Why would she think of her daughter in her last dying moments? Yeah sociopath seeing it now" Anderson sneered

She rolled her eyes "Seriously dude, do you even know the symptoms of being a sociopath?" Anderson's move his mouth like a fish out of water "Actually don't say that looks like you're going to using up all your brain-cells if you answer my question" she smirked at him.

Both John and Lestrade forced themselves not to laugh. The detective inspector could the red head's feistiness, he felt sorry for John knowing that the man would probably have his hands full with the nurse and the consulting detective.

"She didn't think of her daughter" Sherlock said haughtily "she scratched her name into the floor with her fingernails. She was dying, it took effort and it would have hurt" once again the tall man started to pace, his arm brushed against Darcy's. The red head glanced down at her own nails, damn she couldn't think of how it would feel to have your nails ripped off.

"You said the victims all took the poison themselves. Maybe he makes them take it" John suggested as Sherlock stormed passed him. "Maybe he I don't know…talks to them?" he trailed off looking at Lestrade.

Darcy bit her lip "Perhaps he used the death of her daughter to hurt her…make her feel low or something" she offered. Lestrade nodded thoughtfully Sherlock scowled and stomped his foot.

"Yeah but that was ages ago, why would she still be upset?" the consulting detective said loudly. Darcy's eyes widened at that, was he serious? She thought. The flat was filled with an awkward silence; Sherlock glanced around and turned his gaze back to the red head.

"Not good?" he muttered.

Darcy shook her head "Definitely not good" she said quietly

"More than not good" John murmured, Sherlock sprang towards the army doctor

"But if you were dying in your last moments what would you say?" Sherlock hastily said.

"Please god let me live" John replied briskly,

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Use your imagination" he snapped

Darcy swore under her breath hearing him "I don't have to" John's eyes hardened, Sherlock swallowed

"And once again Sherlock you put your foot in your mouth" Darcy commented.

"Thank you for informing me dear" Sherlock said mockingly, her brows knitted together in irritation hearing the pet-name. Sometimes the man just asked to be punched she grumbled.

"No but if you're really clever like Jennifer Wilson clever, running those string of lovers she was clever-"he wagged his finger in front of John's face. "She's trying to tell us something" he said.

"Isn't the doorbell working?" Mrs Hudson exclaimed from the doorway "your taxi is here Sherlock"

Darcy frowned, knowing that the man didn't have the chance to order a taxi in the first place

"I didn't order a taxi, go away" Sherlock waved her off.

"Charming" Darcy muttered and moved over to Mrs Hudson "You feeling better?" she asked kindly

"Yes dear thank you" the elderly woman smiled "But they're making such a mess. What are they looking for?"

"It's a drugs bust Mrs Hudson" John replied joining the two women. Darcy's jade green eyes darted back and forth as she watched Sherlock pace up and down clutching his hair.

"But they're just for my hips" Mrs Hudson squealed, causing the red head to chuckle and John to snicker.

"No that's not what they-"

"SHUT UP. ALL OF YOU SHUT UP" Sherlock roared silencing the room. Darcy swallowed "don't move, don't speak, don't breath-no smartass comments Darcy-"he snapped, she huffed and shut her mouth. "Anderson face the other way you're putting me off"

"What my face is?" Anderson questioned confusion laced in his tone.

"It certainly didn't put Donovan off" Darcy muttered causing several of the officers to snicker.

"Why you little-"

"Be quiet all of you" Lestrade shouted silencing the snickers and the comments "Anderson turn your back-"

"Oh for god's sake-"

"YOUR BACK NOW PLEASE" Lestrade yelled authority reeking off of him. Anderson did as he was told not wanting to go against a commanding officer.

"Come on think" Sherlock muttered to himself, Darcy walked over to the coffee table and sat down on the edge of it right beside the case. John followed her lead but opted to sit down on the cushy armchair.

"What about your taxi?" Mrs Hudson called out.

"MRS HUDSON" he shouted causing the old lady to scamper away.

"There was no need for that" Darcy snapped scowling at the man, Sherlock returned the scowl and went back to frantically pacing. Lestrade was somewhat surprised that the raven head man didn't snarl something at the red head.

"Oh" Sherlock laughed to himself realising what he was missing "ah…she was clever, clever…she's cleverer than you lot. And she's dead"

"He's charming right-"Darcy muttered, John shook his head and sighed

"Do you see? Do you get it?" Sherlock asked "she didn't lose her phone, she never lost it. She planted it on him, as soon as she got out of the car she knew she was going to her death"

Lestrade remained standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded. He was use to Sherlock's antics so didn't bat an eyelash when the detective pushed him aside so he could resume pacing. Both Darcy and John gazed up at the consulting detective. "She left her phone in order to lead us to her killer" Sherlock uttered.

Darcy nodded the pieces were slowly coming together, in an odd way it was beginning to make sense she thought she did understand how the woman planted her phone on the killer. But that's all she knew

"But how?" Lestrade asked causing Sherlock to stop and stare at the man.

"What do you mean how?" Sherlock questioned, the silver haired man shrugged his shoulders even though Lestrade had worked with the man for five years, he still found Sherlock's bright blue eyes slightly unnerving.

"Rachel" Sherlock declared all he received was blank stares. "Don't you see? Rachel" he was nearly jumping up and down. Darcy shook her head causing the consulting detective to groan. "Oh…look at you lot, you're all so vacant-"

"And there you go with insulting us. Can you not be nice?" Darcy muttered shaking her head.

"Rachel is not a name"

"Then what is it?" John asked frustration was reeking off of the man, the red head expected him to fling his useless crutch at the taller man.

"Darcy on the luggage there's a label" Sherlock pointed at the pink case, she turned and picked up the tag with her slim digits. "There is an email address"

Darcy's eyes skimmed the tag, whilst Sherlock set himself in front of his laptop, "Jenny dot pink dot mephone dot org dot UK" she read out.

"Oh I've been too slow she didn't have a laptop she did her business on her phone" Sherlock's fingers flew over the keyboard. "So it's a smart phone, email enabled. So there's a website for her account-"Darcy came up behind Sherlock leaning slightly closer so she could see the screen "the user name is her email address and her password is…all together now-"

"Rachel" Darcy and John said in unison he stood behind her peering over her shoulder.

"So we can read her emails? So what?" Anderson scoffed.

"Is he even qualified to be a forensic scientist?" Darcy muttered to Lestrade, Sherlock was facing forward so did missed the glint of amusement flashing through his eyes. Seemed like he wasn't the only one who found the greasy haired man annoying.

"Anderson don't talk out loud, you lower the IQ of the entire street-"Sherlock snapped, Darcy lips upturned into a smile, John glanced over to Lestrade who lightly shook his head. "We can do more than just read her emails. It's a smartphone it's got GPS-"

"So you can track the killer?" Darcy asked

"Yes, she is leading us to her killer" Sherlock nodded.

"Unless the killer got rid of it" Lestrade commented.

John shook his head "We know he didn't" he uttered

"Come on, come on. Quickly-"

"Jeez relax" Darcy murmured placing her hand on his shoulder, Sherlock felt calm somewhat by her touch which left him baffled

"Sherlock-"Mrs Hudson hurried back into the room "dear this taxi driver-"the detective flew off of the chair and lightly shoved Darcy towards it "Keep an eye on it" he instructed. Darcy dropped down on the chair as Sherlock stormed towards Mrs Hudson

"Mrs Hudson isn't it time for your evening soothers?" he hissed. Lestrade moved back towards his fellow officers. John placed his hands on the back of the chair she was sitting on

Darcy and John were watching the screen. "So much for just checking the flat out" he grumbled into her ear causing the red head to laugh under her breath.

"I know, not the day I was expecting-"she muttered back "Going to-"

"A murder scene, not an ideal day. Anyway you seem to be dead on your feet" he commented, he could see the tiredness on her face. She let out another yawn, she was only running on adrenaline

"It's just a long day. Can't wait to go sleep-"

"How about you head off to your flat-"John started but a beeping cut their conversation short, Darcy canted her head to the side,

"John is…that-"

"Yeah" John nodded, they had found the phone but its location puzzled them. All the room's occupants were completely oblivious to the sound of heavy footsteps thudding up the creaky stairs.

"Sherlock" Darcy called her eyes remained on the screen "Sherlock"

She was greeted with a waft of Sherlock's cologne as he knelt down beside her. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart,

"Where is it? Quickly" Sherlock uttered into her ear glancing at the screen.

"It's here" John said his brows knitting together

"221 Baker Street" Darcy frowned how could the phone be here? She thought, when they called it earlier she didn't hear it in the flat.

"How could it be here?" Sherlock asked raising his head, John shook his head, and he had no clue. Darcy got onto her feet and looked around the room. She walked over to the suitcase

"Maybe it fell out of the suitcase" Lestrade said

"What I didn't notice it? Me?" Sherlock spun around. Darcy leant over the case and started to rummage through it, she unzipped the inside pocket to check that, she already knew it wasn't there but wanted to make sure

"It can't be here" John said "We texted him and he called back"

Lestrade set his hands on his hips "Guys we're also looking for a mobile phone" he called out.

Darcy shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ears. "It's not here-"she murmured like everyone else Darcy didn't notice the look of realisation on Sherlock's face. She brushed passed him and looked back at the screen. "Maybe if we refresh it-"she murmured under her breath. John pressed the refresh button. Darcy straightened up and looked over her shoulder and frowned seeing the look on Sherlock's face.

"Sherlock you ok?" Darcy asked

"Hmm what?" her eyes met his; she couldn't describe the look in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" she repeated her question, quirking an eyebrow she leant her bum against the edge of the desk, John had taken her seat in front of the laptop.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok" Sherlock murmured. She didn't believe him for a second and frowned

"You're not-"the consultant detective was somewhat intrigued that the little red head noticed that he was lying, he's been working for years with people who would just believe him and brush it off. But she didn't

"So how could the phone be here?" John asked bringing the top back on hand. "How can it?"

"Don't know" Sherlock answered, now this definitely proved her point of something being up with him. She only knew him for two days and in their interaction she once never heard the consulting detective say 'I don't know'

"I'll try it again" John sighed.

"Good idea" Sherlock said without another word he left the room.

"Sherlock-"Darcy called out running after him

"Stay here" he ordered turning back and lightly pushing her back, from the look on his face she could see that he was being serious.

"Sherlock are you sure you're ok?" she asked concern coming off of her in waves.

"I'm fine, and stay here. I'm just popping out for some fresh air. It makes my brain work better" Sherlock said before she could question him he was gone. She frowned and turned back to the room.

"Darcy-"

"No clue John" she muttered under her breath and moved back over to the laptop, the army doctor had vacated the chair allowing the red head to sit down. "That was odd" she commented clicking the 'refresh' button.

* * *

Sherlock shut the door behind him; he pulled on his gloves whilst eyeing the cabbie. So this was the killer the consulting detective mused. The portly man didn't seem like a threat.

"Taxi for Sherlock Holmes" the man said, his beady eyes roamed the tall man.

"I didn't order a taxi" Sherlock braced himself against the cold and stepped off of the stoop.

"Doesn't mean you don't need one" the cabbie countered tucking his meaty hands into the pockets of his trousers.

Sherlock eyed the man shrewdly "You're the cabbie" he declared "the one who stopped outside Northumberland street, it was you" the consulting detective hoped that Darcy wouldn't make an appearance right now. "Not your passenger."

"See no one ever thinks about the cabbie" the man commented "It's like you're invisible, just the back of a head" his cockney accent coming through really thick. "Proper advantage for a serial killer"

Night had now set it, since it was getting reasonably later there were hardly any people on the streets, people were most likely at home getting ready for bed.

Sherlock's shoes echoed around the empty streets "Is this a confession?" he questioned, he glanced up and could see a brief flash of red from the curtains of the living room, alerting him that Darcy was near.

"Oh yeah" the dumpy little man uttered "I'll tell you what else. If you call the cops now I won't run. I'd sit quiet as they take me down I promise"

Sherlock frowned "Why?"

"Because you're not going to do that" the cabbie replied

"Am I not?" Sherlock asked pressing his lips together in a thin line

"I didn't kill those four people Mr Holmes, I spoke to them and they killed themselves" the cabbie said casually, "if you get the coppers now then I'll tell you one thing. I will never tell you what I said" he announced then went to walk around his cab to get into the driver's side.

"No one else will die" Sherlock called out "either, and I believe that's what they call a result." The portly man glanced over to him, watching the consultant detective through his glasses.

"Well then, you won't ever understand how those people died" the cabbie's nasally voice cut through the night air. "What kind of result do you care about?" he carried onto his cab and slid in.

Sherlock once again peered up at his window and could see that Darcy was still by the window, from what he could see though was that she had her back to the outside, he cleared his throat and walked over to the cab and peered into the front window.

"If I wanted to understand what do I do?" Sherlock questioned, it was in his nature to be overly curious.

"Let me take you for a ride" the balding man uttered.

"So you can kill me to?" Sherlock scoffed

The portly man sneered slightly baring his yellowed teeth. "Let me put it like this Mr Holmes, if you don't get in the cab I'll just wait till your pretty nurse comes along. I'm sure she'll need a ride home-"Sherlock's fists clenched in anger "I haven't picked up a red head in a while. Don't worry I won't kill you" he added in what he thought was a reassuring tone, but the detective only found it to be condescending "I want to talk to you. And then you're going to kill yourself. Now tick tock Mr Holmes, otherwise I'll be finding out how fun your nurse is. I'm sure that conversation will be enlightening-"

"You don't need her" Sherlock snarled, feeling something odd swelling up within him at the man mentioning Darcy. He stood up; with one final glance at the flat's window he got into the back of the cab. Sherlock could see Darcy's face through the window.

* * *

"Erm" Darcy frowned she moved the netted curtains aside "Sherlock has just got into the cab" she briefly saw the expression on his face but couldn't quiet name it.

"What?" John asked, he was on his mobile trying to call the victim's phone.

"Sherlock just got into a cab" she moved back when she saw the cab that Sherlock went into rounding the corner of the street. "He just drove off into a cab" she said more clearly catching Donavan's and Lestrade's attention.

"I told you he does that" Sally said "he left again"

John stood still with the phone pressed against his ear; he could hear the phone on the other end just ringing out. "We're wasting our time" Donavan called out.

"You are" Darcy snapped glowering at the other woman "You're wasting your time searching this place, when you should be out there-"she jerked her thumb towards the window indicating to the outside world. "Looking for the killer"

Lestrade frowned knowing that the red head did have a point

"I'm calling the phone, but it's just ringing out" John said, Darcy groaned and rubbed her throbbing her temples. She was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep, but at the moment couldn't. She was worried about Sherlock's abrupt exit.

"If it's ringing it's not here" Lestrade stated. Darcy rolled her eyes

"We told you that earlier-"

"Listen honey-"

"I swear to god Anderson call me that again I will punch your face" she scowled,

"Assault-"

"Shut up" the nurse snapped,

"Anderson go wait in the car" Lestrade ordered, the forensic scientist was about to retort but saw the look his superior officer was shooting him so decided to back off. He turned on his heel and left.

"I'll try the search again" John muttered sitting back down in front of the laptop. "Here. you keep calling-"he handed Darcy his phone, where she redialled the previous number and pressed the device against her ear.

"Is there any point?" Sally questioned, annoyance was laced in her town. "Does it matter, does any of it? He's just a lunatic, he'll just let you down-"

"Hold up" Darcy uttered the skin between her brows puckered "Hasn't he solved more cases than you? It doesn't sound like he's been letting you down. So back off" she defended the arrogant man.

Darcy knew one thing for sure, Sherlock was far from being a lunatic. He was a git and incredibly obvious to social protocols. But she could conclude that he wasn't a bad man.

The phone once again rang out, Darcy let out a frustrated sigh and redialled again, she watched the silent looks being exchanged between Lestrade and Donavan

"Ok everybody" he called out "we're done here"

Darcy shook her head; there was something wrong she could feel it in her gut.

Soon enough the flat was empty slowly the officers were trickling out. Lestrade pulled his heavy coat on "Why did he do that? Why did he leave?" he asked. John had set the laptop down on the desk.

"You know him better than we do" John commented, Darcy hanged up she wasn't getting anywhere.

"I've known him for five years" Lestrade nodded "and no I don't"

She frowned "So why do you put up with him?" he asked, as the red head sat down at the desk. She pressed the 'refresh' button so the search started again.

"Because I'm desperate that's why" Lestrade replied honestly he walked over to the door of the flat but before he left he turned back looking at the pair. "Because Sherlock Holmes is a great man and…I think one day…with a bit of help-"his eyes landed on Darcy "he will be a good one. Good bye Darcy, John-"

"Bye" Darcy murmured and watched as the silver haired man disappeared down the dark stair case.

* * *

It was now only John and Darcy in the flat.

"We're not getting anywhere with this Darcy" John said breaking the brief moment of silence. Darcy sighed and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She looked through the cupboard and found a clean glass.

Darcy rested her bum against the edge of the table

"I'm going to head back to my flat, need to pack my things up-"

"You're still going to move in?" Darcy quirked an eyebrow taking a sip of her drink, she felt the cool liquid sliding down her throat.

"Yes…we can't say it's boring. You're going-"

"To stay here." Darcy exclaimed she wanted to make Sherlock returned she felt funny when he went off earlier.

"Ok, well make sure you get some sleep" John smiled at her and was about to leave but turned back to get his crutch.

"You don't need it John" Darcy called after him placing the empty glass in the sink.

"You never know" he yelled over his shoulders disappearing down the stairs.

Darcy shook her head "He totally does not need it" she muttered under her breath and headed back into the main room. The red head was about to sit down in the cushy arm chaired but heard a beeping noise alerting her that the phone was found.

She rushed over to it and plucked up the device her eyes widened. The phone was no longer in Baker Street; she snapped the lid shut and rushed after John. Darcy sprinted down the stairs, and grabbed her coat

"John" she shouted slamming the front door behind her. "John-"she could see the army soldier at the end of the road.

"Darcy?" John frowned "what's wrong?" he asked seeing the panic look on her face.

"Sherlock. Sherlock is with the killer" she shoved the laptop into his hands

"What-"he opened it "oh wow" he breathed.

Darcy managed to flag down a cab "Come on" she grabbed John's arm and literally dragged him into it. They needed to save Sherlock and they were on their way to doing that.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-We see Sherlock using a pet name that Darcy despised. Darcy teasing John about his belly. Lestrade carried out a 'drugs bust' They found out what Rachel means. Darcy knows something is wrong when Sherlock's dissapears. Sherlock goes along with the killer and gets angry when he mentions Darcy. Darcy threatens Anderson and defends Sherlock. Lestrade and the other cops leave, John also leaves and Darcy hands around. She finds out that Sherlock is with the killer. **

**Next Chap-A rescue mission, and a brief meeting with an umbrella carrying man. **

**Please REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy worriedly tapped her foot; she and John were currently in the back of a cab going through rush hour. She tapped Sherlock's laptop and saw that the pink lady's phone hadn't changed location.

"Darcy-"

"Try again John" Darcy uttered "Excuse me sir, take the right here" she instructed the driver. The red head was the one guiding the cabbie whilst John was trying to get in touch with Lestrade. She glanced down at the screen and then her eyes darted out of the window they were going in the right direction.

"Why did he do that Darcy?" John asked as he redialled Lestrade's mobile, the detective inspector simply wasn't picking up.

"What John?" she was distracted by the beeping coming from Sherlock's compute. "Mister-"she ordered "You're going the wrong way; turn right here" she uttered.

"Listen babe I-"

"Call me babe again and you won't be able to reproduce. Turn Right" she snapped.

"Erm…I'd do as she says" John cleared his throat "She's not in a good mood-"

"You should really get your woman in line" the cabbie grumbled and turned right.

Darcy licked her lips and tucked in a stray curl behind her ear. "So what were you saying?" she asked.

"Oh right" he hanged up; Lestrade's phone was just ringing out. "Why do you think he just ran off? With the killer?" he asked.

Darcy chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully "I doubt he took Sherlock against his will, someone would have noticed that" she murmured as she dug through her pocket, she remembered that Lestrade had placed one of his cards on the counter before he left. "The killer….he must've said something….Sherlock is a curious man John, he-"

"Are you saying Sherlock knowingly got into a cab with a killer?" they were speeding down the street, John looked at her in disbelief

"It's exactly what I'm saying" Darcy said, leaning back "here try this. It's Lestrade's office number. Someone should be picking up there" she uttered.

John took the card and dialled the number into his mobile, as Darcy studied the computer screen. The back of the cab was dark; the only light there beside the dim light-bulb was coming from the screen of Sherlock's computer. It gave the red head and eerie glow.

Once again Darcy's jade green orbs peered out of the window, she quickly glanced down at the screen. They were getting closer.

"Hello? Yes it's John Watson. I need to speak to Detective Inspector Lestrade" John said into the phone, as Darcy tapped the keyboard "It's an emergency-"

"Left here now" Darcy called out to the driver. "Left-bloody hell-"she snapped at the driver, the cabbie had took a right

"Sorry-"

"Just back out and turn left" the red head uttered. "How the hell did you become a cabbie?" she asked. John elbowed her in her side causing her to wince.

"Ignore her. Just drive please" the army solider ordered. "You really shouldn't get on the wrong side of someone who is-"

"Yeah. Yeah John" Darcy waved his words off. She looked back at the screen and bit her bottom lip.

"We're here" Darcy declared. "Stop please" she instructed the man. They scrambled out of the cab and she handed John the laptop in exchange he handed the cash for the driver "Here ya go" she shoved the cash into his waiting palm

"Whoa woman tip-"the man called out.

"Whoa dude you're not a great cabbie" Darcy scoffed "shoo go away now" she uttered. The man glared at her and drove off.

Darcy took a couple steps forward, her shoes crunched beneath the gravel ground. "Darcy you sure?" John asked tucking the small computer in the inside of jacket.

"Yep this is where Sherlock is. Roland Kerr Further Education College" Darcy informed him "But which building is it?" she asked looking up at the identical buildings. She didn't miss the black cab parked round the corner, so the killer was a cabbie. Now that was something she wasn't expecting, but it did make sense. After all who would expect the killer to be a cabbie?

"Ok, we'll check the left one and then-"John started but Darcy shook her head.

"That'd take too long. We'll split-"Darcy uttered about to run off but the older man grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Darcy this man is dangerous and-"

"John don't worry about me" she assured him "I'll be fine. We'll split ok?"

John anxiously glanced over to both buildings; he didn't like the petite red head diving into something so dangerous. This man had killed four people. But by the look on her face he would be fighting a losing battle if he tried to stop her.

"John we're wasting time" she snapped. Darcy wasn't accustomed to someone being so concerned about her.

"Ok, take this." he shoved his own mobile into her hands "and give me yours. If you find Sherlock or the killer call me ok"

Darcy nodded and dug through her pocket and handed him her own beat up phone. "Stay safe John" she called over her shoulder and the nurse and the ex-army doctor split up.

* * *

The red head ran into the college and did a quick once over, she would have to check every room. So without further ado the petite woman sprinted down the corridor.

"Sherlock?" Darcy yelled, slamming open doors of empty classroom. "Sherlock?" she peered into another classroom and saw that it was empty.

"Sherlock-bloody arrogant man had to go off with a killer" she grabbed the door knob and rattled it, the door was locked.

Darcy flew up the stairs and panted when she got to the second floor; she clutched her side and was out of breath. "Definitely need to go to the gym" she muttered under her breath and ran down the empty corridor. "Sherlock?" she shouted opening doors to the classroom.

She swore when there was no sign of Sherlock or the killer, she found it eerie when that the school was empty, but that's probably one of the reasons why the killer chose this place. The phone in her pocket seem to weigh her down, god she hoped that John was having better luck, or better yet he was ok.

Darcy took a left and sprinted down the corridor, she peered into the classroom. She could definitely say that neither Sherlock nor the killer was on this floor.

Darcy was peering into another room, and running as fast as she could so didn't see the 'wet' sign. She yelped when her feet slipped from beneath her and landed heavily on her back. Her breath was knocked out of her.

"Oww…my back" she groaned feeling a spasm of pain. Darcy gritted her teeth and managed to get onto her feet; she clutched her lower back and shook off the pain. She rounded the corner and climbed up another staircase, the only sound that could be heard from the empty corridor was her rapid breathing and her footsteps echoing.

Darcy peered into another classroom and saw that she was in the science labs. She licked her lips and kept running down the halls, she slowed down hearing a familiar voices. She swallowed and swore she could hear talking from one of the rooms. She cautiously opened it and gingerly stepped in; she clenched her eyes shut hoping not to be with a gun to her face. When she heard the door snapped shut her eyes opened.

"Oh bloody hell" she fumed, "where the hell is he?" it wasn't Sherlock or the killer she was in an empty room.

She was intent on walking out but stopped, she could hear someone talking. Darcy glanced around the room and saw that there was a door behind the teacher's desk. She hurried over to it and peered in through the window of the door.

"What the-"her eyes widened the window was partially covered by a poster that the teacher had obviously plastered over. This room was connected to the next one, and what made her heart stopped was that she could see Sherlock holding a pill up to the light; she grabbed the door handle and jiggled it. "Fucking hell it's locked" she scowled and kicked it.

Sherlock's head snapped towards the rattling door, he could make out a shape on the other side but couldn't see anything else. He narrowed his eyes catching a brief flash of familiar red hair.

"Together then" the cabbie sneered bringing back Sherlock's attention to him.

Darcy's brows furrowed she could make out words being exchanged. "Come on" she muttered and took several steps back and ran towards the door where she attempted to shoulder the door open, but she ended up being thrown back on her arse.

"Oww" she howled clutching her shoulder. "Now what?" she couldn't enter the room and her shouting didn't seem to get her anywhere. Darcy ran back towards the other door and went to open it.

"Oh fuck no" she muttered under her breath, this door had locked behind her. "Went on a bloody rescue mission and this is what happens" she sprinted back to the other door and dug through her pocket, she could make out Sherlock through the small gap.

She quickly pulled out John's phone and dialled her own number, praying for the good doctor to pick up. "Come on John; come on-"she muttered. Shifting anxiously on one foot to the other, Darcy was literally trapped either way she went. "What the hell John?" she licked her lips and her eyes widened seeing Sherlock about to press the pill to his lips.

She took a step back and was about to charge at the door again to cause a distraction. But something from the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Shit" she muttered seeing John in the other building with a gun aim towards the room where Sherlock and the killer was.

She jumped out of her skin and dropped the phone to the ground hearing the sound of the window being shattered. Darcy peered through the gap and saw the cabbie was nowhere to be seen; she presumed that John had fired the gun hitting the cabbie. "Good shot" she muttered. She glanced over to the window and saw that John was no longer there. Instead he was in the next room looking at her; from where he was standing he knew that Sherlock wouldn't be able to see him.

Both he and Darcy needed to get out of here, otherwise they'd be question. And he didn't want to risk a court case for this whole fiasco. He gestured for her to leave. In the next room to her Sherlock was calling Lestrade. .

"What are you doing?" he asked spotting the red head. He frowned when he saw her mouth move. John gestured to her phone; she hastily looked around and picked up the phone that he had given her. She dialled her own number

"Darcy what the hell? Hurry up the police-"

"I'm stuck in the bloody room John" she snapped into the phone, and rolled her eyes when he let out a loud guffaw.

"Are you-"

"Yes I'm serious. Oh what do I do?" she was beginning to panic. How could she explain why she was here? She knew she would most likely let it slip that John was the shooter, and she got the feeling that his gun wasn't exactly registered.

"Erm…ok you wait there and-"

"I need to get out" Darcy muttered "but how-"her eyes landed on the window latch. "John are you good at catching?" she asked

"What?" he asked "no Darcy don't-"

"Easy enough John, I climbed down a building once. I'm guessing we got about five or so minutes before the police are crawling all over the scene. So hurry up" she snapped the phone shut and tucked it into her pocket.

Darcy never thought she would end this wild goose chase by climbing out of the window. She peered into the room with Sherlock and could make out him pacing. Darcy hurried back over to window where she unlatched it and stepped out on to the ledge, it wasn't high up or anything since she was only on the second floor.

Darcy felt the wind hit her skin it caused her to shiver. She walked along the ledge making sure to keep both feet on the ground. She decided to see if the other room's window was unlocked but it wasn't.

"Oh man" she muttered and gasped when she wobbled, Darcy slowly got onto all fours so she could keep her balance, she looked through the window that Sherlock had been in and saw that it was deserted. "Oh come on" she huffed. This most certainly wasn't her night.

"Darcy" a voice called from below her. The nurse looked down and saw John standing there "Come on then climb-"

"How?" she hissed making sure to keep her voice low, it would look suspicious if someone saw them right now. There was a dead body in the room behind her and it looked like she was attempting to do a runner

John's eyes scoured the scene and he couldn't exactly pinpoint how to get her down. "Of all the things Darcy, you had to climb out of a bloody window" he muttered rolling his eyes, even though he only knew the petite woman for a couple of days, he could already tell she would find herself in unusual situations.

"Shut up John" she snapped plopping her bum on the stone ledge so that her legs were dangling over the edge. "The doors are locked-"

John swore he could hear sirens in the background, they were running out of the time "Just jump" he uttered

"What?" Darcy asked "no offence John but you don't look-"

"Just jump" he snapped getting anxious. Darcy swore and nodded she licked her lips and jumped. There was no time to scream, her landing wasn't too bad but that wasn't because she hit the gravel ground, no instead she landed on something solid but soft at the same time.

"Wow that wasn't bad" she muttered catching her breath.

"Yeah" John groaned "now could you get off of me?" her eyes widened and she hurriedly moved back. So that the red head was now straddling John's hips

"Oh my god" she exclaimed completely oblivious to their precarious position "John? Are you ok? Nothing broken? Or-"

"No" he hastily cleared his throat, "but can you get off?" he uttered not having been accustomed to having a very attractive woman on him.

"Oh sorry" Darcy scrambled onto her feet; she blushed and held out her hand. "Come on, we have-"

"To hide for a bit" John said taking her hand and dragging her over to the trees, they had to wait it out till Lestrade, and the others arrive. It would look odd if she and John were at the crime scene straight away.

"So Darcy you're not good at a rescue mission" John grinned they were currently crouching down in the bushes,

"Says the man who was in the wrong building" she scoffed.

"But coming from a woman who locked herself in" he countered, they exchanged looks before they both promptly burst out with laughter.

* * *

"So Donavan doesn't like us" Darcy muttered, she and John were waiting by the police tape, she could see Sherlock sitting at the back of an ambulance with an orange blanket around his shoulders.

"She doesn't like you" John shook his head "And do you blame her? You asked her if she was doing the dirty with Anderson in the Yard's closet"

"Valid question" Darcy grinned, John's lips twitched in amusement "He looks funny with the orange blanket"

"Doesn't look like his enjoying it" John commented,

"No he doesn't does he?" she murmured, he cocked an eyebrow when she pulled out his phone from her pocket

"And yet you're going to take a picture of him?" he cocked an eyebrow, they could see Lestrade speaking to the consulting detective, the tall man hadn't noticed her or John yet.

"How can I not?" Darcy exclaimed "look at the grumpy face" she cooed mockingly causing John to chuckle, she snapped several pictures of him and handed it over to John, who tucked his phone in to his jacket pocket. They were close enough to hear some of the conversation between the Detective Inspector and the raven haired man.

"So the shooter any sign?" Sherlock asked

"Oh" Darcy nudged John "they're talking about-"

"Shut up" John hissed now knowing why Sherlock had silenced her using his hand. Darcy edged forward so that she was right up against the tape, she wanted to hear what was going on.

"They cleared off before we got here" Lestrade replied, like Sherlock he hadn't noticed the red head or the army doctor's present "a guy like that would have enemies I supposed"

"Duh" Darcy muttered, John grabbed the back of her coat and tugged her back so once again she was standing beside him. He didn't want any attention on them, he knew Sherlock would figure it out that he was the one who fired the gun and that Darcy was around as well. She just managed to catch Lestrade's last few words. "We've got nothing on him-"

"Lestrade is kind of sexist isn't he?" Darcy muttered "assuming that the shooter was a man-"

"But I am-"

"Shut up John" she snapped causing him to grin.

Darcy caught the smug smirk on Sherlock's lips as he glanced up at the silver haired man.

"Ok give me" Lestrade declared, Sherlock jumped into action.

"Oh crap" Darcy muttered

"Relax and pretend you don't know anything" John whispered, Darcy nodded and glanced around catching the sight of two burly police men eyeing her and John from their car. Her eyes snapped back over to Sherlock hearing his low husky voice.

"The bullet that was just dug out from the wall was from a handgun. The shot over that distance from that sort of weapon was a crack shot" Sherlock's words came out rapidly "He's not a marksman, he's a fighter. His hands hadn't shaken at all so clearly he's acclimatise to violence. He didn't fire till I was in immediate danger so there's a strong moral principle. You're looking for a man probably with a history of military service-"

"Damn John he's going to out you" Darcy muttered

"Look away and pretend you have no clue what's going on" John said placing his hands behind his back, Darcy shook her head and swallowed.

Sherlock saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye and caught sight of Darcy and John waiting by the tape. He connected the dots and came to the correct solution.

"He's staring-"she muttered

"Well-don't wave-"but she ignored him and waved at Sherlock. The tall man canted his head to the side; she found it unnerving when his eyes roamed her face.

"Sherlock?" Lestrade called him bringing him back to reality.

"Actually you know what? Ignore" Sherlock cleared his throat, Darcy stifled her smile and tucked her hands into the pockets of her coat.

"What?" Lestrade frowned also glancing over to the pair at the side of the tape.

"Forget all of that. It's just the shock that was talking" Sherlock waved the other man off, he wanted to go and speak to his two new roommates. He walked off but Lestrade was on his heels

"Where are you going?" Lestrade asked

"I just need to erm…Darcy stole my-"

"What?" Darcy snapped

"Sherlock" Lestrade said firmly. "I still got questions"

"What now?" Sherlock scowled "I just caught a killer for you-"

"With our help" Darcy muttered to John, who sent her a look making her roll her eyes.

"More or less-"

Lestrade eyed the man and finally relented "Go on then, tomorrow we'll pick up where we left off" he gave the taller man the go ahead to leave.

* * *

Sherlock strode over to Darcy and John; he ducked beneath the police tape as he pulled the blanket off of his shoulders and threw it into the police car.

John cleared his throat "Erm…Sargent Donavan just been explaining everything" Sherlock hiked up his coat collar

"Terrible what happened" Darcy shook her head tutting. John closed his eyes for a moment the red head was a terrible actress, it was a good thing that they got away "The pills…how morbid and…yeah…terrible-"

Sherlock smirked down at her and John "Good shot-"he complimented the doctor.

"Yes…" John nodded

"Must've been through that window" Darcy added

"You would know" Sherlock uttered "and dear-"he rounded on the red head, she glared at him hearing him say the 'pet name' she dreaded "you're a terrible actress"

"Lovely man you are" Darcy said sarcastically "arse"

Sherlock smirk widened and to her annoyance he tapped her nose "Don't get grouchy-"she swatted his hand away.

"Get lost" she hissed and folded her arms across her chest.

Sherlock glanced over to John "Did you get the gun powder out of your hands? I don't suppose you'll get arrested for this. But let's avoid the court case" he said calmly.

Darcy tucked in a stray curl and shifted from one foot to the other.

Sherlock cleared his throat and gave John a quick once over "Are you alright?" he asked

"Yes of course I am."

"John you did just kill a man" Darcy said softly, the army doctor looked at her and nodded

"I'm fine" he assured them he could see that neither of them believed him "But he wasn't a very nice man"

"No…he wasn't." Sherlock nodded. The police car lights reflected off of his high cheekbones, there was no denying it Darcy did find the man attractive, but he was simply just too much.

"He was a bloody awful cabbie" John said frankly causing Darcy to smile, Sherlock chuckled

"That's true he was an awful cabbie" Sherlock led them away from the crime scene. "You should have seen the route he had taken to get us here-"

John giggled "Well you should have seen Darcy in our cab. I thought she would punch the driver-"

"Well cabbies in London are weird." Darcy huffed walking in between the two men. "That's why I take the tube-"

"Plus it's the only thing you can afford" Sherlock drawled.

Darcy elbowed him "Arse-"

"Dear" he smirked

John chuckled "Stop it…we shouldn't be giggling at a crime scene" he scolded

"Says the man who is giggling like a teenage girl" Darcy sniped causing Sherlock to let out a loud guffaw.

"And you shot him" Sherlock said just as they walked passed Donavan.

"And you said I was a blabber mouth" Darcy grinned

"Stop" John said sternly "sorry it's just the shock and she's a bit crazy-"he said lamely to the curly haired woman.

Darcy shoved him "Why are you telling everyone that I'm crazy?" she uttered.

"Because it would explain some of you irrational behaviour-"Sherlock started but was cut off when she let out a loud snort

"You're the guy was going to take that damn pill" she pointed out. She had witnessed him raising the white pill to his lips.

"Of course I wasn't" Sherlock was slightly ahead of them and spun around so he could see them. "I was just biding my time"

Darcy didn't buy that for a moment, she was certain that if John hadn't shot the killer Sherlock would've swallowed the pill. "I'd knew that you and Darcy would turn up"

"No you didn't" John scoffed "that's how you get your kicks isn't it? You risk your life to prove how clever you are"

"Why would I do that?" Sherlock asked

"Because you're an idiot" Darcy smiled sweetly at him. She was expecting a scathing comment in return so was surprised when the consulting detective smiled at her.

"Dinner?" he suggested "I believe I owe you Darcy"

"Hmm I'm starving" John uttered.

"Good" Sherlock nodded as they once again made their way down the street "At the end of Bakers Street there's a good Chinese place that stays open till two in the morning. You can always tell a good Chinese place by the bottom of their doorframe"

"Nope" Darcy shook her head.

"Yes I can-"

"You can't-"

"Sherlock, Sherlock" John interrupted the bickering pair. "That's the guy-"Darcy followed his gaze and saw the man that had kidnaped her and John and taken them to the warehouse.

"Oh Mister Umbrella" Darcy said she saw the woman 'Anthea' standing beside the tall man.

"That's your nickname for him?" Sherlock looked down at her "highly un-original-"

"Do you want to know my nick-name for you?" she plastered a fake smile on her face, causing Sherlock to frown; he found a real smile on her face was much prettier.

"I rather wouldn't know" the consulting detective drawled "I know exactly who that is" he strolled over to the man who was lightly swinging his umbrella. Darcy and John were forced to follow him; the red head glanced over her shoulder and saw that there was a fare few police officers around so they weren't in immediate danger.

"So another case cracked?" the smarmy man asked. Darcy and John were standing between the pair, she frowned her eyes darting between both men. There was something there that she couldn't quiet put her finger on. "How very public spirited of you. No that's not really your motivation is it?"

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked

"As ever I am concerned about you" the man replied smartly

"Oh yes I've been hearing about your concerns-"Darcy glanced down feeling the man's gaze on her.

"Your red head telling you that?" the man asked

"Hey" Darcy said offended "I am not his red head-"

"Do you have an issue with people assuming we're together?" Sherlock questioned

"I think she's done" the umbrella man nodded "Childhood trauma and all that, afraid to get close-"

"Standard textbook trivia-"Sherlock uttered.

"Oh my god shut up" Darcy snapped glaring at them with her hands on her hips. The umbrella man quirked an eyebrow

"Aggressive one isn't she? But you're much more aggressive" the man smirked. John grabbed Darcy's arm not trusting the fiery red head to remain calm. "Has it never occurred to you that you and I belong on the same side?" he tapped his umbrella against the cobbled road that they were all standing on.

"Oddly enough no" Sherlock exclaimed

"We have more in common than you think" the man murmured, Darcy could see several similarities between them. They had the same mannerisms but the consulting detective was slightly more neurotic. "This petty feud between us is childish. People will suffer and you always knew how it upsets mummy-"Darcy's eyes widened hearing that.

"Me?" Sherlock questioned "I upset her? it wasn't me Mycroft-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Darcy stepped in between the two tall me "hold it ladies, what the hell is going on?" she said

"Oh she's fun-"Mycroft uttered

"A blinking riot" Sherlock said deadpanned.

"Wait who is mummy?" John snapped like Darcy he was extremely confused

"Mother, our mother" Sherlock replied curtly not taking his eyes off of his brother. "This is my brother Mycroft-"

"Bloody hell, no wonder they're both annoying. They're related to each other" Darcy shook her head

"Putting on weight again?" Sherlock sniped

"Losing it in fact" Mycroft sneered; John was still stunned the nurse however wasn't. She should've spotted that earlier

"Wait so he's not a –"John stuttered causing the other three to look at him "criminal master mind?" he frowned

"Close enough" Sherlock gave his brother a once over.

"For goodness sake I occupy a minor position at the British government-"Mycroft drawled.

Darcy scoffed "Please tell me that I'm a better liar than him?"

"No" all three men replied in unison, causing the red head to roll her eyes.

"He is the British Government when he's not busy being the British secret service, or the CIA" Sherlock sneered "On a freelance basis" Mycroft let out a sigh and glanced down "Goodnight Mycroft, and try not to start a war you know what it does to traffic" without another word he walked off leaving behind John and Darcy.

"Come on John-"

He was about to follow Darcy as she started to walk away but the doctor turned around "So when you say you're concerned about him you're actually concerned?"

Darcy looked over her shoulder wanting to know what his answer was.

"Yes of course" Mycroft replied

"So wait" Darcy cleared her throat "this is actually a childish feud?" she asked

"He's always been so resentful you can imagine the Christmas dinners" Mycroft narrowed his eyes on his brother's form; he could see that the raven head man was waiting for his companions.

"Yeah-"

"No" Darcy replied "god no, we can't imagine that-"she shook her head.

"We better go" John said but noticed 'Anthea-'causing the red head to roll her eyes "Hello again, we met earlier-"

"Oh-"

"John, god sake she's not interested. If you're that desperate I know several women who'd be interested. Now move I'm starving." Darcy exclaimed pushing John ahead of her. "Oh and if you're going by an alias-"she called back over to 'Anthea' "use the name Isabella." She uttered. John had went ahead towards Sherlock

"Still hanging around?" Anderson appeared he was going heading towards the crime scene "so I know we haven't' got off to the best of starts how about-"

"No-"

"You're such a stickler-"

"Brother you forgot your red head, take her before she's the one who is causing a war" Mycroft's voice filled the air.

"Shut up Mycroft" Darcy snapped causing Sherlock and John to grin. The petite woman strode towards the pair.

"So dim sum?" John asked as they walked down the path so they could hail a cab

"Hmm I fancy some egg fried rice" Darcy commented

"I can always predict the fortune cookies" Sherlock said, glancing at her and John.

"No you can't" she scoffed

"Yes I can-"

"I'll prove it when we get there" the consulting detective said he wanted to prove to her that he was right, "I also knows that John had an actual wound-"

"What?" John asked getting involved in the conversation

"In Afghanistan" Sherlock clarified

"Oh yeah, in the shoulder" John nodded

"Shoulder I thought so" he said, Darcy shook her head not bothering to comment

"No you didn't-"

"The left one" Sherlock buttoned up coat

"Lucky guess" John countered

"I never guess-"

"Seriously?" Darcy uttered as they walked across the road, she noted the smile on his face "What's got you so happy?" she asked him

"Moriarty" Sherlock grinned losing both her and John

"What's Moriarty?" John asked the question she was thinking.

"I have no idea" Sherlock grinned, "So Darcy really? Egg fried rice-"

"Don't say a word" Darcy shook her head

"How about-"

"You just said two words" she interrupted him, and smirked seeing the annoyed look on the raven head man's face.

"Darcy-"

"Another word" she said in a sing song voice.

"You're being childish-"

"Pfft that's rich coming from you" Darcy grumbled

"I know" Sherlock smirked

"Arse" she huffed

"Dear" he countered known she hated that.

John groaned "This is still going to be a long night" he muttered trailing after the bickering pair.

* * *

"She's got a mouth" Mycroft commented watching as the nurse and his brother bantered back and forth, he hadn't seen that in a while, his brother being so…human. He knew it had something to do with the nurse, she seemed to rile him up and vice versa "And an attitude. Interesting people they are-"he gestured towards Darcy's and John's retreating forms.

"They could be the making of my brother, or they could make him worse than ever" 'Anthea' glanced down to her blackberry "Either way we better upgrade their surveillance status. Grade three active" he ordered

"Sorry sir" 'Anthea' uttered looking away from her phone "Whose status?"

Mycroft blinked and just managed to catch the red head shoving Sherlock into the wall, he must've said something offensive, and he could also see the doctor shaking his head. "Sherlock Holmes, Dr Watson and Miss Darcy Ray" he declared.

* * *

**AN: So I manage to update this fic. Thanks to those who reviewed, **

**So in this Chap-Darcy and John to the rescue. Well she does try but ends up locking herself in the room next to Sherlock. And does more damage to herself than the killer. John and she speak through the window. She ends up climbing out and jumping, where John breaks her fall. Darcy and John talk whilst they wait for Sherlock. He joins them and tells Darcy she can't act. They officially meet Mycroft, and he like Sherlock annoys Darcy. Darcy drags John away. And they go for Chinese **

**Next chap-Moving day and some moments between the group. And Darcy goes clubbing.**

**Please REVIEW (They make me want to update)**


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy groaned and rolled over; she clumsily reached out and slapped the snooze button haphazardly. She was back at her old flat and today was moving day. The nurse was grateful that the place was fully furnished so all she had to take with her was her clothes and a few personal items.

After their Chinese last night the nurse had opted to go back to her old flat to catch up on some much sleep, which she knew she wouldn't be getting any if she returned to Bakers Street.

The red head opened one eye and saw that it was nearing ten in the morning. She had work at six this evening and like her last time Darcy was doing a twelve hour shift. She had one more day of this then it would be the weekend which she had off.

"Might as well get up" she mumbled under her breath and sat up so that her sheets pooled around her waist. She scratched the back of her head and yawned, Darcy swung her legs out of bed and stood up, it took her a couple of seconds to get her bearings, she wasn't much of a morning person, but she pushed on through.

The red head tugged the hem of her shorts down since it had hiked up when she was asleep, she stumbled into her small bathroom and leant against the counter, Darcy scrunched her nose slightly seeing the state of the bathroom. Unlike the one in Bakers Street, which even though was small it wasn't as small as this had a certain charm to it, it actually looked like a ladies bathroom, she didn't know if Mrs Hudson designed it that way but it felt as if the elderly woman did.

The shower curtain was floral, there was matching towel sets, and an actual soap dispenser. This bathroom however had cracked tiles on the wall and the window couldn't close so there was a constant cold draft blowing through. There were also various damp patches littered across the walls, she was glad to be leaving this small hell hole.

Darcy grabbed her toothbrush and put a layer of toothpaste on it; she rinsed it slightly and brushed her teeth, as she did this she turned on the shower faucet, praying that the Mr Hans put the hot water on. She finished brushing her teeth and gargled and quickly rinsed the brush. She shoved it into her wash-bag which she still had to shove into her suitcase.

Darcy made sure to leave out some clothes for today and her scrubs for her shift this evening. She stripped out of her night clothes and placed her hand under the water.

"Bloody moran Mr Hans is" she muttered under her breath, the water was cold. Darcy scowled thinking about the Asian; another reason which she was grateful for leaving the man was simply horrible to her. Constantly making sexual innuendoes and whatnot, she gritted her teeth and jumped into the shower.

"Holy shit it's cold" she gasped spluttering for air. Darcy hurriedly grabbed her wash-cloth and lathered it in soap. The nurse had just finishing ringing all the suds out of her thick hair when she heard her phone go off.

"Oh come on-"she huffed and pulled the shower curtains apart, she could hear the noise coming from her phone and wondered who would be calling her. Hardly anyone had her number, she hoped that it wasn't Sherlock; she wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment. Darcy grabbed her towel and rushed towards her phone which was on the kitchen counter. As she did this she wrapped the towel around her damp form,

"Hello?" she picked up the phone.

"Hey Darcy" she smiled hearing who was on the other of the line.

"John hi, what's up?" she uttered.

"Well I was wondering if you're going to be moving in today or…?"

"Yep I am, I don't think I have another day-"she was cut off when there was a loud pounding on her door.

"RAY UNLESS YOU GOT THE MONEY YOU'RE OUT-"Mr Hans yelled, Darcy winced and scowled she stormed over to the door

"Darcy?" John called he could hear what was going on through the phone

"Hold on" the red head uttered and opened the door. "Do you mind keeping your voice down?" she flared at the small Asian man, she was sickened when she saw his eyes roaming her form, she instinctively tightened the towel around herself.

"Look babe, I can let you stay here rent free if you just occasionally spread those pretty legs for me-"Darcy gagged at that. "Just a couple-"

"Go to hell" she snapped "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on earth. Goodbye-"she slammed the door in his face. Darcy stifled a giggled when she heard the man let out a loud oww. She stood on her tiptoes as she peered into the peephole and could see the Asian man clutching his nose. "Hope it's broken-"

"I WANT YOU OUT BEFORE NOON, YOU SKANKY BITCH-"

"I'M LEAVING YOU LITTLE CREEP" she shouted back.

Darcy let out a huff of air and leant against the door, "Bloody hell I should get a move on" she muttered under her breath. The red head frowned when she could hear a buzzing, "what the?" she looked around thinking where was that incessant noise coming from and realised it was John, he was still on the phone. "John I-"

"You're definitely moving out of that flat today. And coming to Bakers Street" John fumed "who the hell does that man think he is? Huh?-"

"John what are you-oh you're talking about Mr Hans?" she asked confusion was laced in her tone, why was the army doctor so concerned? "It's nothing John chill-"

"It isn't anything Darcy" he snapped was she completely oblivious? He thought "Just know that you're moving out today ok? So am I. when are you going-"

"Hopefully I'll be there by twelve-"she said

"Great, I'll see you then. Catch you later" John bid her goodbye. Darcy shook her head and turned the kettle on and headed across the room to get ready for the day.

She slipped on her black lacy bra and matching pants. Darcy knew to pack her scrubs into her bag along with her ID card for the hospital. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a grey coloured top. Darcy brushed her hair and tied it up in a high pony tail.

Darcy slipped on her shoes and gave the place a quick once over to make sure she didn't leave anything important behind. When she saw that she didn't she hurried into the kitchen to make some tea.

Once she was done she grabbed her suitcases and wheeled them out of the flat.

"So you're really leaving her?" Darcy was just locking the front door when she heard a croaky voice; she spun around and saw an elderly woman who lived a couple of doors down to her. The nurse was surprised somewhat when the grey haired woman spoke to her since she hadn't said a word when Darcy moved in.

"Oh yeah…I am" Darcy smiled unsurely

"Well dearie good for you" the woman smiled revealing her rotted teeth. "At least someone is leaving this hell hole-"

"Erm thanks" the red head tucked in a stray curl behind her ear. "Well…did-"

"Oh no honey, I'm just looking for my cat. Mrs Whiskers you haven't seen her have you?" Darcy shook her head, "Oh no…well I should go and find her, she's a naughty cat" the red head took a step back when the old lady scurried passed her.

"Figures have a decent conversation with someone in the building and turns out to be a crazy cat lady" she muttered under her breath. Darcy grabbed the handles of her suitcase and was glad that they had wheels. She rolled them down the damp hallway and avoided several questionable stains on the carpeted floor.

"Yo RAY" Mr Hans yelled.

"What?" she snapped glaring at the small Asian man. She stopped in the middle of the hall and glanced over her shoulder and saw the short man at the other end of the hallway leaning against his doorframe.

"When this new place works out be sure to know that you always got a room here" she narrowed her eyes "if you pay me a certain amount" he wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Never going to happen dick" Darcy sneered and once again grabbed the handles of her case and lugged them down the creaky staircase.

* * *

When she finally reached outside Darcy flagged down a cab she hefted her cases into the back of the black taxi and slammed the door behind her.

"So where to-"

"You" Darcy exclaimed "Of all the luck-"

"Oh crap it's you again" the cabbie grumbled. This was the same cab driver that had driven her and John to the college last night.

"Hey I think I should be the one that's annoyed" she leant back in the seat "You're the cabbie who doesn't really know their way around London"

"And you're a customer who is rather mouthy" the cabbie countered, he hid his smirk seeing the glares she was shooting him. The man couldn't deny it that the red head was good looking but she was just so mouthy. He pitied the poor bloke who would end up with her. "So where do you want to go?"

"221B Bakers Street" Darcy buckled herself in "You know where that is don't you?"

The cabbie rolled his eyes "Yeah I do know-"

"Well there's something. Now come on" Darcy uttered. The man shook his head and pulled away from the curb of the road.

Darcy handed the cash over to the cabbie

"No tip?" he cocked an eyebrow and she mimicked him "No?" the red head shook her head. "Well I hope next time you find a different cabbie. Goodbye"

Darcy rolled her jade green orbs and took a step back when the driver pulled away. She licked her lips and turned around to look up at 221B Baker Street, she was completely oblivious to the curtains moving. She grabbed the handles of her suitcases and pulled them across the pavement.

The streets were littered with various pedestrians; she raised her fist and knocked on the door. Darcy had to wait a couple of minutes for someone to open the door, she rang the bell again and looked down at her watch it was nearing twelve.

* * *

"Come on" she muttered and pressed the bell again, she couldn't wait to get a key for this place. After another couple of minutes the door opened revealing a flushed looking Mrs Hudson.

"Darcy dear, sorry you had to wait." She uttered.

"No it's fine" Darcy smiled, "Is no one-"

"Sherlock is upstairs. I don't think he heard the bell" Mrs Hudson uttered

"I bet he did" Darcy mumbled and licked her lips, she wouldn't put it pass the detective to choose not to hear the ringing bell, he'd rather have someone else get the door for him.

"Come in dear, it's a bit chilly" Mrs Hudson rushed her in. She stepped aside allowing the nurse to drag her cases into the hall. "Do you need help dear or-"

"Oh no" Darcy tutted "You have a bad hip, I'll be fine trust me" she assured her.

"Oh thanks dearie, I'm going to see Mrs Turner for a bit. Apparently her two lads there, the married one-"Darcy smothered a giggle seems like Mrs Hudson was into gossip. "They're having a bit of domestic" she uttered taking her coat off of the hooks by the front door. Darcy untied the sash of her own coat "This is for you" Mrs Hudson said handing her the key.

"Thank you" she called after her.

"Toodles" Mrs Hudson hollered and left.

Darcy placed her coat on one of the hooks, and headed up the stairs.

"Hey" Darcy greeted the detective consultant, "erm…I'm here and-"

"Good for you" Sherlock drawled, he was currently lying on the couch in his blue silk robe.

The red head cocked an eyebrow "So? You fancy helping me up here with my luggage? It's king of heavy and-"

"No" he cut her off; Darcy huffed and dropped her hands to her hips

"Come on, it'll be quicker if you just-"

"No, too dull for me" with that he rolled over to that his back was facing her.

Darcy rolled her eyes "And to think I thought you were a gentleman" she turned on her heel and headed back down the stairs. She grabbed one of the suitcases by its handle and pulled it up, well she tried to but it was heavier than it looked. Throughout the whole journey with her things she had dragged them here.

She gritted her teeth and pulled hard, "Ok one step down another dozen to go" she huffed and tugged again. Darcy blew her stray curls out of her face, "Oh back, my back" she groaned and got another staircase. It was roughly ten minutes later when she was halfway up the staircase. "Nearly there-"

"Not really" a low tone drawled out. Making the red head jump and her grip slacken from the handle, she felt it slip from her hands and her suitcase was sent tumbling down the stairs, it landed with a thump on the floor.

"Bloody hell Sherlock-"she rounded in on him and gasped when she stumbled. Sherlock automatically reached out and grabbed her top but he pushed himself too forward and tipped their weight over.

Darcy yelped when she and Sherlock tumbled down the stairs, the consulting detective just managed to place his large hand behind her head so she didn't smack it against the hard floor

"Oww-"she grunted when they came to a stop. "That-"

"Hurt-"Darcy winced and opened her eyes, the raven head man was sprawled on top of her. "You know this is your fault" Sherlock pointed out.

"Me? How the hell is this my fault?"

"You're the one who dropped your case" Sherlock stated casually, their noses were only a couple of inches apart; he could feel her soft warm body beneath his own. He found it odd but not unpleasant, he was baffled to note that he seem to enjoy it.

"Yeah because you're the one who scared me" she snapped, she accidentally inhaled his scent and couldn't help but like it.

"How on earth did you come to that conclusion?" Sherlock questioned, Darcy canted her head to the side, and they seem to be having a conversation whilst he was still on top of her. "You knew I was in-"

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to creep up on me" she huffed

"I live here, and you would have heard me if you weren't talking to yourself-"Sherlock said before Darcy could respond there was a loud knock in the front door causing her to jump.

"Sherlock?" John called "Hey it's-"

"You mind?" Darcy blushed realising that the detective was still on top of her. Sherlock jumped onto his feet and instead of helping her up he grabbed the case that she had dropped and marched up the stairs.

"So-"

"I'm only doing it because it'll be quicker and I don't want to listen to your incessant ramblings" he called down to her already reaching the top with her case.

"Why not?" she yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Darcy?" John could hear the red head on the other side of the door. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. Hold on John" Darcy said clearly "Sherlock?"

"Your ramblings are boring dear" Sherlock yelled and smirked hearing her swear

"Arse" the red head huffed and turned on her heel and headed towards the front door, she unlatched it and pulled it open, revealing a smiling John Watson who was surrounded with his own cases.

"Hi" she smiled and stepped aside allowing John in, the army doctor gathered his things and brushed pass her "I just got here-"she uttered but was distracted when she heard feet pounding against the staircase.

"Sherlock" John greeted the man.

"John-"without another word Sherlock grabbed Darcy's other case and trudged back up the stairs.

"Oh you're helping" John exclaimed "could you-"

"No" Sherlock yelled from upstairs causing Darcy's lips to twitch in amusement.

John rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

Soon enough Darcy and John had settled their belongings in their rooms. Darcy walked back into the living room and saw that Sherlock was lying down on the couch.

"Hungry?" John called from the kitchen and glanced around at the mess, it was littered with various test tubes and beakers.

"Starving" Darcy exclaimed heading into the kitchen "Sherlock do you fancy-"

"Ssh I'm thinking" he brushed her off. The red head shook her head and peered into the fridge and saw that it was empty

"And there's no food in here" Darcy sighed and slammed the fridge door shut.

"And hardly any cutlery" John added slamming the cupboard door shut, "we should go shopping."

"Yeah" Darcy headed back into the living room and was about to sit down in the black armchair. "So fancy-"

"No" Sherlock cut her off as John sat in the burgundy coloured armchair.

"What?" she frowned at him.

"That's my chair"

Darcy's eyes widened in disbelief and John held his head in his hands "You're on the couch-"

"But that's my chair-"

"But you're not sitting on it" she snapped. Sherlock narrowed his eyes on her

"Don't-"he warned.

Darcy merely quirked an eyebrow and much to his annoyance she sat down in the chair with a smirk on her lips.

"Uncalled for Darcy-"

"Er yeah it is" she slipped off her shoes and pulled her knees up to her chest. "So what you up to tonight?" she asked John.

"Hmm…oh might do some shopping for the flat" he replied picking up the newspaper. And flipped it open "You?"

"Hmm…oh I got work at six so should be leaving at five" Darcy replied leaning back against the cushy seat. "So fancy some lunch?" she asked it was nearly 1.30pm.

"Hmm…I guess but-"

"God's sake John. Take her out to eat, her stomach is incredibly loud and it's incredibly annoying" Sherlock snapped.

Darcy glared at him "Arse." She stalked off and John winced hearing her loud footsteps. There was a moment of silence and a loud bang.

"What's wrong with her?" Sherlock frowned and sat up John shot him an incredulous look

"Are you serious? Well-"

"I spoke to her before like that and-"

"And she's having a bad day already" John sighed he wasn't too surprised that the red head was annoyed quickly

"Bad day?" Sherlock scoffed "no such thing as-"

"Her landlord propositioned her, and was very crude" John said bluntly "and-"

"What do you mean?" the consulting detective asked with a frown on his face.

"He was suggestive and not pleasant" John dropped the magazine back onto the table. "Well-"

He was cut off when the front door slammed open "JOHN I STORMED OUT YOU'RE MEANT TO FOLLOW-"Darcy yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Ah that's my cue-"

Sherlock snorted as he watched the doctor rush out, he laid back down and groaned in annoyance when once again the front door was slammed shut. He remained there for a couple of minutes and sighed.

He needed something to do, and annoying the red head was entertaining, but first he needed to pay a visit to a Mr Hans.

* * *

Darcy frowned hearing her alarm beeping she looked over to the alarm clock she had brought and groaned, she was going to be late for work again.

"Bloody hell" she muttered under her breath, earlier she and John had lunch at Angelo's and she was somewhat miffed that Sherlock didn't show up.

The army doctor had left after lunch to do the shopping. She ended up back at the flat and was sorting her things out; she looked around the messy room and saw that it looked like she created more of a mess than actual tidying things up.

Darcy leapt over her bed and grabbed her backpack and coat. She rushed out and her feet pounded down the stairs and flew pass Sherlock who was just coming in.

"Darcy-"he called out after her

"No time" she yelled and slammed the front door behind her.

"God if she only just use her mind" Sherlock muttered under his breath and casually strolled over to the front door, he grabbed the door handle; he pulled the front door open. "Three two one-"just as he got to the number one Darcy rushed back in. "Forget anything?"

"My shoes" she ran back up the stairs, Sherlock spotted her sock clad feet and smirked when she rushed back down.

"You know if you just had listen-"

"Ok arse, I'm already late so don't give me a talking to. Bye" she yelled over her shoulder. Sherlock stepped out onto the stoop and watched as the red head ran down the street.

"Goodbye dear" he hollered and smirked seeing the glare she shot him before she rounded the corner.

* * *

"Newbie" Darcy quietly groaned knowing that one of the other nurses was calling her, her nickname was 'newbie' which she didn't appreciate.

"Yes?" she replied curtly turning around, the red head was wearing her scrubs and had her thick hair in a messy bun.

"Can you fix Mrs Grant's cannula and then move on to Mr Wilson?" it was more of a command then an actual request.

"Oh…"Darcy glanced at the files of patients she still had to see "I have my own patients-"

"Thanks it's my time to clock off, and Jenna-"she was referring to one of the other nurses allocated on this ward. "Is late. Bye"

Darcy's jaw clench and watched as the other woman rushed off. "Bitch-"

"I know dearie" she jumped and looked down at the elderly woman who was sprawled out onto the hospital bed.

"Mrs Grant?" she read the name off of the small whiteboard that was nailed to the wall above the headboard. "Let me just get what we need" she smiled and rushed off to find the correct tools for putting a cannula in, when she gathered them Darcy sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"So you're the new kid huh?" Mr Wilson hollered from his bed which was only beside Mrs Grant. Darcy cocked an eyebrow, she glanced down at her watch and saw that it was nearly half one in the morning. "Is no one asleep on this ward?" she asked aloud.

"No honey" Liz called from the other end of the ward, "We old fogies are like…nocturnal, we're up during the night and we're asleep in the day"

"You should go check her for a concussion" Mrs Grant whispered causing the red head to snort.

"So newbie-"

"Ergh please don't call me that" Darcy muttered slipping on the latex gloves. "It's Darcy-"

"Lovely name Darcy, my granddaughter's name is that" the silver haired woman who was in the opposite bed, of where Darcy and Mrs Grant were.

"So kid, they're giving you're a rough time aren't they?" Mr Wilson's gruff voice broke the small bout of silence,

"Hmm…what gave it away?" she said sarcastically as she located the vein in Mrs Grant's wrinkly hand. "Sharp scratch right now-"with that Darcy plunge the needle into the vein and then started to link the Morphine bag to it.

"Well…there was the fact that they gave you their patient's folders." Mr Wilson ticked off.

"Oh and let's not forget that…they gave you the job of doing the most of the rectal exams-"Gary who was another patient called out "thanks for that by the way"

Darcy shook her head, her lips twitched in amusement "You're welcome-"

"Just so you know…" Liz whispered loudly as Darcy placed the IV bag on its stand. "We like you more than the other nurses"

"I should really check her for a concussion" Darcy commented causing the small wing she was on burst out with laughter.

"See that's why we like ya" Gary grinned "Ya know how to have a laugh. Now I think I got something wedged up my-"

"No don't he just wants an attractive woman to touch his arse-"Mr Wilson announced "shut up Gary. Anyway dear soon enough they'd warm up to you" he assured her.

She smiled "Well thanks, you guys should sleep" she murmured and headed back to the nurse's station.

Darcy yawned and ran her hand tiredly down her face; she checked the charts and saw that she had to do their obs. The red head could hear her patience nattering away and couldn't help but smile.

Whoever said old people were boring was totally wrong. She heard quick footsteps coming down the corridor. She leant back on the high stool and saw Molly Hopper hurrying towards her.

"Hi Molly" Darcy smiled

"Do…do you have the blood from Mrs Wilson?-"

"Oh I was just going to take it to the lab you don't have to-"

"No I do" Molly cut her off "Mr Gear said when I got time to get the blood from the wards so they could be tested. So can I have it?"

"Oh sure" Darcy hopped off of the stool and looked around for the blood sample. She picked up the vials and handed them over to the timid woman. "So plans tomorrow or-"

"No" she replied curtly

"Oh" Darcy handed her the blood samples, and thought that would be it so she went back to her list of patience, but she paused feeling a shadow still over her. She slowly looked up and saw that Molly was still there. She cleared her throat "Molly is there-"

"Are you still living with Sherlock?" Molly asked abruptly catching the red head off guard.

"Erm…yes?" she frowned "In fact I I moved in today. He-"

"You can't have him" the brown haired woman snapped and practically ran off. Darcy's eyes widened and shook her head.

"Weird-"she muttered under her breath.

"You got that right" Mrs Grant snorted from her bed; Darcy looked over to the row of beds and saw that most of her patients were still up.

"Wait were you all listening?" Darcy questioned getting on to her feet. She rolled her the trolley that was laden with various things over to the bed; she tugged her stethoscope around her neck and was by Mr Wilson's bed.

"Hard not to" the elderly man snorted "let me tell you dearie that girl…she-"

"Hates you. She wants to stab you where you stand" Liz yelled.

"Ok, Ssh" Darcy hushed the woman, "And thank you I guess" she muttered.

"How comes she don't like you?" Ms Turner asked, she was an overweight woman who was in the far corner of the room.

"Oh she's not the only one who hates her. There's Martha the senior nurse. There's Gary the porter who don't like her…but I think it's because she didn't bend down in front of him…and then there's Craig who is…yeah-"

"Damn" Ms Turner whistled "Why?"

"I think it's the hair-"

Darcy self-consciously touched a strand of her red hair "My hair?" she uttered.

"No I love her hair. It's like it…is on fire" Liz exclaimed

"Oh shut up-"

"Alright ladies would-"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP? SOME OF US OUR TRYING TO SLEEP. AND THEY DON'T LIKE YOU DARCY BECAUSE YOU'RE CLUMSY AND…THEY'RE JUST BRATS. NOW GO SLEEP" Roy shouted, he was a war veteran and came in because he had chest pains.

There was a resounding silence. Darcy stifled a smile seeing the elderly patients all pulling they're covers over themselves. She had to hand it to the war hero he was sure a mighty force.

"He's such a meanie" Mrs Grant muttered, as Darcy bustled about wanting to do all her work before the end of her shift.

"SHUT UP" Roy shouted.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Darcy was at the nurse's station. She yawned and glanced at the time, it was quarter to six. She only had fifteen minutes left. There were other nurses around but they were all in the own clique, god the red head felt like the new kid already, she could already see that her fellow nurses knew each other very well.

She used the back of her hand and covered her mouth as she yawned. There was no major emergency on this ward throughout the night. Darcy glanced behind her hearing a beeping noise; she saw that it was coming from a pager that one of the doctors left behind. But before she could answer it the little device stopped.

Darcy groaned and stretched her arms above her head, her muscles were stiff. She leant back in the chair and could feel her eyes drooping.

"Newbie-"Mary the head nurse snapped, starling the red head. She yelped as the chair flew backwards with her in it. She groaned when she hit the ground. Mary rolled her eyes, and placed her hands on the countertop.

"You bleeding newbie?" she called.

"No" Darcy's strangled voice replied. She stumbled onto her feet and blew stray strands out of her face.

"Good you can go" Mary dismissed her.

"Oh…erm thank you" Darcy smiled and scurried out from behind the nurse's station. She was surprised that the woman let her out five minutes early.

"Newbie-"Mary called, causing the red head to pause for a moment and look at her. Darcy was expecting a harsh comment not what she did get which was a small smile "good job" she told the young nurse.

Darcy smiled and nodded she turned on her heel and walked pass the row of beds heading towards the main corridor so she could get her things from her locker.

"BYE DARCY" her elderly patients yelled out causing her to giggle

"Bye" she waved and left. Mary watched the exchange and shook her head, the elder nurse went to check on Roy.

"She's a good kid ya know" the old man drawled

"I know" Mary smiled she could see that Darcy was clearly talented at what she does.

Darcy sighed and was relieved that she had tomorrow off, but it wasn't the night shift which was ok for her. She didn't want to spend all her nights working. She was now out of her scrubs and as in her street clothes. The nurse had just buttoned her jeans when the locker room doors open.

"Morning Bitch" Scott bounced over to her,

"Morning whore" she countered, the bleach blond haired man whistled

"Oh snap bitch" he clicked his fingers; Darcy smiled and shook her head. Scott shed his jacket revealing the dark blue scrubs he was wearing. "So you got that flat fiasco sorted?"

Darcy buttoned up her coat "Yep, I'm all moved in." she said grabbing her bags.

"Great…so I checked the rota and I found out you've got a night off tonight." Scott said casually and cringed when the red head was repeatedly slamming her locker door trying to make sure it stayed shut.

"Yeah-"

"Let me-"he rolled his eyes and slammed it with enough force so that it didn't pop open. "So I was wondering if you want to go out with me and Rob-"

"Rob?" Darcy cocked an eyebrow

"My boy toy. Come on, you're settled in and you did say you were going to come clubbing with me" Scott uttered, he sighed dramatically when he saw her hesitating. "I know where you live-"

"What? how?"

Darcy pulled the straps of her backpack on, Scott rolled his dark brown eyes "Relax honey I don't stalk you. You live with Sherlock Holmes, and I got his address off of Molly Hopper"

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline "Is she-"

"Baby-girl" Scott dropped his arm around her shoulders and ushered her to the door "if Molly Hopper is stalking Sherlock Holmes, it's not a surprise. Anyway you're coming end of-"he said seriously.

"But-"

"It's a good night out and before some shit comes out of your mouth I got you a dress. So now you have to come" with that Scott shoved a bag into Darcy's arm. "Me and Rob we'll pick you up. Now go away I have work to do-"

"Wait time?" Darcy yelled after him, Scott was quickly hurrying in the opposite direction.

"Hmm…ten and wear black heels with the dress"

"Bloody hell" Darcy muttered, as soon as she got home she was going to sleep for some much needed rest. She exited the hospital doors and stopped at the road; she inhaled the fresh air and smiled. She was finally out of the hospital, no sneering colleagues, no demanding patient; no wiping up vomit no-she was brought crashing back to reality when a cab zoom pass her splashing her.

"Oh come on." she shouted jumping back, her bottom half was drenched. She swore and hurried to the tube station.

* * *

Sherlock sprinted up the stairs, it was about seven in the evening and he had just solved the case.

"Sherlock" John called hurrying in, his arms were laden with various shopping bags. The ex-army doctor just managed to catch sight of the consulting detective "Hey-"he rolled his eyes when the front door slammed in his face.

"You could have helped" John grumbled as he followed up the stairs, he bumped into Sherlock's back and frowned noted that the raven head man had stopped, he peered over the taller man's shoulder and sighed.

"What-"

"That's Darcy"

"I know who she is." Sherlock snapped pulling off his thick coat and hanged it up behind the door. John rushed pass him eager to set the bags of food down on the kitchen table, "but what is she doing on my sofa-"

"It's hers too, she does pay for it and-Sherlock what the hell are you doing?" John snapped seeing that Sherlock was leaning over the sleeping red head. "Don't poke her-"he hissed hurrying over to the pair. The consulting detective prodded the sleeping nurse but all she did was grumble something and shifted.

"She's on my sofa-"

"It's ours too" John glowered at the man. Who merely glared back at him. "Let her sleep, she's tired and-"

"She's been sleeping all day. Look at her-"

"Yeah she works-"

Darcy's brows furrowed she was slowly waking up to the sound of voices, her eyes opened she screamed and tumbled off of the sofa seeing John and Sherlock peering down at her. "What the hell?" she yelled

"Oh Darcy-"

"Thank you" Sherlock leapt over her and laid down on the couch, "you snorting gets worse if you lie on your back dear-"he smirked.

Darcy slapped his leg and took John's offered hand, he helped her up "Arse" she scowled at the detective who merely winked, he knew it would annoy her and truth be told Sherlock enjoyed her reaction.

"Darcy how was work?" John asked, she followed him into the kitchen and helped him put away the cutlery he bought.

"Tiring-"

"We can see that. You need to get proper sleep if you want to get rid of those bags" Sherlock drawled.

"Don't react" John shook his head as he unwrapped the packet of spoons he had bought.

"I know he is just so annoying-"

"I can hear you" Sherlock said from the other room.

"Good for you. What about you Sherlock?" Darcy questioned she was placing the spoons in the cutlery pot as John started to unpack the bag of food; the good doctor had gotten a take-away.

"Got a case and solved it. Now are we done with this droll chit chat?" Sherlock jumped on to his feet and stroll over to his roommates. "So food, what did you get John?"

"Chinese. I hope you like fried rice Darcy" John smiled; she managed to find three plates and placed them on the table.

"One of my faves John" she grinned; the trio served themselves and moved into the living room. Where John and Darcy chatted casually with each other and Sherlock putting in a few comments.

Darcy had just managed to finish her meal and quirked an eyebrow hearing Sherlock coughing, she peered at him through her thick lashes.

John was lost in his own world since he was surfing the net on his laptop. She rolled her eyes

"For a genius you really are dense" Darcy grumbled and handed him her glass of water.

"It's the food-"

"Yeah it's stuck in your throat. Now drink" she instructed. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her and she responded by folding her arms across her chest. She grinned triumphantly when the detective down her glass of water effectively stopping his coughing fit.

"Done?" she stood up and grabbed the dishes.

"On no Darcy you don't-"

"It's fine John, you bought the food" she waved him off, she leant over Sherlock causing him to inhale her lovely scent. He swallowed seeing the pale column of her throat, and he just managed to glance at the smooth skin of her collar bone.

"Thank you" Sherlock said quietly, surprising the red head. Darcy had just picked up his plate and was expecting the tall man to go back to thinking or whatever.

"You're welcome" he was miffed when she gave him a genuine smile. She took his plate and was about to go and do the washing up but saw the time. "You do the washing up" she dumped the plates in front of Sherlock

"Darcy-"

"I have to get ready" she shouted and left.

"John?"

"No Sherlock you're doing it" John said not even looking away from the screen. When he didn't hear any movement he looked over to Sherlock and saw that the consulting detective was still sitting on his armchair. "Sherlock?"

"Where is Darcy going so late at night?" he frowned and steeple his fingers beneath his chin.

"She's probably going to have a fun night out" John shrugged his shoulders, not that concerned after all the red head was a grown woman.

"What do you think?" Darcy announced emerging from her bedroom and appeared in the living room. She was wearing the dress that Scott had given her; it was a short teal coloured dress and was cut low in the back.

"Wow" John gaped at the sight of her, "You…look…wow-"

Darcy blushed and smoothed down her hair, she had pinned one side of it up. "Thanks I think-"

"Oh Darcy" Mrs Hudson appeared at the doorway "You look great, doesn't she Sherlock?"

Sherlock's bright eyes snapped over to her, his eyes roamed over her figure and lingered on her smooth legs, Darcy was oblivious to his gaze, she was putting her earrings on.

"Your legs look longer when you wear heels. It's attractive" Sherlock commented causing the room's occupants to look at him.

"Erm…thank you?" she uttered not sure if he was complimenting her. Mrs Hudson nudged John who was sipping his tea,

"He fancies her" the elderly landlady whispered causing John to snort.

"Darcy you're more likely to get attack if you go out like that. Wear a coat" Sherlock drawled and went back to reading his book.

Darcy shook her head and bid them goodbye. She told John not to wait up.

* * *

"Bloody hell Sherlock was right" Darcy muttered under her breath, she had a slight buzz but she wasn't completely drunk out of her mind. She tightened her sweater around her shivering form and picked up her pace.

Darcy had met Scott's boyfriend and he was nice enough, they had spent a couple of hours clubbing where her fellow nurse got hammered, along with the hairdresser. When it was nearing two in the morning Darcy took charge and used the last of her spare cash on a cab for the sizzled couple, she wasn't going to lie she did have fun. But now all she wanted to do was go back to bed.

Darcy was forced to take the tube home and was now currently walking down the street, her feet were killing her. She made a vow that this would be the last time she ever wore heels. Her breath hitched hearing footsteps behind her; she ignored it and pushed on. So she sped up her pace

"Oh shit" she muttered hearing that whoever was behind her matched her pace. Darcy took quick right and could make out Bakers Street right up ahead. Her heart was racing in her chest; she calmed down realising that she couldn't hear anyone following her now. Darcy looked over her shoulder and saw that the street was deserted; she yelped when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist and pulled her into an alleyway.

"Hey-"

"Shut the fuck up" the man snarled, he slammed his hand over her mouth and pinned her against the wall. Darcy's scream came out muffled her eyes were wide with fright; she could smell the alcohol coming off of him in waves. "Now you're a pretty little girl" her eyes clenched shut when she felt his hand sliding up her leg, "love the dress-"

"I knew that dress would get you in trouble" a familiar voice drawled "Now get away from her-"

Darcy's green orbs landed on Sherlock who had a scowl on his face.

"I don't think so-"the man scowled

The detective rolled his eyes "Listen you foolish man" Sherlock sneered feeling a sprout of anger in the pit of his gut seeing the other man touching her. "You're too drunk to do anything. If you put up a fight or even attempt to punch you will miss. Now let go of her" he snapped.

"Oh yeah let's see if I miss this then" the drunkard slurred, she felt his grip slacken freeing her legs. Darcy kicked him hard and ran pass him, she stumbled in her heels. Sherlock grabbed her hand and shoved her behind him.

"You little-"

Sherlock surprised Darcy and the man by punching the baseball wearing man in the face. In retaliation he hit him back

"Sherlock-"Darcy grabbed his arms when he staggered back. "What-"her eyes were wide when Sherlock easily knocked the man out.

"Come" he commanded Darcy, but when she didn't move he grabbed her hand and led her home.

"Please don't tell me you're in shock" his voice was low and curt. They were finally in the flat; he shut the door behind them. "I don't want to deal with a hysterical woman and John is-"

"I am not hysterical you arse" Darcy shoved him "Just surprised." She headed upstairs and pulled off her sweater, she slipped off her heels. Sherlock strode pass her and laid back down on the couch.

"Surprise why?" he asked curiously

"I don't know…just someone-coming to my rescue. That hasn't happened in a long time" she confided in him, turning the light on. "You're hurt" she saw his bloodied lip; the man must've hit Sherlock harder than she thought.

"It's fine" Sherlock rested his head on the pillow. Her words were echoing around his head, so she wasn't expecting to be rescued. His eyes snapped opened when he felt something cool against his lips. His eyes met a pair of jade green ones. "What?"

"Don't move let me just clean you up" she murmured, her breath washed over his face. Sherlock's pulse quickened feeling the soft pads of her fingers against his lips, "John is asleep I'm guessing" she uttered.

Sherlock watched her carefully as she worked and noted that the light brought out the paleness of her skin. When she was done she sat back.

"Erm…"

"The colour suits you" Sherlock said lightly grazing the hem of her dress, she felt goose-bumps arise when his digits graze her leg.

"It's late" Darcy abruptly stood up and turned on her heel. Sherlock sighed and shook his head. He closed his eyes but once again they snapped opened when Darcy kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Sherlock. I mean it" she whispered into his ear.

"Anytime. It was fun" Sherlock drawled "Goodnight dear" he called after her retreating form.

"Goodnight arse" she hollered back, he chuckled and heard her shutting her bedroom door shut.

Sherlock raised his hand to his cheek and could still feel the tingly sensation of where she had kissed him. Now this was a new experience to him, he mused.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. A big thank you to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-Moving day for Darcy and John. John tells her she's leaving her old flat after hearing what her landlord said. Darcy says goodbye to crazy cat lady. She ends up being in the same cab as the one her and John took before. Sherlock ends up helping. There a few moment between the pair. Sherlock and Darcy bicker, her and John getting on well. And he goes after her when she storms out. Sherlock visits Mr Hans. We see Darcy and her chatty patients where they all know she is hated by other staff members. Brief appearence from Molly. Darcy goes clubbing and Sherlock compliments her. But tells her she's likely to be attacked. Which happens. But he comes to her rescue. A moment between the pair in the end.**

**Please REVIEW (I appreciate them)**


	10. Chapter 10

Darcy yawned and rubbed her eyes; she glanced at the time and saw that it was nearly ten in the morning. It had been a couple of weeks since her and John had moved in. Things were going smoothly, Darcy did her regular shifts at the hospital, Sherlock and John went on small cases, on occasions she would join them.

For the last couple of days the consulting detective has been out of town for some diamond case. She wasn't too sure, but knew that he would either be returning tonight or tomorrow.

"Newbie" Mary the head nurse snapped, bringing the red head crashing back to reality. "Good work today. Off you trot"

Off you trot? Darcy thought she wasn't a horse, she opted not to argue or say anything so she could get home quicker.

Darcy jumped off of the stool that she had been sitting on for the last twenty minutes; she was going through the paperwork of her patients.

"Oh thanks" Darcy hastily signed off some of her notes, and placed it in the stack of complete files.

"Bye Darcy" Mr Warner hollered catching sight of the red head leaving.

"Goodbye Mr Warner" she smiled at him "And try not to scratch that rash ok? If I come here tomorrow and I heard you have you…won't get jello"

He laughed loudly "Alright sweet-pea. Have a good day" the silver haired man smiled at the nurse. Darcy waved and carried on walking towards the staff room. She banged her hand against the locker managing to make it pop open.

"Snap bitch" she jumped and clutched her chest the locker beside her was pulled open "You're getting hang of it"

"Bloody hell Scott give me a heart attack why don't you" she shook her head, and peeled off her scrubs leaving her in her thin camisole, Darcy slipped on her sweater.

"I would never mean to do that" Scott grinned bumping his hip with hers. "You're too pretty to die, like me and…that Sherlock dude"

She buttoned up her jeans and cocked an eyebrow "Sherlock?"

"Yep that hottie with the cheekbones" Scott hummed "I would so go after him if he batted for my team"

Darcy snorted she could never picture Scott with someone like Sherlock. The male nurse was a flamboyant creature and Sherlock…well he is Sherlock. "I don't think he bats for any team" she confided,

"Pfft honey" Scott snorted stuffing his coat into the locker "everyone has a team. Maybe he has a thing for red heads" he wagged his eyebrow up and down suggestively.

Darcy rolled her jade green orbs and pulled tugged her hairband causing her red locks to flow down her back "Yeah no…not going to happen."

"Is he back in the country?" Scott asked, as she pulled on her coat. Darcy buttoned it and tightened the sash around her waist.

"Should be soon" she murmured "it was nice and quiet for a while-"she idly scratched the back of her hand and then zipped up her bag.

Scott narrowed his eyes on the red head who was refusing to meet his gaze, she fiddled with the strap of her bag "Wait…you missed him-"

"No" Darcy denied.

Scott cackled "Oh how cute and-"just then her mobile phone went on. Darcy pulled out her phone and quirked an eyebrow seeing whose name was flashing across her screen. Scott peered over her shoulder and whistled "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Shut up Scott" Darcy snorted, and answered the phone. "Wh-"

"Hello dear" a familiar low tone drawled, her lips twitched in amusement.

"Hello arse" the red head countered causing Scott's eyebrows to shoot to his hairline, never had he heard someone talk so callously to the consulting detective. He once witnessed a doctor call the raven head man an unsavoury name and watched as Sherlock literally tore the man apart. But here now Darcy was doing the same and for some odd reason he thought that Sherlock seemed to enjoy their banter. "What'd you want?"

"Well that's not a nice way to greet a roommate" he drawled. The red head snorted

"As oppose to your greeting?" she uttered.

"What's he saying?" Scott whispered "can I hear-"before she knew what happened the male nurse snatched the phone out of her hand.

"My greeting-"Scott squealed and Darcy snickered

"His voice, I could listen to you all day Sherlock. So sexy" Scott purred, Darcy grinned before she could get the phone back the staffroom door was slammed open. Both of the nurses' paled seeing who was there.

"Scott" Mary scowled "you're late by ten minutes. Get on the ward now-"she hissed.

"It's was Darcy's fault" Scott shoved the mobile back into the red head's hands and literally sprinted out of the room.

"Hi-"

"Get out" Mary said

"Yes ma'am" Darcy hastily walked pass the head nurse. She let out a sigh when she was further down the corridor "Whoa-"

"That woman seems to hate you. Hard not to-"she jumped and realised that Sherlock was still on the phone.

"What? Wait have you been on the phone the whole time?" Darcy asked she paused thinking someone was calling her; she glanced over her shoulder and carried on walking.

"Yes now the reason she does not like-"

"Just stop. I have been reliable informed-"she yelped when she smashed into something hard. Darcy tumbled onto the ground knocking the person she bumped into with her. "Oh I'm so sorry" Darcy scrambled around hastily picking up the folders that was scattered around.

"It's fine-"a smooth voice uttered,

Darcy shook her head "No it's not" she huffed reaching out and grabbing a few sheets of paper. "I just seem to be getting on the wrong side of everyone-"

"Believe me I know that feeling" the man chuckled. She still hadn't even spared him a glance. "Oh this must be yours-"he grabbed her phone.

"And this is yours-"Darcy went to stand up but she ended up accidentally head-butting the man. They both grunted in pain. "Again so sorry" she muttered, they stood up.

"No problem it's not every day I bump into a beautiful woman" Darcy blushed, her breath hitched when she finally saw his face. Damn it to hell she thought, he was handsome.

"You ok?" the man asked.

Darcy hastily nodded and swallowed. The man had an olive skin tone, a pair of deep set of brown eyes, and chocolate brown hair, he was a total contrast of Sherlock. Darcy mentally slapped herself, why the hell was she comparing a random guy to the obnoxious consulting detective?

"Sorry I didn't catch your name" Darcy could have swooned seeing his dimples. "I'm-"

"Hot—"her eyes widened at that. She shook her head "Sorry I mean…you're new-"

He chuckled deeply and smiled "I am new-"she glanced down at his tag and saw that he was a doctor. So good looking and a doctor she hoped his personality wasn't a let-down. "I'm Antonio." He held out his hand, she placed hers in his and forced herself to remain focus when he kissed the back of her hand "And a beautiful woman like you I'm guessing would have an equally beautiful name" his accent became more pronounced.

Oh dear god, Darcy thought. "Ha I doubt it, my name is Darcy-"she pulled her hand back

"I was right then"

Darcy smiled nervously and cleared her throat, "Well yeah erm-ok bye" she stammered and hurriedly walked towards the front door. "Just breathe, so smooth-"she muttered and shook her head. No way would a guy like that be interested in her she thought. The red head was near the front desk.

The double doors were right there.

"Darcy"

She stopped and turned around and saw that Antonio was jogging after her. "You forgot this" he handed the nurse her mobile.

"Oh thank you" her head must really be in the clouds. "Well I-"

"Do you want to go for drinks later?" he asked her. Darcy's eyebrows shot to her hairline,

"Oh erm…I-"

"She can't-"another voice shouted causing her to jump, Darcy looked down at her phone and saw that Sherlock was still on the bloody phone "she's busy-"

"Oh" Antonia backed off "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, apologies-"

"No" Darcy blurted out "I don't have a boyfriend. This is just my flatmate-"she hanged up on Sherlock.

"Oh" Antonia grinned once again his dimples revealed themselves. "Right…so drinks or-"

"I don't know I'm sorry but-"

"Oh that's how it is" Antonio smirked, causing Darcy to look confuse

"Huh?"

"Playing hard to get. I like the whole chase,-"

Darcy shook her head "I'm not erm…playing hard to get-"those words were a struggled to get out. "It's just I've got a lot of things going on and-"

"Don't worry Darcy. I'll win you over yet" he grinned and dropped a kiss on her cheek. Without another word he turned on his heel and left.

"Whoa-"she let out a small sigh, that guy was a smooth operator.

"Whoa is right" Mrs Grant wheeled over to the red head "He is some sexy beast. I could just strap him down and –"

"Ok" Darcy spoke over her "I so do not need to know that. Shouldn't you be in bed?" her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I need to stretch my legs-"

"You're in a wheel chair-"she snorted

"And you look like you were going to faint at the sight of that sexy man-"

Darcy shook her head, she opened her mouth about to retort but once again her phone rang. "See ya later Mrs Grant" she smiled at the elderly woman and left. She rolled her eyes seeing who was calling her.

She huffed and felt the cool wind against her face. She ignored the call, and shoved it in her pocket and set off towards the tube station. Unlike the last couple of days where Darcy had twelve hour shifts, she did a six hour one so wasn't as tired.

* * *

Darcy arrived at Bakers Street and hastily unlocked the door; she pushed the door open and saw that the foyer was exactly how she had left it. She hanged her coat on the coat hook and trudged up the stairs.

"John?" she called knowing that the doctor would be home around now, since he had gone food shopping earlier. She set her bag down near the door and walked in. Darcy frowned she swore she could have heard murmuring. There was a book set down on the table and she knew for a fact it wasn't there beforehand, so-

"Hello dear"

Darcy yelped and spun around, "You are such an arse." She snapped "Do you just wait by the door and-"

"No I have better things to do" Sherlock swept pass her and plopped down on the black armchair. "Darcy I thought you're meant to be smart-"

"Lovely Sherlock" Darcy rolled her eyes and moved into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water. "I just arrive and you insult me-"

"Not like that." He picked up his novel and thumbed through the pages "I thought you would understand the concept of someone phoning you. You would pick up-"Darcy dropped down in the opposite armchair and crossed one leg over the over.

"I was busy-"she took a sip of her water. Sherlock's eyes glanced over to her briefly, she swore she saw some sort flash of emotion.

"Obviously, that Antonio fellow which might I add is a-"

"Don't" she warned "you can't deduce him when you haven't even seen him" she shook her head, tucking a stray red curl behind her ear.

"I most certainly can" Sherlock scoffed, "Italian accent; hmm he's into medicine well educated and…what else?"

Darcy let out a huff of hair and leant her head back against the cushioned seat. "Oh yes, his accent becomes more pronounced when he wants to have female company. If you catch my drift-"he just managed to dodge the pillow the red head lobbed at him.

"Enough you arse. You have no say in who I go out with." Darcy closed her eyes and relaxed.

Sherlock's jaw clenched and his grip on the book tightened, he was miffed to discover that he did mind who the red head was going out with. He shoved that away and turned the page of his book.

Darcy's eyes open when she heard the front door slammed shut. John was home; she peered over her shoulder and saw the former army-doctor trudging up the stairs,

"John" Darcy smiled but it wavered seeing the look on his face.

Sherlock glanced over to his other roommate and canted his head to the side "You took your time" he commented.

John smiled at Darcy and looked around "Yeah I didn't get the shopping" she could see that from the lack of bags in his possession.

"Why not?" Darcy asked

"Because I had a row" John exclaimed causing the red head to frown, she knew that the doctor wouldn't just pick a fight with anyone. "In the shop, with the chip and pin machine-"she snorted John shot her a glare.

"What?" the young woman rolled her jade green orbs "It's funny" she muttered.

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow "You had a row with a machine?"

"Sort of" John could see that Darcy was having trouble controlling herself "It sat there and I shouted abuse at it. Have you got cash?" he asked

"Take my card" Sherlock nodded towards the kitchen table where his wallet was.

"You could always go yourself you know" John stated walking over to the table "You've been sitting there all morning. You haven't moved since I left."

Darcy jumped onto her feet and stretched her arms above her head; she unknowingly gave Sherlock a small glimpse of her flat stomach.

"You came in the morning?" Darcy asked tugging the sleeves of her top down

"Yep he did, you were at work" John called from the kitchen as he rummaged through the consulting detective's wallet. "What happened with that case? The Gerald of diamond?"

Darcy smoothed down her curls and paused for a minute hearing an odd noise, did Sherlock just kick something? She thought.

"Not interested" he snapped his book shut "I sent them a message"

"Ok" Darcy headed towards the doorway "come on John-"

"Wait where are you going?" Sherlock asked frowning slightly.

"Going with John to make sure he doesn't abuse the poor chip and pin machine" she called as she led the way down the stairs.

"Cheeky" John lightly pushed her causing the red head to smile

"True though. Who knows you might end up giving a passing bus the finger" Darcy exclaimed with mock horror painted all over her face. She grabbed her coat and opened the front door "Bye Sherlock"

"Goodbye dear" he called back.

She and John walked down the street "So John" she uttered "did people think you were mental when you yelled at the machine? Did they send you looks?" she asked as they crossed the road, now Darcy hadn't have to slow down her pace, John could easily keep up with her.

"How'd you know?" John cocked an eyebrow, she merely shrugged her shoulders. "Oh-"he smiled. She narrowed her eyes on him "You did it before didn't you?"

"I hate those bloody machines" Darcy huffed and sped up her pace leaving a laughing man behind her.

* * *

Soon enough Darcy and John had returned to Bakers Street, hers and John's arms were laden with shopping. The red head walked up the stairs and saw Sherlock was now sitting at the desk.

"Oh thanks for helping Sherlock" she said sarcastically moving into the kitchen. She let out a sigh when she placed the bags on the table.

John set down the bags and headed into the living room, she opted to start putting the food away. Whilst Sherlock was out of the country she and John had managed to organise everything in the kitchen, so it wasn't in complete disarray.

"Is that my computer?" John asked, Darcy glanced over to the detective who was looking like he was deep in thought. She shook her head and carried on putting the shopping away. She pulled out a can of baked beans; she wasn't a fan of these.

Truth be told the red head found them disgusting, but John loved them. As she put the shopping away she was also listening to the conversation that was going on in the other room.

"Of course, mine was in the bedroom" Sherlock uttered typing away.

Darcy rolled her eyes sometimes it was as if she was living with a pair of children, the way John and Sherlock would bicker.

"What? And you couldn't be bothered to get up?" John questioned. Darcy balled up the empty plastic bag and stowed it away, she'd rather reuse them then chuck them away. "It's password protected"

"I know in a manner of speaking, it took me less than a minute to crack yours. I daresay Darcy's one would be a bit trickier and Darcy your hiding should be a bit more creative. Really under your bed?"

"Arse" she muttered she only had one bag of shopping to put away now.

"Right thank you" John slammed the lid of his laptop shut and snatched it away. He sat down on the burgundy armchair and set down the laptop at his feet.

Darcy glanced over to the pair and saw that Sherlock steeple his long fingers beneath his chin. John shuffled through the pile of mail, and groaned realising that it was bills.

They opted to split the payment three ways, Sherlock had a third, whilst the red head also had the same and last but not least the doctor. But unlike his two companions at the moment John didn't have his funds yet. He needed to get a job.

"I need to get a job" John commented as Darcy placed the last bit of food away, she shuffled over to the living room, and rifled through the mail.

"Dull" Sherlock hummed.

"It's what keeps us living under a roof" Darcy murmured frowning, they had a week to pay these off otherwise the electricity and whatnot will get cut off. She rubbed her temple

"Listen erm…"John started, Darcy looked at him "if you'd be able to lend me some-"

"John he's not listening" Darcy uttered, she bit her bottom lip "John I just got paid, if you want I can cover for you for this month" she offered.

John shook his head he would feel bad about taking money off of the red head. "Darcy I can't let you-"

"Relax John. It's no problem." She smiled patting his shoulder; she scooped up the bills and placed them on the mantelpiece. "You can pay me back when you get paid" she assured him.

"Thank you Darcy" John smiled sincerely, she dropped down on to Sherlock's armchair and swung her legs over the armrest.

"So Sherlock thinking-"

"I need to go to the bank" Sherlock abruptly stood up and grabbed his long trench-coat and walked out. John followed on his heels.

Darcy sighed a small smile came to her lips, "Hmm peace and quiet-"she leant her head back. And was about to close her eyes but they snapped open when she felt a large hand clamped around her wrist.

"Sherlock-"

"Come along dear" Sherlock pulled her off of the armchair. "I know you're always one for adventures"

"Sherlock-"Darcy groaned as she was dragged down the stairs.

"No point of arguing Darcy" John said holding her coat out.

"Since you will lose" Sherlock smirked as he opened the front door.

"Arse" Darcy muttered and trailed after the detective with John on her heels.

* * *

Darcy looked up at the huge glass building, this was the bank? She thought. Sherlock strolled in with his roommates following

"This is the bank?" she muttered "looks classy" she uttered.

"Yes when you said bank-"they got onto the escalators

"I didn't even think of this" Darcy muttered gazing up at the transparent ceiling. She stumbled off of the moving stairs when she reached the top; she planted her face in Sherlock's back. The tall man sent her a look.

"You know that if you actually look where you're going then you won't be as clumsy" Sherlock commented.

"You know…that I don't care" Darcy countered.

"Children no fighting in public please" John sighed; he quietened down seeing the matching glares he was getting. "Never mind" he muttered.

They crossed the large foyer, they approached a large desk where across the front written was 'Shad Sanderson'

"Sherlock Holmes" the consulting detective informed the receptionist.

Darcy quirked an eyebrow "I doubt they would just let you waltz just because you told them your name-"she scoffed.

"This way" the woman called them.

Sherlock smirked "You were saying?" he walked ahead.

"Such an arse" the red head huffed.

"Tell me about it" John muttered.

They were ushered into an office; Darcy glanced out of the window and was in awe at the sight. Whoever's office this was they had a spectacular view, she mused. She was standing beside John and the pair was looking at the T.V screen that was implanted into the wall.

"News?" Darcy sighed "boring-"she went to touch the button but John slapped her hand away.

"No-"he scolded. The red head shook her head and noted the consulting detective snickering. She resisted the urge to slap him.

"Sherlock Holmes" a man exclaimed waltzing into the room.

"Sebastian" the taller man greeted him.

Darcy did a quick once over, the suited man came across as a smarmy guy. "How are you buddy? Eight years since I last clapped eyes on you" he shook Sherlock's hand, and looked over to Darcy and John. The red head shifted slightly when the man's eyes lingered on her.

Sherlock cleared his throat and edged over slightly so that he was partially in front of the petite nurse. "These are my friends-"

"Colleague-"John cut him off. Darcy elbowed him.

"John Watson. Darcy Ray" Sebastian shook John's hand and then Darcy's. She pulled her hand back and forced a smile on to her face. Both John and Sherlock could see that it wasn't sincere. Sebastian scratched the back of his neck

"Right well grab a pew" the man gestured to the seats. There were three cushioned chairs in front of the desk, Darcy sat down beside Sherlock, and the consulting was in the middle and on his other side was John. "Do you need anything? Coffee? Water?" he asked.

"No we're good" John smiled.

"Coffee? We drink tea more than coffee" Darcy muttered under her breath. Sherlock's lips twitched hearing her. "We're all good here thanks" he dismissed his secretary who was lingering by the door.

"So you're doing well" Sherlock started, "you've been abroad a lot"

Darcy licked her lips and unbuttoned her coat,

"Some would say-"Sebastian uttered.

"Flied all the way round the world twice in a month" Sherlock stated, Darcy shifted slightly wondering how he deduced that.

Sebastian chuckled, for some reason the red head found herself irritated by the man "You're doing that thing" he pointed at Sherlock. "We were at uni together" he explained to Darcy and John "this guy here had a trick he use to do."

"It's not a trick" Sherlock sneered, Darcy pressed her lips together and from the corner of her eye she could see that John was unfazed he was staring straight ahead.

"He'd look at you and tell you your whole life story" Sebastian said.

"Yes we've seen him do it" John nodded

"He put the wind up everybody, we hated it. We'd come down to breakfast in the formal hall and this freak would know who you'd be shagging the previous night" Sebastian smirked.

Darcy was irked at this. "Freak?" she uttered "hardly one of those. In fact what he's able to do is amazing" she praised the detective "even though he does come across as an arrogant arse most of the time"

"Thank you dear" Sherlock smirked, he was confused as to why she had defended him but didn't linger on it.

"So how did you know?" Sebastian asked, his eyes darting between the pair.

"I simply observed" Sherlock murmured

"No, no enlighten me. Two trips around the world? Quiet right. How could you tell?" he leant back in his leather seat. Darcy crossed one leg over the other. "You're going to tell me there's a stain on my tie? From a sauce that you can find only in one place?" he sniggered.

"Now this is a douchebag." She muttered.

"No-"Sherlock was interrupted.

"Maybe it was the mud of my shoes?" he uttered. John snickered but stopped seeing the death glare the red head was shooting him.

"Or maybe it's because of your hideous haircut" Darcy said seriously, "I'm sure there's only one place that does hair like yours" she pointed at Sebastian's less than attractive hair. The man reddened

"I was just chatting to your secretary" Sherlock said easily "outside. She told me.

Darcy frowned, when the hell did Sherlock talk to the secretary? She swore that he was standing beside her the whole time.

Sebastian laughed and clapped his hand, "I'm glad you could make it over. We've had a break in"

Now this was the reason why they were here. She thought thank goodness that the idle chit chat was done. Darcy didn't know whether she could stand being in the man's company.

* * *

"Sir Williams's office. The bank's former chairman" Sebastian explained.

The trio was following behind him, they were walking an area filled with small office cubicles "It's been left here as a sort of memorial. Someone broke in late last night." He led them towards the office.

"What did they steal?" John asked, Darcy was bringing up the rear.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" Darcy frowned

"They just left a message" Sebastian informed them; he pulled out of his card and swiped it opening the former chairman's office.

They crowded round a portrait that had a painted yellow line running across it. Darcy canted her head to the side trying to see if she could figure out what it was. But to her it looked like just some random patterns. They now moved onto the security footage.

"Sixty seconds apart" Sebastian murmured tapping the keyboard. Darcy folded her arms across her chest. She leant forward and watched the footage, the painted yellow signs weren't there, and then sure enough sixty seconds later they were. Whoever did this was fast.

"So someone came up here in the middle of the night and splashed paint around and left within a minute" Sebastian explained

"How many ways into that office?" Sherlock questioned shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well that's where this gets really interesting" Sebastian uttered.

They were now at the front desk gazing at a map of the building "Every door in this bank gets locked right here. Every walk in cupboard every toilet"

Darcy frowned this case was getting stranger and stranger. "That door didn't open last night" Sherlock commented he was standing beside the red head.

"There's a hole in our security-"

"More than a hole" Darcy murmured

"Find it and we'll pay you" Sebastian buttoned up his suit jacket. "Five figures-"he pulled out a cheque from within his pocket. "This is an advance tell me how he got in there's a bigger one on its way" she managed to catch the amount and her eyes widened. Wow she thought that was a lot of money.

"I don't need an incentive Sebastian" Sherlock said irritated by his former peer and walked off.

Sebastian eyes landed on Darcy "So are you free tonight? I-"

"Darcy" Sherlock called with a frown on his face.

"Know a great wine bar-"

"Erm…let me think…no" Darcy exclaimed and walked off. Sherlock waited till she approached him

"So-"

"Why did you do that?" he asked bluntly

"What?" she frowned, keeping an eye on John. She saw him looking at the cheque that Sebastian was holding.

"Defending me" Sherlock clarified.

Darcy's eyes met his "Despite everything Sherlock…you're not a freak." She smiled at him, he returned the small gesture. "But you're still an arse"

He chuckled "Thank you dear"

Darcy grinned and shook her head, her attention switched over to John who was coming over to her.

"Hey so you got the cheque?" she asked.

"I'm looking after it" he tucked it into his pocket.

Darcy snorted "Yeah ok…and I'm the queen"

John chuckled "So where did Sherlock go?"

"What he was…"she trailed off seeing that he wasn't there anymore. "Gone…well Sherlock's being Sherlock-"

John frowned "What does that mean?" he asked.

"He's gone all mysterious, so we might as well get some tea" Darcy linked his arm with the army doctor's one, and they headed off to the small café that was stationed across the foyer. "My treat" she smiled.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**So this is the first chapter of episode two. At the beginning we see Darcy at work, breif appearence of Scott who we find out fancies Sherlock. Sherlock calls her. And we meet Antonia, Sherlock disproves. Darcy and John go shopping. Darcy meets Sebastion and she shoots him down and defends Sherlock. She tells him his not a freak but still an arse. And John and Darcy go for tea. **

**Next Chap-Darcy witnesses Sherlock acting...more human.**

**Please REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

Darcy downed the rest of her tea, she and John were currently waiting for Sherlock to show up. They were at the coffee shop.

"So John thinking of getting a job still?" Darcy asked, she noted that the man on the other table had left his newspaper behind.

"Yes…just-"

"It's hard to find one right?" she smiled and leant over and snatched the paper off of the table. "If you want John I could ask around the hospital and see if there's a spot-"

John snorted causing the red head to shoot him a glare "Sorry" he smiled; she turned the page of the newspaper. "But I reckon if you-"he empathised the last word "ask around I won't be getting a job any time soon"

Darcy rolled her jade green orbs and nibbled on the shortbread. "I don't think I want to work in a hospital. Somewhere more quaint and-"

"A GP office?" Darcy uttered she pushed the newspaper towards him and tapped her finger against the small ad that was at the bottom. "It's not too far from Bakers Street" she murmured idly tapping the tips of her fingers against the table. "Call them up John"

John followed her pale finger, his eyes skimmed the ad and he nodded to himself. "It looks good" he uttered. "Should-"

"Voila" Darcy declared holding out her mobile phone the nurse had put credit on it, she had already dialled the number on the ad

"Darcy-"John hissed "I would have-"

"No you wouldn't" the red head snorted "You need-

"_Hello?"_

"Oh shit-"Darcy exclaimed and shoved the phone to John who dropped it. "John-"

"Right. Right sorry" he hurriedly picked it up and started to talk on the phone. Darcy listened to the conversation. "An interview?" he looked over to the nurse who nodded silently telling to agree. "Tomorrow? Oh I don't-"

Darcy groaned and snatched the phone out of his hand, she pulled out a pen from her pocket "Hi, he'd love to go. Time?" he watched on as Darcy scrawled down the time on the back of a napkin. "Thank you" she hanged up.

"Darcy-"

"Oh John come on. You need to get a job and-"she pressed her lips together. Did she cross a line? She just wanted John to get back on to his feet. Even though he was doing much better when she had first met him, the red head could see that he was still slightly withdrawn, and getting a job would help him. "I'm sorry-"this baffled John "are you mad?" her gaze was focused on the half-eaten shortbread biscuit

"Are you mad?" he countered causing her eyes to snap up to meet his. "No thank you Darcy."

She grinned and patted his hand "You're my friend John…not colleague why-"

"Just to annoy Sherlock" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah something we both enjoy to do" her full lips stretched into a smile. "Now…this is yours" she handed him the napkin, and checked her watch. "Since Sherlock isn't around how about another cup of tea?"

"Well-"

"Nope" Sherlock appeared causing both Darcy and John to jump. "We've got places to be"

The ex-army doctor let out a defeated sigh and got up onto his feet. They headed off towards the lift but the consulting detective paused and rolled his eyes realising that someone wasn't following.

"Darcy move-"he ordered and carried on walking, she shot him a glare and grabbed her coat hurried after them

"I didn't even finish my bloody biscuit" she mumbled under her breath. They walked through an archway heading towards the escalator. Darcy was behind John.

"Two trips around the world?" John commented the red head had forgotten about that.

"You didn't even speak to the secretary" she pointed out.

"You just said that to annoy him didn't you?" John frowned, Sherlock was leading the way so neither Darcy or John witnessed the smile on the consulting detective's face. They were now on the escalator. "So how did you know?" she asked placing a hand on the banister.

"Did you see his watch?" Sherlock murmured

"His watch?"

"Erm…no-"she quirked an eyebrow

"The time is right but the date was wrong. it said two days ago. Cross the dateline twice but didn't alter it" the consulting detective explained. Darcy licked her lips and tucked in a stray curl behind her ear.

"Within a month how did you get that part?" John cleared his throat.

"New Brightening, it only came out this February" John glanced over his shoulder to Darcy, she merely shrugged her shoulders, only Sherlock would be able to catch all that information from a watch.

"Don't bother John." She uttered as they got off of the escalator.

"So do you think we should sniff around here a bit longer?" John asked they walked across the foyer.

"Got everything I need thanks" Sherlock declared "Keep up Darcy, you're lagging"

"Shut up" Darcy rolled her eyes "So what did you get?" she asked

"So glad that you asked that dear" he smirked at her, John shook his head not in the mood to listen to the pair bicker. They stepped onto another escalator "The graffiti on the wall is a message. For someone at the bank working on the trading floors" he uttered. "We find the intended recipient…"

"They'll lead us to the person who sent it"

"Obviously" Sherlock cleared his throat

"You do know that there is roughly three hundred people up there" Darcy commented shoving her hands into her coat pockets "So who was it meant for?"

"Pillars" Sherlock stated.

Darcy's eyebrows shot to her hairline "Erm…that doesn't exactly clear things up" she uttered.

"What?" John questioned looking at the taller man.

"Pillars and the screens, there are very few places you can see that graffiti from. That narrows the felid down considerably" They were off the escalator, "the message was left for someone who was here eleven thirty-four last night. That tells us a lot" Sherlock pushed through the glass revolving doors, Darcy slipped in the same part as John. "Traders come to work all hours, some traders come from Hong Kong in the middle of the night."

Darcy dodged out of the way of oncoming pedestrians. The wind whipped through her hair and John picked up his pace "The message was intended for someone who came in at Midnight. There are not many Vancoons in the phone book" he held up a slip of paper, Darcy grabbed the paper and John peered over her shoulder so he could read it as well.

"Eddie Vancoon?" Darcy murmured

"Yep-TAXI" Sherlock flagged down a black cab. The consulting detective climbed into the back of the cab, she slid in besides him, and the ex-army doctor sat opposite them.

Sherlock told the driver the address and they were off. Darcy tapped her foot against the floor, from the corner of her eye she could see the frown forming on the raven head man's face

"What?" she asked

"You're being annoying-"he said bluntly.

Darcy gaped at him "How the hell-"

"This" with that he slammed his large hand down on her denim clad thigh forcing her to stop tapping. "I'm not even making any noise" she scowled

"I can see it move-"

"Well don't look" she sniped. John leant his head back against his seat, he was glad that he hadn't sat next to her or Sherlock.

"How can I not look, I want to gaze out of the window" Sherlock uttered, amusement was flashing across his face when he was subjected to Darcy's 'glare' "Some people might consider this look-"he tapped her temple, but she batted him away "to be what they deemed cute"

"Shut up" Darcy huffed and folded her arms across her chest; she gazed out of the window.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" he said mockingly, John watched the pair as if they were a tennis match. He didn't whether to step in or not.

"Do you understand the concept of feelings?" she bit out. The army-doctor eyes widened at that. Darcy met Sherlock's eyes and both of their lips twitched in amusement "Touché-"

She chuckled and shook her head.

"What the hell just happened?" John asked incredulously, the red head had insulted the man but he was chuckling.

"It's called banter John" Sherlock drawled pulling out his mobile phone, truth be told he enjoyed bantering with the nurse, something he hadn't experienced it before.

"Oh I and my wife do it" the cabbie called from the front "Banter back and forth, back and forth-"

Darcy snorted "You think we're married?" she jerked her thumb over to Sherlock.

"Well yeah…it's obvious isn't it-"

"We're not married" she snapped, Sherlock merely rolled his icy blue eyes and glanced back down at his phone. "Why does everyone think we're either married or together?" she muttered.

"Maybe because you should be" John said quietly,

"What?"

"Nothing-"he quickly said not wanting to be on the other end of Darcy's wrath.

"He said-"the cabbie started

"Shut up and drive" John glared at the man.

* * *

Soon enough they were standing outside a tall apartment block. Darcy peered through the glass entrance doors, and frowned

"No, no guard at the desk" she called out and walked back over to Sherlock and John who were by the buzzers, they had pressing Vancoon's buzzer for about five minutes but the man wasn't answering. Darcy huddled into her thick winter coat when cold winds swept pass them. Sherlock once again pressed Vancoon's buzzer.

"Sherlock you did that before and-"

"Ssh-"he hushed her. Darcy licked her lips and saw his eyes skimming over all the buttons.

"So what do we do now?" John asked "sit here and wait for him to come back?" Darcy huffed and sat down on the stone steps, they could be here for a while after all.

"Just moved in" Sherlock stated pointed towards a buzzer above Vancoon's one.

"What?" John asked, Darcy looked up at him in confusion, what was he getting at? She just wanted to get inside, it was bloody freezing outside.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Oh Darcy" Sherlock sighed dramatically "Please don't ask me anymore more stupid questions-"her jaw dropped. John placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Silently telling her not to react. "The floor above has a new label."

"Could have just replaced it" John suggested.

"No one does that" the consulting detective scoffed and pressed the buzzer.

"_Hello?" _a female voice came out from the speaker.

Darcy rested her chin on her knees and kept her eyes on were focused on Sherlock. She was utterly surprised at what the consulting detective did next

"Hi, I live in the flat just below you" Sherlock uttered sounding completely not like himself. For one thing he sounded friendly plus she found it oddly creepy. "I don't think we've met."

Darcy bit down hard on her bottom lip when she saw Sherlock smiling, _"No I just moved in"_

"This is weird" she muttered under her breath.

"Tell me about it" John palmed his face they both exchanged smiles and looked back over to Sherlock.

"Actually I just locked my keys in my flat" Sherlock uttered his voice was still high and pitchy.

"Creepy, creepy, creepy-"Darcy hummed causing John to look down at her in slight alarm.

"_You want me to buzz you in?" _the woman offered.

"Yeah…and could I use your balcony?" he asked

"_What?"_

"And normal Sherlock has returned" she muttered, the woman buzzed them in John hurried ahead to open the door. Whilst Sherlock grasped Darcy's hand and pulled her up onto her feet

"Come on" he gently pushed the nurse forward.

* * *

"Well this isn't how I would expecting to spend my free time" Darcy commented, she and John were waiting outside Vancoon's flat for Sherlock to let them in. The raven head man had taken the balcony,

"Come on"John muttered and rang the bell. "Sherlock?" he called "Sherlock you ok?"

"Can you let us in?" Darcy yelled and pressed her ear against the front door, she could hear movement so knew he was in there "Come on. You dragged us here at least let us in. Sherlock?" she leant heavily against the door and thumped her temple against it. John once again knocked on the door but there was no answer. Darcy turned around and pressed her back against the door

"Yeah anytime you feel like letting us in" John called frustration was laced in his tone.

"You could just let-"she yelped when the front door was abruptly pulled open causing her to fall backwards. She grunted when she landed on something "Oww-"

"I think I should be owing" Sherlock grumbled, he was sprawled out beneath her. He let out a puff of air causing strands of her red hair to fly up. "What were you doing?"

"Oh just hanging around" she said sarcastically her head was just beneath his chin, Sherlock inhaled and could smell the coconut shampoo she had used "Found anything interesting?" she asked as John helped her onto her feet.

"Yes" Sherlock smoothed down his cloths "Vancoon is dead" he declared.

"Now that's interesting" John nodded

Darcy shook her head "I'll call the police" she muttered as they all walked into the Vancoon's flat.

Darcy had shed her jacket so was now just standing in her maroon coloured buttoned down shirt. The police had arrived as well as forensics, she was glad that Anderson wasn't around nor was Donovan. Sherlock pulled on the latex gloves, whilst the red head and John hovered, her eyes skimmed the room.

On the bed was who she assumed was Vancoon, who had a bullet wound on the side of his temple. There were various forensic people scattered around. She watched as one took a few pictures of the body.

"Do you think he lost a lot of money?" John asked as Darcy moved over to the large windows "Hmm suicide is pretty common among city boys."

"We don't know it was suicide" Sherlock stated walking over to the suitcase that was set aside

"Oh come on" John scoffed, Darcy looked out of the window, Vancoon had a magnificent view she mused. She frowned slightly and canted her head to the side, feeling a breeze against the side of her face. Darcy noted that the window was wide open but there seemed to be some sort of scuff marks around the ledge.

"The door was locked inside and you did have to climb down the balcony to get in" Darcy commented.

"Been away three days" Sherlock stated kneeling down in front of the case. She walked over to John to stand beside him.

"What's the point of us being here?" she asked quietly "if he is just going to ignore our comments?"

John's lips twitched in amusement.

"If you stop nattering can I go on?" Sherlock snapped, Darcy rolled her eyes "so he has been away for three days judging by his laundry. "Look at the case there was something tightly packed inside"

John however didn't spare the consulting detective a glance "Thanks I'll take your word for it."

"Problem?" Sherlock exclaimed

"I just don't want to root around some man's dirty laundry" the older man countered.

"Darcy?" Sherlock offered, "You've rooted around in far more vulgar things-"

"Yeah way to make me sound disgusting" she drawled "But I take your word for it as well…wait are you pouting?" she questioned

"No" he said sulkily "just look-"

"Ergh" Darcy stomped over to the case and kneeled down in front of it, "such an arse…but you're right something was there" she pointed at the indent in the middle of the case.

"Thank you dear" he smirked and grasped her hand pulling her onto her feet. "Those symbols at the bank, the graffiti why were they put there?"

"Some sort of code?" John uttered as Sherlock leant over the body and inspected it. Darcy glanced around the room; she didn't see anything out of place or odd.

"Obviously" Sherlock murmured "why were they painted? If they wanted to communicate why not use email?"

"Maybe he wasn't answering" John said.

"Oh good you follow.-"

"Nope" John sniped.

Sherlock looked at the pair in exasperation "fine I'll ask the smarter out of you two. Darcy-"

"Was that a compliment?" she smirked

"Was that an insult?" John glared at the consulting detective.

"Yes, yes Darcy I don't think you're a complete fool-"he trailed his latex covered fingers against the man's suit. "And John I think you can do better. So what kind of message does everyone avoid? What about this morning? Both of you were looking through bills-come on Darcy-"he could see her piecing it together.

"Threats…he was being threatened?" she breathed.

"Hallelujah you finally got it. Maybe we should wait a moment for John to catch up though" he drawled. Darcy snorted and John rolled his eyes. She scrunched up her nose seeing Sherlock pulling something out from the dead man's throat,

"What is that?" she asked moving closer so that she was besides the tall man. "It looks like a swan or something"

"Indeed it does" Sherlock bagged the piece of evidence. Just then a man strolled into the room, the consulting detective straightened up "Ah Sargent" he greeted the other man.

Darcy straightened up, the man looked a bit uptight but average, his eyes stuck out to her though. They were bright blue "I don't think we've met" Sherlock held out his hand but the shorter man ignored it.

"Yeah I know who you are" the man uttered, Darcy cocked an eyebrow and looked over to John, they were both thinking the same thing. Seems like the man wasn't a fan of Sherlock's "and I'd prefer it if you didn't tamper with any of the evidence."

"Well-"

"Sherlock behave" Darcy warned him. The raven head man's lips thinned and he held out the plastic bag towards the other man.

"I phoned Lestrade is he on his way?" Sherlock questioned the man curtly

"He's busy" the man set his hands on his hips "I'm in charge. And it's not Sargent, its Detective Inspector Dimmock." Without another word he walked out. Sherlock looked at Darcy and John in disbelief.

"What can I say Sherlock? Not everyone likes you" Darcy said. Sherlock rolled his eyes and the trio hurried after Dimmock, who was now in the large open planned living room.

"We're obviously looking at a suicide" Dimmock declared handing baggie of evidence over to the forensic scientist.

"That seems the only explanation of all the facts" John murmured.

"Wrong" Sherlock bit out "It's only one possible explanation of some of the facts. You got a solution you like but you're choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn't comply with it."

"Like?" Dimmock asked,

Darcy and John didn't bother to comment knowing that Sherlock probably would carry on talking.

"The wound is on the right side of his temple-"

"And?"

"Vancoon was left handed. Requires quite a bit of contortion" Sherlock mimicked shooting himself with his left hand.

"Left handed?" Dimmock gazed at the man. Darcy licked her lips the man clearly hadn't heard all about Sherlock, otherwise he would just let the tall detective keep talking and not constantly ask him questions.

"Surprised that you didn't notice" Sherlock said in a tone that clearly implies he thought the detective inspector was an idiot. Darcy ran her fingers through her thick hair, "All you have to do is look around at this flat. Coffee table on the left hand side-"he pointed, Darcy followed his pale long finger and saw he was right "coffee mug's hand pointed to the left, power sockets habitually used on the left. Notepad beside the left side of the phone, he picked up the phone with his right hand and took messages with his left hand. Want me to go on?"

"No I think you've covered it" John said placing his hands behind his back.

"You're just showing off now Sherlock?" Darcy exclaimed

"And you know I am a show off dear" he smirked "I might as well carry on; I'm almost at the bottom of the list. There's a knife on the breadboard the butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left. It's highly unlikely that a left handed man would shoot himself with his right hand. Conclusion someone broke in here and killed him. Only explanation of all the facts" he finished off.

"But the gun?" Dimmock stammered

"He was waiting for the killer. He'd been threatened" Sherlock informed him. Dimmock looked over to John and Darcy thinking they were the more approachable ones out of the group. The red head nodded

"It's true, he was threatened at the bank" she said, as Sherlock handed the nurse her coat. She slipped it on he did the same.

"You're serious?" Dimmock asked incredulous

"Yes, it was a sort of warning" John cleared his throat. Darcy buttoned up her jacket, and pulled out her thick hair from beneath her winter coat. Sherlock wound his scarf around his throat.

"He fired a shot when his attacker came in" the consulting detective uttered as he pulled on his coat.

"And the bullet?" Dimmock blinked

"Went through the open window."

"Oh come on" the detective inspector scoffed "what are the chances of that?"

Sherlock smirked "Wait till you get the ballistic reports, bullet from his brain wasn't fired from his gun, I guarantee it." he pulled on his gloves.

"But if his door was locked from the inside how did the killer get in?" Dimmock questioned

"Good you're finally asking the right questions" Sherlock turned on his heel and walked out. Leaving Darcy and John behind.

"Erm…"John briskly walked out now leaving the nurse behind.

Dimmock looked at her, she offered him a smile "Erm…well I don't think we've been introduced. Darcy Ray" she offered him her hand. Unlike what he did to Sherlock he shook hers. "I think Sherlock is starting to warm up-"

"No I'm not" Sherlock yelled from outside, "and hurry up dear"

Darcy's jaw clenched "You're not the only person who hates him. Looking forward to working with you" she called over her shoulder and walked out.

* * *

"So we're at a restaurant because?" Darcy asked as they stepped into a dimly lit eating place. She could tell that you would need a lot of money to actually dine here.

"We're here to see Sebastian" Sherlock replied straigtening his coat. "He's having a lunch meeting-"

"And you know this how?" John asked from the consulting detective's other side.

"I peeked into his diary" Sherlock said casually, she spotted Sebastion at back of the restaurant surrounded by many men. "It was a threat" he called out catching the other man's attention. "That's what the graffiti meant" they came to a stop at the table.

"I'm kind of in a meeting, why don't you make an appointment with my secretarty" Sebastian brushed them off.

"Pompous arse" Darcy muttered.

"Indeed he is" Sherlock breathed "I don't think this can wait. Sorry Sebastian one of your traders. Someone who works in your office was killed"

"Well you certainly know how to dampen the mood" the read commented. Sherlock winked at her and cleared his throat.

"What?" Sebastion asked, the conversation around him died down.

"Vancoon, the police are at his flat" John stated

"Killed?"

"That's what we said" Darcy sighed

"Sorry to interfere with everyone's digestion" Sherlock uttered, he didn't sound apologetic at all, "still want to make an appointment? Maybe nine o'clock at Scotland Yard?"

"No need for that. Excuse me gentlemen" Sebastion uttered.

About ten minutes later Darcy found herself outside the men's toilets, Sherlock, John and Sebastion were all inside.

"Bloody hell there's no point" she muttered, she was pressing her ear against the door so she could hear but their voices were muffled. She walked in to the toilets

"Wondering how long it would take you to get fed up" Sherlock smirked

"Shut up, so-"she was cut off when there was the sound of the toilet being flushed, Sebesation emerged from the cubicle and went to the basin where he washed his hands. He frowned catching sight of th red head.

"This is the men-"

"Yes she can read" Sherlock interrupted him "Any information about Vancoon?" he was steering the conversation back on track.

"Graduated at Oxford" Sebastian started "very bright guy. Worked in Asia for a while,"

"You gave him the Hong Kong accounts?" John asked leaning against the counter beside Sebastian, Darcy was near the door

Sebastian nodded and dried his hands "He lost fifteen million and made it all back a week later"

Darcy licked her dry lips that was impressive.

"Who would want to kill him though?" the ex-army doctor questioned.

"We all make enemies" he buttoned up his coat.

Darcy cleared her throat "Yeah but you all don't end up with bullets in your head."

"Not usually" Sebastian smiled at her, just as his phone beeped alerting him that he had just recivened a text message. "Excuse me" he dug through his jacket and pulled out his mobile. They waited as Sebastian read his text. "It's my chairman, the police had been onto him. Apparently they're telling him it's a sucide"

Darcy sighed and rubbed her temple "Well they got it wrong Sebastian, he was murdered"

Things were getting a bit tense, she shifted slightly. "Well I'm afraid they don't see it like that" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Seb" Sherlock said his voice low

"And neither does my boss" he cut him off "I hired you to do a job don't get sidetracked. And we can talk about drinks later" he told Darcy who scowled. Without another word he left.

"I thought bankers were all supposed to be heartless bastards" John said deadpanned. Causing the red head to snort.

"Oh John, you should use sarcasm more often. It makes you more fun" she shot him a cheeky grin.

"Come on" Sherlock uttered and strolled out, Darcy and John could see that the consulting detective was irked. John walked ahead of her, and she exited the toilets just as a woman came out from the women's bathroom.

"Oh-"the brunette woman's eyes glanced over to the sign behind the red head. "That-"

"Oh? Erm…well…long queue here" the red head improvised. "I don't usually spend my time in the men's toilets. That's just weird and-"

"Ok" John grabbed her hand and dragged the rambling red head away. "Embarrassed?" they walked out of the restaurant

"More than you know" she muttered and saw that Sherlock was waiting for them in the cab. They were going home and she was relieved, she wanted to sleep, since she had an early start tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-Darcy calls the GP and arranges an interview for John. Sherlock explains about pillars. She never gets to finish her food. They go in a cab ride, where once again Darcy and Sherlock are mistaken for a married couple. Darcy finds Sherlock creepy when he acts. They get into Vancoon's building. Darcy knocks Sherlock down. And they go see Sebastian, and Darcy surprises a woman by going out of the mens toilets. **

**Next Chap-Sherlock, John and Darcy go running. **

**Please REVIEW (They make me want to update)**


	12. Chapter 12

Darcy groaned, she had been fast asleep but was slowly being forced into a conscious state. Her brows furrowed in confusion what time was it? She felt like she had just fallen asleep

"What the?" she muttered and pulled the covers from over her head, she peered out of the cocoon of blankets. And blearily looked at her alarm clock and rubbed her eyes and saw the red digits. "Four in the morning?" she muttered. Darcy shook her head and rolled over already and was already falling asleep. "Hey Sherlock" she muttered, it was a second later when her eyes snapped open. She screamed when she was face to face with the consulting detective.

"Oh you're too loud-"

Darcy scrambled backwards and would've tumbled out of the bed if Sherlock hadn't grabbed her arm. "You're going to sustain another head injury if you carry on" he smirked

Her jaw dropped "Are you fucking serious?" she questioned

"Vulgar language Miss Ray-"he was cut off when the red head grabbed her pillow and whacked him repeatedly on the head

"You-"whack "are-"whack "such-"whack "an-"whack "ARSE" she empathised her point by hitting over the head with the pillow. Sherlock held his arms up to protect his face.

"Woman stop hitting me-"he shouted.

"Screw you" Darcy yelled back, and was about to hit him again but Sherlock grabbed her wrists and flipped them over so that now he was on top of her.

"Calm down" Sherlock said calmly leaning down toll his nose touched her own one. Darcy's chest heaved as she gazed up at him; his raven locks tickled her temple.

"What are you doing here? Four in the morning?" she asked, she didn't find his weight crushing. In fact she found herself enjoying it.

"Well-"his eyes narrowed when Darcy unconsciously licked her plump lips, huh Sherlock thought when did her lips so inviting?

Just then John barged into the room with his gun out "What the-oh-"his eyes widened taking in the sight. "Oh right well-"

"No" Darcy shoved Sherlock aside "It's not what it looks like" she uttered shaking her head

"Yes say that. People tend to believe that" Sherlock drawled and lay back down on his back and clasped his hands together.

"Shut up Sherlock" she glared at him "and wait-"the red head noticed the gun that the ex-army doctor was holding "you heard me screaming a couple of minutes ago and now you arrived?"

"What I-"

"Not good John" Sherlock mused "you really need to freshen up your skills"

Darcy hanged her head, whilst John glared at him "You-"

"John don't you have an interview tomorrow? Go sleep you need to be looking good for tomorrow" Darcy said, John sighed and cursed under his breath as he left.

She sighed and flopped down beside Sherlock "What are you doing here?"

The consulting detective looked down at her "Hmm well this case. The cipher is obviously the clue so all we-"WHACK "What the-"

"You woke me up for a case?" she snarled clutching onto the pillow

"Yes-"

"I swear to god Sherlock I will murder you in your sleep if you wake me up again" she hissed. And pulled rolled over so that he was faced with her back.

"You know I could probably tell when you're about-"

"Shut up. Unlike you I have work in the morning so go away" Darcy huffed, Sherlock rolled his eyes

"Why are you so keen on getting some sleep? It's a waste of time" he drawled. Darcy's eye twitched in annoyance

"I swear I will slap you down if you say another word." She hissed. Sherlock cocked an eyebrow his lips twitched with amusement; he loved her reaction to him

"Darcy-"

"No-"

"You haven't' got work tomorrow. It's your day off but you've forgotten that" Sherlock hummed. Darcy shifted so that now she was on her back; she was mentally calculating her schedule.

"Oh damn you're right" she murmured and closed her eyes. "So why did you wake me up? Just to discuss the case?"

"Yes….and I was bored" he yelped when Darcy shoved him off of the bed.

* * *

Darcy yawned and rubbed her eyes; she looked over to her alarm clock and saw that it was nine in the morning a much more reasonable. She sat up; this time when she woke up she was completely alone. She frowned she swore Sherlock was here, she shook it off and swung her legs out of bed, intent on getting ready for her day off.

Darcy moved her head side to side and groaned when her bones cracked. She opted to have a quick shower first. As Mrs Hudson said there was an adjoined bathroom attached to her room whereas Sherlock and John would share. She hurriedly did her morning routine and brushed her teeth whilst waiting for the hot water to heat up. Darcy rinsed her mouth and switched on her radio, this was only one of the few items she had taken from her old flat, she turned the volume up and stripped out of her pyjamas. She let out a content sigh when the she felt the water hit her skin.

"Oh I love this song" she grinned, for the first time in a while the red head felt cheerful, she concluded that it had something to do with having time away from the hospital, where most of her colleagues still hated her. She tapped her bare foot against the tub floor in time with the music as she shampooed her hair.

"Hey this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe" she sang along to the radio, "Hey-"

"SHUT UP DARCY I'M TRYING TO THINK" Sherlock yelled

The red head ignored the detective and carried on thinking. "So call me-HEY" she screeched when the door was slammed open. "Sherlock-"she poked her head around the shower curtain and watched wide eye as the consulting detective attempted to turn the radio off but was failing. "What the hell? JOHN" she yelled

"Your terrible singing is annoying me" Sherlock growled "and this isn't turning off…I need a permanent way to make sure you can't turn it on again" he muttered to himself and stalked off.

Just as John ran into the room, he was clearly in the middle of shaving since half of his jaw was covered in shaving foam.

"What? What is it?" John looked around "Do I…you're showering" he stated.

"Yeah and-what the hell are you doing?" Darcy called out as Sherlock returned but this time with a hammer

"Making something right" the consulting detective replied curtly.

"Sherlock don't-"John warned. But the taller man ignored him and used the hammer to smash the radio.

"There" he smirked

Darcy glared at him "You're such an arse. You owe me a radio" she snapped.

Sherlock sniffed and looked back over to the red head "Well…"he canted his head to the side "did you know your shower curtain is see through" John mimicked Sherlock and nodded

"OUT NOW" Darcy shouted using her arms to cover her breasts

"Just know that Darcy if we're going with society outlook on what is attractive. Well your breasts are very pleasant to look at" he turned on his heel and left a stunned red head behind.

"Did he just compliment me on my boobs?" Darcy asked she looked over to John when she didn't get a reply and cleared her throat "John-"

"Yeah-"

"Out you're staring" John's ears turned bright red and he literally sprinted out of the bathroom slamming the door behind him. "Still owes me a radio" she grumbled and hurriedly showered since the water was getting colder.

Once the nurse had finally showered and dried herself off, she scurried off into her room. Where she rummaged through her dresser, like John Darcy has also spruced her bedroom up, making it homier.

Instead of the drabbed wallpaper that no doubt decorated Sherlock's and John's room, she had chosen to paint hers, she slipped on a dark blue lace panties and a matching bra. She then moved onto her closet and pulled out a pair off boot cut jeans and a layered top. When she was dressed she brushed her hair and left it out. Darcy headed out of her bedroom but not before grabbing her mobile.

"Morning" she greeted John was reading the newspaper, he was sitting on his armchair, whilst Sherlock was at the desk on the laptop,

"Morning" he smiled

"Can I borrow this?" she didn't wait for a reply and snatched the newspaper out of his hands. John watched as Darcy strolled over to Sherlock, the detective was too busy gazing at the screen so he didn't detect the red head behind him. John watched wide eye as Darcy whacked the back of Sherlock's head causing the raven head man to jump

"What the-"

"Some payback for smashing my radio" she uttered and whacked him again.

"I was doing the house a favour. Your singing is atrocious-"

"So are your manners" she countered.

"Why thank you dear" he smirked causing her to glare at him. She was about to slap him upside the head but he caught her wrist before she could. "No hands-"he warned he felt her soft skin against his own callous thumb.

"Fine" she smiled causing his gut to clench which he found odd. "I won't" he let her go but before Sherlock blinked she used the newspaper to hit him "Now we're even arse"

"Why of course dear"

"Just sleep together already" John muttered

"What John?" Darcy asked not able to catch his words, she walked passed him heading into the kitchen, it was just hitting nine in the morning.

"Nothing. Nothing" he cleared his throat and jumped onto his feet and followed her into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked watching as Darcy moved around the kitchen, as she turned the kettle on and then plucked some bread from the tin.

"Making you and myself breakfast" she smiled "You got that job interview don't you?" she looked over her shoulder as John headed towards the fridge.

"Yeah it's at ten thirty" he informed her "Darcy you don't-"

"Nonsense John, I want to. Sherlock do you-"

"No" he called out before she could even finish her sentence. "It would slow down my digestion."

Darcy rolled her jade green orbs "Erm…just so you know John, there's ears in the veg box" she uttered and giggled when the ex-army doctor gagged.

She made some tea and toast and set it in front of John. "Now eat…and hmm pay me?" John chuckled and shook his head. Darcy sipped her tea and her shoes clacked against the hardwood floor. "Here" she set a tray in front of Sherlock "And before you harp on about not eating. It's just there in case you do get peckish" she said.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, Darcy was currently in the living room and she was flicking through the channels, John had left for his interview. And Sherlock…well the man was still lost in thought; she knew he wouldn't respond to anything she would say. Her eyes darted over to Sherlock and she couldn't help but think that there was something between them. But she wasn't entirely sure, he was a handsome man but an oh-so ignorant one plus he was complicated, really complicated. She was brought out of her musings when her mobile rang loudly.

"Scott" she grinned

"Hey bitch" the voice on the other end called "What you up to?"

"Well-"

"Nope, you're doing nothing now you and I are going to have lunch with me. I have so much gossip to unload on to you-"

"Scott-"

"No come on" he whined, she quirked an eyebrow

"By any chance are you doing the puppy dog look?" she asked

"You know it. So come…please" Scott begged. "And I've got something to give to you"

"Erm…"she bit her bottom lip and saw that Sherlock wasn't even paying attention. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't notice her leaving. Plus at the moment they were getting nowhere with the case. So she opted to go out. "Sure I'll-"

"Meet me at the café down the road from the hospital" Scott cut her off, "see yah" he hanged up before she could say.

Darcy shrugged her shoulders she might as well go, since Sherlock would probably be staring off into space for a couple of hours. After a quick trip back to her room for her jacket she left.

"Bye Sherlock" she yelled over her shoulder and her feet thundered down the stairs. Just as she was about to slam the front door shut she swore she heard the consulting detective shout "What?"

Darcy walked down the road she was heading home, she had a filling lunch with Scott, the male nurse had also brought along his boyfriend. Scott had been telling her all about going ons in the hospital, which included that there was a new IT guy there.

She spotted both Sherlock and John exiting the flat and groaned from their urgency she could tell that it had something to do with the case.

Darcy bit her lip; if she was quick she could do a U-turn and head off to the small pub that was about two streets over. She spun on her heel and hurried towards the crossing. Darcy had just stepped one foot into the road before she was pulled back on to the pavement.

"Ah Darcy" Sherlock plastered a fake grin onto his face. He dropped his arm around her shoulders and literally shoved her towards the waiting cab. "Fancy meeting you here-"

"Right, well now that we met can I-"

"No" with that Sherlock pushed her into the cab, Darcy stumbled and landed face-down in a surprised John's lap.

"Oh-"

"None of that here" the cabbie sniped "stop it-"

"This looks so bad" Darcy pushed herself up and was bright red in the face and quickly sat down properly, Sherlock slid in beside her and slammed the door shut "where are we going?" she asked

"Scotland Yard" Sherlock told the cabbie and pulled out his mobile.

She frowned "What? You found something?"

"Yes" Sherlock replied curtly, his thumbs flew over the keypad.

The red head rolled her jade green orbs and looked over to her much more sociable companion "So how did the job interview go?"

"Good, it was good. Yeah good" he hastily replied. She cocked an eyebrow a smile played on her full lips.

"So I'm guessing it was good?"

"Yep" he replied popping the 'p'. John shifted under Darcy's gaze, she got the feeling he was hiding something and the way the tips of ears were turning red informed her that it was personal. Her eyes widened as she connected the dots

"Oh you met someone" Darcy grinned

"No-"

"Oh-"

"It's obvious you have John. Since you were rather quick to deny it" Sherlock drawled and held out his phone to Darcy. "If you want to be a successful liar John, try not to sound…so high pitch"

John glared at him, whilst the red head snorted, her attention shifted to the small screen in front of her. Seems like there's been another murder, exact same thing with Vancoon, the doors were locked from the inside

"So you think they're linked?" she asked.

"Obviously" Sherlock scoffed and snatched his phone out of her hand.

* * *

Darcy folded her arms across her chest, she Sherlock and John were all currently in Scotland Yard, in front of Dimmock's desk.

"Brian Lucas" Sherlock typed wanting to show the detective inspector the article "freelance journalist murdered in his flat doors locked from the inside" he got the article up and moved the laptop so that the screen was facing Dimmock.

"You got to admit it's similar" John pointed out.

"More than similar, both men killed by someone who can walk through walls" Darcy added tucking in a stray curl behind her ear.

"Inspector do you really believe that Eddie Vancoon is just another city suicide?" Sherlock asked, Darcy could tell that he didn't since he avoided all of their gazes, the consulting detective besides her let out an exasperated sigh "You have seen the ballistic reports I suppose"

"Hmm" Dimmock nodded

"And the shot that killed him was it fired from his own gun?" Sherlock questioned

"No-"

"No so this investigation might move quicker if you would take my word as gospel" Sherlock snapped, Darcy and John exchanged looks, they could see that the raven head man was getting more annoyed, he leant forward so that he was looking directly into Dimmock's eyes "I've just handed you a murder inquiry. Five minutes in his flat"

Dimmock shook his head "No-"

Darcy sighed "Erm…detective inspector can I talk to you for a second alone?" she asked causing Sherlock to frown. Why would she need to do that? He thought "Please"

Dimmock nodded "This way" he pushed himself away from his desk and nodded towards an empty office. The red head strolled pass Sherlock but not before he grabbed her wrist

"What are you doing?" he questioned

"Getting us in the flat. Your way clearly isn't working so I'm going to try mine" she sweetly smiled at him.

Sherlock scoffed "As if you could" he snorted.

Darcy winked at him and followed after the detective inspector.

* * *

"I can't believe you managed to get us in" John muttered, they trio which now included Dimmock making them a quartet. They were standing us out of the Lucas's flat.

"How did you do that?" Sherlock frowned as Dimmock led the way into the flat "You didn't sell yourself did you?"

She balked whilst John choked out of a cough "No" she spat and hit him on the arm "I talked to him-"

"Well I did that-"

"Yes but unlike you. I can be likable-"

"On occasions" Sherlock muttered. The red head rolled her eyes as they walked into the flat. Sherlock now took the lead and ducked underneath the 'police tape' with his companions on his heels.

Darcy climbed up the stairs and noted various books and magazines that was scattered on the stairs. As soon as she stepped into the living room, it was obvious that a single guy lived here. There were buttoned down shirts hanged up, and the décor reeked of masculinity.

"Lots and lots of books" Darcy commented running her finger across the books that was lined up on the shelf. She also spotted another pile on an overcrowded desk.

"That's what journalist do. Read dear" Sherlock smirked

"Arse" she huffed turning her back on him.

Dimmock's eyes darted between the duo he looked over to John "Are they…together?" he asked quietly

"No, but you're not the first person to ask that" John muttered crossing his arms across his chest.

"Four floors up" Sherlock uttered causing the nurse to look over at him; he was peering through the netted curtains "that's why they think they're safe. Put a chain across the door, bolt it shut there near impregnable. They don't reckon for another second that there is another way in" Darcy leant against the edge of the desk. She watched as Sherlock turned on his heel and headed back out.

Dimmock was the one that voiced what John and Darcy was thinking "I don't understand"

"We're dealing with a killer who can climb"

Darcy stepped up beside John as Dimmock was right on Sherlock's heels "What are you doing?" he asked seeing the taller man peering up at the skylight "He clings to the wall like an insect-"he popped the small window open "that's how he got in"

"What?" Dimmock was stunned by this man's method. Darcy looked over to John and saw that he was still peering around the flat

"He climbed up the side of the walls, run along the roof and dropped through this skylight" Sherlock explained

"You're not serious" Dimmock spluttered "spider-man?"

"He scaled six floors of a Docklands apartment building" Darcy had moved back into the main living area, and her eyes skimmed over the deceased journalist's desk. She picked up a few books whilst at the same time listening to Sherlock "he jumped the balcony when he killed Vancoon-"

"Hold on" Dimmock said clearly not believing a word that was coming out of Sherlock's mouth. The red head picked up the AZ map book, and flicked through it she lived in London all her life, but still managed to get lost. She dropped it back onto the pile

"And of course that's how he got into the bank" Sherlock spoke over Dimmock. John slid up besides the nurse and picked up a random object.

"I bet you ten pounds that Dimmock punches him" John whispered to her.

Darcy chuckled "You're on. If Lestrade can handle him over the years I'm sure Dimmock will be fine. Plus we live with him. And we haven't resorted to violence" they shook hands on the bet.

"He ran along the window ledge and onto the terrace" Sherlock carried on. He stepped down the small ledge so that he was now on the floor "we have to find out what connects these two men" he muttered and then flew down the staircase.

"Come on" Sherlock called them.

* * *

"West Kensington library?" Darcy questioned as the cab came to a stop.

"Yes-you stay here" Sherlock instructed as he and John got out of the cab, "finding another cab will be murder about this time"

"But-"she started but Sherlock slammed the door on her face.

"Your hubby is a charmer" the cabbie chuckled

Darcy glared at the dark haired man "He isn't my husband" she huffed

"Oh-well are ya single then love? I can still get it up if you know what I mean" he looked at her from over his shoulder and grinned, she scrunched up her nose in disgust seeing the man's yellowed teeth.

"Yeah I do know what you mean. And its gross-"

"Aww what about-"

"No" she cut him off "just turn around and let's not talk"

"Bitch" the cabbie muttered. Darcy resisted the urge to slap the man and slumped in her seat. She pulled out her mobile and decided to play snakes whilst she waited.

It wasn't long till John and Sherlock returned, she moved up giving the pair some more space

"So find anything?" she asked, as the cabbie started the car.

"Yep, I'll explain when we get home" the consulting detective replied and his blue/grey eyes darted between Darcy and the cabbie. "Did something happen-"

"No-"

"Yes your Mrs is a right rude-"

"Hey we're not married" Darcy snapped, John grabbed her arm; he could just imagine the fiery woman launching herself at the old man.

"Just to Bakers Street please" the doctor said politely, the cab pulled away from the curb and Darcy leant back in her seat.

"Just so you now Darcy" Sherlock drawled "You can so take on the driver. His got a hip replacement"

"No" John said sternly "no giving her any ideas."

They were back home and Darcy had just finished making tea, Sherlock had set up the clues on the wall. She handed a mug of tea to John as she gazed up at the wall.

"Ta" John thanked her.

"So" Sherlock began "the killer goes to the bank leaving a threatening cipher for Vancoon, Vancoon panics and returns to his apartment locks himself in, and hours later he dies"

Darcy nodded wondering what actually connected the men besides the threatening ciphers. From what she could see both men came from different walks in life. One lived in a penthouse apartment and was a banker earning good money, whilst the other was a freelance journalist who lived in a rundown flat. They were completely different.

"The killer finds Lucas at the library he writes the cipher on the shelf where he knows it will be seen" John muttered

"And then Lucas goes home-"Darcy added

"And later that night he dies to" Sherlock finished off. Darcy sipped her tea and used both of her hands to hold her mug, so that her hands were kept warmed.

"Still doesn't make sense" Darcy shook her head

"Why do they die Sherlock? Why?" John asked,

Sherlock placed traced his fingers over the cipher they had found at the bank "Only the cipher can tell us" he said

* * *

They were now walking across Trafalgar square, Darcy had her camera out and was taking pictures after pictures of monuments as they walked.

"Really?" Sherlock said slightly annoyed "You live in London so-"

"So as a Londoner I never done the tourist thing" Darcy smiled and took another picture of the stone lion "I want to go to the London Eye, Big Ben and-"

"Basically you want to see everything" John chuckled, she nodded and took another picture. She was miffed when Sherlock snatched her camera away.

"Hey-"

"Shush." Sherlock uttered tucking her camera in to his pocket. "Now Darcy, John the world runs on codes and ciphers. The million pound security system of the bank, to the pin machine you took exception to" she knew he was referring to the particular machine that John had abused

"Yes" John nodded wanting him to go on

"So cryptography inhabits our every waking moment"

"And?" Darcy asked as they approached the steps. Since the red head done more overtime the last week, it left her free for a couple of days, which she was grateful for

"It's all computer generated electronic codes, electronic cyphering" they walked passed the large fountain and was nearer to the large stone steps "this is different, it's an ancient device, modern code breaking methods wont unravel it" since Sherlock had longer legs he was slightly ahead of his companion.

Darcy grinned at some tourist and saw them waving at her and gestured to their camera, they wanted to her to take their pictures. She shook her head and her jaw dropped when the old lady stuck her middle finger up.

"Where are we going?" John asked and saw that the red head wasn't even paying attention; no she was making faces at the group of tourists. He shook his head and grabbed her hand so she didn't trip up the stairs.

"I need some advice" Sherlock stated. Causing both Darcy and John to stare at him in disbelief

"Wait-"she grinned

"What?" John's lips also twitched into a smile "Sorry-"

"Say that again" Darcy said.

Sherlock looked over to the pair and rolled his eyes at their expression "You heard me perfectly and I'm not saying it again"

"Oh" she pouted "but I didn't record it. So can you? I'm sure Lestrade wants to know" Darcy uttered.

"You need advice?" John asked, like the red head he was also enjoying the notion of Sherlock asking for help.

"On painting yes. I need to talk to an expert" Sherlock said clearly.

* * *

"And this is where you're going to expert advice?" Darcy asked as they stepped around the back of a building, she saw a teen spray painting on the wall.

"Yes now do you comment on everything?" Sherlock sniped

"I only do it because I know it annoys you" she countered, the consulting detective's lips threatened to twitch into a smile. John shook his head, sometimes he really didn't understand his roommates relationship.

They walked up to the teenager, "Part of my new exhibition" he exclaimed

"Interesting" Sherlock said pulling his mobile out of his pocket.

"I call in urban bloodlust frenzy" the teenager grinned.

Darcy peered at the painting and couldn't help but see that it was kind of good.

"Catchy" John commented clearly not impressed.

"It is sort of good…besides being offensive" Darcy licked her lips, the teenager looked over at her and grinned

"Hello darling" he winked at her "You're looking-"he whistled. Darcy laughed, Sherlock cleared his throat and glared at the youngster "I got two minutes before the community support officers come round that corner. "Can we do this while I'm working?" he asked.

Sherlock held out his mobile, where the picture of the cipher was on display. The vandal took the phone and chucked his spray can at John who easily caught it.

"Know the author?" Sherlock asked as the teenager scrolled through the images

"Recognise the paint, it's like mischacan hard core propellant" he said looking at Sherlock "I'd say zinc."

"What about the symbols? Do you recognise them?" Sherlock questioned

He frowned "I'm not sure it's a proper language"

Sherlock's jaw clenched in frustration "Two men have been murdered Raz. The cipher is the key to finding out who killed them."

"What?" Raz asked "and this is all you've got to go on?"

"Looks like it, doesn't it" Darcy uttered

"Look baby, it's hardly much is it?" Raz snorted. Darcy cocked an eyebrow wondering did he actually call her baby?

"Are you going to help us or not?" Sherlock snapped glaring at him.

"I'll ask around" Raz nodded "Now baby touch this-"

"Erm no" Darcy scoffed as he held out his arm. When he didn't move it she sighed and brushed her finger against the sleeve "What?"

"This is boyfriend material so-"

"Does any of your lines work?" Darcy asked

"Sometimes" Raz shrugged his shoulders.

"Enough with your poor flirting, somebody must know something so ask around" Sherlock sneered at the teenager, feeling annoyed when the teenager's eyes kept darting over to the red head.

"OI" someone shouted. Darcy looked over her shoulder and saw two community officers. Raz kicked bag of spray paints in John's direction as Sherlock snatched his mobile out of the teen's hand. The consulting detective then grabbed Darcy's hand and they all ran.

She panted and clutched on to Sherlock's hand as they rounded the corner she looked over her shoulder and realised that John wasn't there with them.

"Sherlock what about John?" Darcy asked

"He'll be fine" Sherlock breathed "Now come on"

"Oh god he is so getting an ASBO" Darcy huffed as they rounded another corner. They were heading back to Baker Street.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. A massive thank you to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-Sherlock gives Darcy a wake up call, where she ends up hitting him with a pillow and pushed him off the bed. Then Darcy showers but Sherlock can't stand her singing and breaks her radio, and then compliments her breasts. Darcy meets Scott and then attempts to sneak away to the pub but Sherlock grabs her. Darcy knows John fancies some one. Darcy meets Dimmock again. And they all get inside Lucas's flat. By the end Sherlock and Darcy leaving John behind. **

**Next Chap-Darcy attempts to follow Sherlock when he breaks into a flat. But she fails spectacularly. **

**Please REVIEW **


	13. Chapter 13

Darcy stirred the spoon in her cup of tea, and glanced over to Sherlock who hadn't moved off of his armchair. The consulting detective hadn't moved an inch since they returned from their stint earlier that day.

"You think John is going to be ok?" the red head asked and as she stirred another cup of tea. Darcy looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes when she saw that he wasn't even listening.

"Sherlock-"she snapped and marched over to him, with the two mugs of tea and set it down on the table. She groaned in annoyance when the raven head man didn't respond, no he was too busy staring ahead at the cyphers and everything else that had something to do with case. "Sherlock-"she licked her lips, and could tell that by the expression on his face he was oblivious to anything else. Darcy sighed and stood in front of Sherlock with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Move-"Sherlock snarled. "I'm trying to work-"

Darcy harrumphed "Now that's rude. And I was trying to talk-"she squeaked when the tall man lunged forward and grabbed the nurse by her wrist and pulled her forward with enough force so that she was sprawled across his lap.

"You my dear are in the way. I'm trying to work-"Sherlock drawled, and felt a excitement in the pit of his stomach seeing the flabbergasted look on her face. He only pulled her into his lap, to get her out of the way. "Now what is it that you want?" he asked, he couldn't help but feel that having the red head on his lap was strangely pleasant. Darcy blinked and shifted "Erm…John-"

Sherlock rolled his blue/grey eyes. "That's the reason-"

"He's been arrested." She snapped "Or do you not care?" she questioned him standing on her feet.

"He'll just get a slap on the wrist" Sherlock scoffed, Darcy shook her head knowing she shouldn't be too surprised at Sherlock's absent mindedness over John's predicament.

"Well I think-"

"Hmm-"

"And you're not even listening" Darcy tutted and saw that once again Sherlock went back in to his mind place or whatever he called, the red head had hardly paid attention to what he was talking about. "Sherlock…at least have this" she shoved the mug of hot tea into his hand causing him to yelp in surprise, Darcy's eyes widened when the hot liquid splashed on his shirt effectively burning his skin.

"DARCY-"Sherlock shouted

"Oh my god I am so sorry-"Darcy rushed out "take your shirt off I'll get some ice-"she didn't bother waiting for a reply and hurried over to the kitchen, she mentally cursed herself and her clumsiness…burning Sherlock? Well that wasn't part of the plan…John would no doubt get a laugh out of this.

Darcy scurried back into the living and scowled when Sherlock was still in his shirt. "I told you take it off-"

"I'm fine-"Sherlock said stiffly.

"For a master of deduction you're a rubbish liar when it suits you." She commented and gripped onto the ice-bag. Darcy didn't miss the look of pain on Sherlock's face. "Take it off." She ordered firmly.

"I can take care of myself…"Sherlock snapped.

Darcy's eyebrows shot up to her hairline "You don't bloody eat half the time. Barely sleep…and you're-"

"What-"he egged her on. Sherlock found himself enjoying the flush look to Darcy's cheeks when she was worked up.

"You're such a frigging arse…and stubborn as hell-"

Sherlock scoffed loudly "As if you can talk-"

"Take your shirt off so I can see sort that burn out. The sooner you get ice on it less chance for a mark to be left behind." Darcy was in complete nurse mode. "Take it off-"

"No-"Sherlock said sulkily reminding the red head off of five year old who was having a tantrum. "Make me-"

"Fine-"the tall man backed up seeing the glint in her jade green orbs. "Darcy-"he was startled when the petite red head surged forward.

Mrs Hudson sighed as she entered Bakers Street, "Dearie not a moment of rest when they're around" she grumbled hearing a racket from upstairs. Her curiosity got the best of her; she sped up her pace hearing cursing and shouting.

"What on earth-oh my-"Mrs Hudson exclaimed, taking in the scene in front of her. Darcy was clinging onto Sherlock's back as she tried to undo his buttons but the consulting detective wasn't going down without a fight. A smile spread across the landlady's face. "Ah young love-"neither Darcy or Sherlock was aware to her presence, Mrs Hudson shut the door and decided to go and see Mrs Turner and talk about what she just seen.

"Ah ha-"Darcy exclaimed triumphantly managing to unbutton Sherlock's shirt. She didn't waste any time and slammed the bag of melting ice against the redden skin on his chest. "There…-"

Sherlock blinked, there was no way he was going to admit this to her face but the stinging sensation immediately faded.

"My god you can strip a man-"Sherlock uttered as her thick red hair created a curtain around them..

"You-ergh shut up-"she snapped causing him to chuckle, Darcy scowled down at him and swallowed seeing his eyes darkening. Her gut clenched when she felt his warm breath fan across her face, making her realise how close they actually was. She was straddling his waist. And she felt her cheeks heating up when she felt his large warm hands on her hips.

"You are very desirable when a blush adorns your cheek" Sherlock murmured, his voice was low and husky. His eyes followed the movement of her long pale neck as she swallowed. Darcy could feel the unanticipated tension in the air…"makes you appear even more enticing then you already are."

Darcy nervously licked her lips; she could feel his hard and solid body beneath her own.

"RIGHT WELL I'M OFF…MAKE SURE TO LOCK YOUR DOORS. IF YOU DON'T WANT JOHN WALKING IN ON YOU TWO." Mrs Hudson screeched effectively killing the mood. Darcy jumped away as if Sherlock had caught on fire and she scrambled onto her feet.

"Right-right wait what?" the nurse yelled as Mrs Hudson's words sunk in.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "She believes we're going to be having intercourse-"he said casually. Darcy's jaw dropped at that.

"No…no we're not-"

"Oh fine then-"

"Oh balls are you actually pouting?" she asked incredulously. "I…you want sex?"

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow "I am a man."

"Yeah…but you're Sherlock" she stated. Her eyes was drawn to his chest…he…was very lean…she slapped herself for her dirty thoughts.

"My eyes are up here Darcy-"he smirked seeing her blush. Darcy shot him a look, she was once again reminded of how arrogant he was. She rolled her eyes and stomped into his room and returned a second later with his shirt a purple one he noted.

"Here-"she threw it at him.

"Thank you dear-"Sherlock uttered and smothered a smile seeing her cringing at the nickname he gave her.

"Shut up arse." Darcy dropped down into his arm chair causing him to scowl at him. she merely smiled and grabbed today's newspapers.

* * *

"So…a rabbit made it on the news because it's obese?" Darcy muttered under her breath, her eyes skimming the article. "So anyone can basically get in the news even fat animals" she commented. And looked up at Sherlock who was now against the mantel place. She leant her head back…where the hell was John she thought. "So Sherlock-"

"Shut up." He snapped cutting her off.

"You're so charming-"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Darcy. Don't use it" Sherlock plucked one of the pictures that had the image of the cypher off of the wall so he could study it more closely.

The skin between her brows puckered "You sound just like Mycroft there." She uttered and flicked through the newspaper once again. She was oblivious to the slight shudder going through Sherlock's body.

A content silence settled over the pair but that was soon broken by an angry slam of the front door. Darcy sat up and licked her lips before jumping onto her feet "John is home-"she said. And was anxious knowing that the former army doctor most likely wouldn't be too happy with hers and Sherlock's disappearing act.

"You've been a while" Sherlock commented as John strode into the room. Unlike Sherlock the nurse felt awfully guilty.

"You ok?" Darcy asked concerned brimming from her tone.

John swallowed his anger and glared at the back of Sherlock's head. "Yeah well you know how it is-"he began. Darcy winced knowing that John would most likely go into a rant; she plopped back down on the armchair. "Custody sergeants don't really liked to be hurried do they? Just formalities-"he paced up and down in front of the nurse; she could see that he was filled to the brim with frustration, annoyance and anger. "Fingerprints, charge sheet. And I've got to be in magistrate's court on Tuesday."

"What?" Sherlock asked absent-mindedly not paying the slightest bit attention. Whilst Darcy's eyes remained focused on John

"Magistrates?" she questioned

"Me, Sherlock in court on Tuesday they're giving me an ASBO-"John's annoyance flared up by the reaction of his flatmates, Sherlock waved him off whilst Darcy burst into a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny-"John scowled.

"Aww-"her cheeks were flushed pink and she wiped a stray tear "It so is…-"she jumped onto her feet and bounded over to him. "No worries John…an ASBO is no biggie…but you of all people-"John huffed wondering why on earth he was surprised by her reaction. "It's nothing serious…-"

"Serious-"

"At least you didn't get a ban from some new club-"

"Ban-"John asked now he was completely lost. However Darcy's jaw dropped in realisation, how the hell did the detective know that?

"What-oh you looked through my police files…those are confidential-"Darcy snapped glaring at the back of Sherlock's head, she narrowed her eyes seeing the look on his face, the bloody man was smirking.

"I needed to know about my flat mate-"

"Idiot." Darcy grumbled.

John shook his head; he would never get use their rapid insults so he decided to bring the topic back on hand. "You're welcome to tell your little friend he's welcome to own up anytime."

Darcy snorted "That's not going to happen John, you and I both know that." She stretched her arms above her head and patted him on the shoulder. "How about a nice cup of tea?" she offered.

"That would be lovely" John smiled at her, their attention was brought back over to Sherlock who slammed a book shut.

"This symbol I still can't place it" Sherlock muttered. Darcy shook her head and moved into the kitchen so she could turn the kettle on. She opened one of the cupboards grabbing a mug for John. She knew that the man didn't take sugar so dropped a tea-bag into it.

"So tea Darcy-"John headed in her direction but Sherlock was quick and ushered him away from her.

"No I need you to go down to the police station ask about the journalist-"she watched as Sherlock shoved John out of the kitchen and onto the landing. She could still hear their conversation "His personal affects would have been impounded try and get a hold of his diary or something that tells us about his movements."

"Poor John" Darcy muttered and just as the kettle boiled she felt a warm hand grasp her wrist, and immediately knew it was Sherlock since she felt sparks go down her arm. "Hey-"she cried out as he dragged her down the stairs. John grinned; she knew it was because she wasn't going to get out of this like him.

"No you're coming." He shoved her jacket into her arms and they stepped out into the cold London air. "I'm going to see Vancoon's secretary and see if I could trace his steps. Darcy who-"Sherlock called.

"Ergh-"she grumbled "I'll go with John. I find him less annoying."

"Whatever you say dear." Sherlock winked and flounced off,

"Bye arse-"Darcy yelled after him and John attempted to wave a taxi down,

"Bloody hell-"

"God's sake John. You're a Londoner and you still can't flagged a cab down?" Darcy tutted and watched as another cab simply drove pass them.

"Fine see if you can do it" John uttered almost daring her.

Darcy shrugged her shoulders and stepped out onto the pavement "TAXI-"she shouted but it zoomed past her, causing the puddle that had been on the side of the road to drench her. She swore loudly causing John to gape at her, he had no clue that this woman knew so many swears, hell Darcy could make a sailor blush. The cab came to a screeching halt "Oh my god sorry, sorry ergh you-"

"Fuck. You?" Darcy shrieked glaring at the old perverted cabbie that she had met on the night they had to go to the college to rescue Sherlock from the cabbie killer.

"Don't swear-"

"You-"

"Sorry contrary to your belief it was an accident. Now get in I owe you a ride…bitch-"the cabbie grunted. Darcy's jaw clenched

"You-"

"Get in." John sniggered as he shut the door behind her.

"Where to?" the man asked, Darcy buckled up and John followed suit.

"Scotland yard" John replied and glanced over a pouting Darcy, he couldn't help but snicker at the sight of her.

"What?" she snapped.

"You look like a drowned rat" he giggled.

Darcy tucked in a stray curl behind her ear; "Whatever at least I got us a cab….Mister ASBO" she snickered when he let out an exaggerated groaned.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope" Darcy grinned popping the 'p'.

* * *

Darcy shifted, she and John were currently standing in front of Dimmock's desk, they were waiting for the sergeant to give them the diary. The station was buzzing with activity. The nurse couldn't imagine herself working behind a desk…in Sherlock's words she'd find it too boring.

She was brought of her musings when Dimmock slammed a cardboard box down on his table. the red head had managed to persuade him into handing the personal artefact over.

"Your friend-"Dimmock started both of them exchanged looks knowing that he was referring to their eccentric roommate.

"Look whatever you say I'm behind you 100%" John said in a resigned tone,

"Way to be dramatic" Darcy rolled her eyes and winced when the doctor elbowed her.

Dimmock's lips twitched into a smile but he forced it down, he looked at the red head through his eyelashes and noted that the nurse almost always seems to sticking up for the consulting detective whether she knew it or not.

"He's an arrogant sod-"Dimmock exclaimed starling Darcy and John.

"Well that was mild-"John commented.

"-And a huge understatement" Darcy countered "he's not just a sod, he's arrogant, rude, spiteful, mean-"

"And you are so in love with him" the former army doctor muttered under his breath so she didn't hear him.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Dimmock held out the small journal to Darcy. She smiled and thanked him before taking it.

"Thanks" she uttered and opened the diary, she quirked an eyebrow seeing the ticket stub. Seems like her and John got their first lead.

"Thank you Dimmock" Darcy called over her shoulder and dragged John's arm heading towards the staircase.

"So he fancies you" John said bluntly, causing Darcy to frown she was too busy reading through the diary. She noted that always on the 22nd of a month the journal would be blank.

"Huh?" she asked, John grabbed the back of her jacket seeing as she was going to walk into Anderson who was passing them on the staircase.

"Dimmock he fancies you." John said slowly.

Darcy shot him a look "You are such a girl sometimes John. Now haul your arse we've got a trail to be following."

* * *

"Ok…so we're near the West end now-"John said looking around, as Darcy read out from the diary of where the journalist whereabouts would be.

"Yep…and he stopped for lunch-"Darcy nodded the sun hit her eyes as she looked up, she accidentally barged into a man and would have fallen if the person didn't grab her by her upper-arms.

"Darcy always in my way-"

"Sherlock?" they had bumped into the tall raven head man.

Sherlock saw the diary in her hands "Eddie Vancoon brought a package here the day he died." He said quickly John and Darcy were following so far. "Whatever was hidden inside that case. I managed to piece together a picture using scraps of his information. Credit card bills, receipts-"

"Well-"John attempted to interrupt him but Sherlock carried on.

"-he flew back from China and he ended up here. Somewhere-"

"Sherlock-"John once again tried to step in.

"-somewhere here…somewhere near-"he said in frustration, looking around as if the answer would jump out at him.

"Sherlock-"

"Somewhere-"

"Sherlock" Darcy snapped getting annoyed; she whacked him with the diary causing him to stop "that shop over there-"she pointed towards the shop, where both Vancoon and the journalist ended up at.

"How could you tell? You of all people-"? Sherlock questioned.

Darcy narrowed her eyes at him "You…ergh I'm not even going to bother being offended by that statement.

"Come on." John said not wanting an argument to break out between the pair.

They entered a store, Darcy's eyes immediately latched onto the items that was on displayed, it looked like an antique/souvenir store.

"Hello" John greeted the old Chinese lady who was behind the counter. Meanwhile Darcy and Sherlock both drifted towards the shelves that were lined around the shop. The red head thought that this place was tranquil and calm something she never associated the rest of London with. Hell she could even hear wind-chimes.

"You want lucky cat?" the old lady asked, Darcy glanced over her shoulder and saw that she was talking to John.

"Erm…no."

"Ten pounds ten pounds" the woman tried to coax him. But John smiled and shook his head. Darcy smiled and looked over to the high shelves she could see that this was where the more fragile pieces were placed. Her jade green orbs dropped down to the glass mocking jay bird. It was gorgeous…the pads of her fingers trailed over to little trinket. It was a small thing but she could tell that it would no doubt have a large price tag. "I think your wife over there-"the lady pointed to Darcy "will like. Get your pretty wife something pretty-"

"No." Darcy hastily blurted out "he no…damn why does everyone think I'm married?" she grumbled.

"Well would you rather be seen as a hussy?" Sherlock murmured into her ear, from behind her. She gasped and jumped and accidentally knocked the glass mocking jay off of the shelf. Sherlock quickly caught it.

"Careful" he smirked down at her. Darcy shook her head and took the glass bird from him and reluctantly placed it back on the shelf. The ever observant consulting detective didn't miss this.

Darcy moved over to the next shelf, idly picking up a china cup. Her eyes roamed the intricate little paintings.

"Sherlock, Darcy" John called the pair over. Darcy peered over his shoulder and frowned at the little label on the bottom of the cup. "The label there-"

"Yes I see it" Sherlock murmured.

"It's the same as the cypher" Darcy exclaimed recalling where she had seen a similar symbol, it was pained all over Vancoon's wall.

"Come on-"

"But-"

"Now-"with that Sherlock grabbed Darcy's hand and dragged her out of the store with John on her heels.

They walked through the busy streets; Darcy was in the middle of the two men. "It's an ancient number system." Sherlock explained, so the cyphers were numbers? But then surely they must be a code…she thought. Hang Zhou, These days only street traders use it." He uttered.

Darcy and John watched as the consulting detective "They were numbers! Written on the

wall at the bank and at the library! Numbers in an ancient Chinese dialect!" he said as he looked at various price tags of a grocer's stall.

"It's a fifteen" John said "what we thought of the artist is the number fifteen."

Darcy nodded "But it should also mean something else. Not just a number." She said.

Sherlock nodded agreeing with the red head, there was more going on than just number "And the blindfold. The horizontal line. It's a number as well. It's the Chinese number '1', John. Darcy!" he held up a tag showing them.

"We found it" John grinned as Sherlock walked off.

"Yep, now we're finally getting somewhere" Darcy smiled and followed Sherlock, they had managed to figure out what the cypher meant. She looked over her shoulder when she noticed that John wasn't behind her.

"John?" she called, seeing the distracted look on his face. "You coming?"

John blinked and shook his head, he must be seeing things. "Huh? Oh yes."

* * *

Darcy found herself sitting in a café that was located opposite the store that they had just left. She pressed the bottle against her lips and swallowed.

Sherlock was busy writing something on a piece of napkin, and John was mumbling away. She was staring out of the window, and saw that 'The Lucky Cat' store wasn't that busy. Something fishy was going on in that store, she could help but feel that.

"Two men travel back from China.

They both come straight to the Lucky Cat Emporium. What did they see?" John uttered as he wrote in his notebook.

"No….it's not that" Darcy mumbled, she didn't think it was that simple.

"It's not what they see; it was what they both brought back in those suitcases." Sherlock said folding up the napkin he had been writing on.

"You don't think duty free?" John questioned.

Darcy shook her head "No…it was something valuable, and something that they didn't want other people to find out about." She inputted.

Just then a waitress arrived with John's food, the doctor had insisted that they stopped for lunch, but neither Sherlock nor Darcy was feeling rather peckish.

"Think about what Sebastian told us-"

"Ergh…why did you ever make friends with that creep" the red head scoffed.

Sherlock shook his head "Not a friend. Anyway think about that he told us about Vancoon and how he stayed afloat in the market."

Darcy bit her bottom lip in thought, "Didn't he say he lost five million…"she trailed off.

"He made it back in a week" Sherlock stated, she could see that he was trying to hint at something.

"Yeah…so-"

"How did he make his money back so quick?"

"Erm…he was good at his job?" Darcy offered causing the raven head man to scowl.

Sherlock groaned as if he was in severe pain "That was too stupid to comprehend-"he mocked clutching his heart. "Think dear."

Darcy huffed and slapped his arm "Alright arse...making money back so quick…carrying things in cases…frequent visiting…."she mumbled under her breath. John carried on with his lunch, eating as fast as he could since he knew once she came up with the answer Sherlock would most likely whisk them away. "He was a smuggler." She declared.

"Finally got there" Sherlock nodded approvingly. "That would be perfect, a guy like him a business man who was taking regular trips to Asia." Darcy licked her lips, that did make sense. "Lukis-"he was talking about the journalist "too - a journalist, writing about China. They smuggled something out. The Lucky Cat was the drop off."

"Whoa…that little store is a smuggling den…perfect cover." Darcy tapped her fingers against the table-top.

John chewed his mouthful of food and swallowed "Why did they die? It doesn't make sense... If they both turned up at the shop and delivered the goods...why would someone threaten them and kill them after the event? After they'd finished the job?"

"True…something isn't adding up" Darcy uttered and glanced down at the time, it was nearly past two.

"Hmm…"Sherlock pondered "What if one of them was light-fingered?"

"What'd you mean?" John asked.

Darcy's eyes gleamed with excitement; she was putting the pieces together. "One of them stole something from the hoard. Something so valuable that they'd do anything to get it back." She uttered "And…"

"The killer doesn't know which one of them took it! So he threatens them both." The doctor finished off.

"Remind me again when was the last time it rained?" Sherlock asked looking out of the window spying a phone book.

"Well-ok he ask us a question and walks off." Darcy grumbled and Sherlock walked out of the store, she got up and followed after the tall man, she was followed by a frustrated John.

* * *

They crossed the street coming up behind Sherlock, who was kneeling down in front of a soggy looking book.

"And people might think this is weird…"she muttered and glanced around, noting that people who were passing them looked at them oddly.

"No kidding." John muttered and frowned in confusion when she sniggered at him. "What?"

"You've got mushroom stuck to your chin" Darcy said, they were brought out of their brief conversation by Sherlock.

"It's been here since Monday" Sherlock said and then proceeded to ring the doorbell.

"They must not be in" Darcy said as he took a step back, but the raven head man shook his head and walked off in the direction of the side of the building. Darcy and John trailed after him down the alleyway.

"No one has been in that flat for three days." Sherlock said aloud. Darcy's boots clicked against the dirty floor. She balked and clutched onto John's arm seeing a fat grey rat darting pass.

"Eww gross-"she shuddered.

"Of course you can deal with gaping, morbid looking wounds but rats get you?" Sherlock smirked; she stuck her tongue at him.

"Such a sod." She huffed "and no laughing John." She whacked the former army doctor on the arm. "Anyway they could have gone on holiday?" she suggested talking about the vacant flat.

Sherlock spun around and stopped seeing the fire-escape; they came to a stop as well. "Do you leave your windows wide open when you go on holiday?" he asked. Before they could say anything Sherlock took a running leap and brought down the metal before easily climbing up it.

"Sherlock-"John hissed worried someone might see them.

Darcy sighed "Well there's only way to go." She exclaimed, and took a couple of steps backwards and like Sherlock she took a running leap. But it didn't work out so well, the ladder flew back up making her miss the rung.

"Oh shit-"John muttered as Darcy hit the ground and landed in a heap, he rushed towards her side "Darcy you ok?"

Darcy groaned and slowly sat up, and rubbed the back of her head "Ergh-"

"Darcy-"

"Fine, except my arse is killing me" she uttered and he helped her onto her feet. She rubbed her bottom and let out a puff of air. She noted a peculiar look on his face "Oh laugh later come on." she grabbed his hand and ran back out of the alleyway and came back to the front of house.

"You think he'll open the door this time?" Darcy asked as she rang the doorbell. "Sherlock-"she called.

"Maybe you could let us in this time." John yelled through the letter box. Darcy rang the bell again when they got no response.

"Come on-"Darcy snapped and pounded her fist against the door.

"Can you not keep doing this please?" John said clearly frustrated.

"How much are you willing to bet he's just lounging around?" Darcy questioned, but the doctor silence her, they both pressed their ears against the door hearing Sherlock saying something but it was completely muffled.

"WHAT?" Darcy yelled through the letterbox.

"SOMEBODY….ME." Sherlock shouted back…they just managed to hear him, but missed out a few words.

"What the hell is he saying?" Darcy frowned but John shook his head having no clue as well.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" John shouted right beside the red head's ear.

"John-"she lightly shoved him and took a step back. Surely there must be an easier way to get in…she wouldn't risk the fire escape again. "John we're wasting our breath." She said and looked around at the street, the buildings were linked, and at the moment they were at one end of the street. This part had a side alley; surely the other end would have one as well she thought. John once again rang the bell but like before there was no answer.

"Anytime you want to include us and…where are you going?" seeing that Darcy was already halfway down the busy street.

"To see if I could get in the flat and let you in. I don't fancy watching the vein in your head pop." She said and before he could say anything she ran down the street.

Darcy skidded down the side alley on the other end and like the previous one this one had a fire escape. But this one had the staircase already down, so there was no need for her to take a running leap. She scrambled up the metal staircase and landed on the fire escape.

"This part should be easy." She swung her leg over the railing and saw the one she needed to be on at the other end. So without further ado she started to jump and climb from one landing to another. Darcy was forced to slow down a bit since the metal was slippery.

"Bloody hell stich…stupid Sherlock all his fault" Darcy panted out of breath; she had two more landings to go. "Just don't look down." She told herself, this one was quiet a leap since the building's gap was wider. The red head psyched herself up and jumped, she yelled out in alarm when her foot slip and she hastily grabbed onto the railing with the tips of her fingers.

"Oh crap-SHERLOCK? JOHN?" she screamed and made the mistake of looking down, her breath caught in her throat if she did fall she knew she would seriously damage herself. Darcy was so focused on her own predicament that she failed to notice a man clad in black darting down the side of the building. "ANYBODY-"she gasped when one of her hands slip so now she was dangling with one hand.

Darcy gritted her teeth and used all her strength to push herself up, she hissed when her stomach hit the railing, she ungracefully climbed over and landed on her back. "Oh wow." She huffed trying to catch her breath. Darcy hastily scrambled onto her feet and landed on the fire escape where Sherlock had been.

The window was still open and she climbed in, Darcy didn't bother picking up the vase that she had knocked down. She could hear John's voice clearly meaning that Sherlock was able to hear her and John yelling at him to open the door. She tutted and walked into the flat. And frowned seeing the consulting detective on the floor.

"Seriously?" she folded her arms in front of her chest. "I've been yelling for you and you've been taking a lie down. Such a prat." Darcy grabbed his leather clad hand and pulled him onto his feet. Sherlock was surprised to see the red head there, had she not come across the man? Obviously not since the nurse was scolding him.

"Come on, the rate John is going at he's going to suffer an aneurysm." Darcy lead the way and marched down the stairs she could hear John shouting still, she opened the door and took a hasty step back when John fell into the doorway. "You was leaning against it wasn't you?" she smirked.

John huffed and got onto his feet. "Well? He asked wondering if Sherlock had found anything. She glanced over her shoulder and frowned seeing the tall man rubbing his throat.

"Did you find anything?" Darcy asked.

Sherlock cleared his throat "The milk is out of date, And the washing - it's started to smell. Someone left here in a hurry. Three days ago."

"Somebody?" John asked, as she stepped out into the cold London air, she frowned when Sherlock coughed again. His usually deep voice sounded terribly raspy. Damn she would have to force him to take some cough syrup or something.

"Soo Lin Yao. We need to find her" Sherlock announced.

Darcy spun around on her heel "Easier said than done. How on earth would we do that?" she asked. John nodded, it would be impossible to track one woman down in a city like London.

"Start with this" Sherlock bent down and plucked up a piece of paper from the doorstep. He stepped and slammed the door shut.

"You don't sound too good" John said as they walked down the street. "You sound croaky. Are you getting a cold?"

"It's nothing-"Sherlock brushed him off.

"It is something…you should be resting up and-"

Sherlock groaned and grabbed her wrist and dragged her forward, forcing her shorter legs to go faster.

"Don't turn into a mother hen. We already have John for that" he croaked his voice beginning to go back to normal.

"Oi-"John snapped slightly offended by that. He hurried after them.

* * *

"Don't touch that. That's priceless" Andy the museum worker rushed out, seeing Darcy about to touch a sculpture. She, Sherlock and John were in the National Art Museum, since once of Soo Lin co-workers may know of her whereabouts.

"Alright, relax nothing would happen" Darcy said rolling her jade green orbs; she swung her hands out to empathise her point. Andy let out a gasp and Darcy clenched her eyes shut when her hand connected with a different sculpture, it precariously wobbled, before John rushed forward and steadied the priceless item.

"You and Sherlock shouldn't be allowed in nice places." John grumbled. Sherlock shook his head and spun around causing his coat to flare out.

"When was the last time you saw her?" he asked Andy.

"Three days ago here in the museum" Andy replied, Darcy nodded that went hand in hand with Sherlock's earlier statement. "This morning - they told me she'd resigned. Just like that. Left her work unfinished."

"And is she the type of person to do that?" Darcy asked him.

Andy shook his head "No." she could see the concern coming off of him in waves.

"What was the last thing she'd done on her final afternoon?" Sherlock asked coming to stand beside Darcy.

"I should show you instead." Andy said, showing them would be easier than telling them. So Darcy found herself following after the men as they headed towards the bottom of the museum where the storeroom was. Andy flicked the lights on and lead them down a shiny corridor.

"She does this demonstration for the tourists - a tea ceremony. She'd have packed her things away

and put them there." He started to unwind the handle of one of the cabinets. Darcy's eyes took in the row of rare items, some of the things in here were beautiful. A smile played on her lips.

"You seeing this Sherlock? It's gorgeous-"she breathed, and knew that the consulting detective could appreciate fine art and glanced over her shoulder when she didn't receive a reply. "Sherlock what…?"she trailed off and her eyes widened seeing what had captured Sherlock's attention. She slowly walked ahead and stood beside Sherlock gazing at the Greek statue. It was branded in the same yellow paint Soo Lin was being hunted.

"They're after her now." Darcy stated looking at Sherlock. He nodded, now they definitely needed to find the poor girl, hopefully before she ended up dead

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**It's been a while, but I had other fics on the go, but this one will still be updated. **

**So in this chap-We see Darcy and Sherlock at the flat. She's worried about John he doesn't care. Darcy spills tea on him and manages to wrestle his shirt off of him. Mrs Hudson makes a brief visit. John comes back saying he's got an ASBO, which Darcy finds hilarious. They split ways and John and Darcy go off to Dimmock. Sherlock and Darcy in the store where he asks if she wants to be a hussy. They find Soo's flat, Sherlock gets in Darcy tries and follows but falls. She uses the other fire escape but it doesn't go so well. She finally arrives where Sherlock is and thinks he's lounging around. They go to the museum, where they find another message. **

**Next Chap-Raz comes back, jealous Sherlock. Train line and a visit to the museum. **

**Please REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

"And a tea-"

"No-"Sherlock cut her off, grabbing Darcy's arm and literally dragged out of the museum. She, Sherlock and John needed to find Soo Lin, before the killer did.

"I was only reading the freaking menu-"the red head huffed and hurriedly buttoned up her coat. Night had now set in, meaning it was colder. They rushed down steps, the tall detective kept a firm grip on her arm when she stumbled.

"We have to find Soo Lin" Sherlock said hurriedly, John was on her other side and the trio reached the bottom of the stone staircase.

"If she's still alive-whoa steady on their Darcy." The former army doctor exclaimed when the nurse slipped. Sherlock grunted and hauled on to her feet.

The raven head man glared at her. "Could you not be so clumsy for two minutes-"he snapped.

Darcy scowled at him, and shoved Sherlock. "I wouldn't be so clumsy if you quit dragging me around." She huffed. John groaned when Sherlock shoved her back, he rubbed his temple, god he thought that moving in with two single adults there would be no chance of him babysitting, but he was completely wrong. The way Darcy and Sherlock were acting they were like five year olds.

"If I wasn't dragging you around, you'd never catch up." Sherlock said haughtily tightening his dark blue scarf around his neck.

Darcy scoffed "I'd be able to keep up, thank you very much." She said stiffly.

"No you wouldn't, you're petite stature is appealing but when it comes to running it doesn't do you any favour-"Sherlock scoffed and much to the red head's annoyance he flicked the tip of her nose.

Darcy was one again in two minds, sure one half of her was flattered by the comment about her being appealing the other part of her was appalled that he insulted her short height.

"It so does-"she flicked his nose even harder causing Sherlock to grunt and bat her hands away from him. "And I still can keep up-"

"You can't-"Sherlock smirked.

"I can-"

"You can't-"

"I can-"

"SHUT UP" John shouted causing the pair to jump, both Sherlock and Darcy looked at him incredulously. "You two are impossible-and acting like children."

"Says the man who is doing the shouting." Darcy muttered under her breath causing John's eye to twitch in annoyance.

"That was a bit rash John-"Sherlock nodded.

John gaped at the pair wide eye, were they bloody serious? He thought. "I-god's sake just get married already. You two are perfect for each other-"he grumbled.

Sherlock found himself to be mildly offended when he saw the expression of distaste on the female's face.

"Us married? Ha-"Darcy snorted ad shook her head. She squealed when Sherlock pinched her. "Ow what the hell?" she scowled at him.

"You would lucky to be married to me-"Sherlock sniffed. "I am quite a catch."

Darcy gaped at him and shook her head "You? A catch? I reckon if you do end up tied down with someone, that'd lucky lady would be deranged." She countered.

Sherlock's jaw clench only the red head could get under his skin like this. "Just so you know Darcy our sex would be more than satisfactory-"he exclaimed with a smirk on his lips, it widened when he saw her blushing.

"I don't know what's happening" she mumbled and shoved John who squeaked.

"What?" the tawny haired man asked.

"This is your fault-"Darcy muttered, "Anyway we should be focusing on Soo Lin-"

"That-"before Sherlock could even finish his sentence, there was a shout. The group turned around and saw a familiar teen running towards them. It was Raz.

John frowned seeing the troublemaker. "Sherlock-"he shouted coming to a halt in front of them.

"Oh look who it is." The doctor muttered, the teen ignored him and grinned at the other two.

"Miss Darcy-"Raz smirked "I got something you like down here-"he yelped when Sherlock slapped him upside the head. John didn't miss the flash of jealousy appearing on Sherlock's face as he glared at the teenager.

"Why are you here?" Raz frowned wondering why was the consulting detective was so curt? but then he hid his smile noticing the way Sherlock unconsciously shifted in front of the red head.

"Right well I got something that you might want to see." Raz answered. Without further ado he led them off. Darcy groaned when they set off on a light jog.

Sherlock glanced over his shoulder and smirked "Can't keep-"he grunted when the red head sprinted passed him nearly knocking him over.

"Look Sherlock I'm keeping up-"Darcy hollered. Sherlock growled and sprinted pass Raz and John. The teenager turned to the exasperated looking doctor.

"Is Sherlock and her together?" Raz asked picking up his own pace.

"No, but surprisingly enough you're not the only person who thinks so-"John and Raz winced when they witnessed Darcy hitting the ground. "Oh that's got to hurt-"

"John-she's bleeding." Sherlock shouted.

"God's sake." John muttered and stalked off towards the troublesome adults.

* * *

Not too long after the quartet was walking at a brisk pace down the bridge, Darcy was now sporting a band-aid on the side of her head. "All you have to do is turn up at the station tomorrow and tell them that the bag was yours." John said.

Darcy rolled her eyes, and snorted "John look at him-"she gestured to Raz. "He looks like he gets into worst things then spray painting-"

Raz gawped at her and blinked "Erm…thank you I think-"they were nearing the end of the bridge.

"No worries-"Darcy grinned.

"But just turn up and-"

Sherlock huffed; they had more pressing matters to attend to. "Would you forget about your court case?" he snapped. Raz was leading them further into the city.

Soon enough they arrived at what Darcy could see was a skater park; her jade green orbs took in the brick walls that were lathered in paints.

"Hey it's Raz-"a random girl cried out,

"Come on-"Raz led them further into the skater park till they came to a stop. The red head looked up at the painted walls, there were tags, images…and in some cases actual decent artwork.

"So we're here because of a wall?" Darcy asked the question that John was thinking. "I fell over because of Sherlock and this?"

Raz rolled his eyes "No-"

"No is right." The consulting detective as usual picks things up quicker than his two companions. "If you want to hide a tree what better place than a forest?" he said gleefully.

Darcy's brows furrowed in confusion, she shoved her hands into her pocket "Why would you want to hide a tree-"

"Please-"Sherlock said gruffly "no stupid questions-"she made a face behind his back, causing both Raz and John to snigger. "And don't do that." Darcy resisted the urge to stick her tongue out, "as I was saying, people would walk past not bothering to decipher the message."

"So what are we meant to be looking at?" John asked bringing the conversation back on hand.

"There-"Raz pointed at the wall, the red head narrowed her eyes and spotted the familiar looking yellow paint. "I spotted it earlier."

Darcy realised it was remarkably like the paint that was used for the threatening message. "Of course, is that exact the same paint?" Sherlock asked the teen.

"Yes." Raz replied, they now another part of their case.

Sherlock paced up and down in front of them, Darcy pressed her fingers against the paint and managed to scrape some off, like she had done at the museum before they left. Seems like the same paint.

"Darcy, John-"Sherlock uttered his long coat swishing as he waltzed up and down. "If we're going to decipher this message we need to look for more evidence."

* * *

They had decided to split up, Darcy went one way and Sherlock and John also went the other. The red head held up her mobile using the flash light as a torch. They agreed to meet up in twenty minutes if they didn't find anything.

"Nothing-nothing, nothing-"she muttered under her breath. Darcy's eyes were focused on the train tracks and sighed. She already been at this for ten minutes and wasn't getting anywhere. She hoped the other two were having better luck.

Darcy sighed and held up her phone higher "Shoo-"the red head hissed seeing some rats lingering around, and shuddered she hated those nasty little rodents. "Get going…douches-"she kicked her leg out getting her message across. And swore she could hear them squeaking. "Going mad-rats don't talk…"Darcy shook her head. Bloody hell she sounded like a right nutter she mused.

The petite woman walked passed abandon trains and stumbled over a loose rock, causing her to fall to her knees and drop her phone. "Ow-"she grunted in pain, she probably skinned her knees. Better to have landed on some small stones than that huge muddy pond she thought.

"Wonderful-"she huffed. She jumped out of her skin when there was a loud howl…this was definitely creepy. Darcy patted her hands across the dirty ground trying to find her phone. Darcy cursed under her breath, she couldn't leave without that phone, she needed it. She bit her bottom lip and saw a glow coming from underneath the train she walked passed.

"Ok found it-"She sang and yelped when there was a shrill noise; she automatically grabbed a rock to defend herself. It took her a moment to realise that the shrilling noise was the sound of her phone ringing.

"Oh right-"Darcy licked her lips and was forced to lay down on her belly and reach out with her arm, as she reached for her mobile. "Come on-"she grunted and scuttled even closer. She clenched her eyes shut forcing herself not to imagine what disgusting things were under the train.

Darcy couldn't help but feel slightly frightened hearing another howl…the red head waved her hand and cursed…she was no doubt getting closer. The tips of her dingers brushed against the slim device. "Almost there-"she froze feeling something furry. "Come on Darcy…you saw a swollen penis once you can do this-"the red head coached herself.

She took a deep breath and plunged her hand even further and gripped tightly onto it. And yelled in triumph as she plucked her mobile from beneath the train. Darcy jumped up onto her feet, and grinned. "Thank you for that-"she congratulated herself.

The smile that was on her face, slowly slid off when she heard a small squeak right beside her ear. Darcy swallowed and slowly looked over to her left, and met the beady eyes of a rat that was perched on her shoulder.

Her calm façade completely came undone and she shrieked. "GET THE HELL OFF-"Darcy screamed and wildly swung her hands out, all she could hear was squeaking and felt the rat running across her body. "SHIT-"she smacked the rat off and gasped when she fell.

Landing right in the middle of the muddy pond. "Son of bitch." Darcy swore she was drenched and caked in mud. "Ewww-"she groaned feeling the slimy substance seeping into her clothes. She gagged, gosh it smelt terrible.

She quickly quietened down when she heard footsteps rushing towards her. It was definitely more than one person-Darcy pulled herself out of the muddy pond.

She scrambled onto her feet, and bolted, she was somewhat waddling awkwardly down the tracks. Darcy felt like she was in some sort of horror cliché movie, she was so focused on who maybe behind her that she was paying no attention to who was approaching her at the front. She crashed into something hard…and grunted. The nurse realised it was a person, someone she knew very well.

"John I'm getting attacked by homeless person-"the person beneath her yelled.

"What- I'm not homeless-"Darcy shouted, "you freaking arse-"

"Darcy?" John blinked and watched on as Sherlock and a fuming red head untangled themselves from one another.

"Yes me-"Darcy snapped and attempted to look graceful, but it failed completely.

"Sorry for not realising dear-"Sherlock smirked "you can't really blame me for believing you were a homeless person. You're filthy-"

"You don't think I know that." Darcy huffed. Sherlock and John both took in the sight of the nurse; it looked as if she went through a sewage pipe. She was covered in mud, dirt and was very wet.

"What happened?"

"I fell…don't laugh." She pouted seeing the grin that appeared on the consulting detective's face. "Why was you running anyway?" she asked.

"Oh right-"John blinked, with the arrival of Darcy it had almost slipped from his mind what he had found. "I found it-"with that he took off, Sherlock ran after him. The red head sighed and opted to waddle/run very awkwardly after them. They came to a stop in front of a blank wall.

"Seriously? You made me run covered in this for some random wall?" Darcy clutched her side and moaned "Oh stich-"

"You are so unfit-"Sherlock whispered

"Bite me-"

"No thank you. You're very dirty." He drawled.

"Of course-"Darcy smiled sweetly and lightly slapped him on the back; he was completely oblivious to the mud covered hand-print he was now sporting. Meanwhile John was too focused on the blank wall, a couple of minutes it was covered in ciphers.

"John? Are we in the right place?" Sherlock asked peering at the wall,

"What?" John frowned "yes it's been painted over-"Darcy frowned and brushed her fingers against the brick.

"With the quick drying stuff as well." She muttered and sighed, they finally found something but it was wiped away.

"It was here, ten minutes ago." John muttered, Sherlock used his flash light held it up, seeing if he could spot anything out of the ordinary. "There was a whole load of graffiti-"

"It's alright John-"Darcy gently patted him on the shoulder trying to sooth him.

Sherlock scowled "Somebody doesn't want me to see it." He exclaimed, John wasn't the only one who was surprised when the consulting detective held the army doctor by the head.

"Sherlock-"

"Shut up dear." The tall man said loudly "John concentrate-"

"Sherlock! Sherlock!-what are you doing-"John squawked, the red head stifled the urge to laugh when the detective started to spin him around. She pulled out her phone and knew she should film this. It was as if Sherlock and John were doing a weird dance. "I need you to concentrate close your eyes-"he ordered the shorter man.

"What? Why?" John cried out in alarm, Darcy shook her head; this night was getting weirder and weirder.

"I need you to maximise your visual memory-"Sherlock began, Darcy sighed and wondered if they could possibly scrape the fresh pain off of the wall to uncover what was underneath. "Try to picture what you saw. Can you picture it?"

"Yeah-"John stated,

"Can you remember it?-"

"Yes-"

"Can you remember the pattern?"

"Yes-"

"Sherlock I think he does remember-"

"Shush-John-"

"Oh my god." Darcy muttered it was quiet funny though she couldn't deny that.

"How much can you remember it? All of it?" Sherlock questioned, they were still moving in a spin, and Darcy grimaced feeling the mud beginning to dry on her skin. "Because the average human memory on visual matters is only 62% accurate-"her eyes widened at that, huh she never knew. Darcy's lips twitched seeing the expression planted on the disgruntled doctor's face.

"Well don't worry I remember all of it." John snapped

"Really?" Sherlock questioned there was an undertone of disbelief.

"I would if I could get to my pocket-"John called out, causing Darcy to snort with laughter.

"Oh that's hilarious-"the red head chuckled and avoided the swat that John threw her way. The army doctor rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his phone.

The nurse shoved her own phone into her pocket and peered over John's shoulder, he pulled up a picture of the wall of when it was painted beforehand. Darcy's eyes scanned the image in front of her; there were ciphers and ciphers displayed on the screen.

"There-"John was slightly breathless, "Sherlock pass us your phone-"the detective was too focused on the image before him, so didn't blink as he handed his mobile over.

"Darcy did you take a video?"

"Yep-"the red head grinned, her gaze was on the painted wall. "I am so posting that online 'what? What are you doing?' that was funny-"she mimicked his tone, causing Sherlock to snort but he hastily covered it with a laugh.

"Right-"John nodded and without another word raised Sherlock's phone and took a picture of the mud covered nurse.

"John-"

"This is so going to posted online-"he mimicked her. Causing Darcy to give him the stink-eye. "Oh and Darcy?"

"You smell-hey-"he yelled when she pushed him over.

* * *

They had finally arrived at Bakers Street, and Mrs Hudson was there to greet them. "Oh it's so chilly out come in, come in-"John and Sherlock rushed into the warm building.

The petite red head nurse followed suit and was about to step over the threshold but the landlady had other ideas. "Oh no dear you're covered in mud-"

"I know-"Darcy said dryly…"I kind of want to get out of these clothes-"she added.

"Right-stay there-"the nurse was dumbfounded when Mrs Hudson slammed the door in her face.

"Oh come on-"the red head muttered, she knew she was probably getting odd looks and wasn't too surprised. She was covered in mud and dirt.

"So sorry for that. I just had this carpet clean and –well come in-"the older lady ushered.

"Mrs Hudson there was no need for this-"Darcy gestured to the newspapers that the landlady had placed on the clean carpet.

"There is now come in dear." The red head felt more liked a muddied dog than anything, as she walked on the newspapers. Darcy rushed up the stairs and didn't miss the grimace on both of the men faces.

"Darcy shower before you stink up the place-and don't sit in my chair." Sherlock uttered turning on his laptop, he was going to be print the images off of John's face.

Darcy didn't argue and scurried off to the bedroom, and entered the bathroom. Where she stripped out of dirty clothes, she dumped them in the hamper and twisted the shower faucet. As she waited for the water to warm up, she stood in front of the mirror that was located above the sink.

Darcy scrunched up her nose in disgust, was she walking around the whole of London with mud all over her face? damn it looked more like dog crap. Her eyes was drawn up to her temple, where the hastily covered gash was locates, the band-aid was dirtied and beginning to come off.

The nurse hissed when she pulled it off. "Oww-"she muttered and saw that it wasn't deep as she thought, but it was stinging like hell. First things first though was to clean up, she stepped into the shower, and sighed feeling the hot water wash over her skin, Darcy just stood there for a moment.

This was nice…a moment to herself…no worries or anything. The red head looked down and saw the discoloured water swirling down the drain.

"DARCY STOP STANDING THERE AND SHOWER WOMAN-"Sherlock shouted causing her to be jolt back to reality.

Darcy wouldn't put it pass Sherlock to stalk into the bathroom any minute. So without further ado, she started to scrub the dirt off of her skin. When she was done, she reached out and grabbed a white fluffy towel and dried herself before wrapping it around her.

Darcy moved back into her back over to the bathroom cabinet, since that's where the first-aid box was. She fumbled with the latches and jumped when the door was slammed open.

"Come on we're going to need Soo Lin's help-"

"SHERLOCK GET THE HELL OUT-"she shrieked, causing the tall man to cringe at her volume.

"Relax-"he drawled "I can't see anything-nice legs-"she lobbed the toothbrush holder at him. He easily avoided it. "Rubbish aim-"

"I swear to-what-what are you doing?" Darcy asked her eyes widened when he took three large steps towards her.

"You're going to be slow-and I need you to move fast. So I am doing the decent thing-"he stated, and reached around her grabbing the first aid kit.

"You being decent?" Darcy said incredulously "You're standing there and oomph-what the hell-"she squeaked, when he grabbed her by her hips and placed her on the bathroom counter.

"Stop asking ridiculous questions. And I am being helpful, I could have let you do this all by yourself…and listen to you cursing as you did so…but I didn't. Now shut up." Sherlock was an incredibly hard man to argue against. Sometimes it was just better to let things go as they were. so she decided to do just that.

"Finally-"she rolled her eyes. Sherlock pulled out the swab and dipped it in some rubbing alcohol. "You are aware this is going to sting?"

"You don't say-"she said sarcastically. Darcy whimpered feeling the liquid in her wound, shit it was bloody stinging. Sherlock didn't mind that she fisted her hands into his shirt. "Ow-"

"I did say it would hurt" he smirked attempting to cheer her up rather poorly though.

"Shut up it freaking hurts-"her eye watered and was relieved when he was done with the rubbing alcohol.

"It's not so bad." His minty breath fanned across her face. Darcy's eyes snapped opened when she felt his long fingers against her chin. The nurse felt her skin being bathed in tingles as he touched her.

Sherlock gently blew against the cut drying it. Her deep jade green eyes met his grey/blue eyes. Unknowingly her eyes fell to his lips, she swallowed nervously. Sherlock gazed down at the pale red head…in one moment she could infuriate him and the next well the next second she could render him speechless.

Darcy licked her plump lips, and revelled in his touch as he plucked a wet strand of hair off of her face. She willed him to lean down and kiss her. "And this is the last part." He murmured and placed a bandage over the cut. His fingers lingered against her soft skin,

"Hey I thought-oh-"John blinked and his ears burned bright red seeing the scene before him. "I didn't know I was interrupting anything-"

"You're not-"Darcy burst out. "Erm….I should get dress right? We've got to meet Soo Lin-"John nodded and left. She slid from the counter and hurriedly brushed pass Sherlock. What the hell had gotten into her? Before she could leave the bathroom though, a large warm hand clamped down on her wrist and she was pulled back.

"Sherlock-"

"You missed a spot" he said simply, and her breath hitched when his long nimble fingers touched her jaw. Truth was Sherlock wanted another reason to touch her, he couldn't help himself. He pulled his hand back showing her a flake of mud. "Oh and by the way Darcy…you still smell iffy." He teased her.

Darcy couldn't help but grin at him. "Such an arse."

"Whatever you say dear." He called out to her retreating figure.

* * *

They were back at the museum, Darcy had changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a green top. She forgo her long coat, opting to wear a jacket since it was easier to move about in, as well as putting her hair in a high pony-tail.

They had called Andy the museum worker again and were currently trying to find out where Soo Lin was. She pressed her hand against her mouth as she yawned. Unlike Sherlock, both the nurse and the doctor were dead on their feet. It was passed midnight.

"Two men have travelled back from China." Sherlock explained rapidly "The killer left them

messages - written in the Hang Zhou numerals."

Darcy shifted on the balls of her feet, she shoved her hands into her pocket, "The girl you fancy? Soo Lin she is in danger Andy." She said softly. Andy swallowed nervously.

"That cipher... it was just the same pattern as the others. He means to kill her as well." John stated, wanting to get across the seriousness of the current situation.

Andy blinked; Darcy could see that the poor man was worried stiff "I've tried everywhere. Her friends; her colleagues. I don't know where she's gone. She could be a thousand miles away." He informed them.

Darcy sighed and ran her hand down her tired face. "Well that's not good." She muttered. "Sherlock what-"she frowned seeing that the raven head man's attention was focused elsewhere.

"What are you looking at?" John asked, they both followed the consulting detective's gaze and saw that he was looking at some tea-pots.

"Tell me about those tea-pots" Sherlock walked towards the cabinet, the others followed on his heels. Darcy saw nothing special really concerning the pots, they were pretty though.

Andy nodded "Those pots were her obsession. They need urgent work. If they dry out the clay can start to crumble. Apparently you have to keep making tea in them."

Darcy was in awe at that. "Damn hopefully she can make good tea then" John nodded folding his arms across his chest. Sherlock crouched down in front of the pots, so he could examine them closer.

"Yesterday there was only one pot shining-"the detective murmured. Darcy also bent down so that she was beside him.

"Now there are two. She's here." Darcy uttered.

Sherlock grinned; they were another step closer to cracking the case. Once they got Soo Lin she would hopefully tell them what the cipher mean, ergo they would be able to solve the case. "She's getting in another way." He announced.

* * *

Darcy and John were waiting around the corner for Sherlock's signal, the consulting detective wanted to go in first, she couldn't help but feel he just wanted to make a dramatic entrance. When she said this, he didn't even deny it, for some reason she always managed to catch him out on some aspects.

"So-"John grinned at her, Darcy cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't mean to interrupt a moment back then, with you and Sherlock."

She rolled her eyes, the museum was dark and eerie. Darcy made a point to say that perhaps the best thing was not split up. She hit Sherlock on the back of the head when he mumbled something about her go rolling back into the mud. "There was no moment." She snorted.

John scoffed "Erm…yeah there was-"he uttered. "I was there for about thirty seconds before you two noticed me. It looked like you were going to kiss-"

"We weren't…gosh John you're such a girl." Darcy huffed.

John shook his head, "You two are impossible-"they were. One second they could bring the worst out in each other, but then Darcy could bring the best out of Sherlock. The doctor didn't miss the tender way he treated her at times. Thinking about their relationship was already giving him a migraine.

"Anyway how are you and that Sarah getting along?" Darcy asked and smiled when John blushed.

"Fine…I start work tomorrow-"he nodded.

Darcy hummed "But she was the one who conducted your interview and-you fancy her right-?"she asked the question abruptly.

"Yes-"

"Ha-"

"No, wait she's-"

"John and Sarah sitting in the tree K-I-"

"Stop-"John snapped, gosh she was like the little sister he never wanted. "Sto-"their bantering was cut short when Darcy's mobile beeped loudly; alerting her that she had a text. She pulled out her phone and quickly read it. "That would be our cue to join Sherlock." She turned on her heel and headed towards the room where Sherlock was. John trailed after her and they entered the room.

They introduced themselves and explained to Soo Lin what was going on, Darcy leant against the table besides John who was sitting down on a high-stool and Sherlock stood on her other side.

The red head could see that the woman was agitated and nervous; she didn't completely blame her for being this way. "You saw the cipher? You know that he is coming for me."

Darcy licked her lips anxiously and idly played with a strand of hair that had come loose. "You've been clever. So far you've managed to avoid him." Sherlock praised her.

Soo Lin nodded "Why would you risk staying? If you know he is coming for you?" Darcy asked curiously, she wouldn't deny it if someone was after her she would flee.

"I had to finish. To finish this work. But it is only a matter of time. I know he will find me." Soo Lin replied, "These are my life's work, I can't leave them in complete." She explained.

Darcy frowned the way Soo Lin was talking it was as if she personally knew the man. "Who is he?" Sherlock's deep voice murmured "Have you met him before?" neither of the trio missed the way she nervously glanced down.

"When I was a girl, living back in China. I recognise his... 'signature'.-"Soo Lin revealed.

"The cipher." Sherlock stated following her story.

Darcy and John listened intensely "Only he would do this. Zhi Zhu."

"What?" the red head questioned.

"It means spider." Sherlock swiftly replied, of course Darcy thought he would know what it meant. She leant forward as her elbows were resting on the tall glass table, and watched as

Soo Lin started to unlace her shoes, she slipped off her sock revealing her barefoot, there located on her heel was a tattoo. "Whoa." The nurse breathed seeing that it was small circular black lotus flower.

"You know this mark?" Soo Lin asked, Darcy and John remained blank, never in their life had they come across a mark like this.

"Yes." Sherlock replied instantly, brushing his arm against the red head's one. "It means Tong." He saw the questioning look on Darcy's and John's face. So further clarified "An ancient crime syndicate. Based in China."

"Oh-"she nodded, so that explained a few things already.

"Every foot soldier bears the mark - everyone who hauls for them" she went on further. John frowned connecting the dots.

"Hauls? You mean... you were a smuggler?" The army doctor asked, his brown eyes met Soo Lin's dark ones.

The woman could see that this odd group was interested in her tale, and they wouldn't be leaving till she told them. "I was fifteen, living back in China, in the Yellow Dragon City. My parents were dead. I had no livelihood. No way to survive day to day, except to work for the bosses."

"They who are they?" Sherlock asked, Darcy felt a wave of empathy for the woman; she had been in a similar situation to her. Being left parentless with no one to take care of you, was one of the hardest thing someone who was unfortunate to go through.

"They are called the 'Black Lotus'. They smuggle alcohol - cheap cigarettes. None thinks of searching the pockets of a school girl." Soo Lin took a brief pause before continuing her audience was enraptured by her tale.

"By the time I was sixteen I was taking thousands of pounds worth of drugs across the border into Hong Kong. I'm not proud. I'm ashamed of how I lived. But I managed to get out. I managed to leave that life behind me. I came to England - studied; night school. They gave me a job here. Everything was good. A new life."

Darcy tucked in her loose curl; she really needed to tighten her braid. From the corner of his eye, Sherlock noticed this and resisted the urge to brush the annoying strands of hair off of her face. "And then he caught up with you?" the consulting detective question.

Soo Lin nodded, there was only one light switched on above them, casting the rest of the room in shadows. "Yes. I hoped after five years... maybe they would have forgotten me. But they never really let you leave. A small community like ours - they are never very far away. He came to my flat three days ago. He asked me to help him - to track down something that was stolen." She told them. John frowned

"And you have no idea what it was?" he asked.

Soo Lin shook her head "I refused to help." She admitted.

Darcy bit her bottom lip, "And I bet he didn't like that." she murmured.

"You'd be right. That's why he sent you the cipher as a punishment." Sherlock said looking over to Soo Lin.

The Asian woman nodded gravely "He is ruthless. A fanatic. He would strike down anyone. Even family - if they betrayed him."

Darcy swallowed feeling worry ebb in her, this man sounded very, very dangerous. "You know him?" she asked softly.

Soo Lin's brown orbs met her green ones, "He is my brother." She answered. Darcy, John and Sherlock were stunned at the revelation, the nurse was…surprised her brother was hunting her down? He must be some really messed up guy.

"Was not expecting that was you?" Sherlock asked Darcy quietly, the red head shook her head. "It would explain why your mouth is wide open." With that he used his index finger and gently closed her mouth.

* * *

Darcy could feel the warmth that was coming off of Sherlock in waves, it was comforting. "Our parents died in the demonstrations. 1989. I was four years old. Liang a little older. Two orphans. We had no choice. We could work for the Black Lotus or starve on the streets like beggars. My brother has become their puppet - in the power of the one they call Shan - Black Lotus General. I turned him away. He said I had betrayed him. Next day I came to work and the cipher was waiting." They knew that Soo Lin was referring to the cipher that was pained on the marble statue in the basement.

Sherlock stood up and pulled out the printed copy of what John had taken a picture of earlier that night. He placed it on the table and unfolded it. Darcy and John remained seated as Soo Lin stood up so she could get a better view.

"Can you decipher these?" Sherlock asked bluntly.

Soo Lin nodded; it didn't escape Darcy's notice that her eyes were full of tears. "These are numbers." she trailed her fingers down the image.

"Yes." Sherlock uttered slightly impatient, he wanted answers preferably now.

"Here. The line. Drawn across the man's eyes. This is a Chinese number '1'." Soo Lin explained.

"And this is the number 15-"Sherlock cut her off, Darcy blinked and frowned and glanced upwards, she swore she spotted something moving in the shadows, before she could contemplate it further Sherlock spoke, "What's the code?" he asked.

Soo Lin glanced over to them and swallowed "All the smugglers know it. It's based upon a book..." just as they were finally getting something the lights went out. Causing Darcy to jump.

"He's here-"Soo Lin said gravely, Darcy automatically grabbed Sherlock's hand without thinking, the detective didn't blink and instinctively gripped onto hers tightly. "Zhi Zhu. He has found me."

Without further ado Sherlock sprinted out of the room, John's eyes widened seeing Darcy about to run after him.

"No Darcy-"John shouted and cursed when the red head ignored him and ran off. Darcy was hot on Sherlock's heels as they ran across the atrium.

"You followed?" Sherlock seethed. "What hell?" he reached backwards and grabbed her hand, their fingers laced together.

"Really?" she shouted and skidded to a halt, both of them looked around trying to find the guy. "Starting an argument now of all places?" Sherlock scowled and grabbed her when he saw a man clad in black on top of the stone staircase. Darcy jumped when there was a gun shot.

"Come on-"Sherlock dragged her as there was continuous gunshots being fired. He grabbed her around the waist and dove them behind a large statue. Darcy was encased in Sherlock's arms, her chest heaved and she could feel Sherlock's pants on her temple.

Darcy peered out from behind the statue after a moment of silence. "He's running-"she was already on her feet before Sherlock could and sprinted off up the staircase.

Sherlock scowled, she was more impulsive than him, and that certainly wasn't a good thing. Darcy sprinted up the stairs not stumbling for once, Sherlock's longer legs easily caught up with hers.

They rounded a corner, Darcy slowed down when there was no one there, but all of a sudden there were more bangs. She gasped feeling a fire of pain coursing through her as something clipped her. She stumbled to the side and fell away from Sherlock.

"Darcy get down-"Sherlock shouted. Darcy shook and held her arm, "Careful-"the detective yelled at the man "That skull is two hundred thousand years old. Have a bit of respect for archaeology!" there was a sudden bout of silence. "Thank you." He peered around the corner and saw there was no one there. "Darcy?" he called out and grew concerned when there was no reply. "Darcy?" Sherlock rushed towards where he saw her fall

"Darcy?" he saw her leaning against one of the cabinets. She was still on the floor.

"I'm fine-fine-"she breathed. Sherlock scowled.

"You are such an idiot-"he growled. She returned his glare.

"Me? You're the one who went after an unarmed man." She snapped back. Sherlock shook his head.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because you're gigantic prat I care for you…I know shocking-"she said sarcastically, "and I didn't want you to end up dead."

Sherlock breathed out through his nose and helped her onto her feet. "I care for you as well." He muttered. "That's why never do something that stupid again." He added.

There was a sudden 'bang' of a gun going on, Sherlock and Darcy frowned at each other. The sound was much further away.

"Soo Lin-"Darcy breathed, Sherlock once again took her hand and they sprinted down the stairs, she felt a throbbing pain in her arm all of a sudden and suppressed a groan.

Darcy saw John who was running he was a few feet ahead of them; they were going in the same direction. They burst through the doors and Darcy gasped at the sight of Soo Lin, there in her hand was the black paper lotus flower.

"He killed her." She breathed.

Sherlock scowled, now they had to find the book. "I'll call the police." John said feeling guilty about leaving the woman behind.

Sherlock let go of her hand and she took a step, what was that incessant throbbing in her side? It was just above her hip where the burning pain was coming from. She pressed her hand against her side. Sherlock groaned and went closer to Soo Lin, just John rushed back over.

"They should be here soon-"

"What?" Sherlock grunted when John grabbed his wrist, he flipped his hand over.

"You're bleeding" John frowned seeing the scarlet liquid on his palm.

Sherlock blinked, he wasn't injured. "No I'm not I-"his eyes widened and he spun around and looked at the very pale looking nurse. "Darcy?" for the first time in a long time Sherlock Holmes felt fear course through as she withdrew her hand from her side.

Darcy swallowed her hand was coated in blood. "It's my blood." Her eyes were wide and she just managed to make out Sherlock rushing towards her, she wobbled on her feet before falling to the ground.

"John call an ambulance." He shouted he fell to his knees and clamped his hand down where he could see the blood staining the material of her clothes.

"Sherlock?" he cradled her against his chest. "You're going to be ok. You're going to be ok." He said into her mass of her red head. "You'll be fine. You have to be ok."

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. **

**So a lot went down in this chap-At the beginning we see Sherlock and Darcy arguing back and forth, John tells them to shut up. Raz arrives ad Sherlock gets jealous. She falls. They arrive at the skater park where they find the paint. The group split up, and not surprisingly Darcy gets into trouble, she drops her phone and kicks a rat before falling into a muddy pond/puddle. Sherlock thinks a homeless man is attacking him. Darcy finds it funny when Sherlock and John spin, she takes a video. Mrs Hudsons lays down newspapers for her. Darcy has to shower and Sherlock arrives. There is a moment but John walks in. They are back at the museum where Soo Lin tells them her story. Sherlock goes after the killer, Darcy follows...she's hurt. **

**Please REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

"Son of a bitch that hurts-"Darcy hissed glaring at the doctor who was attending to her, after collapsing against Sherlock she blacked out. When she came to, she saw that she was in hospital, she learnt that her injury wasn't serious it was only a flesh wound.

The red head was told that she was lucky as the bullet only grazed her nothing more. John and Sherlock were ushered out of the room when she was getting treatment, the nurse was oblivious to the ex-army doctor dragging Sherlock out of the room, and she was focused on the doctor.

"Well there's a needle going through your skin-"

"I hate you Gary." Darcy gritted her teeth,

The silver haired man rolled his eyes, and carried on working. "Only a bit-"

"Be gentle-"she snapped.

"I swear to god kid I will stab-"

"Gary-"Darcy's glassy jade green orbs snapped over to the door and she felt her cheeks heating up when she saw it was Antonio, the handsome doctor she had bumped into a while ago. "I've got this; you're due for your break now."

"Good luck…she's a nightmare." Gary huffed and stalked out of the room.

"Love you too Gary-"Darcy yelled and shifted ever so slightly, sure she was receiving some pain meds but she was still sore.

"So you were shot?" Antonio asked as he took over from where Gary left off, she swallowed nervously feeling his smooth hands against her soft skin, before he pulled on the latex gloves. She couldn't help but notice that they were nothing like Sherlock's, the raven head's hands were rough and callous. She mentally slapped herself why on earth was she thinking about him?

"Well the bullet grazed me." Darcy muttered and her eyes travelled over his face, the dark brows stood out on his tanned face.

"Hmm…still got shot though." He muttered "done, now let me get some gauze." Antonio uttered, she nodded and looked down at her hip, there might be a scar but there was no permanent damage. Darcy ran her fingers across the stitched skin…she was brought out of her thoughts when Antonio wheeled over on a stool.

"So are you going to tell me how a nurse ends up getting shot at?" he asked.

"Ah police business." Darcy tapped her nose, "So An-"

"Tony, call me Tony." He cut her off. "Does this police business involve the one and only Sherlock Holmes?"

Darcy cocked an eyebrow, he placed the gauze over her wound "How'd you know Sherlock?" she asked.

"I don't…I heard of him though…he doesn't seem very-pleasant?" Tony finished off. The red head snorted loudly and covered her mouth.

"I think that's one of the nicest things he's been called." Darcy grinned before he could the door slammed open. "Sherlock-"she said brightly.

"Darcy-"he ignored the doctor and took three large steps towards her, she yelped when he ripped the gauze off.

"Oww-what the hell-?" she snapped, catching his hand in hers just as he was about to touch the stiches.

"Hey-"Tony frowned just as John entered

"What're you doing?" the former army doctor asked, he had a throbbing headache and he could tell the rest of the evening wasn't going to go so well.

"Stiches are…adequate-"the consulting detective muttered. "Now you're smiling good-"he nodded approvingly "Come you've wasted enough of our time we've got a case to solve."

Darcy swore and swung her legs over the bed; she was dressed in the hospital gown and cocked an eyebrow when she saw all three men just standing there.

"Get out then I do need to get change-"John's ears turned red and he and Tony hurriedly left. "You to Sherlock-"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Really? Just change now, I can help you know-"he smirked and his eyes glittered "You stripped me out of my shirt-"

"Get the hell out-"Darcy snapped.

"Why? I've seen you barely clothed before and-have to tell you Darcy you should get back to jogging…you don't want your backside to sag-"Sherlock just managed to avoid the empty water jug she threw at him.

"GET OUT."

John wasn't fazed at all when there was a shriek and the sound of something hitting the wall. Tony however wasn't as relaxed and took a step towards the door.

"I wouldn't do go in there if I were you-"John warned him but the younger man ignored him, and reached out to grab the door handle but instead he was smacked in the face with it as it slammed open. He was sent crashing down to the ground.

"Out-oh my god-"Darcy shouted mortified since she was the one who slammed the door open. She rushed to his side and fell to her knees. "Are you ok?"

"Am I bleeding?" he groaned,

"No-"Darcy said he did look like he was going to end up with a bruise. She gently prodded it and apologised when he winced.

"Oh grow up!" Sherlock snapped "a bash to the nose is nothing to worry about. Imbecile."

"Shut up Sherlock-"Darcy glared at him

"You shut up-"the consulting detective sniped.

"You shut up-"she countered, John rolled his eyes and shook his head, seriously? The constant bickering was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Make me Darcy-"Sherlock smirked riling the red head up, his eyes flashed over to the tanned doctor and he felt a flummoxed of emotions when the nurse barely spared the handsome doctor a glance now that her attention was focused elsewhere, pointedly at him. John didn't miss the smug look the detective shot the doctor and shook his head, thinking that Sherlock was acting like a child.

"I swear to god I will wring that scarf so tight around your neck-"she threatened him. "If you don't shut up-"

"You shut up-"

"You shut up-"they were now toe-to-toe with each other.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" John bellowed causing everyone within their distance to stop and stare. "You're both acting like children. Now I swear to god if you two carry on the way you are, I'll get angry and you won't like me angry." He scolded much to his surprised Darcy and Sherlock looked like a pair of told off children and refused to meet his gaze.

"Sorry John…"Darcy muttered "Now how about we get home I can make you a cup of tea?"

"I'd like that." John nodded.

Sherlock elbowed the red head as soon as the former army doctor back was turned. "Suck up-"he whispered into her ear.

Darcy elbowed him with enough force to cause him to wince. "Shut up. Come on let's go. Let me get change first." She did just that and hurriedly changed out of the gown. When she exited the room she found Sherlock and John standing outside.

"Finally" the tall consulting detective huffed,

"Erm Darcy?"

The red head's eyes widened she completely forgotten about Tony. She spun around on her heel facing the dark haired man, "Darcy-"Sherlock snapped "come on-"

"Give me a second." The nurse said softly and much to Sherlock's annoyance she took several steps towards the doctor. "I'm sorry about whacking you with the door and-"

"Darcy-"Sherlock was now at the other end of the corridor, the halls were beginning to get busy again "Hurry up-"he was clearly beginning to get impatient.

"Look I have to go." Darcy didn't want to deal with an agitated detective. "Catch you around some time-"

"How about a date?" Tony grinned

"Oh erm…well-"

"Completely up to you, look here's my number." He pulled out a cream coloured card from the inside of his suit's pocket. "If you can think of something, then feel free to call me any time. It's been a while since I've been in the company of a beautiful woman." He smiled charmingly; Darcy blushed and stuttered out an 'ok', before rushing off. As soon as her back was turned Tony smiled smugly at Sherlock, the consulting detective's eyes hardened.

"Come on then." Darcy smiled up at him, "we should make a move before John thinks we've decked each other."

Sherlock scoffed "Yes that's precisely what he would think." He drawled, they started out at a brisk pace, but the raven head noticed the slight grimace on her face, he slowed down his pace knowing she was only trying to keep up with him.

"Careful dear you wouldn't want to pull your stiches." Sherlock murmured they were nearing the exit of the hospital.

"Thanks for being there…arse." Darcy said sincerely, the consulting detective nodded and his lips twitched into a small smile.

* * *

Instead of going home, they decided to make a pit stop at Scotland Yard, since Sherlock wanted to speak to Dimmock. John attempted to usher Darcy back to Baker's Street, but the red head was stubborn and informed him that she was fine just a bit sore, it was after all just a graze.

Darcy sighed the three were currently trying to talk to the Detective Inspector but god-damn it that man was stubborn as a mule. She leant against one of the desk John stood to her left.

"How many murders is it going to take before you start believing this maniac is out there? A young girl was gunned down tonight - three victims in three days. You're supposed to be finding him..." John ranted, "He's already shot Darcy. This man is dangerous." He barked.

Darcy was annoyed when the man ignored John, "Seriously? You're just going to pretend that nothing is going on?" she shook her head. "Come on detective inspector grow a pair-"Dimmock glared at her. "This case is bigger than a simple suicide." She carried on.

Sherlock saw that neither John nor Darcy was having any luck with the detective. So he decided to make his move "Brian Lukis and Eddie Van Coon were working for a gang of international smugglers. A gang called 'The Black Lotus'. Operating right here in London. Under your nose."

Darcy made a face at John, he was thinking the same as her, Sherlock was sort of insulting the detective inspector.

"Can you prove that?" Dimmock asked, Darcy saw the steely glint in Sherlock's eyes and knew he was going to prove it.

"Yes I can." Sherlock stated, just then Lestrade rushed into the open-planned offices, he made a beeline towards Darcy.

"Darcy-"the silver haired man greeted her "I heard what happened. Are you ok?" he questioned.

"Yes Greg I'm fine." She assured him, touched by his concern.

"You sure? Gunshot wound-"

"It was a graze-"Sherlock exploded causing them all to stare at him wide eye. "Now Darcy go hail us a cab-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Darcy snapped, one second he was nice to her and then the next second he was a jerk.

"Nothing-"he huffed.

Darcy rolled her eyes, "God and people say women are mental when they're on their period. News flash you are." She snapped and stalked off.

"What?" Sherlock asked seeing all three men looking at him with a knowing grin on their faces.

"Are you and Darcy-"Dimmock started but shut up instantly when he saw the filthy look Sherlock was shooting him.

"This is priceless-"Lestrade boomed with laughter "Sherlock Holmes fancies-"

"I do not." Sherlock denied, causing John to snort "she…she's-just Darcy…a distraction-"

"Yet you get annoyed when some other bloke talks to her." John commented zipping up his jacket. "I'm gonna catch up with her." he bid Dimmock and Lestrade goodbye and left.

Sherlock followed after him and exited the room, "So…does everyone know they fancy each other?" Dimmock asked after a moment.

Lestrade grinned and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Well everyone knows except those two.-"

Dimmock frowned "But they fight all the time"

The older man rolled his eyes and pulled out his mobile from his pocket to check the time. "Haven't you ever heard of the playground theory-"Dimmock gave him a blank look so he further explained "You know where the boy likes the girl, and he pulls her hair or something? Well it's like that with them…except there's more violence and swearing."

Dimmock whistled "Damn." He muttered.

"I know…we've got an office pool going of how long it takes them to get together. Wanna be in on it?" he asked. That was true; practically the whole of Scotland Yard, John, Mrs Hudson and even Angelo had bets going on, on whether how long it takes the sociopathic consulting detective and the clumsy nurse to get together.

"Well-"

Before Dimmock could say anything something just sailed pass Lestrade's head, the silver haired man managed to avoid it.

"Oi-Sherlock-"Lestrade yelled seeing that it was the raven head man who threw something at him. "What the hell?"

Sherlock's nostrils flared and he glared at the other man. "Not for you-"he barked. Lestrade's brows furrowed in confusion "She's not for you."

"SHERLOCK HURRY UP. THE FREAKING CAB IS HERE. YOU ARSE." They heard Darcy screech and then a thump, John must've hit her. Without another word he left, with his coat swishing behind him dramatically.

Lestrade grinned "I am so gonna win this bet." He gloated and decided it time for him to leave; he needed to meet the Mrs for some dinner.

"Greg?" Dimmock called out his name

"Yeah?"

"Can I get in on this bet?"

* * *

Darcy and John were currently in the cafeteria, she, him and Sherlock were back at St Barts. "That is so sad…"the red head muttered seeing the Sherlock approaching Molly.

"Hmm-"the cafeteria was practically empty since it was really late. John shoved another forkful of pasta into his mouth "He-"

"You are aware that Molly has a crazy crush on Sherlock?" Darcy pinched a bit of his side salad.

"Darcy-"

"Oh hush John-"the red head tutted "You're loading on the carbs you haven't even looked at your salad."

John grumbled under his breath, "Well I would've liked the choice of eating it."

"Fine John here-"

"No don't-"he gagged when Darcy dumped the half chewed salad back onto his plate "Happy?"

"Hardly-"

"Please don't pout John-"Darcy snickered,

Both she and John jumped when the chair on John's other side was abruptly pulled back. "Please do pout; you look so gorgeous when you do that." Scott winked at the reddening doctor.

Darcy giggled when the male nurse inched closer to John, who was clearly looking uncomfortable. "So Mister Sexy-"Scott purred "where's Darcy been hiding ya? She never told me she had a boyfriend-"John choked on his pasta

"Oh she's not my girlfriend-"John shook his head, Darcy glanced over to Sherlock and Molly, her lips thinned when she saw the way the consulting detective was playing the lovely pathologist's feelings for him, he was clearly manipulating her.

"Oh so you're available-"Scott grinned,

John swallowed nervously "Erm…no-no I-she's the love of my life." He lied just wanting to get the very camp nurse off of his back. "So much more than a girlfriend."

Darcy cocked an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yep…well I'm going to see if Mike is around. I'll call you when we're leaving." John hastily exited the cafeteria.

Scott looked at Darcy there was a second of silence before they both burst out with laughter. "Oh-"the male nurse tittered "that was hilarious-"

"You do know-"she slid John's half eaten plate over to her and picked up his fork, "we're not a couple."

"Oh bitch I have an internal gay-radar I know he's straight as an arrow. It was funny to see how far he'd go to avoid my advances." Scott drawled and took a sip of his water. "So I heard you got shot."

"Nothing serious just-"

"A graze." The broad shouldered man uttered "I know, I checked as soon as I heard anyway a graze from a bullet is nothing. Try getting a stiletto stabbed into your leg. Now that is dangerous." Scott drawled grabbing the fork off of her and taking a bite out of the pasta; he was working the night shift tonight and was currently on his break. "Now this is your night off, what are you doing here?"

"We're on a case." She replied taking the fork off him, they were sharing the pasta dish.

Scott looked over at the nurse "Case? That means-oh my gosh-is he here?" he whispered. Darcy giggled and nodded over to where Sherlock and Molly were talking they were still at the food station. Scott squealed and grinned.

Darcy whistled and grinned "Damn you really do have a crush on him don't you?"

"Hell yes, I can lick every inch of that man." Scott stared at Sherlock, Darcy scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Wow…you really should get to know him. His personality puts you off." She commented.

Scott sighed reminding the red head nurse of a teenage girl, "You've guys have the total cliché romance thing going on….love and hate-"

"You're such a sap." Darcy snorted.

"So is Molly-"Scott uttered, the pair of nurses couldn't make out what was being said, but neither of them missed the awe expression on Molly's face. "Why is he sexing her up?"

Darcy shot him a look and shoved a forkful of pasta into her mouth, so that her cheeks were bulging. "He's chatting her up because he wants access to some bodies." She said contritely.

Scott eyed the nurse and then a knowing smile appeared on his face "Ah you fancy him-oh my god-"he slapped her hard on the back when she started to choke on the piece of pasta.

"Never say that again." Darcy wheezed.

"Fine…so let's examine the scene shall we?" Scott winked, the female nurse grinned one of the things that made her want to come to work was him; she at least made another friend here. "He wants in on some bodies…"

"Ah huh-and look Molly has the list." Darcy added spotting the clipboard.

"And look she's refusing-"Scott added, they saw Molly shaking her head, "And here comes the flattery…the hair-"they saw Sherlock pointing at the pathologist's hair, and neither of them missed the blush arising on Molly's cheeks. "He went for the hair. That man is so straight." Scott uttered.

"And now her back is turned his checking the time. Typical." Darcy scoffed and soon enough Sherlock and Molly disappeared.

"Well bitch…I heard Dr Dreamy is after a date with you." Scott grinned.

Darcy rolled her eyes "How the hell did you know that?"

Now it was Scott's turn to roll his eyes, "Ethel-Mrs Grant saw ya. So what? You going for it?" he asked.

Darcy pressed her lips together, "I don't know-"she confided in him,

Scott frowned and eyed the younger nurse. "Darcy you have been on a date before right?" he asked.

Darcy licked her lips "Yes…just not recently. I-"

"Go for it…unless you're holding back because you do fancy the man with the cheekbones and the sexy hair-"Scott drawled.

"I do not-"Darcy snapped causing him to raise his hands up in a mock sign of surrender. There were only a few other staff members lingering around along with some family members of patients.

"Then go on a date with him." he urged her "come on someone needs to clean your pipes. Have the sexy doctor do it." He wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Darcy elbowed him hard in the ribs causing him to yelp.

"You make me sick."

"I know…it's a gift." Scott smirked, "here ask him out to this." He rummaged through the pockets of his scrubs and pulled out a card. Darcy took it and her eyes skimmed over to script.

"A circus?" she murmured.

"Yep, it'll be fun. It's happening tomorrow call that number and book two tickets." Scott encouraged her, he checked the time and saw that his break was about to finish. "Alright catch ya later and whatever you do, try not come in tomorrow. It is your day off-"he dropped a kiss on her cheek, and flounced off.

Darcy's lips stretched into a smile seeing the nurse skipping away, she shoved the card into her pocket and pondered should she go on a date with Tony? He was nice enough…and he were hot as hell.

She was brought out of her musings when she her phone beeped. The red head read the text that John had sent her, seems like Dimmock was around meaning they'd be leaving soon. Darcy returned the dirty dish and exited the cafeteria heading towards the exit.

She called John. "John? Where-"

"Outside, Sherlock should be out in a moment. There's a cab waiting-"

"Alright on my way-"Darcy uttered into the phone and grunted when she bumped into someone, sending files scattering to the floor. "Oh my-shit second time that's happened." She dropped to her knees and hastily helped the other person. "I am so sorry-"she barely spared the dark haired man a glance.

"No need. Honest accident."

Darcy heard the Irish laced accent and looked up, the man was…cute sort of. He came off as slightly nervous. "Are you new?" she asked.

"Yeah, IT department." They stood up, she smiled and handed him the files, "kind of nervous-"

Darcy chuckled, they were of similar height, and he was a couple of inches taller than her though.

"I was the new one before-"

"Oh-"he giggled, the red head couldn't help but smile, that bloke is so sweet she thought, perfect match for Molly. "So got words of wisdom for me?"

Darcy nodded just as her phone started to ring again. She saw Sherlock's name flashing across the screen. "Sherlock-"she grumbled and declined the call,

"Sherlock?" the man's interest was peeked.

"Yeah-"she shoved her phone back into her pocket "my flat-mate. Anyway you wanted advice right? One thing to know is never be late." Her phone rang again.

"You should be making a move right?"

Darcy smiled and nodded "Darcy by the way. Hope to see you around. You?"

"Jim." He replied with a smile plastered on his face.

"Bye-"She waved at him and turned on her heel heading towards the exit, and answered her phone.

"See you soon." Jim smirked and headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

They were finally arrived at Bakers Street; Darcy pulled off her jacket and kicked off her shoes. She was glad to be home; she dropped down on the black armchair and stretched her legs out. John followed her lead and plopped down in his chair. Sherlock pushed pass her legs, and paced as he started to talk.

"It's not just a criminal network - it's a cult. Her brother's been corrupted by one of its leaders." Sherlock uttered, Darcy hummed and decided to make some tea, and she did owe John a cuppa.

"Soo Lin said the name..." John uttered, Darcy switched the kettle on

"Yes. 'Shan'. 'General Shan'. In Chinese it means 'The Mountain'." Sherlock hanged his coat on the hook that was located on the back of the door.

"Do you know everything?" Darcy asked.

"Yes." Sherlock replied without hesitating.

Darcy rolled her eyes; ok she did walk right into that one. She leant against the back of John's armchair. She could tell that they weren't going to be getting any sort of respite.

"We're still no closer to finding them..." Darcy commented,

Sherlock smirked "That's where you're wrong dear. We know almost all there is to know. She gave us most of the missing pieces..."

Darcy and John exchanged confused looks. "What'd you mean?" the older man asked.

Sherlock groaned in frustration. "If you two would only think." He grouched.

"He so gets off at insulting us" the red head whispered. John nodded.

"-Why would he go and see his sister? Why would he need her expertise?" Sherlock asked, Darcy frowned in thought that was true; he needed someone who was an expert in a particular field.

"She worked at a museum." Darcy stated.

"Hallelujah your head isn't as empty as I thought." Sherlock declared,

Darcy glared at him; she was tempted to throw the empty bowl on the table at his head. John clearly saw the annoyed look on the red head's face so decided to intervene.

"So she was an expert in antiques." John clarified bringing the topic back on hand.

"Valuable antiquities, John, Darcy. Ancient relics of China purchased on the black market. China's home to a thousand treasures - hidden after Mau's revolution." The consulting detective said in one breath, Darcy was glad that she had become accustomed to his way of speaking since she was now able to keep up.

She took in what he said and whistled, damn they had stumbled across something bigger that any of them expected.

"So the Black Lotus is selling them." John uttered, they were beginning to connect the dots, and things were becoming clearer.

Darcy found herself standing behind Sherlock with John beside there, they were all peering down at the laptop screen, and she rested her forearms on the consulting detective's shoulders and leant closer so she could see the screen. The raven head man stiffened for a moment but then relaxed when he smelt her familiar scent. Unlike Molly, Darcy wasn't lathered in perfume…

Darcy's jade green orbs skimmed passed the images that were on display, there were several items that were up for auction.

"Check for the dates-"Sherlock muttered "look here arrived from China a week ago. Anonymous. The vendor doesn't give his name. Two undiscovered treasures from the East."

Darcy licked her lips, "So one of the treasures was in Van Coon's case…"

"And the other in Lukis's case." John finished off.

Sherlock tapped the screen "Look the source is anonymous…Here's another one. A month ago. Chinese ceramic statue. Sold for four hundred thousand."

"Wow." Darcy breathed, she wasn't going to lie some of the things on the website was actually really gorgeous. Sherlock kept surfing the net, finding more items.

"Look. A month before that. Chinese painting. Half a Million." John stated,

Darcy canted her head to the side looking at the painting. "The exact same amount of money that Van Coon was able to get back." This was no coincidence; John rushed off for a moment before returning with Lukis's pocket diary.

"All of them from an anonymous source." Sherlock uttered before looking up at her. "They're stealing them back in China and - one by one - they're feeding them into Britain."

John hummed and scanned the pocket diary; he was looking at the Lukis's timetable. "Every single auction coincides with Eddie or Brian Lukis travelling to China."

"So, if one of those men was greedy, when they were in China - if they stole something ..." Sherlock said,

Darcy straightened up and tucked some of her loose curls behind her ear. "That's why he came…he wants to get whatever they stolen back."

Just then there was a knock on the door, they all looked over and saw Mrs Hudson standing there.

"Are we collecting for charity, Sherlock?" she asked.

"Oh…erm I do have things lying about that I don't need." Darcy muttered to herself,

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh there's A young man's outside with a crate of books." She answered. Darcy cocked an eyebrow and looked over to the raven head man,

"Books?" Darcy questioned.

* * *

Darcy watched as boxes after boxes of books arrived at the flat, taking up every bit of space, as each box was laid down her shoulders seemed to slump more and more. "Lovely." She drawled she was glad to see that the crates were labelled.

Sherlock was standing on the other side of the room "So. The numbers - they're references."

"To books?" John asked, he looked like how Darcy felt.

"To specific pages. And specific words on those pages" Sherlock nodded.

Darcy folded her arms across her chest and leant back against the wall. "So 15 and 1 what does that mean?"

"Sometimes I do wonder if there is anything in your brain." Sherlock drawled, he would've flicked the tip of her nose if he was closer.

"You're such a dick." Darcy sniped; glaring at him she was annoyed when he winked at her.

"It means dear you turn to the fifteenth page and look at the first word." The consulting detective explained.

"Ok, so what's the message?" John asked.

More crates were being put in, they were being stacked up around the room. Darcy knew it was going to take a while to get through these. "Depends on the book. It would never be the same book twice. That's the cunning of a book code." Sherlock looked at the piles of the books "It's got to be something they both own."

John sighed "Ok fine, well this shouldn't take too long, should it?" Darcy huffed no way in hell would that be quick.

"Well-"she declared "since you think it won't take much time you guys go ahead and I'll just go-"she turned on her heel and was about to sprint off but before she could someone grabbed the back of her top.

"No-"John was the one who grabbed her. "You're helping. Whether you like it or not."

Darcy let out a pitiful whine, she was grateful that she didn't have work for the next two days. John opened one of the crates and dumped a pile of books in Darcy's arms; she dropped to the ground and started to go through them. The other two did the same. She looked up seeing Dimmock strolling into the room. He was carrying a bag of evidence.

"We found these." Dimmock held up the bag "At the museum, is this your writing?" he asked Darcy, she grabbed the bag and looked at it; it was what they asked Soo Lin to decipher.

"Nope, we wanted Soo Lin to figure it out for us." She explained, Dimmock nodded and looked around at the flat, he could see the mesh of three occupant's personalities in the room. He noted some parts of the flat were messier than others, no doubt due to Sherlock, whilst there was some organisation on the other side of the flat. As well as items that were littered around the room, no doubt that belonged to Darcy.

"Anything else I can do?" he asked, there was no response "To assist you, I mean."

"Some silence would be marvellous." Sherlock uttered a clear sign of dismissal. Darcy frowned seeing the disheartened expression on the detective inspector's face.

"Ignore him, he's rude." Darcy announced "Help me up-"she held out her hand, he took it and pulled her onto her feet. "I'll walk you out." She smiled at him. Dimmock nodded and they trudged down the stairs.

"So he's nice-"

Darcy snorted "Don't try and praise the man. He may be brilliant in mind-"she took the lead and opened the front door, the police had left once they had deposited the crates here. "But he's an arse when it comes to being social."

"Right well thanks." He grinned and left, he wouldn't mind keeping in touch with the red head once the case was over.

Darcy shut the door and could hear Mrs Hudson's television blaring from her flat. She leant against the door, and took a moment to gather herself before she headed upstairs. Her phone beeped alerting her that she had a text message.

Darcy opened up the message that was from Scott. "_Did you ask him? Come on Darcy you've got nothing to lose." _

She bit her bottom lip and pulled out the card from her pocket, "He does have a point." She muttered, Darcy dialled Tony's number and waited a moment for him to pick up.

"Hello?" she heard him.

Darcy swallowed, ok here goes, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Hi Tony, this is Darcy-"

"Darcy-"his tone seemed too brightened, "So you thought about my offer?"

She licked her lips and tucked in a loose curl as she idly played with the hem of her top. "Well yeah…I was wondering…the thing is-erm you know-"

"Darcy I don't bite…unless you want me to." He finished off.

Darcy chuckled "Right, well do you fancy going to a circus tomorrow? I can book the tickets and-"

"I can't ask you to pay."

"Please I'm not one to skimp off of a date and-"

"Alright how about you buy the tickets and I'll pay for the dinner?" he bargained. Darcy smiled and nodded; now they would be going for dinner as well? She wouldn't mind getting to know him outside a hospital setting.

"Right. Well I can deal with that. I'll text you the details."

"Great I can't wait. Bye." He hanged up.

Darcy shoved the phone back into her pocket and toyed with the card that Scott had given her. Seems like she had some tickets to book, but before she could John calling her.

"Darcy come on, we've got some books to go through." He yelled.

"HURRY UP" Sherlock shouted.

Darcy rolled her eyes and shook her head, and headed upstairs. She took in the scene of their front room it was chaotic there were books piled around.

This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. There's a banner for this fic. And massive thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-we discovered that Darcy wasn't seriously wounded, Antonio aka Tony returned. Sherlock stalks into the room, and Darcy nearly breaks Tony's nose. Darcy and Sherlock argue. Sherlock is being childish and very smug when she forgets about Tony. John threatens them. Lestrade tells Dimmock about the office pool, he wants in. Scott returns and propositions John, Scott tells her about the circus. She bumps into Jim. (We all know who that is.) Books arrive at Bakers Street, and Darcy arranges a date with Tony. **

**Next Chap-Double date with Darcy and John...Sherlock tags along...things get out of control. **

**Please do REVIEW (I appreciate them. I would love to hit the 100 mark barrier or even go over) **


	16. Chapter 16

John groaned and was brought out of his light doze by the sound of his watch beeping He blinked rapidly and yawned.

"Oh-I'm going to be late." John grumbled, today would be his first day at work.

"Dull-"Sherlock grumbled glaring down at the open boxes, the doctor rolled his eyes and stood up, he wasn't too surprised when the consulting detective ignored him.

John frowned and looked around…realising that a certain red head couldn't be seen. "Where's Darcy?"

"Somewhere over there." Sherlock waved his hand over to a large pile of books that were stacked up, John narrowed his eyes and approached the stacks of books, Darcy should be helping…he had made sure to give her several books to check over, and from the looks of it they came across as untouched.

"Darcy you better be awake-"he grumbled, and he peered over the pile of books and cursed under his breath when he saw that the nurse was curled up into a ball fast asleep.

"She's sleeping John" Sherlock drawled, picking up another book.

"I can see that-"he prodded sleeping nurse with the toe of his shoe, "hang on…you knew?" John looked over to Sherlock,

"Yes." The raven head man replied curtly, and scoffed "surprised you didn't notice, she tends to snore when she's not in her bed…and drools."

John scowled, so he had been going through books all night and she hadn't even opened one yet? "Darcy wake up-"he ordered, reminding Sherlock that indeed John was a former soldier by the tone he was using.

"Nudging her is not going to help." John sent the taller man a glare, and looked back down at the red head; he prodded her with his foot. "Come on-"

"Go away…mmm…tired." Darcy mumbled and rolled over so he was facing her back.

"This is ridiculous…"the tawny haired man grumbled. "Get up! You need to help." He barked.

Darcy huffed and grumbled, "No…"

"Get up!" John snapped, he was getting more aggravated and he needed to get ready for work, and he knew that Sherlock would no doubt call him to whine about how the nurse wasn't pulling her weight.

"John go do whatever you set out to do." Sherlock snapped he was getting annoyed by the doctor's constant orders.

"But-"

"I'll deal with her." John didn't bother to argue, and hastily retreated to his bedroom to get ready for the day. Sherlock's eyes scanned the scene; numerous ideas flew through his mind in terms of how to wake the red head. He opted to go through the softy approach and moved forward.

"Darcy?" his voice was low, he gently shook her shoulder, he couldn't help himself and let his hand slide up her neck till his palm rested on her smooth warm cheek, he felt a strange twist in his gut when Darcy unconsciously nuzzled herself against the palm of his hand. "Wake up…"he urged her, idly pushed aside a strand of red hair.

"Why?" the red head pouted still half asleep.

Sherlock huffed in annoyance "Because you are useless…and did nothing last night." He scowled down at her, "Fine…be like that." He stomped off.

Darcy yawned, she was using her arms to pillow her head, she was about to drift off back to sleep but before she could, she got a very rude awakening. She shrieked when she was drenched in cold water, Darcy coughed and spluttered.

"What the hell?" she shouted, she saw Sherlock standing there looking innocently wide eyes, and the red head didn't buy it for a second. "Is wrong with you?"

"I had to wake you up." The consulting detective said nonchalantly as if he did nothing wrong. Darcy blinked and stumbled onto her feet, slipping somewhat since she was still shaky from the cold water.

"You had to wake me up?" she said her voice was low and dangerous. Sherlock remained where he was and nodded stoically.

"Well yes…John is useless and-you've been sleeping the whole night away."

Darcy's jaw clenched "That's what nights are meant for sleeping-"

"Or sex-"

"What?"

"I said sex…and working, you did neither, and you wasted your night." He folded his arms across "And I don't understand why you needed so much sleep anyway." He scoffed.

Darcy forced herself not to slap him, "I was shot I think that warrants some rest-"

"It was a graze" Sherlock drawled, in retaliation the nurse threw the empty bucket at him and cackled when it hit straight in the face. "Ha shame-"

"Ow-"Sherlock howled in pain, clutching his face "I think you broke my nose-"Darcy's eyes bugged out in shock, she was never one to hurt others…even if they did deserve it. She rushed towards the tall detective,

"Sherlock I'm so sorry-"Darcy uttered "Let me see." She was after all a qualified nurse, she managed to push his hands away "I never meant-"she stopped talking when she saw the smirk on his face. "What-"

"You are very gullible, and just the right height for me to do this." With that he plopped the empty bucket down on her head dumping the rest of its contents on her.

Meanwhile John just exited the room and his lips dropped into a frown when he heard shouting. He rolled his eyes and just entered the living and was greeted with a face with a bucket of water. He spluttered and felt his blood pressure rising.

"What-"

"That was Darcy-"Sherlock cut him off.

Darcy's jaw dropped "You arse it was him and-"

"Get out-"John snapped "NOW!" the red head didn't waste any time and practically fled from the room, leaving a stunned consulting detective behind. "You too-"

"But I live here." Sherlock frowned, John swore and decided he didn't want to be any later than he already was so thought it be best not to argue with him.

* * *

It was now lunchtime, Sherlock was still going through the books, and Darcy had spent some time doing the same till her stomach which was rumbling rather loudly which proved to be a distraction for the consulting detective, so he sent her away.

Darcy entered the bustling sandwich shop which was located just outside of Bakers Street. There were a few patrons in there, but there was no queue for the food.

"Hello Mrs Hudson." Darcy smiled at the landlady. "Erm…what do I fancy eating today…."she muttered under her breath looking down at the selection of sandwiches that were on display. "I fancy hmm…a chicken wrap and a cup of tea if ya don't mind." she nodded and looked up, and cocked an eyebrow seeing a death glare on the older lady's face instead of its usual smile. She followed her gaze and was amused to see that Mrs Hudson was glaring at a couple sitting near the front of the store.

"Why are you giving out dirty looks Mrs Hudson?" Darcy asked, startling her.

"It's nothing-"

Darcy snorted "Come on spill…what's with them?" she asked curiously,

Mrs Hudson tutted and shook her head and frittered around behind the counter, the red head could tell that she was right, this wasn't nothing.

"Mrs Hudson I'm not going to go away…so come on tell me."

Mrs Hudson sighed in defeat; one thing she knew that the nurse and Sherlock shared in common, besides their obvious attraction for one another was their stubbornness. "Ok…well he was supposed to be taking me out for a meal last night, but I had to cancel…seems…"

Darcy frowned "Seems like he didn't wait around." She tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "what a dog, well you're better off without him." She declared, Mrs Hudson nodded but then she faltered seeing the man who was meant to be her date caressing the other woman's cheek.

"It's just…I thought he liked me…."

Darcy didn't miss the heartbroken look on the older lady's face, nor the smirk that the man shot her. Her lips pressed together in a thin line and she decided to do something about this dastardly man, Mrs Hudson was what she pictured her own grandmother to be, and she wouldn't stand for some bloke to be hurting her.

"I'll deal with him." the red head uttered "what's his name?"

"Victor what are you-"but the younger woman ignored her and before Mrs Hudson could stop her Darcy made a beeline towards the man.

She licked her lips and readied herself; she hoped that she was a better actor than Sherlock. "Victor? Oh my god is that you?" she gasped in fake shock.

"What-who are you?" Victor was a weedy looking man, and quite frankly Mrs Hudson could do so much better.

"That's rich-"Darcy flicked her hair over her shoulder, she nudged the other woman's shoulder, "we spent the whole night together, he is a master in the bedroom…even if he is slightly small…but the foreplay makes up for it." She giggled; Darcy stifled the laughter that was bubbling up when she saw how red in the face Victor was, nor the horrified look on the woman's face. "But did you get that infection sorted?"

"What?"

"The penis infection, that thing gave me nightmares and-"Darcy hurriedly took a step back when the woman quickly got out of her chair and hurriedly exited the shop.

"What the hell? I never saw you in my life." He snapped Darcy glared at him causing the man to flinch.

"Oh I know but we both know Mrs Hudson." She sneered back, "If you're going to blow a woman off and you find yourself with another, don't parade her around in the store that the woman who you dump owns." Victor threw a glare her way and left.

Darcy grinned seeing the man running off, she was startled when there was the sound of someone clapping. She spun around and was surprised to see Scott of all people standing there along with a grinning Mrs Hudson.

"Oh that was wonderful dear." Mrs Hudson declared "I never seen a man run so fast before. Now you stay here and I'll get your sandwiches sorted." She rushed off.

Darcy found herself taking the windows seat with Scott, the male nurse grinned. "So penis infection?" he questioned. She felt her cheeks hearing up and she idly played with the edges of the menu, the pair was waiting for Mrs Hudson to return with their meals.

"That was the first thing I could think of." Darcy defended herself, "and before you ask I haven't seen an infected penis." She added.

Scott pouted "Well…I haven't either…but I have seen a penis where the head was-"

"Ok-"Darcy said loudly, clearly not wanting to hear the rest of his sentence, she checked the time and quirked an eyebrow, he had a shift at the hospital, "and anyway what are you doing here?"

"Heading to work, and catching up with my favourite bitch-"Scott uttered casually looking out of the window. Darcy eyed him and then it clicked.

"Oh my god are you stalking Sherlock?" she asked,

Scott blushed and denied it of course, but the red head knew that was not the case. "Why are you stalking him?"

Scott huffed "Well we're not all lucky as you. You get to live with the sex god-"

Darcy cringed "Don't refer to him as a sex god. He's annoying, conceited, and arrogant-"

"Sexy, hot as hell, killer cheek bones guy." The male nurse finished off, Darcy rolled her jade green orbs and shook her head. "He's sex on sticks." He pretended to swoon.

Darcy snorted and tapped her fingers against the table-top. "Any other reason you're here?" she asked,

Scott sighed "Well I have to make sure my favourite red head didn't look granny-fied on her date with Mr Hot doctor-"

"Do you have nicknames for everyone?"

"Yes." Scott uttered and much to Darcy's surprised the man was being completely serious. "Anyway what are you planning to wear? Say a dress then you can show off your legs."

Darcy licked her lips well she was planning on wearing a dress, "Well yeah." Scott sagged in relief,

"Good, is it low cut?"

"It's buttoned-"

"No" Scott whined loudly, "You needed a low cut dress, otherwise this-"he held up a pink bag and threw it at her, Darcy just managed to catch it before it hit her in the face. She opened the bag and her eyes bugged out at what she saw,

"What the hell is that?" she hissed glaring at him.

"What? It's a wonder-bra…something to make the good doctor notice you." Scott replied,

"You can't buy me bras-"

"Well I did. It'll make these-"she squawked when he reached over and poked her breasts "look bigger-"Darcy slapped his hands away and shouted.

"What the hell are you doing-"

"Oh my gosh." Mrs Hudson rushed over with a frying pan; to her it looked as if this young man was assaulting the red head. "Someone call the police…stop right there-"she yelled and hit Scott repeatedly over the head, the poor male nurse was getting hit both ways.

"Stop, stop-it's ok I'm gay." He shouted loudly, Darcy still whacked him.

* * *

Darcy entered Bakers Street and entered the shared flat, she was carrying two bags, one was of the colour pink which no doubt would stay at the back of her closet, and the other bag was a paper one and was for a certain consulting detective.

She looked around and saw that Sherlock hadn't moved an inch since she had left him, he was standing by the crates of books, with his shirt sleeves rolled up.

"Sherlock." She called and could hear him mumbling to himself, Darcy headed to the kitchen and placed the sandwich on a plate; she then moved out into the living room and approached the detective.

"Sherlock?"

"Busy…lighter-"he threw two more books aside.

"Come on eat, I got some food." Darcy attempted to coax him, but he ignored her, she rolled her eyes, she was now standing beside him, and peered down at the crate, there was only a quarter of the books left here.

"I am on a case-"he threw a book over her head, "And digestion-"

"Slows you down, blah, blah blah-"Darcy interrupted him, "But listen here arse you're not even getting anywhere on an empty stomach." She pointed out. Sherlock sent her a volatile glare which in the past sent grown men running, the red head was unmoved….she was slightly more cautious though.

"You don't think I know that and-"he grunted when Darcy shoved a piece of the sandwich into his mouth, she hastily placed the palm of her hand over his lips, forcing him to actually chew the food.

"Just swallow it…you need something in this." She poked his gut causing Sherlock to narrow his eyes. When he did eventually swallow it she pulled her hand back, and smiled at him. "See not so hard—"it was her turn to grunt when he grunt when he snatched the sandwich and shoved a piece into her mouth, he mimicked her earlier actions and placed his large hand over her full lips.

"Now-"his lips were right beside her ear, his warm breath fanned across her skin, igniting some sparks in the pit of her stomach. "You swallow dear…"his lips brushed against her earlobe causing Darcy to swallow, she tore some of the sandwich and shoved it into his mouth. It went on like this till there was no more of the sandwich left.

"There ya go arse you actually ate a meal, John would weep." She grinned taking a step back; Sherlock rolled his eyes and went back to the crates of books.

"Don't tell him he actually might. And if the digestion does slow my brain it's your fault." He added.

Darcy waved him off, and looked over to the clock on the mantelpiece. Tony would be picking her up at six, since the show started at six-thirty, and they arranged to go for dinner afterwards. She looked over to Sherlock and saw that once again he was immersed in the crates of books. The red head decided to get ready, since she actually wanted to make an effort, as Tony seemed a decent enough guy.

Darcy grabbed the pink bag and headed in to her bedroom; she kicked off her shoes and proceeded to rummage through her closet to look for something appropriate to wear.

She pulled out several dresses, she sort of lied to Scott, if she told him she didn't have an outfit plan, she knew he would come up and organise an outfit for her, which was something she wanted to avoid, "Erm…no-"she cringed wondering what had possessed her to buy the deep blue plunging neckline dress. It was too much for a trip to a circus…Darcy held up the black dress to her body and looked in the mirror, she tutted and threw it aside. This went on for several more dresses, till she settled on a buttoned down dress that she mentioned to Scott beforehand, it reached just above her knees and had a red lace overlay. It was perfect.

Darcy peered out of her room, and could hear more books hitting the floor. She padded barefooted to her bathroom and hurriedly stripped out of her clothes, making sure to be careful so she wouldn't aggravate her stiches; she peered down at the stitched up flesh and noted it wouldn't look too bad once it was fully healed.

She showered and washed her hair, and once she had done that she was relieved and glad to be clean. Sometime during her shower John had arrived home, and was currently getting ready for his own date.

Darcy entered her room, and hurriedly got dress and dried her hair. She opted to leave it out and curled it loosely so it framed her face. When she was done, she applied minimum amount of make-up, before slipping on her heels. She grinned at her reflection, she did scrub up well.

She grabbed her jacket and her black clutch and exited her bedroom. Darcy walked into the living room and smiled seeing John suited and booted.

"John looking good." She grinned at the tawny haired doctor,

"Well-whoa-"he gaped at the red head; she wasn't dressed in her usual jeans and shirt. "You look good, more than good." He complimented her.

Darcy chuckled and peered down at her cell, Tony would be picking her. Sherlock had tuned both of his flatmates out and was getting aggravated that he couldn't figure the code out.

"We need to get some air, we're going out tonight." Sherlock declared,

John and Darcy exchanged looks, "Actually I've got a date-"

"What?" Sherlock questioned somewhat baffled by the notion of John scoring a date. Darcy rolled her eyes at his tone.

"It's where two people who like each other go out and have fun." John replied,

"That's what I suggested-"Sherlock frowned

"No it wasn't at least I hope it wasn't." John uttered,

Darcy grinned "True, otherwise the rumours about John being gay would turn out to be true. It's with that Sarah right?" she asked, "I knew you fancied her."

John shoved her playfully, Sherlock looked over to the red head, his grey/blue eyes roamed her figure, "You're going on a date too?" he frowned, and for some reason unknown to him, he became even more annoyed.

"Yep." Darcy smiled and twirled around causing her skirt to slightly flare up. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Lovely-"Sherlock grudgingly admitted "Now go change." He ordered. Darcy scoffed and shook her head, his eyes roamed her legs, the heels made them look longer.

"No-"

"Fine." Sherlock huffed and his lips thinned "So where are you going?" he asked the pair.

John cleared his throat "Cinema." He answered, Darcy hummed…that was a very average first date.

Sherlock sighed "Boring, predictable…Darcy?" he looked over to the nurse, who was sitting on the arm-rest.

"We're going to a circus" she said pulling out the card from her bag, and handed it over to John. "Take Sarah there, it'll be more fun. Oh we can double." She added.

John chuckled "Wait what? You can't be serious?"

Sherlock peered over her shoulder so he could see the card, his eyes lit up making a connection, "Hmm, she's right it'll be interesting." He added. "Go there."

* * *

"So the circus…which you-"she and Tony were walking behind Sarah and John. The nurse found the female woman to be pleasant enough, and Sarah found the red head to be the same, despite being slightly unnerved when the nurse discreetly threatened her, that if she broke John's heart, well Darcy wouldn't hesitate to break her.

"I am paying for." Darcy cut him off mid-sentence. "I don't know why you're finding it so hard to comprehend." He smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I guess its first date prerogative the guy tends to pay for the date." Tony uttered looking down at her; they were walking through the busy streets of the west-end to get to where the show was being held.

"Well then I guess I'm not an ordinary date." Darcy smiled up at him; Tony chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I guess so, so how's your more eccentric flatmate doing?"

Darcy smiled at the mention of Sherlock, "Fine well fine as can be expected." She licked her lips and saw that John and Sarah were slightly ahead of them.

"So you know about, I have no clue about you." the red head exclaimed. They were at the side of the road, she was about to step out just a car zoomed passed them. Tony grabs the back of her dress and hauled her back, so she stumbled in to his chest.

"Jesus Darcy-"John breathed "careful, you and Sherlock are going to give me a heart attack one day."

"Exaggeration." Darcy muttered and glanced over her shoulder so she could see Tony. "Thanks."

Tony shook his head "It'd be the shortest date I ever had, if you got hit by a car." The red head didn't mind too much when he grabbed hold of her hand.

"Right, that'd tarnish your record right?" she teased him.

Tony grinned and they kept walking, "So…I have younger brother, parents are living in Italy at the moment, and….I am not a huge fan of chocolate." He admitted, Darcy gaped at him,

"Whoa not a fan of chocolate?..."

Tony shrugged his shoulder, and tugged her slightly closer so that she wouldn't disappear into the crowd of pedestrians. "Well I just don't like the taste…"he confided, she gasped in mock horror, causing him to nudge her.

"Well I supposed if the right person came along, and have skills I can be easily persuaded." He flirted with her, and took great delight in seeing Darcy's cheek colouring. "So do you know anything about this circus?" he asked.

Darcy licked her lips and hummed "Well a friend recommended it to me." She uttered, they came to a stop outside a large stone building.

"Huh…well they seem to be from China." Sarah chimed. As they all gazed up at the large banner which read 'The Yellow Dragon Circus.'

"Huh…how about that." John looked over to Darcy suspiciously, but the red head shook her head…he was right to be suspicious, Sherlock even recommended them to go there.

Darcy led the way up the staircase; they were heading towards the counter to collect their tickets.

"Darcy are you sure-"Tony asked once again, the red head sighed, damn this man was a gentlemen, but she was able to pay for their tickets, it was her after all who dragged him here.

"Yes, goodness if you're feeling that awkward about it, I'll order the most expensive thing on the menu."

Tony laughed as she stepped forward; Darcy smiled at the teenager who was at the counter. "Hello, I booked two tickets in the name of Ray?" the teen nodded and printed off their tickets. Once Darcy paid she took a step back so John could get his and Sarah's tickets.

"Here you go." She handed Tony his ticket, and store hers away as a memento. "So this restaurant is it-"

"You'll love it." Tony uttered eagerly, he enjoyed the pretty red head's company, she wasn't like some of the other nurses who tended to bat their eyelashes at him, and wouldn't do any of their work. "They even have chocolate fondue-"he added.

Darcy shook her head "Yeah…no way am I having a whole fondue." She snorted, Tony ran his fingers through his hair, a few people were going into the main hall, and they must be the last ones to arrive, since there weren't many people now.

"I've got two reserved for tonight." John said.

"What name is it?" the teen asked, Darcy glanced around and saw some stands in the theatre, her eyes landed on the popcorn stand, she hadn't had that for ages.

"You like pop-corn?" Tony asked, she smiled and nodded.

"I am one of those…give me a food stand and I'll try it." Darcy informed him; she peered down at her ticket.

"Erm…Holmes." John said, causing the red head to frown, wondering why he was using Sherlock's name, she decided to ask him about it later.

"I actually have three in that name." the teen replied showing him the tickets.

Darcy cocked an eyebrow, and cleared her throat. "Why did you order yourself another?" she asked quietly.

John shrugged his shoulders looking quiet baffled "I didn't…Oh, no. I think that's an error. We've booked two." John told the man.

Darcy jumped when she felt someone tugging her loose curl; she stifled her groan seeing exactly who was there. Sherlock had decided to crash their double date. "And then I phoned back and got one for me as well." He announced.

Darcy could see that John was crestfallen at this, since it was obvious that the consulting detective hadn't given them a second thought.

"I'm Sherlock." He introduced himself to Sarah, who was understandably confused.

"Hi…"Sarah forced a smile onto her lips, and shook his offered hand.

The consulting detective squared his shoulders seeing Tony there, Darcy was oblivious to the tension between the two tall men, Sarah and John though weren't.

"Sherlock nice to see you again." Tony offered the other man a smile, and offered him his hand.

Sherlock grimaced and ignored his hand, "Can't say the same…by the way you put on some weight."

"Sherlock-"John warned him, the red head elbowed the raven head man in the gut.

"Cut it out." Darcy hissed, "He's joking-"she plastered a fake smile onto her face,

"No I'm not-"Sherlock drawled, causing Tony to glare at him. Without another word the consulting detective strolled off.

"Erm…well I'm going to use the loo." Sarah said making her exit, both she and Tony could tell that their respective dates needed to talk to their renegade flatmate.

"I'm going to get a snack." Tony murmured and dropped a kiss onto Darcy's cheek. Once she and John saw that they were gone, they hurried after Sherlock.

* * *

"Oww-"Sherlock yelped when Darcy slapped him upside the head, the tall man had been waiting for them on the staircase where the entrance of the hall was. "What was that for?" he groused.

Darcy stared at him for a second before she hit him again, but before she could leave her mark, Sherlock caught her hand, causing her breath to hitch, and she noted that she had a different reaction from when Tony held her hand.

"Stop hitting me woman." Sherlock dropped her hand.

Darcy glared at him, "Well don't be a dick to my date."

"He wants to get his dick into you-"

"You're so vulgar." Darcy sniped.

"Says the woman who brought dick up in the first place." Sherlock countered, her blood was pumping and her heart was beating fast, she wondered why did this annoying man invoke such strong emotions from her?

"You're a git. Can you not talk about his weight? He was trying to be nice." Darcy snapped, her hands were on her hips, she held loosely onto her clutch.

Sherlock scoffed and glared right back at her. "He was only being nice to me because of you. That man hates my guts."

"Well you haven't made things easy have you?" Darcy's fingers dug into her clutch.

Sherlock sniffed and straightened out his scarf, the red head was just itching to squeeze his neck with it. "Plus what reason would he-"

"He wants to get into your panties." Sherlock said angrily,

Darcy stomped her foot. "Not everyone is obsessed with sex…he's a nice bloke-"

"Who is too boring for you. He doesn't excite you-"

Darcy's eye twitched in annoyance, "You have no clue what types of blokes I prefer." She huffed, Sherlock snorted,

"I know you." he stated. "And-"

"Shut up-"

"You shut up-"

"You shut up-"

"You shut up-"they battled back and forth, till the pair were right in each other's face…or would be if Sherlock wasn't a step higher than her, so in fact the raven head man was looking down at her, making her even more annoyed then she already was.

"JUST SHUT UP" they roared at each other, John had been watching their argument as if there was a tennis match going on, his eyes swung side to side.

"Enough." John snapped puling Darcy down a step, he wouldn't put it past the nurse to punch the detective in the face, god knows he wanted to. "You couldn't let us just have one night off could you?" he sighed clearly frustrated.

"Why are you even here?" the red head asked, she was cooling down now.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, why couldn't either of them make the connection? He thought "The Yellow Dragon Circus! One day they're in London. It fits. The Tong sent an assassin to England..."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Do you have to link everything to that case?" she huffed, and glanced over her shoulder, she could make out Tony he was third in line of the concession stand. He caught her looking and sent her a wink, causing the red head to blush.

Sherlock gagged "Sickening." He scoffed, and just managed to avoid getting hit by her clutch.

"Dressed up as a tight rope walker! Come on, Sherlock. Behave!" John snorted; apparently he hadn't heard what the raven head man said afterwards. "A killer who can climb! Who can shin up a rope! Where else would you find that level of dexterity? Exit visas are scarce in China. They'd need some reason to get out of the country, wouldn't they? I just need to have a little look round the place..." he hissed down at them.

Darcy groaned she hated it when Sherlock was beginning to make sense, gosh he did have a point though. John though wasn't having any of it, he just wanted an ordinary night off.

"Fine. You go ahead. I'll take Sarah off for a pint." John declared,

Darcy glanced down at her watch, "I could convince Tony to go for a meal now and miss out on the show." She muttered.

Sherlock's eyes met hers. "I need your help." He uttered, Darcy groaned and grudgingly nodded, she'd stick around at least. They've got the tickets, plus she was actually looking forward to seeing the act.

John though wasn't having any of it. "Look, I do have one or two other things on my mind this evening." Darcy snickered knowing what he was getting at, Sherlock just looked at him blankly, causing the red head to roll her eyes, sure the man was a genius, but he was dumb as hell when it came to socialising and relationships.

"Like what?" Sherlock asked, Darcy palmed her face, and checked on Tony again, he was at the front now, any moment he'd be joining them.

John looked at the taller man in disbelief "You are kidding?"

"What's so important?" Sherlock asked, getting annoyed he was eager to get on with the case.

"Sherlock - I'm right in the middle of a date. You want me to accost some killer whilst I'm trying to..."the ex-army doctor trailed off…Darcy sighed and moved aside so some of the other patrons could get passed her.

"What?" Sherlock snapped.

John's jaw clenched, he actually praised Darcy for not punching the man. "Whilst I'm trying to get off with Sarah!" he blurted out loudly, just as Sarah popped up behind him. He gave her a strained smile, Sherlock rolled his eyes and stalked off but not before grabbing the nurse's hand, taking her with him.

"Hey my date-"Darcy cried out, and was forced to keep walking.

"He'll follow….that is what dogs do…or better yet perhaps he'll get lost." Sherlock muttered, the red head cursed under her breath. Tonight was going to be a long night she thought.

Darcy looked around, they were standing in what seemed to be an auditorium, and it didn't seem like any circus she has come across. They were gathered around a circle of candles and in the middle was a Chinese opera singer. The lights were set on low, and the red head gazed around.

"There you are," Tony appeared beside her, "I thought you did a runner." He chuckled.

Darcy grinned and shook her head, "Nope, just wanted to check it out…"she wasn't going to mention that Sherlock dragged her up here, the consulting detective was standing on her right, whilst Tony was on her left, so she was squished in the middle.

"I got you this. After all you did say you're a fan of popcorn-"he gave her a charming smile, causing a blush to arise on her cheeks, Tony took in the surrounding area, much like they had done when they first entered. She took the small paper bag.

"Lame." Sherlock whispered into her ear, causing her to elbow him. He sniffed the contents, "I don't believe you'll want that." he drawled.

Darcy chose to ignore him, and popped a piece into her mouth. She grimaced at the taste, ergh it was salted popcorn. Tony didn't miss the expression on her face and frowned.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no-"Darcy said politely, just managing to swallow the contents, dear god she would have to eat it all. "It's lovely-"

"She's lying." Sherlock declared "Darcy hates salted popcorn, she prefers sweet or buttery." He said haughtily, this man just rubs him up the wrong way.

"Shut up Sherlock-"Darcy hissed this was getting embarrassing.

"I can get a different-"

"No this is fine." The nurse reassured him, she ignored Sherlock's snort of derision, and John frowned and looked around.

"I thought you said this was a circus?" he asked the red head.

Darcy shrugged "That's what it said on the card." She replied, and idly popped another piece into her mouth, causing Sherlock to roll his eyes.

"It looks more like art." John mumbled,

Sherlock looked around "Well this isn't their day-job." He uttered.

"Yeah…they're a group of international smugglers." The ex-army doctor scoffed, Darcy nudged him and gestured for him to be quiet, as the act started. There was the sound of a drum beating, in a monotone tune.

The red head found it to be eerie…she swore they heard the same exact tune at the museum, she looked over to Sherlock, who merely cocked an eyebrow. Darcy smiled at him, Tony noted this and cleared his throat, not liking the fact that the nurse seemed more attuned to the other man.

They watched as the Chinese opera singer woman, waved for the drummer to quieten down, she then pulls off a cloth, revealing a tripod, that was balancing a crossbow, Darcy breathed seeing how fierce it look, the sharp looking arrow would go right through you. The woman showed the audience the arrow, creating an atmosphere in the hall.

They watched as she placed the arrow on the crossbow device, and pulled a feather out from her hair, Darcy saw her dropping it in the bowl, that was stationed behind the shooting device. The device was so sensitive that the single feather activated it. It fired the crossbow causing everyone to jump.

"Whoa…that's something." Tony whispered to Darcy, she grinned and nodded. There was a round of applause, and then another performer came onto the scene. He was a masked warrior, they watched as he was chained to the plank of wood.

"Ancient Chinese escapology act. The crossbow is on a delicate spring. The warrior has to escape his bonds before it fires." Sherlock's breath fanned across the nape of her neck, causing a shiver to run down Darcy's spine. "And stop eating that filth when you clearly don't like it." This time the consulting detective was subjected to two glares.

Darcy focused back on the scene, and couldn't help but wince when the man let out shouts as he was tied down. The woman once again placed the arrow on the trigger device. And the drums started to beat even louder. Darcy tensed up, and licked her lips watching the act. She saw the rope that seemed to be holding a bag of flower, which was located over the top of the dish-bowl that was part of the device. The opera singer showed off a knife.

"They split the sandbag so the sand pours out. The weight is gradually lowered on to the bowl. Classic Chinese circus act." Sherlock whispered. The woman did just that, Darcy saw the man struggling to escape from his bindings. She was watching and the man managed tp pull out one arm, and she yelped when she was pushed forward by Sherlock. Causing the bag of popcorn to spill across the floor.

"Sherlock-"the red head caught sight him leaving.

"Darcy?" Tony questioned, the nurse was curious as to where the detective was going, and knowing him, he'll end up in trouble.

"Erm…sorry Tony…I'll just get another bag." Darcy stammered and offered him a smile, she was about to run off but he caught her hand.

"I'll get it for you-"he said, he didn't want the red head to be ambushed by the eccentric detective. Darcy plastered a smile on to her face.

"No it's fine…I have to go to the loo as well. I'll be back soon" she slipped her hand and hastily left

* * *

Darcy ran out after Sherlock.

She just exited the hall, "Sherlock-"she squealed when she was grabbed from behind, a large hand covered her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Relax." Sherlock's husky tone whispered to her ear. "It's me. Took you long enough to make your getaway. Come on." before she could protest he grabbed her hand, and led her down a dark corridor.

They were making their way backstage. Darcy and Sherlock walked through the curtains.

"How comes you were so sure I'd follow?" she asked quietly.

Sherlock smirked "Because your date is boring…plus you love adventure." He replied as they investigated the area.

"And making me spill the popcorn?" Darcy asked, she wasn't sure what she was meant to be looking for, but she had a gut feeling that Sherlock would know once they found it.

"You don't like salted popcorn." He replied.

Darcy stifled her smile, she wasn't aware that the detective knew little odd bits of information about her. She could hear the music from the act; she followed after Sherlock as he pulled back the curtain slightly.

"Oh…"Darcy whined quietly "I'm missing the flying man."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It's a Chinese spider act-"

"I see a man flying." The red head muttered under her breath, Sherlock didn't see it that way.

"Or he is our assassin." The consulting detective revealed, Darcy eyed the act and nodded, recalling what Sherlock said about the killer.

They both jumped when the door the slammed, indicating that someone was here. Sherlock grabbed Darcy and pushed her through the rails of clothing. She knelt down, and he crouched down in front of her, the nurse unconsciously fisted her hands on his knees, bunching the material of his trousers up.

Sherlock raised his finger to his lips, Darcy nodded getting the message, she spied though the clothes, the Chinese opera singer woman.

It was vital for them to remain silent as they didn't want to be discovered. She stumbled causing the prop behind her to fall to the ground; Sherlock immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Darcy inhaled Sherlock's scent, and sagged in relief when the woman left.

"Wow…close-"

"Your clumsiness doesn't help." Sherlock muttered, before she could give him a retort, he found something. He pulled out a can of yellow paint from a black duffel-bag. "Found you." he muttered and flounced the clothes railing.

Darcy followed on his heels as he sprayed the mirror. "The same paint from the crime scenes." She breathed, and pressed the pads of her fingers against the wet paint.

She yelped when Sherlock violently shoved her backwards, just as someone who was now wearing the warlord's costumed attacked. Darcy gaped seeing the man brandishing a sword.

"Sherlock!" she shouted, the detective had no chance, he didn't even have a weapon, Darcy frantically looked around and picked up a heavy looking pole.

"Stay down." Sherlock shouted at her, ducking just in time. The red head didn't listen and swung the pole out, her aim was off since it was heavy. But it did distract the man enough for Sherlock to use the can of spray paint.

"Seriously?" Darcy shouted as the man turned on her, "Using paint?"

"Well what would you suggest?" Sherlock yelled back "Duck-"she did just that, avoiding the blade, she swung the pole again catching the man's wrist, he let out a pained grunt and dropped the blade.

"Well what use are you?" the detective shouted, as the man engaged him hand-to-hand combat.

Darcy let out a puff of air, and cursed when the pole slipped from her fingers, landing on the other side of the curtain.

"I freaking disarmed him." she shrieked back, and was caught off guard, when the man kicked her in the chest with enough force to send her crashing through the curtains. Darcy heard Sherlock shouting her name.

She landed painfully on her back, and let out a gasp as her breath was knocked from her lungs. The red head was too dazed to move, "Oww…"she whimpered, shit that hurt.

Darcy yelled out in surprised when the dressed up warlord, stood above her with a sword raised, but before he could even swing it down on her, John tackled him down. Sarah appeared out of nowhere sporting the pole that Darcy had dropped only moments ago. The female doctor knocked the man out,

"Darcy-"Tony shouted running towards her, helping her sit up. "We should take you to-"he grunted when Sherlock shoved him aside.

"Are you ok?" he asked seriously.

"Yes…bruised back."

"Nothing serious.-"Darcy was now on her feet, she shook her head. "Good lets go." He grabbed her hand,

"Darcy—"Tony called, the red head looked over her shoulder, John and Sarah were leading the way.

"Call me." She shouted and reminded herself to apologise to him, for this evening. She was expecting a goodnight kiss, not to be dragged off with the dashing detective.

They all ran out of the hall, Sherlock flagged down a cab for them; they needed to get to Scotland Yard. A black taxi stopped for them, they all piled in. Once John had told the cabbie the address they were off.

"He's going to call" Sherlock told her, "it'll never work out you know."

Darcy glared at him, she wanted to kick her heels off, and her feet were aching. "Why?" she asked.

Sherlock sniffed, "He gave you salted popcorn." He said simply. John and Sarah exchanged amused looks,

"I thought she was with Tony?" Sarah whispered to John, not wanting to be caught talking about the red head.

"It was their date…"

"But…so wait they're not-"she nodded towards Darcy and Sherlock.

"No, but you're not the first person to think that they are together. You know there's an office pool going around, on when they'll get together. You want it?" John asked quietly, as Sherlock and Darcy bantered back and forth.

"Yes. Don't mind if I do." Sarah grinned, tonight hadn't turned out how she expected, but she couldn't argue that it was boring. It was one of her more exciting dates.

Darcy gaped at Sherlock, "Sated popcorn? You are such an arse." She nudged him.

"Well…tell me something I don't know dear." Sherlock smirked down at her, nudging her back.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Massive thanks to those who reviewed. I really do love them. **

**So in this chap-We discover that Darcy slept through the night. Sherlock takes on the job of waking her up, which turns out be throwing a bucket of water over her. Darcy helps Mrs Hudson outs with Victor. Everyone's favorite man-nurse arrives, he wants to catch a glimpse of Sherlock. And then touches Darcy's breasts...but says its ok because he's gay. Darcy feeds Sherlock and gets ready. John is coming along to the circus. Sherlock is mean to Tony, Darcy and Sherlock fight...he knows she likes sweet popcorn. She runs out after Sherlock, and they get attacked. Sarah gets in on the bet, and they're off to Scotland yard. **

**Next Chap-Mistaken identities, and Sherlock to the rescue. **

**Since this was a long chap...Please REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

Darcy, John, Sarah and Sherlock were all trailing after Dimmock; they had come to the station after the fiasco that happened at the circus.

"I sent a couple of cars. The old music hall is totally deserted." The detective inspector exclaimed.

Darcy sighed, "Well they work really fast." She uttered, she was behind Sherlock, and knew that the consulting detective was very frustrated.

She had a quick glance around the office, and saw that there weren't many people around; it was most likely because it was getting very late and nearing the weekend. Her days off from the hospital seemed to be constantly packed, and that all because of a certain raven head man. Darcy's gaze dropped down to her phone almost wiling for the device to ring, she felt really bad about running out on Tony despite it not really being her fault.

"Look... I saw the mark at the theatre. The tattoo we saw on the bodies. The mark of the Tong." Sherlock uttered bringing Darcy back to reality. "And stop staring at your phone it's annoying, and makes you look pathetic." He sniped, Darcy gaped at him, and how the hell he could know she was doing that? Since she was standing behind him. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And that dear isn't very lady like." He added, Darcy's scowled and would've slapped him upside the head if John hadn't hauled her back, so that now she was standing beside Sarah, who looked as if she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Sarah…are you having fun?" Darcy whispered to the doctor,

"Oh no…I mean this is…I probably look crazy but…this is so new." Sarah confided in her, much to the brunette woman's surprise the red head didn't stare at her in shock but was grinning at her instead.

"That's how I felt the first time Sherlock dragged me and John across the rooftops…it's exciting." The nurse uttered

"Rooftops?" Sarah questioned,

"Yeah a pity the freak didn't fall off one." Anderson said having heard their conversation; Darcy shot the forensic man a dirty look.

"Piss off Anderson." Darcy sneered "Donavan is round the corner if you're looking for a quick shag." She added on, causing the man to redden and stalk off in embarrassment.

Darcy huffed and looked back over to Sherlock, John and Dimmock; she smiled sheepishly seeing their reaction. John was giving her a disapproving look, whilst Sherlock seemed to be hiding a smirk, and Dimmock just looked exasperated

"What? I don't like him." The red head exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're not the only one…he's so small minded." Sherlock nodded,

"Tell me about it. Plus he has that whole rat face thing going for him-"Darcy added, Sherlock snorted

"That's not the only thing, he actually has a pet rat…"Darcy snickered at that.

John palmed his face, Sarah was amused at the sight before her, Dimmock was baffled "Are they actually having a civil conversation over their shared hatred for Anderson?" the detective inspector asked.

"Well…they're…just Sherlock and Darcy." John muttered "Hello-"he caught their attention, "Can we get back on to the case?" he. The red head's cheeks heated up in embarrassment, and Sherlock stiffly nodded. "Right… They were part of a smuggling operation. One of them stole something - when he was in China. Something valuable." The former army doctor explained.

"These circus performers - they were gang members, sent here to get it back." Darcy leant against the desk, as she stood beside Sherlock.

"Get back what?" Dimmock asked, Darcy bit her lip, now that part they weren't so sure about.

Sherlock clicked his tongue, the petite nurse this was what was annoying the tall consulting detective before her, and they didn't know what the 'it' was. "We don't know." John answered.

Dimmock stared at the three unimpressed "You don't know?" he questioned.

"Nope." Darcy replied popping the 'p'

Dimmock groaned and dropped down into his seat, he let out an aggravated sigh, and Darcy felt sorry for the poor fellow he was putting his trust into them, specifically Sherlock but wasn't getting any answers.

"Mr Holmes - I've done everything you asked. Lestrade - he seems to think your advice is worth something... I gave the order for a raid. Please tell me I'll have something to show for it. Other than a massive bill for overtime." Dimmock uttered.

Darcy blinked, none of them any answers for the man, and they were unable to say anything to mollify him.

So they left, John was leading the way, with Sarah close on his heels, they walked through the hallways, when Darcy felt her phone vibrating. She stopped and answered it, she'll catch up to the others in a bit.

The red head smiled seeing Tony's name flashing across the screen, she answered it. "Hello?" she was completely oblivious to who was coming behind her.

"Darcy thank god I thought-"the phone was snatched out of her hand.

"Hey Sherlock-"she snapped spinning around, causing her long hair to hit him in the face. "Give it-"Sherlock easily held the phone away from her, times like these the red head hated her pitiful height.

"She's busy goodbye." Her jaw dropped at that, he hanged up on Tony. "You're welcome." He smirked at Darcy.

She stared at him for a moment before whacking him upside the head. "What the hell was that for?" she cried.

"Well-Stop hitting me woman-"Sherlock barked, and grabbed her wrists before she could hit him again. But this didn't deter the nurse and she tried to knee him. "We're on a case and you don't need a distraction. Especially from him." he grounded out the last part, and managed to pin the red head against the wall. His grey/blue eyes met her jade green orbs.

"What?" Darcy gritted her teeth. "He-what's wrong with him?" she snapped

"Duh…he's so dull, and stupid." Sherlock said childishly. "Plus it doesn't help that you're coming across as desperate." He added. . Ok that stung….

John and Sarah were currently waiting outside the station, the tawny haired man had hailed a cab just as they noticed that Darcy wasn't with them, this of course led Sherlock to leave them behind as he went to search for the nurse

"Listen mate, I haven't got all night." The cabbie's cockney accent rang out through the night air; John had been surprised when he managed to hail a cab that was being driven by the man that had taken them to the college on their first case.

"Right I'll go see what's keeping them." The doctor said, and rushed off back into the building.

He headed down the hallway, and frowned when he heard shouting. "Oh come on." he groaned seeing what was taking place, he didn't even bother to question how Darcy had managed to get Sherlock into a headlock, the consulting detective meanwhile was trying to free himself.

"What the hell are you two doing?" John shouted causing them to stop. Darcy cleared her throat and opened her mouth about to answer. "I don't want to hear it-"

"Then why did he ask?" she whispered to Sherlock, who smoothed down his coat and shrugged his shoulders. "He called me easy-"

"Out now." John ordered, and led the way. Leaving behind a pouting red head and a smirking detective. "You are easy dear-"Sherlock wasn't surprised when she whacked him on the back of the head.

"You're a prick." She retorted and stormed off, Sherlock frowned seeing the expression on her face, perhaps he stepped over a line.

* * *

"I am never driving you around again." The cabbie said, John didn't blame the fellow, throughout the cab ride, Sherlock and Darcy had been arguing back and forth, and when he attempted to intervene the pair of them subjected him to death glares, hell even the cab driver tried cool things down but was insulted by Sherlock.

"Well fine." Darcy huffed and clamoured out of the cab when it came to a stop. She was beyond annoyed Sherlock seemed to be goading her on purpose, and some of the things he was saying hit a nerve or two. For one thing she was hardly easy.

Sherlock followed after her, leaving John behind to pay the cab fare. "Did they get into a bust up?" the driver asked,

"When haven't they got into one?" John muttered digging into his wallet; he had just enough amount of money to pay for it.

"Is there another guy on the scene?"

John's head snapped up, meeting the driver's eyes. "How do you know?"

"He's acting more like a dick than usual." The cabbie shrugged his shoulders, causing Sarah and John to chuckle that was true.

Darcy entered the flat and shed her coat, dumping it on the couch. She grimaced at the sight of their flat, it was a complete mess.

"Darcy-"Sherlock said her name. "Are you-"

The red head looked at him, and noted that John and Sarah weren't here yet; they must still be with the cabbie "Don't say a word Sherlock." She said quietly, so that only the consulting detective could hear her. "You and I both know you can't do sentiment." She uttered, she went to walk past him, but Sherlock grasped her wrist.

"Darcy-"but the pair were interrupted when John and Sarah came up the stairs. The red head pulled away from him, and plastered a smile onto her face.

"Let's just get on with the case. Pretend that nothing happened." Darcy muttered, Sherlock didn't like the idea of the spunky nurse being mad at him…he even knew that it was a big no-no to insinuate that she was…a whore….or something akin to that. But for now they needed to focus on the case at hand.

"They'll be back in China by tomorrow." John grumbled. Sherlock followed Darcy's lead and also took his long coat off.

"They won't leave. Not without finding what they came for. We need to find a hideout - a rendezvous." Sherlock declared, Darcy saw Sarah staring around the flat in awe. She moved over to the female doctor.

"A lot to take in right?" she grinned; she hoped the brunette stuck around, it would be nice to have another woman around besides Mrs Hudson.

"It's something…"Sarah nodded,

Darcy chucked and from the corner of her eye she could see Sherlock heading towards the display boards, where they had the pictures of the case pinned up.

"Somewhere in this message - it must tell us." Sherlock muttered under his breath. Darcy also looked at the walls along with John. Her jade green orbs skimmed over the wall…she couldn't see the message.

Sarah shuffled awkwardly, seems as if the trio of flatmates momentarily forgot about her. She felt out of place. "Well. I think maybe I should leave you to it." She announced.

All three of them spoke at once,

"Oh, you don't have to go yet ... does she Sherlock? Stay a bit.-"

"Yes. It would be easier to study if you left now.-"

"Mrs Hudson has the best cakes-"there was an awkward silence, "Stay Sarah, Sherlock is erm…joking, he's a huge joker, biggest joker ever-"Darcy babbled,

Sherlock snorted "You do realise that by stressing that, it makes it even more unbelievable-"

"Just attempt to be nice-"Darcy piped up they should've really cleaned up.

"Well is it just me? Or is anyone else starving?" Sarah asked before another argument could break out between the nurse and the detective. She thought John must have the patience of a saint to deal with them to.

"Oh god…"Sherlock muttered, he didn't find her as much of a pain compared to Tony…he just hated the guy…

John chuckled nervously, "Well why don't you stay here and have a look round if you want, me and Darcy will rustle up something." Before the petite female could protest John dragged her into the kitchen.

"John I don't think-"but the older man was in a panic and hastily opened the fridge trying to find something edible, they had already ran through all the food.

"We have anything in-eww-"she opened some of the cupboards and gagged when she saw a jar covered in mould. "Oh dear god this place needs a good clean…and there's a toe in a beaker here." She shoved it back and could hear Sarah trying to talk to Sherlock. Darcy silently wished her good luck, with that.

"There's no food John-"she grabbed John's arm.

"I know-"his face paled, he was getting worked up.

"Calm down John-"Darcy uttered, wondering why he was in such a mood about it.

"I can't-"he hissed standing in front of her, "I really like her Darcy, and this date is already a disaster…I can't even offer her a decent snack or something."

The red head frowned, she could see that her friend was indeed troubled by this; she knew that he only wanted a night of normality.

"Fine…just entertain her. I'll sort out the snacks." Darcy said seriously, and couldn't help but grin when she saw the annoyed look on Sherlock's face. Yeah…she definitely wanted Sarah to stick around. Especially if it annoyed Sherlock, Darcy dropped her clutch on the table and hurried downstairs to Mrs Hudson's flat. Their landlady would surely have something for them.

"Mrs Hudson?" Darcy knocked on the door; she heard a frail voice telling her to come in. She entered the cosy flat she shut the door behind her,

"Hello dear." Mrs Hudson smiled coming out into the living room, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, John has a lady friend over and we've got no food-"

"Wasn't it your turn to get the shopping?" she frowned, Darcy smiled sheepishly making Mrs Hudson tut and roll her eyes. "I'll see what I can scrounge up." She uttered tottering back into the kitchen, the red head trailed after her. Darcy looked around, and smiled now this was what she could imagine Mrs Hudson to work in. It was more spacious than their kitchen, and far homier.

"So John has a girl over?" the old lady was into gossip, and her lodgers didn't disappoint.

"Yep. And Sherlock is being lovely-"she drawled sarcasm seeped from her tone. She jumped when there was a loud clang from behind her. Darcy spun around and was surprised to see a pair of legs sticking out from beneath Mrs Hudson's sink.

"Erm…Mrs Hudson there's someone-"

"Oh right dear it's the plumber, my sink is clogged up-"Mrs Hudson replied somewhat distractedly, Darcy canted her head to the side, those legs….she saw them somewhere before. "I have more food in the pantry hold on dear. And start buttering the bread." She was making small sandwiches. Mrs Hudson bustled off,

"So you're a plumber…?" the nurse asked.

"Well-"

"Oh my god-"Darcy bent down and grabbed the 'plumber's' legs. She pulled hard and was stunned at who he was. "Scott? What the hell dude?" she asked.

"What?" the male nurse asked casually, "I was a plumber before I got into nursing ya know…"he drawled getting back under the sink, "Now how about passing me that wrench-"he yelped when the red head yanked him back out. "What?"

Darcy narrowed her eyes, "It's funny huh? You decide you'd be a plumber out of the blue…and come here?" living with Sherlock taught the red head some tricks….she noted that seem to be avoiding her gaze…he was hiding something. She clicked it altogether, her eyes lit up with realisation. "Oh my gosh…you're here to spy on Sherlock?" Darcy hissed.

Scott blushed and cleared his throat, "What? He's sexy and…I wanna touch him-"he sighed dreamily, "Oh…I just need a reason to get up there." He grinned.

Darcy blinked and ran her fingers through her hair. "You've got to be kidding me." She said under her breath,

"Hey I fixed the sink at least." Scott grinned "see bitch, I am proof that you can be this sexy and useful all at the same time."

Darcy rolled her eyes "Lovely and go home now-"she ordered.

Scott scoffed "No way….I came to see Mister Sexy and-"

"Darcy I found some nibbles, you can take them up." Mrs Hudson exclaimed walking back into the kitchen, with a tray laden with food, as well as a jug of fruit punch.

"Thank you." Darcy smiled, and noted from the corner of her eye Scott moving forward…."No-"she knew the nurse was thinking of grabbing the food and running upstairs, just to hopefully catch a glimpse of the consulting detective. "Scott-"she warned, but it was too late, the male nurse ran at the tray snatching it before sprinting upstairs. Darcy sped after him, and grabbed him by the backs of his skinny jeans. "Swear to god Scott be normal-"she sniped, and vaguely heard Mrs Hudson saying something about visiting Mrs Hudson.

"I am normal…now get off bitch-"Scott squealed when she pinched him. "Darcy I swear I'll stop spreading rumours about you in the hospital if you let me go up…"she was subjected to the puppy dog look from the man.

"Oh…come on." Darcy frowned "You're such an annoying shit but can bloody do the puppy eyes." She groaned, "fine…just try and be normal. Ok?" Scott hastily nodded and ran up the rest of the staircase.

The female already regretted her decision. She rushed up the stairs after him and saw Scott waiting for her at the door; she shot him a look, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Please bitch; I have sexiness and brains it would have freaked them out if I just waltzed in without you introducing me." Scott drawled, Darcy snorted and led the way.

"John-"she called the doctor, "Here I've got something for you." she grinned and stepped aside revealing a grinning Scott.

"Hello John." Scott purred "looking sexy I must say." He grinned.

John blinked and then glared at Darcy, who was busy eyeing Sarah and Sherlock who were on the other side of the flat. "Darcy I told you to bring me food, not a man…I am not gay."

"What-? No-Scott set the tray down will you?" Darcy uttered, and rolled her eyes when Scott merely winked at John,

"Meow John, someone's got their claws out." She took the tray and set it on the table,

"Please take your gay away." John grumbled and started to set up something for Sarah to eat. Darcy giggled when she heard the doctor.

"Can I go touch him?" Scott whispered to Darcy, his eyes were solely on the consulting detective. "Oh…I'm scared, I don't want to come off as desperate." The red head helped herself to a sandwich.

"Wait…"John frowned looking up at Scott. "Did you just come here to see Sherlock?...I don't think he's gay."

"Shut up John…"Scott snapped, "I-a guy can imagine can't they…I wouldn't mind if he slapped my arse…naked and lathered-"he was cut off when John of all people shoved a sandwich into his mouth, effectively shutting the camp man up.

"It was getting too much." John said, causing Darcy to snort.

Scott glared at the pair but wasn't deterred and went back to staring at Sherlock "Just try not to touch him." Darcy advised. The petite woman started to clear away some of the mess off the table.

"Darcy, John" Sherlock snatched the sheet of paper out of Sarah's hand.

"Yeah?"

"Aww…he said your name." Scott breathed; Darcy wouldn't put it past the male nurse to collapse any moment.

She headed into the living room, Scott was right behind her. Sherlock stood up and ripped the plastic bag that Dimmock gave them last night open. "John, Darcy look. Soo Lin - at the museum - she started to translate the code for us. We didn't see it." He announced. Darcy moved over to him, and looked down at the sheet of paper, John and the others also crowded around. John peered over the red head's shoulder.

"Nine mill-"Sherlock read out, and felt the not so unpleasant sensation of Darcy leaning against him, as she read the sign.

"Nine mill?" John repeated.

"Nine million." Scott informed them, managing to attract the consulting detective's attention.

"Who are you?" Sherlock questioned, his sharp eyes flitted over the male nurse.

"Your future love-"

"He's my friend." Darcy spoke over him, and elbowed the nurse to shut up. "Ignore him." she didn't miss the dejected look on Scott's face and forced herself not to hit him. "So what's the nine million quid for?" she asked, bringing the topic back at hand.

Sherlock shook his head and rushed past them to grab his coat. "We need to know the end of this sentence-"

"Where are you going?" John asked, as the consulting detective pulled his coat on.

"To the Museum. The Restoration Office - we must have been staring at it." Sherlock explained, when Darcy went to follow his example he stopped her. "Stay here, you'll only slow me down." Darcy was kind of offended by that. "Hey-"

"What? What's going on?" Scott asked he personally had never been in the company of the eccentric detective for this long.

"The book, John, Darcy - the book. The key to cracking the cipher! Soo Lin used it to do this. Whilst you and I were running round the galleries she started to translate the code. That book is in her office!" with that he bolts out of the door. "And stay here Darcy!" he shouted before slamming the door shut.

Darcy grumbled under her breath. "Such a dick-"

"No he so fancies you, that's why he told ya to stay." Scott smirked and tapped her nose, causing the red head to swat his hand away.

* * *

It was about half an hour later when Sherlock left; Scott was lounging on the sofa with Darcy, whilst John and Sarah were in the kitchen, attempting to scrounge up what was left of their date.

"So-"Scott popped the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, "how did the date with doctor dreamy go?" he asked,

Darcy sighed and leant back, his legs were thrown over her lap. "Well it would have gone well, if Sherlock hadn't crashed it." She uttered,

Scott gaped at her, "That is a clear sign he wants to sex you up. I wished he fancies me the way he fancies you-"Darcy slapped his leg. "Alright…he doesn't fancy you-"he said sarcastically. "You two are blind as bats…so how was it then?"

"He's a great guy…."Darcy smiled wanly "It…-"

"He's hot but boring?" Scott blurted out,

"No, I just need to get to know him more." Darcy sniped back, playing with her phone, maybe she should call him? But after what Sherlock did she was too embarrassed to talk to him.

"I'll text him, tell him to come here for lunch." Before she could blink the male nurse snatched her phone out of her hand,

"Scott-"she shouted and lunged at him, but he was quicker and dove out of the way, making her land face first on the sofa. She grunted when Scott plopped down on her back.

"You know you're comfortable-"Scott smirked, his thumbs flew over the phone as he text.

"Fuck off-"Darcy snapped "And you're heavy-"

"I am not fat. It's all muscle-"Scott wiggled his bottom, causing her to groan. "Done, he should be showing up here around one tomorrow." He grinned and patted her head. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Hey-"John entered the living room and took a second to take in the scene but brushed it off "Ok, well we're getting a takeaway-"he gestured to himself and Sarah "You guys want anything?"

Scott looked at the time and shook his head, "Nah I'm off there's no point of sticking around since Sherlock left."

"Oh yeah forget your friend right here-"Darcy drawled.

"I'm only using you to get to Sherlock…"Scott winked, she knew he was joking. He bid them goodbye and left.

"So Darcy food?" Sarah asked, she was standing by the breakfast bar.

"Yeah…erm just get me whatever…and please don't have sex on the table, very unhygienic-"she yelped when John slapped her upside the head. Darcy laughed "I'll let you two carry on with your date. Just call me when the food is here." she retreated to her bedroom.

It turned out Darcy couldn't rest in her bedroom, since she ended up bored. She popped into the kitchen and saw John pouring some wine.

"Everything ok?" John asked her,

She smiled and nodded "Yep, I'll just return this to Mrs Hudson." She grabbed the tray that they had borrowed earlier, and headed downstairs. The red head knocked on their landlady's and frowned when there was no answer.

"Oh she's gone to see Mrs Turner." She muttered under her breath, and was about to go back upstairs but there was a pounding on the door. It must be the take-away. Darcy set the tray on the stairs and answered the door.

"Hi-"she greeted the hooded man, "hold on a sec-John!" she called,

"Do you have it-"the man asked roughly

Darcy's brows furrowed in confusion "Sorry? I don't-"all of a sudden she felt an explosion of pain before she blacked out. She vaguely heard the sound of feet rushing down the stairs before she collapsed.

* * *

Darcy whimpered, she was slowly returning back to consciousness, and felt a steady thumping of pain from her head. She blinked slowly and realised that her mouth was gagged, and her wrists were tied down to the arms of the chair.

"Darcy?" she looked over to her right and saw that John was in the exact same position; the doctor had also taken a whack to the head but was slightly more alert. He had been worried when he saw her knocked out.

Her jade green orbs were glassy, Darcy looked around in confusion…everything was slightly hazy. Wherever they were it was dark and the only lights that illuminated the area were a circle of candles.

Darcy could feel grooves beneath her shoes and realised that they were on an old tramline. There was the distinct sound of water dripping.

The red head heard another whimper and saw that Sarah was also there….well all their date night went downhill.

"A book is like a magic garden, carried in your pocket." A cool and calm voice rang out through the cavernous area. Darcy saw the opera singer making her way over to them….along with two other men. The nurse recognised one who must be the Soo Lin's brother. "Chinese proverb, Mr. Holmes."

Darcy frowned through her gag, they thought he was Sherlock?

"I'm not actually..."John was still delirious from his hit to the head "I'm not Sherlock Holmes." The woman smiled, the red head knew that she didn't believe the army doctor.

"Forgive me if I do not take your word for it." Darcy stiffened when the woman walked over to John and crouched down in front of him and pulls his wallet from him. They all watched intensely as she rifles through his wallet, and finally produced a bank car.

"Debit card. Name of S. Holmes." The opera singer announced. Darcy groaned in despair of all the times to be carrying Sherlock's things around it had to be now…they had the worst luck. She attempted to speak, but the coarse material rubbed against her sensitive skin.

"Ah. That's not actually mine. He leant that to me..." John said pitifully,

"And a cheque for five thousand pounds. Made out in the name of Mr. Sherlock Holmes." She carried on rifling through his wallet. Darcy wriggled her wrists, in attempt to loosen the bindings.

"He asked me to look after that for him..." John said weakly, his eyes darted over to the two woman, they really needed help. He just prayed Sherlock would work it out and arrive in time to save them, along with some backup.

"Tickets. From the theatre. Collected by you. Name of Holmes." She drawled, Darcy slumped in her seat; things weren't looking too good for them.

"Yes. OK. I realise how this looks, but honestly, I'm not..." John said beginning to panic, whatever he said the woman wouldn't believe.

"We heard it from your own mouth." The woman exclaimed, both Darcy and John were confused by this. "'I am Sherlock Holmes and I always work alone...'" she mimicked him.

Darcy breathed out through her nose at this; she shivered when a cool wind swept over them. The pain in her head was lessening, at least that was something.

"Ah. Did I really say that?" John muttered, Darcy rolled her eyes…they were spying on them throughout the whole case. "I s'pose there's no point in persuading you I was doing an impression..."

Darcy's breath hitched when the woman pulled out a small revolver, and pressed it against John's temple…she felt as if any second now her heart would leap out of her chest.

"I am Shan." The woman introduced herself; Darcy looked at the woman baffled by her exclamation. This was the general that was running this whole organisation…she was the woman who was the leader of the Black Lotus.

Shan cocks the trigger; Darcy felt a light sweat breaking out across her temple. "Three times we've tried to kill you and your companion: the flat in Chinatown; the museum; tonight at the theatre. What does it tell you when an assassin cannot shoot straight?...we did hit your other little companion though…"Shan smirked at the tied up red head.

Darcy's eyes hardened, she would've shot back some witty retort if she could. She pulled the trigger aiming for John, Darcy's muffle voice to cry out in alarm….she sagged in relief when it turned out that the barrel was empty. "It tells you they're not really trying."

Darcy swallowed, her throat was dry and she twisted her body slightly to see Sarah, she saw the silent tears streaming down her face, guilt filtered through her…Sarah had nothing to do with this. "If we wanted to kill you Mr. Holmes we'd have done it by now. We just wanted to make you inquisitive." Shan brandished the revolver she was holding. "Do you have it?" she asked,

Darcy grimaced feeling the ropes digging into her wrists. "Do I have what?" John asked his voice shook.

"The treasure." Shan stated, Darcy rocked on her chair….they thought they had the thing that Van Coon or Lukis stole.

"I…don't know what you're talking about." John answered, the red head tensed up when Shan approached her, she squeaked when she tore the gag from her mouth so that the cloth was around her throat.

"I'll ask your female trusty companion. Where is it?" Shan looked down at her.

"I don't know. We don't have it." Darcy cried out, and groaned when the woman dug the revolver into her cheek, sure it was empty but the red head was still scared.

"Where is it-"

"I DON'T KNOW-"she shouted, and was relieved when Shan took a step back, for a small woman she definitely was threatening.

"Very well have it your way." Shan smiled calmly, it agitated the red head…something even worse was going to happen. Darcy's eyes flew over to the movement slightly further back; the warlord pulls away a cloth revealing the Chinese ballista. A chill swept into the pit of her stomach.

"Everything in the west has its price….let's play a game." Shan smirked, "The price of information is either of their lives." Darcy's eyes widened in fright, John looked panic stricken as the two men picked up the chair that Sarah was in. they could hear her muffled shrieks they set her down so that she was in the path of the bolt.

"The next one." Shan commanded, Darcy squirmed when the two men approached her,

"Let go-"she shouted and felt dizzy when she was lifted up.

John scowled "Let them go-"he called out, as Darcy was set down besides Sarah.

The nurse swallowed seeing the deadly arrow being aimed at them. She struggled, and felt her heart skip a beat with the dreaded beat of the drum started. "Where's the hair pin?" Sarah struggled with her own bindings; it was getting real for her.

Oh god….Darcy felt her heart welling up, she didn't want to die…not like this. She wished Sherlock was here. "Where's the hairpin?" Shan bit out, the revolver was aimed straight at John's head.

The former army doctor struggled with his bindings…he needed to get them out. He didn't like the sight of Darcy looking so terrified, and Sarah? They…she wasn't even aware what was going on. "The jade hairpin-"the Chinese woman barked, her patience was growing thin, she didn't appreciate being messed about. "Valued at nine million sterling. We already had a buyer in the west. And then one of our people was greedy. He took it. Brought it back to London. And you, Mr. Holmes, you have been searching..."

A sweat of bead ran down Darcy's temple, she could feel the heat coming off of the candles…the ballista could be aimed either way.

"Please, please you have to believe me." John begged "I'm not Sherlock Holmes; I haven't found what you're looking for."

Shan laughed mockingly "I need a volunteer from the audience." She strolled over to the ballista device; there was a bag of flour hanging over head. Dread flitted through Darcy's gut…she already witnessed how deadly this device was. "Oh what are the chances…we have two volunteers…who should it be?" she hummed pacing in front of the two women.

"Well you're already been shot…let's be fair now. You-"she pointed at Sarah making the woman let out a sob. "If this doesn't loosen your tongue Mr Holmes-"Shan smirked at John "well we do have a spare." She gestured to Darcy before slashing the bag of flour. The red head paled hearing Sarah screaming through her gag.

Darcy's eyes met John's…he tried so hard to send her a reassuring look but it failed, the flour was leaving the bag fast.

"Ladies and gentleman, from the distant moonlit shores of NW1 we present, for your pleasure, Sherlock Holmes' pretty date - in a death-defying act.-"Shan referred to Sarah.

"No please-"John pleaded.

Darcy swallowed "OK-"she shouted "I know where the pin is…s-"Shan's heated gaze landed on her, she prayed this would distract the woman enough…she had faith in Sherlock coming to find them.

"Where's the pin?" Shan stalked towards Darcy, and right before her eyes loaded the gun.

"Kill me and you won't find it" the red head uttered, the flames from the candles illuminated the contours of her face "…I stole it when he and Sarah went on their date." She lied.

"Where's the pin!?" she shouted right in Darcy's face.

"I'll tell you if you let them go." She bargained, Shan laughed outright.

"If you know then surely Mr Holmes would know."

"He's not Sherlock-"

"I am not Sherlock-"Darcy and John yelled at the same time, they could see the bag of flour steadily emptying its contents.

"I don't believe you" the Chinese woman shouted but not before placing the small paper lotus flower on Sarah's lap.

A warm familiar voice broke through the tense atmosphere; Darcy felt her heat skipping a beat at that. "You should you know." Sherlock was here…she felt like everything was going to be ok now. Shan spun around, and Darcy craned her head and looked over her shoulder, she could make out the consulting detective's figure. "Sherlock Holmes is nothing like him-"the warlord ran at the detective, but Sherlock hid out of sight. "How would you describe me John? I wouldn't ask Darcy…she tends to be cruel with her words-"the red head rolled her eyes exasperation; she looked back over to the flour bag and saw that they had hardly any time left. "Resourceful? Dynamic? Enigmatic?"

"Late-"John muttered.

"Laying it on a bit thick aren't you?" Darcy called out.

"No I'm not dear." Sherlock replied, his voice echoed throughout the tunnel. "That's a semi-automatic. You fire it - the bullet will travel at a thousand metres per second." He reeled off, Darcy licked her lips anxiously.

"Well?" Shan replied. Darcy heard the sound of someone being hit, and a body thumping onto the ground.

"Well these walls have a radius of curvature of nearly four metres. If you miss then the bullet will ricochet.-"Darcy noted that Shan seemed to falter at his words. "Who knows where? You could hit anyone. The bullet could bounce around the tunnel and hit you." Just then Sherlock ran towards them, and kicks over the burning brazier plunging the surrounding area into darkness…so the candles were the only things spilling light onto the scene. Darcy jumped feeling hands on her,

"It's me-"Sherlock whispered, inhaling her scent, she revelled a moment in his touch.

"Get Sarah first-"Darcy ordered, the consulting detective did just that…he just wanted to make sure that his red head was ok.

Sherlock hastily tries to untie Sarah but Zhi Zhu comes running at him, and whips out a silk piece of rope and wraps it around Sherlock's throat. Darcy could hear the men struggling behind her.

Sarah squealed and the red head followed her gaze, the weight was quickly being lowered. John saw the predicament and stumbled onto his feet, and hopped over to them, but he fell.

Darcy's breathing was fast, any second now…that arrow would be launched. Her legs weren't tied down, so she swung them at Sarah and with an immense amount of strength booted the female doctor. And knocked her over, Darcy's balance was off and was sent crashing down her head slammed against the hard ground causing her to see stars.

John managed to kick over the ballista just as it was fired. The arrow plunged into Zhi Zhu's stomach…instantly killing him.

Darcy blinked and felt her whole body relaxing. Sherlock dropped down beside her, and cupped her face.

"You're ok, you're ok." He was reassuring himself more than her. Darcy closed her eyes and winced slightly when his thumbs stroked the sore corners of her mouth.

"Thank you." Darcy whispered, and could hear John in the background comforting Sarah. She opened her eyes and saw Sherlock hovering above her. He easily untied her, and pulled her onto her feet.

"You're most welcome Darcy." His smile was genuine and true. His eyes dropped down to her wrist and he could make out the rope burn. "You're hurt-"he noted the blood on her temple.

"I'll live." Darcy murmured and gently pulled aside his scarf and saw the skin already bruising. "You didn't come away unharmed." Sherlock felt his stomach jolt when the soft pads of fingers stroked his neck.

"I'll live." Sherlock drawled, and before he could blink Darcy pulled him into a hug. He stiffened momentarily, but relaxed in her hold and hugged her back.

"We are her to you know." John said cutting off their sweet reunion.

"Right." Darcy blushed and she and Sherlock set about freeing the pair of doctors.

* * *

Soon enough the police had arrived along with Dimmock, some of the uniformed officers went off to search for Shan but the woman was long gone. Darcy, John and Sarah were checked up by some paramedics who'd been called to the scene. The red head immediately refused the orange blanket.

"Serious…stop-"she batted the man's hand away "I think you've got it-can I go Dave?" Darcy looked up at the paramedic; she could see John and Sarah already beginning to leave.

"Kid you got a head injury you should be taken into the hospital-"

"I'm fine."

"Alright go." Dave huffed, as soon as those words left his mouth the nurse jumped onto her feet. Darcy only took a step forward just as Sherlock appeared beside her.

"You didn't get the orange blanket." He pointed out, Darcy snorted

"That's your thing."

He playfully nudged her, and the pair of them trailed after John and Sarah, their flatmate had thrown his arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Mr Holmes." Dimmock called causing Sherlock to stop; Darcy opted to wait for him.

"We'll just slip off, no need to mention us in the report." Sherlock uttered.

Dimmock frowned "But-"

"I have high hopes for you inspector…a glittering career." Darcy smiled at that…this was different, Sherlock was being somewhat pleasant.

"I go where you point me." Dimmock countered,

Sherlock smirked "Exactly…come on Darcy." He strolled off, the red head was about to follow after him, but paused and turned around to face Dimmock.

"You're doing great so far." She said sincerely, causing the young detective inspector to smile. She dropped a kiss on his cheek and jogged off.

Darcy fell into step besides Sherlock, he looked down at her. "Darcy…you're not easy. I was wrong with that assumption. You're a very hard woman to impress." Darcy smiled, that was probably the closest thing she would get as an apology from Sherlock, and she'd take it.

"Thanks I guess." They could see John and Sarah ahead, he was whispering something into her ear, and whatever he said made her giggle.

"He really likes her." Darcy murmured,

Sherlock hummed "I'd give it six months." He declared.

Darcy shot him a look. "No need to be an arse." She shoved him, as they rounded the corner of the street.

"I can't help it dear." Sherlock's lips twitched into a smile, the red head laughed loudly.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Massive thank you to those who reviewed, I really do love them. **

**So in this chap-The group arrive at the station, where they talk to Dimmock. Sherlock stepped over the line when he insulted Darcy, she and him fight and she puts him in a headlock. They're back at the flat, and John needs help getting food. Darcy runs down to Mrs Hudson and gets a surprise when she finds Scott there. He tells her and John he wants to do dirty things to Sherlock. Sherlock runs off but tells Darcy to stay. Scott organised another date for her and Tony. Darcy, John and Sarah get kidnapped, Sherlock comes to the rescue...and he kind of apologies in his own way. **

**Next Chap-Conclusion to the Blind Banker, Darcy's and Tony's date gets crashed by the most unexpected person. **

**Please REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

Darcy yawned and smiled gratefully when Sherlock handed her a steaming mug of tea, they had just returned from the tramways, the red head's adrenaline was pumping way too much to succumb to sleep right now. She leant against the table and peered over John's shoulder, as they examined the messaged that the consulting detective had managed to decode.

"So nine mill-"

"Nine million-"Sherlock corrected pouring another mug of tea, this time for John.

"Right nine million jade pin Dragon Den Black Tramway'. Darcy read out, her hands cupped the hot mug. She was in awe that much for a Jade Pin? Damn.

"instructions - to all of their operatives in London. A message -what they were trying to reclaim." Sherlock set the tea-pot down; the red head had yet to take a sip of her tea.

"So a Jade Pin?" John asked he was exhausted and was nearly falling asleep on the table, he yawned.

"Worth nine million pounds. Bring it to the tramway - their London hideout." Sherlock replied waving a hand in his direction,

Darcy's eyes widened "Wait…that Jade Pin is worth nine million? Whoa….any chance do you know where it is?" she asked the consulting detective sweetly.

Sherlock's eyes met hers and he smirked, "If I did happen to come upon it I won't give it to you." he drawled.

Darcy scrunched up her nose slightly in annoyance "Why not?" she huffed, placing the mug on the table.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and tapped his long fingers against the table-top, "There's a blindingly obvious reason that even John if he put his small mind to it would be able to figure it out."

"Hey-"John cried out he wasn't that offended to be honest, he had gotten use to Sherlock's condescending words.

"What's the reason then?" Darcy cocked an eyebrow, and narrowed her eyes slightly when the raven head man's lips quirked into an almost smile.

"Because knowing you-"he leant forward, so he was only an inch or so away from her face. John shifted slightly in between the pair "You'll lose the money…or you'll buy something ridiculous….like a dog and other useless things." With that he lightly tapped the tip of her nose, Darcy batted his hand away and pouted.

"What's wrong with a dog?" she muttered.

"What's right with a dog?" Sherlock countered, John shifted…ok he didn't know whether it was possible to be slam bang in the middle of sexual tension yet here he was…he knew that sooner or later Sherlock and Darcy would get together there was no doubt about it, but it was just a matter of time.

"Ok Jade Pin?" John once again was the one to veer the topic back on track. "Why is it worth so much?" he asked.

Sherlock stood back and Darcy cleared her throat, she put down the tingling sensation down to her being tired and having a hit to the head.

"Because it depends on who owns it." He said curtly, John nodded and glanced at the time,

"Well we should head off to bed…" he said, the former army doctor bid them goodnight and left, Darcy slouched against the table, she unbuckled the belt from her dress and let out a small sigh, gosh that felt good it had been digging into her gut ever since she was captured along with John and Sarah. She stifled another yawn and looked over to Sherlock who was plucking at his violin.

"You should head to bed, its been a trying day." Sherlock's deep voice broke the silence, Darcy pressed her lips together.

"And you?" she asked,

"I don't sleep whilst I'm on a case dear." Sherlock drawled, she merely shrugged her shoulders and waltzed over to him, she leant down over his shoulder so that her breath tickled his skin.

"Thanks again arse for saving me." Darcy said sincerely and pressed her lips against his cheek and kissed him. Sherlock swallowed and felt his gut clenching when she did that…he found it not to be unbearable, in fact he found himself to be enjoying the feeling of her plump lips against his skin.

Darcy moved back and turned to leave but before she could, a strong warm hand clamped around her wrist and she was swung around, so that now she was face to face with Sherlock. His nose bumped hers.

"You're welcome." Sherlock said softly, his eyes were drawn to her lips but he brought them back up. Darcy felt her cheeks heating up, and was somewhat startled when his fingers grazed her cheek. "But try not to get caught again; I don't fancy this saving the damsel in distress lark." He smirked, she chuckled.

"Whatever you say arse." She grinned and he reluctantly let her go, Darcy headed towards her bedroom and called over her shoulder "But between you and me, you're not that bad at saving the damsel in distress."

Darcy shut her bedroom door, so missed the smile on the consulting detective's face. "Hmm…sentiment." Sherlock muttered under his breath.

* * *

Darcy shoved her hands into her pockets, and shivered when the cool wind hit her skin; Sherlock was her wakeup call today as he wanted her and John to come with him to the bank to talk to Sebastian. The red head was in a mood, since she wasn't the smarmy man's biggest fan. It was John who had managed to convince her to come along; his case was helped when he offered to buy her something tasty for breakfast.

Darcy wouldn't have minded going with them in the first place, since she had work this evening….she ignored John's advice on taking a day to recuperate since their attack. But the petite nurse wasn't one to wallow around in bed, John decided to let it go, plus he was quiet fearful what he would find if he came back early, if Sherlock and Darcy spent the day together all alone, the flat would be a wreck.

Darcy was walking in between John and Sherlock, "Two operatives - based in London. They travelled over to Dalian to smuggle those vases. And then one of them helped himself to something. A little hairpin." Sherlock explained as they walked towards the large building.

"Worth nine million pounds, apparently." John said incredulously, Darcy didn't blame him after all she was still dumbfounded that something so small was worth so much money.

"Eddie Van Coon was the thief. He stole the treasure when he was over in China." Sherlock revealed, they were getting closer to the bank.

Darcy and John exchanged looks, they weren't surprised when the consulting detective spurted out facts from no-where, "Right…"the red head nodded and cleared her throat, "How'd you know it was Van Coon not Lukis? Even the killer didn't know that." she uttered, just as her mobile vibrated alerting her that she had a text. Darcy pulled out of her phone and smiled seeing it was a text from Tony.

"Because of the soap." From the corner of her eye she saw Sherlock going through the revolving doors.

Darcy barely heard him as she read the text. _"Darcy instead of lunch I rather have dinner, what'd you think? We'll have more time together. So tomorrow night? I know you've got the night shift tonight, leaving you free for the next day. Get back to me when you can." _

The petite nurse's thumbs flew over the key pads of her phone. Whilst thinking of her schedule, she had the night shift tonight…meaning she would be back on mornings in two days' time, so she was free.

"_Sure I can do that, text me the details." _She replied as John walked through the revolving doors,

"Darcy-!"John called, the nurse's gaze was focused on the ground, she yelped when she smashed face-first in the glass doors.

"Oh…"John winced when he saw that, Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes. "Darcy-"the former army doctor moved forward just as the red head hobbled through.

"Oww…"Darcy groaned in pain clutching her nose,

"Well-"

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't obsessed with that abysmal doctor." Sherlock sniffed, both John and Darcy glared at him.

"Shut up Sherlock." They said in unison, John attempted to push her hands away from her face, but she winced and batted them away.

"My nose-"the consulting detective let out a low sigh, and surprised the petite nurse by forcing her hands away from her face. She squeaked when Sherlock's hand gripped her nose, "Hey-"

"Shut up." Sherlock said and held both of her wrists down with one large hand. Darcy's brows furrowed when his fingers stroked and clutched her nose, it wasn't a completely unpleasant feeling when his skin touched hers. She noted that his fingers were calloused compared to Tony's…"What are you doing?"

"Done." Sherlock declared and turned on his heel and strolled towards the lifts.

"What-? What did you do?" Darcy called and scurried after him, John sighed and saw that they somehow managed to attract an audience he waved awkwardly and ran off after his flatmates, and got to the doors just as they shut. Both Darcy and Sherlock were completely ignorant of their tawny haired friend.

"Great." John muttered. "It'd be so much easier if they just get together." He grumbled and had to wait for another elevator.

* * *

"Now…try not to be yourself." Darcy rolled her jade green orbs, she and John were waiting for Sebastian to call them in, the consulting detective had been with them for a minute before he waltzed off. The floor wasn't too busy, some of the office doors were wide open, creating a buzz of conversation in the air.

"John please." Darcy scoffed "I am a qualified nurse, I have lovely bedside manner."

"Come in…"they heard Sebastian call them on, she plastered a smile onto her face as she opened the door,

"As long as he isn't a dick I'll be lovely." Darcy said quietly, John huffed and rubbed his hand across his face.

"Well this is going to go to hell." He mumbled and ambled after his attractive friend.

Soon enough both John and Darcy were standing in front of Sebastian, it was John who was the one who explained how the intruder broke in, and the red head didn't miss the lecherous leer the suited man shot her. Darcy was itching to leave already; John cleared his throat and glared at the dark haired man when he saw Sebastian's eyes roaming his friend's figure.

The nurse cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "You can hurry this along." She commented gesturing to the cheque, "I do have places to be…"

"Hmm…well if it's possible I can always tag along." He smirked, Darcy forced herself not to gag, and she had to praise Sherlock for putting up with this smarmy git through his uni days.

John could see the tell-tale signs that the red head was getting frustrated when she planted her pale hand on her hip.

"Right…"John said loudly "please don't punch him yet." He whispered this into Darcy's ear. The muscle in her jaw ticked and she grudgingly nodded.

"So he really climbed up the balcony?" Sebastian questioned signing the cheque before sliding it over to John,

"Nail a plank across the window and all your troubles will be over." John said folding the piece of paper before tucking it into his pocket.

Darcy's ears perked up hearing the sectary's exclamation, she couldn't help but grin…so it the secretary who had the infamous Jade Pin…oh well, the red head wasn't too bothered. "Well Sherlock told her."

"Yep." John nodded "Thanks." He said to Sebastian before walking out, Darcy went to follow him but the suited business halted her.

"Laney" he stood up and came around the desk so that he was standing in front of her. "I think you're a cracking girl…and I and you can have a lot of fun…if you catch my drift." He leant forward causing Darcy to arch backwards. Darcy was even more disgusted when he picked up a tendril of her hair.

"Listen Sebastian, I am not interested. So if you don't mind…" she spun on her heel but froze when she heard what he said next.

"Of course you're fucking the freak." Sebastian sneered,

Darcy's eyes darkened in anger, her lips morphed into a smirk and once again she faced the dark haired man. "Oh no I'm not…Sherlock and I are friends-"she didn't like the notion of that, but carried on regardless, "And I do in fact owe you something…"she smiled coyly and trailed the tip of her finger along his collar, "Close your eyes." She instructed "and pucker up."

Sebastian grinned and did just that, causing the nurse to grin, Darcy saw a figure over Sebastian's shoulder, it was Sherlock, her lips tugged into a frown when she saw a thunderous look on his face, he opened his mouth, but she quickly signalled him to be silent.

"Here it comes…"she sang softly, and saw Sebastian's lips stretching into a smile he expected a snog but definitely not what she did next. Darcy swung her fist back and slammed it into his nose causing Sebastian to shout out and stumble backwards.

"There-"

"You little bitc-"before he could take a step forward Darcy was pulled back, and it took her a second to realise that Sherlock was standing protectively in front of her, shielding her from enraged man.

"That's enough." Sherlock said scathingly to him.

"Get out." Sebastian commanded, "and freak put her on a leash next time-"Darcy grabbed Sherlock's arm when he was about to dive forwards. The raven head man felt rage swelling up from the pit of his stomach when he insulted her.

"We're gone. Come on." Darcy gripped the consulting detective's hand and dragged Sherlock out, "Oh and my name is Darcy you prick." She snapped and stalked out, Sherlock's long legs easily kept up with her,

"You get a rosy complexion when you're angry." Sherlock drawled a smile played on his lips, Darcy scowled,

"Don't-"

"It's rather attractive. Especially when you get this colour on your cheeks." He stated, they rounded the corner, Darcy sighed and exhaled, "So may I ask-"

"Where's John?" she cut him off, as they walked down another carpeted corridor.

"Getting tea so Seb?" Sherlock questioned, "He was suggestive right?"

Darcy rolled her eyes, she could see John at the small indoor café at the end of the corridor, "No I didn't hit him because of that." she came to a stop in the middle of the corridor causing Sherlock to nearly plough her over, she faced him and looked up, "I hit him…because…"she swallowed "he called you a freak, and you're not one." She said, surprising the man, Darcy went to walk off but he gently grasped her wrist, and once again set sparks off down her spine.

"Did you punch a man because of me?" Sherlock asked, she merely hummed this was a first, someone actually defending him….it felt nice, no more than nice.

"He was a dick." Darcy said simply,

Sherlock chuckled, "True, by the way you broke his nose." Darcy giggled at that,

"I've got great aim."

"Wait are you two giggling over causing bodily harm?" John arrived just managed to catch the last few words from Darcy's mouth.

"No-"

"Darcy punched Seb." Sherlock piped up,

"Darcy-"

"Don't scold John. The man was a dick." Darcy huffed and headed towards the elevators,

"He was." Sherlock added and strolled after her, John rolled his eyes but shrugged, Sebastian was a dick after all, plus they got the money so it was no skin off of his nose.

* * *

Darcy grunted and awoke with a start, when she felt something heavy landing on her stomach, "Oh-what the hell?" she grumbled and yawn, the red head thought she catch up on some much needed sleep, since she had the night shift at the hospital. "Sherlock?" she blinked hard and squealed when she realised that his nose was an inch away from hers. "What-what are you doing?" her heart beat was faster and more rapid at the close proximity.

"Wondering how long it'd take for you to get off the couch." Sherlock simply replied and canted his head to the side, Darcy slowly became aware of her surroundings and automatically blushed when she realised that Sherlock was straddling her hips.

"Well-"

"You're blushing why?"

Darcy glared at him, "You're on me still why?" she countered, Sherlock huffed and stretched his long arms above his head,

"Well I was bored…"

"Of course." Darcy muttered, knowing that if John waltzed in right now he'll get the wrong idea. "Sherlock move-"she whined and yawned, damn she hated the night shift at the hospital…it was so long. "What-hey that's my phone-"she cried out seeing that Sherlock was indeed using her phone. "Give it-"she snapped, and grunted when he used his knees to keep her in place,

"Shush I am very comfortable…"he tapped away and groaned "your phone has been incessantly buzzing…it's your doctor-"he said a displeased expression on his face. "and…-"

"SHERLOCK!" Darcy shouted "You arse you can't go through other peoples phones…dick give it back-"she snapped and thrust upwards attempting to push him off.

But instead she received a bolt of electricity shot through her when she did that action, Sherlock immediately stiffen and his grey/blue eyes met her green ones, Darcy swallowed seeing his pupils dilating…he leant downwards

"Darcy…"his lips brushed the tip of her nose. Sherlock wasn't completely ignorant, he knew that he found the red head attractive…yet he didn't get why he would always get so worked up when 'Tony' was mention.

"Oh my-"the spell they were in was hastily broken when Mrs Hudson appeared, "Oh…you carry on dears…just shut the door next time-"she grinned "So cute-"she cooed at them. Darcy's eyes widened and before she could defend herself Mrs Hudson shuffled out of the room.

"She thinks we're going to have sex-"Sherlock smirked when Darcy let out an aggravated groan,

"No shit Sherlock-"she muttered "anyway what's the time-HOLY SHIT" Darcy shrieked, she had to be work in fifteen minutes. No way would she be on time.

"Volume woman-"Sherlock yelped when the red head shoved him aside, his grip had lessen on her when he felt Darcy relaxing beneath her. Darcy sprinted out of the room "Darcy you still need to go jogging-your bottom might sag-"

"SHUT UP SHERLOCK." He grinned when he heard her, he flopped down onto the couch…he could hear the racket Darcy was making, John had left earlier in the evening to meet Sarah, he had given specific instructions to Sherlock telling him to wake Darcy up, he never did mention how he was meant to do that. he stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes…"Darcy so much noise-"his eyes flew open when Darcy flew back into the room and shoved her hand underneath his bottom "What-"

"Phone-"Darcy panted slightly breathless from all the running she had been doing "Bye-"she didn't think really when she dropped a kiss on to his cheek before leaving.

"Well…unexpected but not unpleasant…"Sherlock murmured he definitely had to investigate his feelings for her further but first things first he had to get rid of that Tony character. He was just easing back into his thinking stage when a red headed tornado blurred through the living

"What'd you forget now?" he asked, his fingers were steeple beneath his chin "Let me guess…shoes-"

"How the hell-"Darcy shook her head and slipped on her shoes before sprinting out of the flat, and nearly knocked down John when she ran down the stairs.

"Darcy-!" he yelled after her.

"I'M LATE-!"she shrieked back before slamming the front door shut behind her.

* * *

"And it's in." Darcy declared with a large smile on her face, she was only a couple of hours away from the end of her shift, she was in the ward she was assigned for the night, and most of the patients were fast asleep. "It should help reduce the pain." She murmured putting a dressing over the hand she had inserted the needle into.

"I rather have something else in me." Mrs Cooper grumbled, "Preferably a penis-"Darcy's cheeks burned at that.

"Ok….well-"

"Ergh are you still gagging for it Mrs C?" Scott grumbled having just finished taking Mr Fell's temperature on the opposite end of the hospital,

"Scott-"Darcy said scandalized, it was one of the few times she had worked with the male nurse.

"No he's right…I want a dic-"

"Oh erm…my phone is ringing." Darcy said loudly, causing a surge of hisses being aimed at her. "Sorry…"

"You are so awkward…honey its sex." Mrs Cooper grinned, "And it's natural…"

"It's fantastic once you got the right person." Scott winked "Meaning a certain dark haired detective…"the ward was quiet; there were only the sounds of beeping and some machines

"Oh cheek-bones Sherlock?" Mr Graves called from his bed. "Are you doing it with him? He's sexy-"

"What-"

"Thank you!" Scott grinned triumphantly "See even straight guys call him sexy-"

"I'm gay." Mr Graves huffed rolling his eyes. "So you and Sherlock?" Darcy swept her hand through her thick hair

"NO there is no me and Sherlock-"she said "and is everyone freaking awake on this ward?" Darcy asked aloud.

"Yeah-"

"I'm awake-"

"Me too-"

"I need some tea."

Darcy pressed her lips together, "Seriously? I thought old people were meant to be sleeping." She tutted,

"I'm only seventy four." Mrs Cooper grunted, "So you and Sherlock-"

"I thought she was going out with Dr Dreamy?" Mr Till sat up and stretched his arms above his head,

"Careful-"Darcy said sternly, seeing him tugging one of the tubes, she walked over to steady it. "And he's name is Tony-"she added.

"But you and Sherlock? You are adorable-"

"See! I wasn't the only one he said it." Scott said getting comfortable on Mrs Cooper's bed, "It's like a love and hate relationship…please don't do a Ross and Rachel-"Darcy rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket up Mr Till's form, she knew he was referring to Friends, tv show.

"Oh no Darcy the doctor is good for you." Mr Tristan said from his bed,

"No her and Sherlock…."Scott and Mrs Cooper snapped back in unison,

"She and the doctor would have great looking babies-"

"Sherlock is a sex bomb-plus their name is so much better." Scott declared, Darcy shook her head…she had been so careful not to make too much noise since she didn't want to wake up any of the patients, turns out all of them was awake anyway.

"Name?" Darcy said in confusion, turning some of the lamps off that were dotted around the bedside table-tops.

"Well…you and Sherlock are Sharcy…I came up with that you like?" Scott jumped off the bed, and started to help his fellow nurse out as they headed back to their station.

Darcy looked at him "Sharcy? What the-is that what you call us?" she frowned,

"Yep nice-"he grunted when Darcy threw a paper cup at him and managed to hit him in the face.

"Do you discuss my personal life with everyone?" she huffed; there was a moment of silence before there was a chorus of "Yes!" which rang out through ward.

Before she could have a go at them the doors beeped opened alerting the group that someone was here, from the corner of her eye she could see the nattering patients immediately quietening down.

"Hello? Darcy?" she heard a soft and familiar voice, the red head turned to face the Irish man, a smile plastered across her face.

"Jim?" she waved him over, "hi I haven't seen you for a while."

"Well…erm…I've been good." The dark haired man stammered, "Are you busy? I was wondering if you fancied going-"

"She's got another bloke? Jesus girl leave some for us." Mrs Rhodes said loudly, the elderly woman was hard of hearing; Darcy blushed and didn't miss the snicker from Scott.

"Oh…is this a bad time? I just thought-"

"Erm…ignore them-"Darcy smiled and leant against the counter, "what are you still doing around anyway?" she asked curiously, she wasn't too sure of the IT people's schedule but did they even have a night shift?

"Oh-"Jim chuckled "I promise I'm not stalking you…that would be freaky…"Scott cooed in the background when the shorter man giggled. "But erm…there was a computer meltdown in the A&E department. Just sorted it out…"

"Wow he's got brains-"

"Shut up Floyd." Darcy snapped causing the old man to grumble, she saw the alarmed look on Jim's face and inwardly groaned…yeah she was coming across as a psycho to the adorable man. "I swear I don't treat people like that…he's just Floyd…ok that sounds bad…I mean-the thing is-"she blabbed, and her eyes widened when Jim placed his hand over her mouth thankfully shutting up.

"Relax…sometimes I get that feeling of…acting out with certain people….it's a bad thing." He grinned, making her laugh. He removed his hand and Darcy seemed to relax more now.

"I can't imagine you as one of those crazy people." The petite nurse uttered, and rolled her eyes when she saw Scott prancing around in the background, making kissy faces. "So-"

"About dinner-"before Jim could finish his sentence once again the doors beeped alerting them that someone else was here now. It was Molly; the pathologist froze when she saw all eyes were on her, a silence hung in the air which Darcy broke.

"Hey Molly-"the red head's eyes darted between Molly and Jim, she could tell that the brunette woman was interested in the Irishman as she started to nervously play with the ends of her hair,

"Is this your new friend?" Molly stuttered, Darcy smiled and nodded,

"Molly this is Jim, Jim this is Molly." She introduced them to one another, "He works in IT and she…can you believe it a pathologist? Cool right?" the red head said, perhaps she play matchmaking.

"I wouldn't say cool…lots of paperwork and-"Molly muttered,

Darcy laughed loudly, and swung her arm over the other woman's shoulders and clamped it down, silently telling her to shut up. "She's kidding…"

"No I'm not-"

"Molly what-"

"I just need you to sign these and-"

"Why don't you guys go get coffee?" Darcy blurted out cutting the pathologist off; she was ignorant of the embarrassed look on Molly's face.

"I…I'd like that." Jim nodded forcing a smile on to his face, he wasn't the one he was after but he'd made due.

"Great." Darcy clapped her hands together and snatched the clip-board off of Molly, "I'd drop these off for you…go-"

"Darcy-"Molly hissed, before she could protest the red head grabbed her hand and told Jim to wait for a moment before dragging her off to the side office.

"Molly-"

"Darcy you can't force me to go out with him." she hissed "and-"

Darcy sighed and leant against the wall, "Molly, there's no harm it's not as if you're taken or anything….-"realisation hit her, she felt a tug in her gut for the older woman "Molly are you waiting for Sherlock to…"she trailed off not knowing what to say….this was unfamiliar territory for the nurse.

"I just…"Molly mumbled a look of defeat passed across her face and pressed the palm of her hands against her eyes, "I…sometimes I wonder why do I bother? He doesn't look at me the way he looks at you…"she said bitterly "I don't know why I bother…I've known him for a couple of years and I don't get that he can see you but…"

Darcy's lips tugged into a frown, "Molly, Sherlock doesn't look at me like anything…"Molly sighed under her breath, the nurse couldn't see it, but she and everyone else did. At times it was like Darcy and Sherlock were magnets pulling one another.

"Neither of you see it…"

"Molly believe what you will, but you can't just wait around for someone like Sherlock….for a genius he is…dumb when it comes to socialising." Darcy murmured, "you work as a pathologist…surely you know that life is too short. Go for it with Jim."

Molly bit her bottom lip and blushed "He is cute-"

"Of course, it's Jim from IT…now go." Darcy ushered her out, she watched from the doorway as Jim and Molly left.

"They'll be super cute together…"Scott grinned as the red head dropped back down into her seat, the pair of them were,

"I think he's gay though-!" Floyd called from his bed, Darcy giggled and shook her head.

"No he isn't and seriously Floyd get some sleep." She called, and covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned.

"He is gay…"Scott drawled going through his patients folders.

"No he isn't….he giggles a lot though." Darcy uttered taking a sip of her water, there were a few other nurses lingering around and Sasha the cleaning lady passed through earlier.

Scott snorted "Yeah…so date with Tony-"

"Turned to a dinner date." Darcy uttered and winced when Scott squealed she pinched him "We do have sleeping patients…"

"Yeah, they're all conked out anyway can I dress you up?" he asked eagerly, Darcy cocked an eyebrow and shook her head.

"No, you'll make me look like a slapper…"

"Nothing wrong with that." Scott leant back and rolled his shoulders, "Fine…just be sexy and don't be afraid to get your boobs out." She slapped him upside the head, and glanced at the time, it was nearing six in the morning, and thank god she was aching to go home.

"I though you was a Sharcy fan?"

"Seriously Floyd get some sleep" Scott scolded; although he was playful the male did know how to do his job. "And I am a Sharcy fan, its obvious Darcy needs to get Tony out of her system and Sherlock will realise that she is his one….ta da…"

"Right….not going to happen." The red head snorted, Scott pouted and muttered something under his breath.

"That's a good plan…I need some help to the bathroom." Floyd called out; Scott shoved Darcy out of her seat causing her to swear she just managed to catch herself before she did a face plant.

"Oh look Darcy you're up, you can tend to Floyd." Scott smiled sweetly; Darcy glared at him and smoothed down her scrubs.

"You're such a bitch Scott." Darcy huffed and hurried out from behind the desk.

* * *

Darcy yawned and groaned she was glad to have the next day off before she went back to taking the morning shifts. She hitched her bag higher up her shoulder as she headed down to Baker Street, there were only a few scattered pedestrians since it was so early. She looked down at her battered watch and saw that it was half seven in the morning. Darcy finally arrived at the black door, and rummaged through her pocket and finally produced her key. She entered the house, and heard nothing from Mrs Hudson, the tired nurse hanged her coat up and headed upstairs and wasn't too surprised hearing John and Sherlock talking.

"Hello." Darcy greeted them,

"Morning oh and Darcy-"Sherlock drawled flipping a page of his paper "there's-"there was a thump and a groan,

"Oh my gosh-"John had just stepped out of the kitchen with a plate of toast, his eyes were on Darcy who was sprawled out across the floor. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Darcy pushed herself up, "Yeah…I just slipped on…some blood?" she balked at that. "Why is there a patch of blood-"

"Experiment. Don't mess it up." Sherlock ordered, Darcy made a face behind his back "And don't do that."

"Arse-"Darcy muttered dropping down in the vacant seat beside Sherlock, whilst John took the seat opposite them.

"I heard that dear." Sherlock murmured smirking at her; Darcy took a sip of his tea causing him to frown.

"I did say it out loud." Darcy sang back, and helped herself to some toast.

"So how was your shift?" John asked it was weird not having the red head around for several hours; Sherlock almost seemed even more subdued without the feisty nurse.

Darcy shrugged "It was calm…although I did get flashed by Floyd." She murmured taking a bite out of the toast; she'll fill her belly up before catching up on some sleep.

"Right…"Sherlock mused; the nurse grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving papers so she could catch sight of the front page.

"Lovely title." Darcy uttered seeing heading "Who wants to be a Million-hair?"

"Original." Sherlock drawled causing her to chuckle, his lips twitched at the noise.

John swallowed the chunk of his toast, as Darcy handed Sherlock back his tea. "Keep it. You look terrible at the moment, perhaps it'll wake you somewhat."

"Well thanks I guess." Darcy took another sip,

"Over a thousand years old. And it's sitting on her bedside table every night." The former army doctor uttered, the atmosphere was comfortable.

"Damn lucky woman is never going to have to work again." Darcy said leaning her elbows on the table.

"He didn't know its value; didn't know why they were chasing him." Sherlock responded folding the paper, and sliding some more of the plate of toast over to Darcy

"Sherlock-"

"You're hungry. Just eat-"

"You too." She grounded out,

"I don't-"he was cut off when she shoved some toast into his mouth,

"Swallow…"she smiled serenely, he shot her a look.

John shook his head…only she would be able to get away with shoving food into Sherlock's mouth. "He should have just bought her a lucky cat."

"Poor sod." Darcy muttered feeling a swell of pity for the man, she looked over to Sherlock who placed another newspaper down, "You…you mind don't you?" she asked, his eyes met hers.

"What?" Sherlock asked Darcy cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what." She countered,

John nodded, he could also see that it bothered him, he didn't get the result he wanted "You mind that General Shan escaped, it's not enough that we got her two henchmen."

Sherlock hummed, Darcy noted that darker colours seem to look good on him…her jade green orbs dropped down to his large hands…she could almost recall how those digits felt against her skin. She mentally slapped herself…bloody hell she had a date tonight why the hell was she thinking about Sherlock.

"It must be a vast network, John, Darcy. Thousands of operatives. We barely scratched the surface." Sherlock said stoically.

Darcy's lips twisted into a frown. "You cracked the code though, Sherlock." John said in an attempt to cheer his friend up. "Maybe Dimmock can track them all down. Now that he knows it."

The red head shook her head, "John this is a massive network…I doubt that they would just have one book." She finished off the rest of the tea.

Sherlock nodded "Surprisingly Darcy is right…"he grunted when Darcy hit his arm. "You're always hitting me woman."

She shot the consulting detective look. "You freaking ask for it-"

Sherlock scoffed and caught her hand before she could hit him again "I don't remember saying…Oh Darcy hit me please."

Darcy's jaw dropped "Was you trying to imitate me?"

"Yes…"

"You suck I sound nothing like that." she huffed,

"Yes you do." He drawled, John's eyes darted between the pair as if a tennis match was going on.

"Is my voice that squeaky?" Darcy said clutching her throat,

"Yes…now where was we?" Sherlock pressed the tips of his fingers together, "ah yes, I cracked the code, yes. All the smugglers have to do is to pick up another book." He declared, Darcy hummed under her breath.

"Some fights Sherlock you can't win." She said softly, she placed her hand over his, causing Sherlock to look at her "You did well though."

"I know-"

"So modest." Darcy smiled, the consulting detective squeezed her hand before removing it and getting back to the paper. The red head looked over to John and saw him peering out of the window. "You ok John?" she asked

"Yeah." John replied and glanced at the time "I should get to work." Darcy wrinkled her nose that causing him to snort, the doctor dropped a kiss onto her cheek and bid them goodbye.

"So-ok walk out of the room, leave the tidying up to me." Darcy mumbled, as Sherlock shot up out of his seat.

* * *

Soon enough Darcy had dozed off on the couch, now she got why Sherlock was so territorial about this battered sofa it was more then comfortable, Sherlock had disappeared off to his room doing god knows what. Her arm was thrown across her eyes…she grunted when she felt something prodding her….she swung her hand out and just managed to make out a grunt.

"You keep hitting me-"her eyes snapped open and she jumped seeing Sherlock's face hovering over hers, he was still wearing his dressing gown.

"Why are you always there when I'm asleep?" she countered and blinked slowly,

"You're on my couch-"

"It's mine too…now shoo-"Darcy rolled over so that he was facing her back, she scowled when he poked her back, and nearly yelped when she felt his fingers gazing the skin of the small of her back. "Sherlock shoo-"

"I want to lie down on my couch."

"Well I'm not moving." Darcy said stubbornly, she was oblivious to the quirk on his lips.

"Fine." He declared, the red head tensed up, he was up to something…she knew him and one thing for certain was that Sherlock didn't back down till he got his way. She closed her eyes again and a second later they snapped opened, when she felt him over her.

"What-"Sherlock was curled up on the other end of the couch,

"Are we sharing the sofa?" Darcy asked, in response he stretched out his feet in her face, she huffed. "Guess we are-"she muttered and snuggled further into the couch, she dug her nails into the pillow when he poked her with his foot.

"I swear to god Sherlock I'll kick you so hard somewhere that even you would feel-why the hell do you have my phone?" she sat up,

"I'm texting…he's taking you to a Italian restaurant, how dull-"Sherlock drawled,

Darcy's eyes widened "Stop freaking going through my things. Now give it back." She ordered, she looked at the time, she had slept most of the day away, and technically she should be getting ready for her date.

"No-"Sherlock taunted, he loved riling her up…usually most people would tend to shy away from him, but not his nurse. She had no qualms putting him in his place.

"Sherlock-"she said through gritted teeth, "fine." Without further ado she clamoured over him, Darcy was oblivious to the precarious position they were in, she reached up and tried to grab her cell and pulled hard.

"You're so annoying…"she muttered looking down at him.

"And very comfortable." Sherlock smirked, and wasn't disappointed when she blushed when she realised that she had straddled his hips…."did you know your pupils dilate when I put my hand here…"she swallowed feeling his warm palms stroking her back. "It's fascinating really…-"the red head missed the way his own pupils dilate.

Darcy hastily got off of him, "Don't play games…I…I should get ready." She stammered and padded barefooted over to her room.

"I wasn't playing any games." Sherlock said into the empty room, but she didn't hear him.

Darcy closed her bedroom door and sagged against it….she was thoroughly confused about her feelings for Sherlock…he was her friend…god then why didn't she feel the same for him like she does for John. She pushed it to the back of her mind; no she needed to get ready for her date. With that thought in mind Darcy headed into her bathroom, and shut the door.

She turned the shower faucet and stripped out of her pyjamas as the water started to heat up. Darcy sighed as she stepped into the tub; she felt her muscles relaxing beneath the spray of hot water. She pressed her temple against the cool tiles and closed her eyes. She was looking forward to her date….but Sherlock kept putting her off. When she was done, Darcy reached out blindly to grab her towel.

"You know-"her eyes widened when she was handed the towel.

"What the fuck Sherlock?" Darcy screeched "how the hell did you get in here?" she hastily covered her chest and other areas.

"I picked the lock…and don't be childish I can't see through your shower curtain." Sherlock drawled, "You always kick up such a fuss."

Darcy's eye twitched in annoyance…"You're a dick." She wrapped the towel around her body.

"Nope….but this Tony character is droll…"she stepped out of the shower and glared at the consulting detective who was casually leaning against her bathroom door.

"Seriously?" she pushed pass him heading into her bedroom. The red head wasn't surprised when Sherlock flopped down on her bed, and placed his arms behind his head.

"Seriously…"

"I'm going on the date." Darcy stated, her tone suggested there was no room for arguments, she proceeded to rummage through her dresser pulling out her undergarments, she glanced over her bare shoulder and saw that Sherlock had his eyes closed. Not wanting to risk anything actually being exposed she scurried back into her bathroom. "Why do you hate him?" Darcy called out, as she slipped on her panties and clipped her bra.

"Because he's with you…"Sherlock mumbled under his breath. "He's boring…he doesn't challenge you at all." He said the latter part louder.

"You don't know him." Darcy returned to her room but was now wearing her robe. Sherlock smirked

"And don't say you observe…"he pouted causing her to giggle. "He's a nice guy…"

"Who is incredibly dull." Sherlock tutted, Darcy rummaged through her closet, "Don't wear that-"he called out seeing her picking up a deep red dress.

"Why not?" she frowned, her curves looked great in this little number plus it made her legs look longer.

"Because it has a plunging neckline…he'll think he can do what he wishes with you." Sherlock huffed, and was glad when Darcy shoved it back into her closet. Secretly it left a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought Tony of all people being subjected to Darcy dressed in that.

"Hmm…."Darcy hummed, "so what's your plan this evening?" she asked, pulling out a deep blue dress.

"Wear that." Sherlock instructed.

Darcy gave him a look of disbelief, the dress was terrible, and she wore it to someone's wake. "No. ah I got it." She declared pulling out a lacy black number.

"Really-"Sherlock scrunched up his nose "It's a bit revealing…"Darcy snorted at that.

"It's lace, and goes up to mid-thigh-"she argued.

"Exactly." Sherlock steeple his fingers beneath his chin, the red head ushered him out. Darcy hurriedly got changed, when she saw the time, fifteen minutes he'll be here…and bloody hell she still had to do her make up ad her hair. The nurse could hear Sherlock tinkering around…she dried her hair and cringed when there was a small bang.

The petite woman opted to ignore it and ran a brush through her hair she left it in loose curls which cascaded down her back, she clipped one side of it up, and had just pulled her shoes on when she heard voices coming through the living room. Tony was here…and he was alone with Sherlock. Crap…she prayed he didn't scare him off. She grabbed her earrings and clutch before exiting the room.

* * *

"Darcy" John grinned he had just returned from work, she was somewhat relieved to see that Sherlock wasn't anywhere near the dark haired doctor.

"Hi…"

"Wow." Tony grinned at her, "You look gorgeous." She smiled shyly and felt her cheeks heating up when he dropped a kiss onto her cheek. Her smile faltered ever so slightly, when Sherlock scoffed.

"That is a vast understatement."

Darcy's lips stretched into a smile "Right…well I'm ready so should we?" she looked at Tony.

"Hey Darcy do you mind just switching the kettle on for me? And make sure Sherlock isn't spiking it." John said the red head frowned in confusion, but one look from John sent her into the kitchen, the nurse cleared her throat alerting the consulting detective she was behind him, he took a side step allowing her to pass so she could turn the kettle on.

"You look….more than gorgeous Darcy." Sherlock said quietly, as he stood next to her

"Is there a catch?" Darcy asked surprised at the sincerity in his tone.

Sherlock canted his head to the side and shook his head. "Not for you…your hair is sticking to your lips…"he gently brushed the errant strand of hair off of her coloured lips.

"Thanks…try and not to crash this for me." She said sternly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "I'll try…oh and he masturbated before he arrived." He chuckled when she slapped his arm.

"That is ruining it." She declared.

Meanwhile on the other side of the flat John and Tony were talking. "So is it weird you all living together?" the younger man asked John, he didn't miss the playfulness between Sherlock and Darcy, and couldn't help but feel a swell of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

"What? Oh no…it does take time to get use to though." The tawny haired man "So…I was a solider."

Tony looked at him in confusion "I don't-"

"Just putting it out there." John smiled for a second before a deadly serious look appeared on his face. "So I did kill people…hurt Darcy in anyway and…well somewhere in this flat there's a gun…and I know a man who can make sure a body isn't found."

Tony swallowed audibly and hastily nodded, he never knew that John was so protective of the pale nurse. "Wonderful." John clapped him on the back.

"John the kettle is clear…so come on Tony." Darcy grinned entering the living room, "Bye guys." She waved at her flatmates before leading her date out of the flat.

"Right…well bye." Tony didn't miss the matching glares from the other males…he was relieved when they left.

* * *

"No way…"Darcy giggled, she was enjoying herself, she and Tony were at a restaurant and had just received their food. The place was nice enough…and quaint "So what did you do next?" she asked taking a bite out of her pasta.

"Well I took the other cuff off and got the hell out of there." Tony chuckled, "Now I just wear buttoned sleeve."

Darcy chuckled, and took a sip of her wine. "Well that is some story…"there were a few other couple scattered around.

"Hmm…come on you must have some embarrassing stories…"Tony goaded her, Darcy grinned and winced when her phone rang again…Sherlock had been incessantly calling her throughout the date. She had put the device on silent but she saw his name flashing across the screen, she hastily shoved it into her clutch.

"Sorry." She said apologetically, "Erm….well embarrassing things…there's a lot. Oh the first time I, John and Sherlock worked on a case…I locked myself in the room next to where Sherlock was being kept." She admitted, that was several months ago but she still could remember every aspect of it.

"You locked-"

"It was a rescue mission that went wrong." Darcy uttered twirling her fork in her pasta. "John had to catch me in the end." She said,

"So do you enjoy living with John and-"

"Sherlock? Yes…male flatmates are…not bitchy." The red head said "John is…he's my best friend literally along with Scott. And Sherlock? He's an arse but he is amazing…did you know…"the nurse then went on to tell him several stories all of which included Sherlock. "And then-"he cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. Darcy's eyes widened for a second before drifting close, she didn't feel any sparks or tingles but it wasn't unpleasant. She pulled back and swallowed.

"Erm…"

"I couldn't wait till the end of the evening for that." Tony grinned and brushed his thumb across the backs of her knuckles.

There was a shadow over their table, "Unable to wait till the end of the night? Not a gentleman thing to do."

Darcy's heart skipped a beat and her eyes bugged out at the intruder. "Mycroft?" sure enough the elder Holmes was standing there, with his trusty umbrella.

"You know him?" Tony frowned.

"Yes…this is Sherlock's brother. What are you doing here?" Darcy narrowed her eyes at him,

"Just passing through, and I got a phone call for you." he handed her his own phone; the red head took it and groaned when she heard who was on the other end.

"Sherlock what-"

"I tried calling you. But you chose to ignore my calls. So you forced me to resort to desperate measures." The consulting detective's voice filtered through.

"I'll be back." Darcy smiled at Tony and shouldered pass Mycroft. Before the doctor could say anything the red head hurried off.

Mycroft took the red head's empty seat. "So you're Sherlock's brother?" Tony filled the silence. The older man rolled his eyes and let out a long suffering sigh.

"Oh you're one of those…silent fillers." Mycroft's dark eyes travelled over him, "hmm…so you're the man Darcy is interested in…I can see what Sherlock sees."

"Right is that good?" Tony said.

"No." Mycroft replied the doctor shifted wondering where his date had disappeared off to. Not a minute or two later Darcy returned, her cheeks were flushed red "So did-"

"Your brother is an arse." She handed him back his phone, Mycroft's thin lips stretched into a miniscule smile. "Is there anything else?" she asked when he didn't move.

"No-"Mycroft's eyes landed momentarily on Tony "I got everything I need. Goodnight." Darcy smiled and sat back down.

"Was it important?" Tony asked,

"Oh the phone call?" Darcy uttered, she shook her head, she was more than annoyed at Sherlock "no it wasn't, anyway Mycroft didn't creep you out did he?" she asked, she didn't want to say why the consulting detective had continuously called wanting to ask whether she was getting bored of her date.

He chuckled "No…but I can see the resemblance in personality." He said, Darcy tucked in an errant curl behind her ear,

"Yeah…he's the somewhat pleasant one." The red head said finishing off her wine, "If you can believe it. Anyway…-"just then Tony's phone rang loudly,

"Sorry." He apologised, she waved it off her phone hadn't been quiet at all, "I…it's the hospital. I'll be back."

Darcy nodded and idly played with her food, well…this evening was ok-ish, despite the fact that she didn't really learn anything about him. She mentally slapped herself….bloody hell she spent the night talking about Sherlock…she came across as a complete egomaniac. The red head promised herself as soon as he returned she'll the move the topic away from herself and flatmates.

But that wasn't going to happen; Tony returned "I am so sorry." He said lowly, "there's an emergency and I have to go….I'll call you. Sorry Darcy, I did have a fantastic night. This ought to cover it."

"Whoa Tony I can pay-"

"You paid for the circus. I really have to go." He dropped a kiss on to her cheek and left. Darcy pressed her lips together and glanced around she didn't miss some of the looks the diners shot her.

"Oh dear…ran off?" one elderly woman asked.

"No…he's a doctor." Darcy uttered, she waved the waiter over…she'd rather leave then be here now. She asked for the check and soon enough it arrived. "That much for pasta?" she muttered under her breath, and pulled apart the cash that Tony had thrown down on the table…ok it certainly wasn't enough. The nurse rummaged through her clutch and cursed she didn't have enough…a fiver would've done it.

"So…you're left with the bill? I'm not one for dating but…shouldn't the man suffice the full payment of the bill?"

Darcy's head snapped up, "Seriously?" now Sherlock arrived "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through." He drawled, and pulled out some cash from his wallet.

Darcy quirked an eyebrow "Sure. What-"

"Well you're not one for running out without paying although it'd be an adrenaline rush." Sherlock uttered, "Plus last time you were all dressed up and on your own for a night you attracted a potential rapist."

"So you're taking me home?" Darcy found it sweet….it was sweet of him.

"Seems so. Now come along, before that man figures out his wife is having an affair with the very chief of this restaurant." Sherlock held out his gloved hand to her, she took it and he squeezed it gently as he pulled her onto her feet.

"So how was the date?" Sherlock asked as they walked down the street, a cold breeze rushed over them.

"It was…-"

"Boring?" Sherlock asked.

"Slightly." Darcy admitted "and don't smile." She scolded him, and playfully slapped him as they walked down the dark street.

"What? I told you he would be boring. You should listen to me." Sherlock declared and noted the way she seemed to shiver; he rolled his eyes "Only you wouldn't think to bring a jacket or something to keep you warm."

"Only you could say that in a condescending way." She retorted, Darcy was surprised when Sherlock grabbed her arm before they crossed the road "What-"Sherlock unwound his scarf from his neck and wrapped it around her neck. "There."

Darcy smiled and thanked him. "A gentleman would have offered his coat." She teased.

"Don't push it." Sherlock smirked as they kept walking home; Darcy peered up at the night sky and could make out the stars. "Lovely night." He commented.

"Hmm…I got an unexpected visit from your brother." Darcy stated, "How-"

"The thing is with Mycroft annoy him enough he'll eventually cave." Sherlock said, they walked in an easy-going silent every once in a while would make comments. They were nearing 221B Bakers street when Sherlock felt his phone vibrating he had an incoming call.

"You ok?" Darcy asked when he didn't follow her up the stone steps.

"Yes just need to answer this." Sherlock uttered, he watched her till she was inside before answering his phone. "Brother…"

"Sherlock." Mycroft's voice floated through the speaker, the younger Holmes knew that he was back at his club no doubt having a cup of hot tea. "You were right…the man is dull as a brick."

Sherlock cleared his throat "Well when am I not right?" he said smarty, "Good trick with the emergency phone call."

"I have many talents Sherlock." Mycroft smirked, "the poor man was sent running. Well goodnight…and I believe Miss Ray won't be finding out about this."

"Of course not." Sherlock said in clipped tones, if the red head found out that he had played a role in Tony swanning off from the date well…he knew he would end up very sore. "Goodnight Mycroft."

He hanged up before hurrying up to his flat.

* * *

**AN: This was the only fic i could update so far, since exams are here now. **

**So apologies for any grammar spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. And there's an outfit link for this Chappie. **

**This chap was the conclusion of Blind Banker, Sherlock mentions sentiment, she, John and Sherlock go see Seb, Darcy walks into the doors, John tells her not to be herself, Seb is unpleasant and calls Sherlock freak making Darcy punch him. Sherlock is surprised she did that for him. Darcy at work, where Scott appears, she introduce Jim and Molly to one 's an official name for Darcy and Sherlock (Sharcy) according to Scott Darcy arrives home, and falls asleep on the couch, Sherlock wants share it. Darcy gets ready with some tips from Sherlock. He tells her she's more than gorgeous. John threatens Tony and they're off. Mycroft is the gatecrasher, and Darcy realised she spent the date talking about Sherlock. Tony leaves her, Sherlock appears...He and Mycroft work together shockingly. **

**Next Chap-Girls night, which somehow involves Jim and Scott. **

**Please REVIEW **


End file.
